In The Gaze of The World Eater
by The Kaiser is wiser
Summary: The World Eater returns on a day of despair for one young Imperial. With her action the despair is brought to ruin and out of that ruin leaves a young man determined to change. The desires of these two lead the world into a time of love, hope, chaos, war, and valor. The lives of many peoples shall be forever changed by the time of the World Eater and the Dragonborn. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_Chapter 1: Intro to the beginning of the Tamriel's end and the Kindhearted Weakling_

* * *

A bright moon hanged over the midnight sky.

The sounds of two horses trotting approached to the peak of a hill as the two riders stared at a great keep.

The keep was in ruins, various breaches and holes had been created in it's walls and fortifications. There was not much left of it, what did remain continued to stand in defiance. The only indication that there were any life in it were the fires lit inside it.

The first rider was an aged Altmer, time had taken it's toll on him after so many years of chaos and war. He wore a helm with an eagle carrying a branch that was carved with metals adorned it. His eyes were a very light green, they were plagued with tiredness and had a weight to them. His armor was in an elegant gold, he fitted it awkwardly as he was no longer in a shape to fight properly anymore. Out of shape, as so was the beard the man now had on him.

The second rider was a far younger Altmer, brimming with energy and strength. A fit and dutiful look upon him. He too wore a similar helmet, albeit his eagle had a wreath as well. His eyes were a darker yet more vibrant green, determination took heart in those orbs of his. The armor he wore fit him perfectly, and it had to. He was a handsome and shrewd looking man.

The first rider began to speak.

"Soon all that we have fought for shall end soon, after so long." Said the older Altmer with a degree of pain. The second rider looked at him, his eyes were narrowed.

"It shall not, I would have thought that you especially would have known this." Said the second rider. His gaze turned towards the keep.

"It shall not, so long as that man still remains with them." Said the young Altmer once again.

Across from them in the ruins of the keep were many warriors. They were all sleeping among what little comforts were still intact, they laid on the floor, against each other, on makeshift beds, and against walls. They had the risk of parts of the ruined keep falling on them as the rest of it had. The massive keep that these men were holding up to led to a gate.

This gate, in turn led to a great city.

And there was a man, standing with a group of loyal warriors who took up the armor, weapons, and duty of their ancient order. One of them carried a red banner, with the black horns of a dragon with blood dripping down the horns as gold color. Yet all of the warriors focused on the one man who stood in front of them all, seemingly staring back at those far beyond their sight.

The man wore bloodied red armor in full plate upon it was a red jacket, with similar emblems to that of the flags by the banner man and those that were posted in the keep. A helmet made out of a rare metal and fashioned in a unique style to support the black horns that were mounted upon them.

He carried a halberd with him that adorned a two sided flag with it. He held the weapon expertly with years of experience with him.

The man's long black hair flowed out of his helm, he had neglected to take care of it for so long. He had a beard as well, it was thin. Time had taken it's toll on him as well, he was fit but no longer so youthful in appearance. His eyes dark brown and were narrowed, they were full of hate, determination, and duty. He had seen many things that those who stood with him had fought against alongside him. Yet, this would be their last time together, he had prepared himself to part with them a long time ago. Despair, stubbornness and a sense of strange peace ravaged him. He stared up into the clear moon that towered above all of Tamriel, and looked at it with defiance.

No matter what the next days would bring, he would stand and fight until the end. For within him he laid a hope that would be bound to his own soul.

* * *

 _Many years ago, Northern Pale Pass province._

A young man was being brought up into a wagon with three men bound by rope. Shock was prevalent in this Colovian man as he was pushed into it by a hardly more than gentle soldier.

Ruigus Kessel couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw men of the Imperial Legion subduing many of these blue clad warriors. One of the soldiers turned around, frightened and immediately charged Ruigus, who had a sword to defend himself with but dared not pull it out against a countryman. He blacked out when the man's shield made contact with his head.

He was stuck in many memories of his as he temporarily remained unconscious, thinking about what his life had been up until this one moment.

He thought of his father Andred, he was a soldier in the Imperial Legion. Who had served under the great general Tullius as his greatest warrior. He had dedicated himself to the Empire and defended his hometown of Kvatch from the invading Aldmeri Dominion back in the Great War. His father would die in the final battle of the liberation of the Imperial City. Leaving behind him was his wife Hildegard, who in turn would have his child five days after his death.

As Ruigus remembered his Mother had fallen sad after hearing of his Andred's death, townsfolk would always come by and say "Poor poor Andred, he never would know about his child or ever come back to Hildeguard." Such behavior would continue until two months after the White Gold Concordat was officially signed. Then that was when Tullius who was now quickly rising through the ranks came along with a few of Andred's greatest friends and loyal soldiers under his command as Legate. The Veterans always would come by to check on Hildeguard and her soon to be child.

Six months later he was born, many of who remained out of the aging group of family friends made it, they were greeted by a baby with an innocent and wonderful smile.

As Ruigus would grow older he was trained by the newly promoted General who trained him in figthing with a sword and they would do so whenever the man could and would never quit until Tullius had to pick him up and threaten to feed him to the Daedra, one could say is that Tullius began to become his Uncle, and his educator.

Ruigus remembered a man. Priest Solaris, a devout follower of Stendarr. While he had not known he or his mother personally later would as Ruigus would go into the temple of the divines himself, he would teach him about all of the divines and warn him about the dark ones, the Daedra. He came to love the tales and stories of the divines, though he warned him not to ever say anything about Talos in public.

Secantius taught the eager Ruigus on how his Father commanded them, his actions before and during the war as much as it pleased Ruigus to hear the more descriptive version of events than his mother would have known as well as how to read and write and tactics in combat, "Just in case he ever wanted to become a fighter" He told Hildeguard with a wink at the boy. With that he was set on his own path, as he had been taught all that he could.

He too would pass just three years before now, the current date being 17th of the last seed year 201, the turn of the new century. Ruigus made a promise to Helmut, his father, and mother as well as many others that he would "Make them all proud".

Yet, a growing feeling told the young man that there were greater sights that he should set his eyes on, this feeling would what would entwine his fate with the one who was called "The World Eater".

* * *

I had been captive on this carriage for a little while, at first I thought bandits dressed as Imperial soldiers had gotten me but the moment I saw the other prisoners I realized otherwise.

My fellow Imperials had fought these people and must have mistaken me for one of them, these men wore blue leather or hide looking armor that made them look organized, I did not who they were, but now I saw them for better or worse. I felt something land on my head, a white piece of dust from what it seemed though I think mother called these "Snowflakes" and admiring these for a bit while we continued down the road I looked at the other prisoners.

One was a dirtied man in rags who looked like he fell in the dirt while trying to run away from the battle, the next one seemed to be one of these brigands for he was a Nord, he had blonde hair, wore their armor, and was seeming to stare daggers at the troopers escorting us and even more prisoners. The final man I looked at was Nordic just like the last one, first off I really was jealous of that coat even though spending divines know how long of a time I was on this carriage I was getting a bit cold you know? This man also unlike myself or the other two was gagged, perhaps he was their leader who just couldn't stop talking or yelling insults at the Legionaries so they decided to gag him. His mustache was nice but I preferred Helmut's beard which I used to pull on, much to his annoyance. Also of note was his long brown hair, unlike mine where it was far shorter. I looked more closely it turns out that was no coat at all I had seen but instead a robe, he was most definitely a leader of some kind.

Then the Blonde man looked up at me and broke the silence "Hey you were trying to cross the border right? And walked right into that Imperial ambush same as us along with this thief here now tell me what is your name?" His voice sounded like that of a warrior surely fitting of Skyrim, he was concerned for me however. Which left me confused, were these not bandits?

I replied by saying "Yes sir! My name is Ruigus, I have come here to Skyrim to become an adventurer through hard work and training! Though I suppose "tried to come here" might be a better use of a phrase, what is your name? Do you know why you were captured?"

The man looked at me with a small smile "My name is Ralof of Riverwood, and we were all captured because of our allegiance to Ulfric Stormcloak the true king of Skyrim." He with some devotion at the mention of that name.

"Wait a second" Ralof said "You have not have not heard of the Stormcloak rebellion? You came from Cyrodil and word has not spread there yet? Perhaps only the Legion knows of it then." He finished  
So these men were rebels!? Before I could say anything the thief spat out, "Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy. If it wasn't for you going around the countryside I would have made it out of here that horse I stole and be halfway to Hammerfell by now" his bitterness written on his young face.

"Tell me what is your name?" Ralof asked of him

"Lokir of Rorikstead" He replied with slight agitation

"We are all brothers and sisters in binds now Lokir." Ralof stated. Lokir looked off to the sides of the carriage uncaring of the man's words.

The Imperial Legionary turned to look at us "Shut up back there" he said with extreme annoyance.

We could care less about what the soldier said at this point for Lokir began to look at the muffled man next to me. "And what is the matter with him eh?" He asked as the man was still looking down in shame after this whole time.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to the true high king of Skyrim" Lokir was almost petrified as Ralof continued "Ulfric Stormcloak!" So it was him!

"Ulfrick Stormcloak? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion and if they have you…. Oh Gods! Where are they taking us!?" The fear of fate taking hold of him and I could not blame the thief for I was now starting to shake as well. Yet Ralof stayed firm.

"I don't know where we are going brother, but Sovngarde awaits us, as well as you Ruigus" He said sentimentally. Solaris told me about Sovngarde, it was where the Nords believed the Divine Shor would house them in his realm, protecting the souls of the dead, I had heard that they believed in an endless feast as well as eternity of combat. And all types of Nordic alcohol, the drunkards.

I looked at Lokir, he was still shaking and with a small cry he said "No, this can't be happening! This isn't happening!" the sweat was now starting to come down his face.

I gave him pity and said "Perhaps they may just imprison you." Lokir said nothing as if he were resigned to his fate.

"I think if I am able to explain on what happened to me they may let me go" was all I could offer for a way out

"What village did you come from again?" Ralof questioned Lokir as he finally calmed down "Rorikstead, I come from Rorikstead near Markarth." The Stormcloak warrior looked at me and I decided to tell him "I come from the city of Kvatch back in Cyrodil" and the man nodded

"Why do you care anyways?" came from Lokir to which Ralof responded "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home"

I thought of my Mother, oh how I missed her already, Mother! How I wanted to cry out for her now, how I wanted to be at her side once again like back when I was a mere child. The Imperial Barracks where I would see the soldiers train as I would take notes on them. Where I got to first use my sword on a dummy and practiced with Tullius, Helmut, and on some occasions with Alexander the champion of my town and a great friend he was. And my other friends that I made, in most of the towns of the heart of the Empire whether it was Franz, Luden, Augustus, Alexander, Fabian, and so many more. _'I don't t_ _o_ _want to die like this, I c_ _an't'_ I inwardly cried to myself wishing that the divines could hear my prayers to them.

We continued for a bit, a road sign appeared that said the town we were heading to was called "Helgen"  
An Imperial rider yelled as we finally arrived at the town "General Tullius,sir! The headsman is waiting!" I froze as to the right of us now I saw him and three Altmer in Thalmor armor. What were they doing here!?  
 _'What is he doing_ _with them_ _!?'_ I wanted to yell but my mouth stayed shut. I had to find a way to communicate to him, that would be the only I could come out of this alive.

Lokir now made a prayer to the divines and his eyes closed while Ulfric and Ralof stared at the General as if expecting him to die under the sheer might and hatred of their eyes, but Tullius was never the type to die to stares.

Ralof spit "Look at the old cur, talking with the damn Thalmor. Those damn Elves are behind this I have no doubt in it!" I kept silent as the voices of townspeople were heard some telling their children to go back inside their house others yelling for the deaths of the Stormcloaks.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." Ralof mused and suddenly it seemed I had regained the courage to speak now.

"Tullius has known me ever since the day I was born he has to see me! I trained under him and he was like my uncle! I need to see him right away!" The rider had but muted us.

Ralof gave me a rather sympathetic look "When we get off, tell the guards and have them fetch the bastard, you may be postponed from going to Sovngarde yet Ruigus." He said with a sad smile yet again.

"Thank you, Ralof do you think that even as an Imperial with Nord ancestors could I still make it to Sovngarde if I do die?" I had to ask what he thought

"I never would have said anything to you if I thought you couldn't. You'll pass as one in spirit if you prove yourself." Was his reply.

I heard an Imperial Officer yell.

The carriage stopped, the thief from Rorikstead now questioned us one more time "Why are stopping?" Fear had taken him again and I could only look at all of the Stormcloaks sentenced to death, this was tragic to think that they could all die here. In this very square we were in.

"What do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Ralof said with conviction as we now began to move out of our carriages with Imperial soldiers everywhere, the same Imperial Officer I saw yell was standing with a man with a quill and a paper a sad expression on his face I noticed he was a bit similar in appearance to myself despite him being a Nord, he also stood out because he was not wearing a helmet.

Lokir plead to them "No wait! We're not rebels!" He said while pointing at me as well

"Face your death with some courage thief!" Said Ralof as he was now in line

Lokir was fuming,"Then why did you give him advice on how to get out of here alive!?"

The Stormcloak shook his head "You committed a crime, he did not do anything wrong to anybody, you stole a horse, his only crime was being at the wrong place at the wrong time."

The Officer was now calling out for us to go stand by the block as names were starting to be called

He shook violently "You have to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

Ralof paid no mind as he now commented on the two Legionaries in front of us, "Tch, The Empire loves their damn lists!" I could only wait for my turn now and hope I could convince them, divines aid me.

The first was called up by the man the list "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." the rebel leader walked into position near where the headsman was.

"Ralof of Riverwood." Ralof took his place by his liege, it was sad to see the man go.

"Lokir of Rorikstead" The Legionary said, Lokir did not move.

"No! I am not a rebel! You can't do this!" Were his words as he began to escape! But it was too late for him, Imperial soldiers readied their bows and let loose their arrows into him. I t-think he was dead now for he lay there, blood oozing out of his body. The first man I ever saw die was this thief, how many more will die today and the next day the thought dawned on me. I was still staring at his corpse half expecting him to rise up again and be fine. But he didn't.

The Officer now yelled with a snarl "Anyone else feel like running!?" I wish I could right now, but this was my chance to get a way out no matter how slim it is. As the soldier with the list looked at me a sad expression still planted on his face, he had seen death before. But a certain brightness was there as he looked wide-eyed at the list.

"Wait you there, step forward." I complied, I thought I saw General Tullius coming around, I hoped Uncle would see me soon.

"Who are you?" Was what the man said, this was my chance.

"Ruigus Kessel sir! General Tullius knows me, please let me see him and he will confirm it for you! I swear it on my soul!"

The Legionary looked at the Officer who was now perplexed "Captain, we caught him walking towards to Skyrim unarmed, I think he may be telling us the truth, let the General see the boy." Said the saintly soldier, now trying to save my life!

Before the Captain even had the chance to say something Tullius had finally come close enough and now stared at me. "Let that boy go now Captain!" She obeyed and my hands were now free. She grumbled in the meantime.

I walked up to Tullius, I was now beaming with happiness, "Thank you Tullius! " I said to him as he gave me a small smile that I was sure only I could see, something you never see out of him most of the time "It was no issue Ruigus, now what are you doing in Skyrim? I have not seen you in a long time ever since I was posted here!" He said to me while leading me away from the execution area.

"I turned twenty just last month and I decided I would become and adventurer and I thought there would be no better place than Skyrim to work my way up." We should probably end the conversation quick, the Legionaries look like they need him.

"I am sorry I could not have been there for your birthday, I was called to take command of the province here because of this rebellion." He said, a bit saddened for it was the first one he ever missed but I understood of course that he had become busy and so must I after I get out of here.

"You did pick a bad time to get here however, you now know about the rebellion that sprung up weeks ago." I nodded and said "It sure seems to be that way, I think you should get back to your men, I think I will wait and watch the execution like the rest, I suppose I do need to get used to seeing death, if Skyrim is to be this way now." The General nodded as well. "Wait here Ruigus, we will talk after this." As he moved to order out the end of the Stormcloak rebellion.

Then a roar was echoed through the mountains, it belonged to no man or regular beast I have ever would have imagined in my life. It was too different, too powerful, and close. I was now starting to shake a tiny bit, I was now starting to think that I or anybody else was safe now.

In my eyes the soldier who vouched for me was a saint, and that very same saint wondered as well "What was that?" he asked

Tullius was taken aback a bit by it the roar as well yet he paid no mind to it yet. "It's probably nothing to worry about, carry on men, and hurry."

The Captain said more names this time to the execution block where a priestess of Arkay and the headsman waited. The Priestess now began her final sermon to them all. One Stormcloak soldier was dissatisfied with it and interrupted the woman, eager to go to Sovngarde, the sight was grim but I had to get used to it now. The man's head fell into a basket.

I heard Ralof compliment the deceased soul. I froze for a moment and became more worried as to what caused that roar. Was it Mehrunes Dagon's physical form reincarnated to create destroy Tamriel?

I now heard another roar, it sounded as if whatever it was it was now on the mountain next to this heavily fortified town. It was coming, fast.

"There it is again, did you hear that?" Said the saint of a man who advocated for me, more worry in his voice now to which Tullius yet again said to ignore it, I think he knew that something not good was coming and he had to hurry with the execution of Ulfric before it arrived.

Ulfric was now sent to the block and as right as Tullius was about to say something, a new roar, it deafened my ears as I went to cover as did many others as the sheer force of it was enough to send some unconscious on the ground, I was almost knocked out myself and I looked up at a guard tower and _I saw it!_

It had landed on it! Grayish _bla_ ck scales were on this winged creature's body and they looked far harder than any metal I ever saw in my life a slender form which made it seem as if it also had great speed faster than any bird in the entirety of Tamriel or even Nirn itself! The Spikes on it were more than enough to convince me of it, it was immeasurable in power! The wings alone looked like they were both large and strong to cut through dozens of men in a single swipe. While it was slender it was still larger than any dangerous monster there ever could be. The same as the wings could be said about the tail! But the eyes? I could not see for I was out of it's sight for now as it seemed to be quickly looking for something before it-

"Dragon!" Said a horrified Stormcloak. Dragons? Like my favored creatures of the myths mother would tell me? Were they not extinct or never existed in the first place!?

She/it whatever in the divines name this Dragon was shouted something, the voice was definitely feminine yet it did not lack power in the slightest, her voice was far more powerful, terrifying, and commanding than the rather well versed Knight I would use to mess with back in the Imperial Capital.

Then the intention of the mysterious words were heard as- meteors! Meteors were now falling from the sky! Buildings were hit and burned, some Legionaries were killed as well. And there were what appeared to be hundreds more coming down. But now I could hear this unstoppable Dragoness's voice as it now looked down upon the prisoners and stunned guards who seemed as if they were nothing to her. Everyone was. "Fus Ro Dah!" was yelled as I saw all the men be flown away like rag-dolls. I fell to the floor myself, it seemed as if the very presence of this Dragon was enough to force me down without even looking or laying a claw upon myself.

I rose again, everyone was gone, meteors were still falling, the Dragon was now flying making an awe inspiring sight as I saw her burn Imperial archers alive. I felt a hand on me, it was Ralof "I gave you a chance to live before boy, don't throw it away now!" He said as I now followed him into guard tower where I now found a few Stormcloaks taking cover as well as Ulfric himself!

Ralof turned to him "Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing!? Could the legends be true!?" Ulfric now spoke for the first time as he was now un-muffled "Legends don't burn down villiages." He said rather calmly.

I couldn't handle this waiting around any longer "We need to get moving before this 'Legend' kills us! I will go first!" I began running up the stairs only to find the way up blocked off. I heard something loud to my right the wall was gone and I stared into the eyes of _her._

Red eyes, then Gold? Then Red. A reflection of myself I saw. Brain yelled at heart, Body could not move, Heart was confused. Her eyes, they radiated power, anger, and… something I never saw before it was indescribable as I felt… familiar to this Dragon? Body was dead now, Brain was begging for mercy, heart stayed the same.

* * *

I finally had found him, the one that would be the Dovahkiin, the only thing worth any value of being here. And he was right before my eyes, terrified of my power as a Dragon and a Goddess. He was of no threat to me at all. He was far weaker than expected. He stared into my eyes, while I did into his. I could now read him, he was as I had thought, weak. Yet, I could see I was partially wrong, he had the soul of one who would do anything no matter the difficulty. Though I would see how he would turn out soon enough. I gave him a confident smile, eager to see how the foolish boy would react.

"So I have found you….. Dovahkiin" I said so quietly only he could hear, his expression was of complete confusion now, it was cute, cute? Before I could have decided on what to do with him I felt something tickling me, I looked to my right to see a bunch of even more foolish mortals assembled. They were hitting me with their pathetic arrows and spells. It seems that my initial shout had not yet expired but did not finish them off either. He could wait, for now….

It was time to explore the world that I had been cheated of.

* * *

The Dragon flew away, and it now seemed I could jump into the next building without breaking my legs. But I couldn't stop thinking about what the Dragon said to me, it could speak in our language! I could understand all but the word 'Dovahkiin'. But I had no time to ponder this!

I leaped into the burning house, the entire town was burning, I could see smoke everywhere and scattered men. I landed and jumped down one the cracks, the stairs were completely gone. As I ran out I saw the Saint yet again, he was yelling at a child to come to him while he was standing shocked next to a dead man, I think he might have been his father.

The Black Dragoness was coming back and it looked like she was going to land right near the kid! So I ran past the Saintly soldier, barely managed to pick the boy up right as she landed and placed him right behind cover along with the Saint and another towns-person. I heard the Dragon chuckle for a moment before flying off once again. "It's toying with us!" Said the soldier, he turned to look at me. His handsome face was marred by dirt.

"Still alive Ruigus? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." I gave the Saint a quick nod as he now turned to an older looking man and the kid. "Gunnar! Take care of the kid. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense." My courage had been regained on the mention of that. I would help both of them fight off the Dragoness, even if was mesmerizing to look at. Agh what was I thinking there!? She is trying to kill us!

"Gods guide you Hadvar. And you hero!" He said looking at me, I smiled at him "Thank you."

"Come! Let us go" the Saint now known as Hadvar said and I followed him as we dashed "Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar yelled as the Dragoness came back again, she was relentless!

We made no sound as she was now right above us on the wall, undoubtedly focused on anybody left as she said a phrase which caused fire to come out of her mouth, though maw may have been more fitting. I felt the same oppressive fear on me yet again.

As she flew away Hadvar and I ran out. We came into the crossroads after moving through yet another burnt building. We saw Tullius and a bunch of Imperial mages and archers making what seemed to be a last stand near the wounded. Tullius turned to look at us.

"Hadvar! Ruigus! Get into the keep! There is a secret passage that will take you both out of here, I and others are escaping through a different way. I will be back in Solitude, now go!"

Hadvar now led me to the keep itself, he ran in first and just as I was about to myself I saw the Dragoness perched on a wall yet again she gave me the same confident grin as before "Zu'u fen koraav hi aga, Dovahkiin." I wish I could understand those words, but I do not think it would matter because I do not think I could ever forget those words or that voice.

We were now inside. Thank the divines. I finally took a second catch my breath back. "Looks like we were the only ones who made it." Hadvar said sadly

"Perhaps there are more of us further down in the keep?" I replied optimistically.

"That definitely is sensible but before we go feel free to take anything there is in this room before we head out, I think there may be a key in here we will need for some parts of this keep." We both began looking for things. I found some Imperial armor with a Steel helmet, steel chest armor, leather bracers. I may not be as strong as the average Nord or perhaps Imperial but I could wear this without sacrificing my speed, something that I had excelled in despite my failings in anywhere else since I grew complacent. And I finally found some good weapons too, an Imperial bow in case I would ever have to resort to it, an Imperial steel sword which was an excellent find and an Imperial heavy shield. I finally had some weapons I could use!

"Was that truly a Dragon? The bringers of the End Times?" I suddenly heard him say.

"That was what I overheard from some Stormcloaks, they seem to think it is a Dragon as well. But bringers of the End Times? I pray this was just an incident and not an act of war or anything like that." Was my reply.

"Perhaps." He said with some hope "We better get moving though, I wouldn't want to see that Dragon tear this place down for us." I now found a key in a cabinet with a decent amount of gold! I was pleased with this find. I think one day my greed will get the better of me.

"Haha! I have the key!" I now went to the door with Hadvar next to me and he plled the chain which opened it. I was now equipped in the before mentioned armor and weapons, my sword and shield ready for anything though I did not think I would need it now. "That is surely some good gear you have with you." He commented.

We turned the corner to see a couple armed Stormcloaks in a room talking to the other, Hadvar walked up to the lever and said to me, "You hear that? Stormcloaks, let's see if we can reason with them, but be prepared to fight for your life if they choose to hold their grudges against the Empire." The door was now opened and we stepped through.

I decided to speak up "Hey! Don't attack us! We can both get out of here if we just work together!" One of them looked at me "Liar Imperial!" She yelled furiously as she charged us with a Warhammer, I immediately pulled out my sword and stabbed her, killing her instantly. Hadvar had killed the other while I still stared at the dead body, I felt a mixture of emotions, sadness, failure, shock, and accomplishment that I had managed to save myself, but kill her.

Hadvar gave me a sympathetic look, "Your first kill?" I nodded. He gave me a comforting pat on the back. "Do not cry, things like this are common in these days, and with this Dragon it probably will get worse. You might get used to it soon. Just remember if you had not done what you had did, you or I would be dead." He was right, the both of us could have easily died there, and I would do anything to ensure the man who tried to save me would live. And I myself. I looked to see if there was anything else, I checked their bodies to see if they had anything they did not need anymore as much as it sickened me. But I would have to do it in order to live like Hadvar or even Tullius would have said.

We now continued downwards, the keep was now shaking, it was from that Dragoness I imagined, as now another roar was heard and part of the keep collapsed in front of us blocking our path, "That Dragon never quits does it?" I heard Hadvar say. He couldn't be anymore right but now we needed a way out. Fortunately a conveniently placed door was next to us. I opened it and heard voices, I wished that they belonged to friendlies.

We now walked in what seemed to be a storage room as a pair of Stormcloaks rushed us, I blocked the blow of one armed with a Greatsword, I was thankful I had the shield with me. But I had to kill yet again. As I managed to be far quicker than he ever could be with it and killed the Stormcloak. I turned to see Hadvar contested with the Stormcloak which caused me to run up and thrust my sword into the Stormcloak's back killing him as well.

"Ha, you already are turning out to be a better warrior than me. Good work! Now let us look for anything else in here, Divine's know we will need it. This old storeroom should have more than enough for us both." He stated.

"You are not doing that bad either Hadvar." I replied while he gave me a kind smile.

I began taking food and some potions into a sack I had just found, it would be perfect for holding just about anything I could find. In terms of finding items, this day was not that bad at all. I now had a decent amount of potions with me and a lot of drinks and food to keep me well fed for a week. I gave Hadvar a nod and we opened the next door. Leading us downwards.

Hadvar seemed to recognize this area as he said "A torture room. Gods I wish we didn't need these." I gulped a bit, I never wanted to a torture room, but here I was. And so was the sound of fighting.

We turned the corner to see Stormcloaks being finished off by what seemed to be a torturer and his assistant. Hadvar managed to finish off the last one as we were now greeted by them. The torturer seemed less friendly or happy to see us unlike his assistant.

"You fellows happened along just in time. These cretins seemed a bit upset on how I've been entertaining their comrades." He seemed rather calm and disconcerted, did he even hear the kind of apocalypse that just happened outside!? I did not like his voice either, it seemed psychopathic almost. His expression was sickly arrogant.

Hadvar now spoke visibly confused with the man. "Don't you even know what's going on? A Dragon is attacking Helgen!" The assistant listened intently while his master scoffed.

"A Dragon? Please. Don't make up such nonsense with me." He said with that same uncaring look, though now it seemed revelation dawned on him, I saw a book that caught my eyes. "Although come to think of it, I did hear some odd noises coming from over where you came from." I had now taken a look at the book which was titled 'The Book of the Dragonborn; Instantly the Dragoness's words came back to me, 'Dovahkiin' did Dragonborn mean Dovahkiin in Draconian?

Hadvar now asked of the man "Come with us, we need to get out of here." to which the Torturer who was now upset said "You have no authority over me, boy." Could he not see we had to get out?

"Didn't you hear me!? I said the keep is under attack!" Hadvar angrily said.

His assistant now spoke, "I will go with you, the old man can take care of himself." I looked at the Nord, he seemed like a strong sort, we could definitely use his help. As we were about to continue without the Torturer Hadvar noticed something.

"Wait a second, looks like there is something in this cage." He ran up to it, the body of a Stormcloak mage inside it. The Torturer noticed this and stated "Don't bother with that. The key was lost ages ago. Poor fellow screamed for weeks." I was sickened with this man, his disgusting behavior was going to get him killed anyways I figured, Stendarr's mercy did not extend to his type.

Hadvar looked at me "See if you can get it open Ruigus, there should be some lockpicks around in this room. We'll need everything we can get." Fortunately I had already taken them. I was now picking it, this was nothing compared to what I had to pick back in Cyrodil when I would try to get a feel for some of the Knights of the Empire's antique swords. And when I had to open our way back into a few houses because the keys or keyholes were broken.

I took everything in the cell even though I had no experience of magic, so I was certain I could either sell it or use it if I ever did. And as I grabbed the last thing, a coin the Torturer spoke once again "Sure, take all my things please." I ignored the man, but felt shameful regardless.

I, Hadvar, and the Assistant now left the room and went down the hallway, I now piped up a question for the latter. "What is your name sir? I am Ruigus and I think you may know Hadvar here."

He was surprised by my interaction but responded "I am Aethan, thank you for bringing me with you. It was about time I got out of there anyways, I do not know how much longer I could have been in his service much less when this keep is going down." Came his gruff voice tinged with happiness. "The passage out is down here." He informed us. And we all walked down the steps into the tunnel, to hear the sounds of more fighting once again.

We rushed into a room with water running through in the middle, the area was lit with two tiny little foot bridges that multiple people could walk on. We saw 3 Imperials taking on 5 Stormcloaks, it looked a couple of them were about to die. I ran towards the nearest one who was in trouble. A Stormcloak with a sword had cornered him and just as he was about to kill him I thrusted mine into the back of his chest, he died instantly saving the Imperial who now revealed himself as an archer. He took this oppurtunity to use his bow and kill another Stormcloak just as the furthest Imperial away from us was killed, blood pouring from his body. "For the Empire!" a shout went out, I looked left real quick and saw that Hadvar, Aethan, and the Imperial armed with a Halberd were beating back the other two. I saw the last one who finished off the other Imperial Legionary rush for me. Her sword and shield ready, just like mine as we now began to trade blows.

The both of us fought on, our swords canceling the other, our shields were raised in an attempt for us to bash the other for an opening. And I saw one as she made her move and suddenly I blocked her sword with my shield forcing her hand back, I kicked her in the knees and in one motion I set her head flying across the room! The archer behind me was wounded from before, it seems he had also run out of arrows. I quickly ran to him "Here take this!" I said as I handed him one of my potions. And it worked for he was looking fine in no time. It was funny how those things worked so wonderfully.

Both of us now began to move to the bridge, it looked like the others finished off the Stormcloaks unscathed. The two we saved introduced themselves, the archer was the first. "Thank you." He turned to look at me "Had you not killed that man I would have been doomed, I have never seen a kill like that last one you made, by the Gods that was a nice blow." "Ah right!" he now turned back to face the rest of the group "My name is Marcus, the best archer the Empire's got!" He said with a confident grin; his voice was also that of a confident person as well, but not unkind at all. The Halberdier went too, he sounded experienced "The name is Hans, thank you for your assistance we would not have made it without you coming by." He chuckled a bit, he seemed as if he were just becoming old judging by his features. "Don't mind Marcus, he always boasts about his skills like that, he means well of course." For some reason he reminded me of Helmut, the man who helped take care of me for so long.

Hadvar spoke "I am Hadvar, right next to me is Aethan, and next to you Marcus is Ruigus, not a soldier but he is still one of us. And he knows Tullius anyway far as I can recall. Now is the way open?"

"It is, but we best hurry. I can tell this cave will collapse soon." Hans said, anxiousness taking hold of us as we now moved for the exit. I and Aethan in the back of the group.

Marcus now pulled the lever and the bridge lowered, we began to cross it as I heard something. It was the cave collapsing on I and Aethan! I quickly jumped with enough force to take both me and him flying and into the ground where the rubble could not hit us. He looked at me wide-eyed, there was more dirt on his face since we both landed. "You saved us both!" He said panting and in reverence. "I owe you my life for that Ruigus." he said as we both stood while giving me a small bow.

I was humbled "No thank you Aethan, if it were not for you Hadvar and Hans may have died in combat. I did what any man would do for a comrade."

"I still owe you my life Ruigus." He said as we now caught up with the rest of the group. Marcus greeted us "Ah good! I was going to go look for you both. Now we can continue."

"We almost got crushed. The cave collapsed behind us, no way back" I replied while we began moving through the new area.

"Is that what that sound was? You both are lucky." Came the Halberdier as he readied his pole-arm. Hadvar spoke as well, "If anybody else did come down hopefully they will be able to find another way out." If the keep was even still standing at this point. Suddenly my gold senses were tingling.

"I think I am going to run ahead real quick, just going to find if there is anything hidden in this cave." Hans looked at me "Don't die." I quickly moved past them and found a corner which leaded me to exactly what I suspected there to be, gold! And lots of it! I seized it all and put into my rucksack. Then I made my way back to them.

"Found some gold." I said with a grin

"You can keep it. You greedy Imperial." Said Hadvar shaking his head jokingly. The others chuckled with him and I followed suite. We turned a corner and began following the path. And ran into an opening, something was off about it.

I saw giant spider webs everywhere, everyone readied their weapons and I did the same. Did Skyrim have giant spiders? And soon enough a few appeared. They were ugly things, teeth larger than my head. And we now began to charge them, Hadvar managed was engaged in combat with a small one but it was still almost as big as him and it was aggresive, his shield blocking it sharp legs from going through his armor. Aethan smashed one in it's head with his mace. Blood and poison oozing out of it. Marcus had managed to slice another spider into little bits it couldn't even move to go after him. Hans and I took on the biggest one on. I went in from the front while I saw him raise up his weapon right as the spider bit on my shield and lowered the halberd straight onto the accursed creature. Cutting it in half with blood now all over my shield, I wiped it off along with my sword which still had blood on it.

I think I truly was getting used to fighting like Hadvar said I would.

As Hadvar finished off the last one, he finally said "What's next? Giant snakes?" Causing me to laugh, as well as Marcus. The other two were silent and watchful. We gazed upon the dead bodies of the spiders, pleased with our work.

"What were those things? I have never seen any spider like those before back in Cyrodil."

Hans replied "Frostbite Spiders, you were lucky they couldn't nibble anywhere on you. As you have seen they are poisonous creatures, the reason they call them that is because that poison I mentioned freezes you to death."

We kept moving. Time into a large area again, with a bear in it. Something we should not mess with. Hadvar motioned for us to stop. "Hold up! There is a bear ahead. We best stay quiet or el-" The Bear woke up and charged us I was about to brace for it when suddenly I saw an arrow go straight into it's head. We all turned and looked at Marcus, a big grin written on him. "See! I told you I was the best archer the Empire's got! Easy shot I say." Hans snickered at this "I heard you old man!" Marcus said yet again.

"Still old man enough to whip you for foolishness, that was a fine shot." Hans said to him.

"Aye indeed, now let us get out of here, I miss the sun." Hadvar was in the front of our formation now.

We could finally see sunset now! "Freedom here we come!" I yelled as I ran out of the cave, I could see the land ahead of me, this land was beautiful. I spotted what seemed to be old ruins in the distance, this could be worth checking out soon. Before I could ponder it more we all heard a roar yet again, we immediately ducked for cover as I now saw the same Black Dragoness fly off into the distance, I thought for a second she had seen me yet again. 'Dovahkiin…...' I heard in my head yet again. As soon as we are able to sell someone about what happened to Helgen I need to read that book!

"Looks like it is gone for good this time, but I don't think we should wait around for it to come back." Remarked Hadvar, though if she did come back I think she would of wanted me the most, could I be this Dragonborn!? Dovahkiin and Dragonborn did sound similar…. But regardless we had to find some people and warn them about what happened here. I fear for others if this repeats again.

"Where do we go now?" I asked, "Riverwood, it is very close to where we are now. All of you should probably follow me." Said Hadvar as he now took lead. As we began to make way for his village he spoke to me "Ruigus, you should go to Solitude and join up with the Imperial Legion, we could certainly use someone like you." I gave him a look of sympathy "One day I will and I plan too, I just need more time to think about it, I would have probably died there if it were not for Tullius, and if it were not for that Dragon I imagine." I said with a small yet still fearful chuckle.

"Why is that brother?" Came Aethan, I looked back at him "I was caught in the ambush originally, I probably would have been executed if Hadvar here and Tullius had not intervened and without either of you, I am sure that Dragon still would have." A good explanation I think.

"Hard to believe you were going to be executed." Muttered Hans.

"I just wish none of those people were killed." I stated.

"Well, then thank the Divines you were sent here to my handsome and perfect self." Marcus said with his usual confidence, that part of him was already starting to grow on me.

"Still I wish to fulfill my dream as an adventurer. I made a promise to my family on that I would make them proud, and I never want to fail them."

"Who do you have back in Cyrodil Ruigus?" Asked Hadvar "Just my Mother, everyone else is gone." I said sadly.

The others nodded in sympathy. We now were going down a road with beautiful trees and other plants beside us as I noticed a giant structure off in the distance. Hadvar had stopped and pointed to it. "See that ruin up there? Bleak Falls Barrow, when I was a boy, that place used to give me nightmares." He paused, "Draugr creeping through my window, that kind of thing. Even now it still gives me the creeps, nor does the sight encourage me." I never heard of the term 'Draugr' before.

"I have never heard of Draugr before, what are they?" Could they be ghosts?

"Undead, the corpses of old Nordic heroes and warriors from far too many years ago. To this day they do not rest in their tombs, they are very strange." Hans said. He sure knew a lot about the creatures and monsters of this land it seemed.

"They still go down with a well placed arrow." Said Marcus

"Anything goes down with a well placed arrow, provided it is good enough with an even better bow." Replied Hans.

"When are you ever going to get off of me Hans?"

"When I die of age."

The two seemed to have known each other for a long time.

"You two argue like brothers." Said Aethan, he did call me a brother as well earlier right? Was it still because I saved him?

Marcus and Hans shrugged. We had come across some very odd standing stones, Hadvar now informed us of what they were "These are the Guardian stones, three of the fourteen standing stones that are scattered across Skyrim's landscape, it is said if you touch them you become blessed with it." A part of me thought that since I was not a full blooded Nord, I should be respectful and leave them alone, and so I did.

Our group now was following a very beautiful river, the scenery in this land was gorgeous. I heard something howl, "Ruigus! Kid! Look out!" Shouted Hans. I fell to the ground, something was on me and it hurt. I opened my eyes and saw a wolf on top of me biting me, parts of my flesh were gone! Suddenly the wolf was smashed in the head, Aethan had saved me, but the pain was too much. Blood poured out of where it bit, the others crouched beside me, saying things I could not hear. I felt worse. Suddenly I felt something in my one hand, I raised it up to see.

I had just summoned a healing spell! Brother Solaris told me about this, I had to hold it up to my wounds if I wanted to heal them. They looked at my hand as they saw my wounds recover in the instant I put my hand over each of them.

"Remarkable…." Said Marcus, impressed with me.

I now stood up, a bit woozy.

"I didn't know you could use magic!" Marcus exclaimed.

Before I could speak Hans spoke, "You should have told us you were a mage, boy. That would have been useful to know." With indifference in his tone.

"I did not know until now I could." I replied to them weakly; I was still in pain.

"This day is getting stranger by the hour." Hadvar said wistfully.

"Are you alright?" Aethan's gruff voice sounded concerned.

"I will be better soon, don't worry about me." I tried to ease him.

We now had reached Riverwood, I clutched where I was bit to still see blood on my armor. When I looked back up I saw this beautiful village, there were people walking about, I saw a lumber yard that was right next to the river, I spotted wooden houses of some rather pleasing design. Hadvar lived in such a nice area and thankfully it was peaceful enough here, just not the way here that is. I now heard a woman screaming at her son that she saw a Dragon, and she must have. Hadvar began going for a man working at a forge. "Uncle Alvor, hello!" The Blacksmith stopped and turned to look at us, surprise plastered over his face, he was an older man with brown hair like Hadvar's and mine. Soot and ash were on his face due to his forge, he certainly did look the kind of age to be a father. Something that my Mother wanted me to be someday.

Alvor now opened his mouth, "Hadvar! What are you doing here!? Shor's bones!" He said looking at me, "What happened to you?" He now turned back to him "Who are these soldiers? Do you need any help?" He seemed to be a good man, like the others with me, like those who died at Helgen….. Was that Dragon who did this a good person? She seemed to have spared me. ' _I have found you…...Dovahkiin'_ No! She must have somehow figured that I may have been one, could she have been mistaken or playing around with me? I inwardly panicked on what she might be planning. I remembered her power still, it was like that of a Goddess firsthand. Maybe all Dragons are like her? I shuddered at the thought as I now heard Hadvar respond to his Uncle.

"Shh, Uncle we cannot speak out here. I am fine yet one of my friends is wounded. Let us go inside."

"Okay, okay come inside, Sigrid will have enough for you to all eat. And you can be able to tell us inside there boy."  
I heard my stomach rumble at the mention of food.

Alvor opened the door to his house and we quickly went in, Aethan and Marcus both had been holding me up a bit and now set me down on a chair. I thanked them while they both gave a smile and a nod. I think Alvor's wife and child were right here as well.

She now was giving us some food, she gave me some bread with carrots and cabbage. Bread was one of my most favorite foods to eat I admit.

"Thank you Uncle, and Sigrid. These are my friends, the one with the large weapon is Hans." He gave them a slight bow "The one who is on the chair in pain is Ruigus, but he says he is much better now." He said while I gave them a small wave of my hand.

"And the two who helped him into here are Aethan you can notice his longer brown hair and Marcus who has a bow with him." They both nodded approvingly at the couple and their daughter who looked adorable.

Sigrid gave a very concerned look, "Hadvar what happened you look as if you were almost burnt! Did something bad happen at Helgen?"

"Aye" he said "My friends saved my life multiple times this day in fact. A Dragon attacked Helgen." Alvor and Sigird gasped, their daughter merely looked confused, she had yet to even be told about them. Just not in the form of legends.

"A Dragon!? You have to be kidding me boy!" Replied a shocked Alvor.

"I am afraid not Uncle, we had managed to arrest Ulfric Stormcloak in an ambush. And General Tullius was supervising his execution back in Helgen when it came."

"I doubt there is anybody or anything left there that is still alive. Far as I know, we, Ulfric Stormcloak, and General Tullius himself are the only survivors. There is almost nothing left of Helgen now, just ruin and death."

Sigrid now was worried, "Thank the Gods you made it all out. Oh Alvor we have to warn the Jarl about this!" She said to her husband. Alvor now looked at us all.

"Thank you all for saving my Nephew and getting out of there alive, if a Dragon truly is loose… Then we must warn Jarl Balgruuf immediately." I would do it.

"I can go, I am not an Imperial soldier and can do it despite my weakness it means nothing in the face of your lives here." Alvor was surprised and pleased by my abruptness.

"If you think you can do it Ruigus, take my message to Jarl Balgruuf in the town of Whiterun, tell him we are in danger of a Dragon and we will need help."

"I promise."

Aethan spoke up "I will go with you." I shook my head

"Aethan, brother, I may have saved your life but do not hold it to me forever, you saved mine as well anyways, go with the others back to Solitude. I can hold on my own, I think I will see you all some day soon." I now stood, ready to go. I was no longer hungry or thirsty. I now went over to Hadvar as everyone now rested, "Thank you Hadvar for being with me this entire, time." He smiled, "Than you as well Ruigus, I am glad to have helped you. I think I will see you again, Skyrim is a small world after all. Just don't die while you are gone yeah?" I laughed heartily, he turned a bit serious "Oh but do be careful of Imperial patrols a tiny bit if you see them, they may try to arrest you considering what happened before." I didn't think they would. "Good luck, friend." he gave me a friendly pat, and I returned it before moving onto Hans.

"So you will go deliver the message to the Jarl? Good thing it is you boy, the Jarl is the only one neutral in this war so far. Aye, he has been trying to stay that way ever since it started, nor do I blame the man. The moment he picks a side however, is when blood starts flowing across these lands." Neutrality in a time like this?

"Odd, has he not been pressured by anyone into joining either side?" Hans shook his head "Both us and the rebels want him, Whiterun is one of the biggest cities here in this province. It's main trade city in all of Skyrim as well. You want to trade anything boy? Go to Whiterun."

"You sure know a lot about Skyrim." I was amazed by this Veteran Halberdier's knowledge.

"I have lived here through my entire life, aye for 48 years." He finished with a sigh.

"Thank you Hans, you are a very smart man and it was a pleasure to have fought with you."

"It was my duty boy, good luck to you."

"One day I pray it will be my duty as well, I wish the same to you." A sad smile was on his face now as I walked to Marcus

"Leaving without us?" He asked me

"Yeah, I probably will be back in Riverwood tomorrow, just go on without me back to Solitude."

"Hehe, we will be there in a flash, I may be new here but already I know this land like the back of my hand, or the amount of arrows I have in my quiver."

"Your confidence is inspiring."

"I am inspiring." He said cockily

"Hehe, good luck to you my friend."

"You too comrade. Like what the others have said I know we will fight again, and I will be even better of an archer, and I will not run out of ammo like I did when you saved me."

"I think you will." I moved onto Aethan

"Aethan your honor outshines most people I have ever met in my life, that much I can tell in the time that I have known you. Still I want you to still be yourself and not bound to my fate, I am just an adventurer so far and it looks like you might be an Imperial soldier now." He was not a man of many words, but that might have been apart of his Nordic honor.

Aethan bowed, "I understand Ruigus, if you ever do need me and we meet again I will still be willing to give my life for you. It is how much I owe you for your heroism." I blushed, heroism!? I was no hero!

"You must continue to show your heroism with your fellow soldiers Aethan. And I will do what I can to live up to your honor." He nodded graciously

"I understand Ruigus. You really do have that heroic bit in you, I can tell that. Farewell, brother." Brother….. I never had one but perhaps in a figurative way this man will be, like all the rest of these fellow men.

"Take care brother." Alvor and Sigrid were my final people to visit.

"I thank you for taking this up, and you have our thanks as again for being with our nephew through that attack." Alvor said

"It is nothing, if you ask me Hadvar saved me instead." I replied with a smile.

"Hey after I deliver the message to Jarl Balgruuf mind if I come back to ask a few questions? Just about how it is here, and other current events that are kind of…. Not good." Alvor and Sigrid laughed sadly at that.

"We would not mind that, a friend of Hadvar's is a friend of us."

"Thank you for your kindness. May the Divines bless you. I should definitely get going now."

"Good luck Ruigus." Came Alvor

"Stay safe." Came Sigrid as I now walked outside into the daylight. Despite all that had happened, it was now midday and thankfully not night, I still had a decent amount of time as I now looked in the direction of Whiterun.

Whiterun, here I come!

* * *

I had arrived at the tomb of my most loyal brother, Odahviing. My 2nd in command. Who had served me well like a true brother dov back when those accursed Joor had rebelled and used the cowardly and useless move of sending me through time to now. Hundreds of years later where all of the work we had accomplished was all but now in ruins. The anger of that memory surged through me, but now as I prepared to seek Odahviing come back to life, happiness had taken place in me. We would rise yet again. And strike down those foolish enough to oppose us, but we must be careful. Until we could have a large enough number.

I now saw Odhaviing arise, "Welcome back, Odahviing." It was truly pleasing to see my fellow Dov back again.

"Thuri, it has been too long since I have served you." He said Solemnly

"And it has been too long since I have ruled over these mortals brother." He gave a pained look.

"I will not back out on you whatever you do, and I am sure my mate wherever she is buried now would do the same as well." He said that last bit with a sorrowful tone.

"I will find her very soon. I promise you that as I will all Dov." He nodded.

"Thuri, I am eager for any orders you have to give me. It will be done."

"Odahviing, I only just arrived back today. I will see if we can get enough Dov back to reclaim Skuldafn, A dozen of our sisters and brothers are already back. Mirmulnir if you remember him is next." Odhaviing growled at that name.  
"Mirmulnir is no true Dov, he is far too bloodthirsty and out of control to listen to anyone, I think what he may do will be disastrous for either him or us if he is to return now."

"I do not think there is much risk for him yet. I encountered the Dovahkiin earlier in a mortal town known as Helgen, he is much too weak for a Dov at the moment. Like all mortals. But, perhaps Mirmulnir will be a stepping stone for him."

"The Dovahkiin?" Odahviin asked, concerned. "I would not worry about him too much as a threat, though I must say he is rather adorable." Odhaviing looked at me with a surprised cock of the head. I saw inside that mortal a potential, one that reminded me of the days before the rebellion. Like that of my priests but far different, except for the one man that proved his own self to be unique above the rest, even more than Miraak. To see is one thing however.

"I already think we should begin again with how we started our rule as last time, that the

"Regardless, I will resurrect our kin. Odahviing what I do need you to do for me is to discover what has happened in all the years I have been gone by any means or method you deem fit. Just try not to cause too much attention." This would be something he might enjoy.

"Your will shall be done Thuri." He responded. "But first, rest up yourself." I told him.

"I will, and thank you Thuri."

"You are a fellow Dov, thanks are not needed. For all true Dov look out for each other in times such as these."

"Now I must go, I know you will find out more than enough."

"I will." He said as I now flew away to the grave of Mirmulnir.

My thoughts returned to the Dovahkiin, wondering what I should do with that weakling. Perhaps when Odahviing completes his objective we can talk more on him, and I know some other Dov should be able to give me an idea.

I will see him again.

* * *

 **And there you have it.**

 **Dovahzul lesson here as in order of utterance:**

 **Fus Ro Dah – Force balance push. The unrelenting force one**

 **Dovahkiin – Dragonborn**

 **Yol Toor Shul – Fire Inferno Sun. The one that breathes fire, shame the Dragonborn could not do how Dragons could**

 **Zu'u fen koraav hi aga, Dovahkiin – I will see you again, Dovahkiin. Aga is a custom word as "Again" does not even exist in Dovahzul. Ag however seems to mean "burn" So take that word how you see it I suppose, I wish that those who originally wrote the language for the dragons had done it as well as old Tolkien did, but I doubt either of them ever expected people to become so inspired by them in this manner.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dovahkiin

_Chapter 2: Whiterun, The First Night, Bleak Falls Barrow, And One Big Enemy_

* * *

I had now made it to the bridge past Riverwood, it was a beautiful thing to see. I said it before and I will say it again that Riverwood is a beautiful place. As I walked over it I peered into the running water so pure I could now see my face.

Despite what happened before I still looked clean for the most part, my brown hair barely went down my forehead while it was combed straight for all of my life. So I didn't look any different. I was 5 foot 11 inches and thanks to the small Nordic part of my blood that made me taller than most Imperials but still not as tall as a regular Nord. And nowhere near an Altmer.

Enough gazing at myself, I must go on.

The road looked like it was going straight for Whiterun which was now a pleasant sight as I can now barely see it in the distance. It looked half the size of the Imperial city, it was big but I would need a closer look.

I heard howling again, this time I would not be taken advantage of! I readied my shield and sword as I now stared at a pack of wolves. I have to kill them before they can surround me!

I rushed at the closest one and quickly stabbed it in the head, it was a disgusting sight but a clean kill. I now blocked another wolf who had tried to pounce on me with my shield as my sword now cut into a 2nd wolf. It seemed that a dormant killer part of me was awakening today.

And now I used my shield to bash and slash the last one. I considered taking their pelts so that I could perhaps use them but I suppose I had no way as of yet. It was sad to see animals go but they had attacked me first. Did everything in Skryim have a death-wish?

I could see Whiterun and it's lands perfectly now, it was a sight to behold. Plains that went on for miles with farms scattered across. The city stood in the Middle of it all with roads that both went into it and out of it in multiple directions.

I felt cheerful at this, I finally had almost made my way to the first city in Skyrim and from a distance this place was nothing like any of the towns back in Cyrodil. I was now near some farms as I heard something big and the sounds of a skirmish. Looking to my left there was a giant fighting 3 individuals, I had to help them before any single of them could die! I rushed off to it, the overwhelming height of the creature was frightening but I would not be alone. I quickly used my momentum and went high enough to stab it in the chest, I aimed true but as I did I noticed it were no longer….. Moving? It already was dead? The body fell causing a huge thud as I heard some giggling and laughter next to me. The same 3 were amused because of me! What I had I done to have earned this? One of them walked up to me, she had red-ish brown hair, some warpaint on her face in the shape of a claw mark she wore some weird armor and sort of revealing but barely so.

She now spoke sounding like some kind of huntress maybe? "That was a good attempt boy, you don't seem to be much of a milkdrinker." Was that a compliment?

"Thanks I guess."

"Ha, you have great potential to become a shield brother you know? Perhaps you should join us if it is money and glory you want."

Money and glory? Did I just help out mercenaries? Perhaps I should ask who they are.

"A shield brother? Are you part of some mercenary group? Forgive me if I am wrong I only come from Cyrodil." It is best to be respectful. After all they weren't incredibly hostile to me at all.

She looked pleasantly surprised "Never heard of the Companions have you now?We are an order of warriors, brothers and sisters in honor and we show up to solve problems provided if the money is good enough." She finished with a wink

I blushed a tiny bit, yet I couldn't figure out why.

"I-I see good luck in your hunts!" I said to the group of Companions as I now began walking a bit fast towards Whiterun, my original goal. I think the one I talked too was still staring at me after I left.

Something is weird here in Skyrim and I don't want to know what it is.

I passed the stables and was now moving through what seemed to be a multi tier defense system. These were perfect positions if anyone wanted to defend this city in a siege they create a slaughter out of whoever would attack. This reeked of genius!

I had now reached the gates and was about to enter with a smile on my face before suddenly a guardsman stopped me abruptly, ruining my mood.

"Halt! The city is closed, rumors of Dragons or some odd creatures like that about. State your business." They heard about it already? Someone probably saw that Black Dragoness flying away.

"I come from Riverwood, they may be in danger from the Dragons and are asking for assistance. They sent me here." The guard gave a nod of approval

"Fair enough, you are allowed to enter. Just be careful not to cause any trouble, it is peaceful as it is." After thanking the man I went into the city now, it was beautiful!

I saw many houses, plants and decorations along the path, fires burning beautifully and then my moment of admiration was ruined. I now listened in on a very angry conversation between a blacksmith and some man who I heard the blacksmith refer to as a 'Battleborn'. The man seemed drunk.

The conversation was finished and as I walked to the man to ask what that was about he quickly said to me "Overwatch or Battleborn?" I was confused as heck here. But then my instincts told me "Battleborn!" I said to the drunken man.

"Well met friend! I knew ye was a good one the moment I'z put me eyez on ya!" He seemed like he truly had drunken something.

I now started towards the keep, it's impressive sight towered above the rest of the city as I now went past a huge market place with many shops and stalls set around the area with people milling around. Riverwood may have been beautiful because of how well it blended in with it's environment but Whiterun so far was magnificent!

Just not as much as the Imperial City, or what was left of it.

Hm? What was this? A statue of Talos that was still standing!? A town that not had his worship forbidden? Praise the Divines a shrine dedicated to him was still up wherever it was.

I wanted to listen to what the priest was saying but I had to tell the Jarl about what happened back in Helgen and would could happen in Riverwood.

I now walked up the many steps that went up like I was going up a hill.

Before I could go into the keep itself another guard stopped me, ruining my hype of what it would look like as I now had an irritated and disappointing look on my face, he practically asked the same questions as the last one and I gave him the same answer.

I would go in but I would be disarmed of my weapons until I could come back out, that was fair enough.

I think the guard referred to this place as 'Dragonsreach' an impressive if not coincidental name due to what had happened earlier and what I was going to tell the Jarl about. As I walked into a great dining hall where I saw him sit on his throne, a female Dunmer bodyguard with the same red-ish brown hair that went down to her back as the Companion stopped me, judging form the way she moved, the somewhat grim and experienced look she had on her face. She is not the kind of person to mess around with, in any way. She made me a bit nervous just from appearances alone.

"What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving any visitors." The guard at the door mentioned nothing about this! The Jerk!

I had to respond before I think she would cut my head off, "I come from Riverwood miss, they are in danger of a Dragon that destroyed Helgen." She eased a tiny bit at the news but was also alarmed by the mention of Helgen.  
"You know about Helgen then?" I nodded vigorously at her question

"Very well then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally, approach and cause no harm." I could understand her caution. I imagine people have come up to Jarl's in the past who were too careless and murdered them that way.

I could now finally see the Jarl, he was a very impressive man. He had Blonder hair tied up into a traditional Nordic bun, he had a sort of crown that was not like that of what the Emperor would wear if he ever got out of his depression but the crown was still pretty fitting of a Jarl I suppose. He had some very nice and cozy clothing as well that did not sacrifice comfort for style. He now spoke his voice kind and authoritative.

"So, you were at Helgen? You saw this Dragon with your own eyes? Any reason why it might have been there?" The Jarl asked of me

"Yes my lord, I was at Helgen and I saw this Dragon. She and I know it was a she is almost godlike in her power as she razed almost the entire town to the ground, me a few others made it out of there. Why she did it? Well the only thing I can think of is either two things: The fact that Ulfric Stormcloak was caught and to be executed there." His eyes widened at the name, surprise as well coupled with some amusement. "Or believe or not I stood face to face with the Dragon as she spoke perfectly in our language: I have found you Dovahkiin. I have little idea what that means either. I am worried at what that may mean myself." He nodded at this, lost in thought a bit trying to think. He gave a small sigh as he now spoke to a man on his right that seemed as if he could only be a steward.

"Proventus, did you hear the words of this boy? The Dragon seems to be on the hunt and has destroyed Helgen whether it may be to save or kill either the boy in front of us or Ulfric Stormcloak and will stop at nothing to get either of them. Shall we trust in the strength of our walls? Against a Dragon or even more of them that can easily fly over them and raze this city in a matter of 30 minutes?"

The man known as Proventus looked at the ground uncomfortably, it seemed the two had been arguing about this before. I heard the Dunmer Bodyguard speak to the Jarl.

"My lord, we should indeed send some troops to Riverwood at once especially if the Dragon is searching for any more survivors she will undoubtedly come across it, I fear for the lives of anyone there if that were to happen, my Jarl." This Dunmer spoke some very good sense.

Proventus however was angry or rather upset at this "The Jarl of Falkreath will see this as a provocation of war! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him!"

Before he could say anything else I now spoke up, "I know General Tullius, if need be I can convince him that this is a protective action over one of your towns. Besides I think he understands already, he was at Helgen as well." The Jarl smiled at me before giving Proventus an irritated look.

"I will not sit idly by while a Dragon is burning down my hold and slaughtering my people!" He looked at me again.

"What is your name boy?"

"Ruigus Kessel my lor- I mean my Jarl. I come from Cyrodil."

"Your help has been much in convincing me away from the words of my Steward who has now become a milkdrinker at the moment." He looked back at his bodyguard.

"Irlileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

Irlileth now bowed "Yes my Jarl." She was now leaving us and out into the town.

Proventus now looked ashamed "If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties my Jarl." He went away up the side of stairs that were connected to an upper floor of the building and… wait a second.

Is that a Dragon's skull right above Jarl Balgruuf as an ornament? Must be ages old.

Anyways as he was halfway up I heard him mutter"That would be best….." He was clearly disappointed in Proventus for being a milkdrinker, whatever that was. I just call him a coward.

He now spoke to me "Well done, you on Riverwood's behalf have perhaps saved it, and maybe the lives of many more people in my land, you have done them all a service. I won't forget it." I decided to bow, forgetting to have done so before.

"You don't have to bow to me Ruigus. Now come along with me I have further need of you suitable for your talent, perhaps. Let us go to Farengar my court wizard, he has been looking into Dragons. Beware however, mages can be a bit diffucult." I found it so amusing I began to laugh, I brought yet another smile among the Jarl's face as we now reached the mage.

"Farengar, I think this young man will be of great use to your research. Are you the adventuring type Ruigus?"

"Actually that is why I came here orginally my Jarl."

"See Farengar? He will be helpful." He now began walking his way back to the throne.

Farengar now looked at us, he was nothing too special for a mage at all really, in terms of appearance.

"So, how do you feel about going into a dungeon no, a dangerous ruin and retrieving me an ancient stone tablet that perhaps may or may not be there?" I wanted to be an adventurer, this fit my job description! Well I guess right now I am a self made man at the moment. And perhaps also a Dragonborn if that Dragon was right, though I have no idea how she thought so. I have no abilities like that at all.

"Of course I can do it, though how is this tablet related to them?" He looked pleasantly surprised his smart sounding voice reflected this

"Ah! No mere mercenary, but a thinker, perhaps even a scholar?" Kind of?

"No no no I am not either of those well perhaps a bit of a thinker but I do know someone that is bit of a scholar if that means anything. But please continue. With your explanation sir."

"You see, when stories of Dragons first began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors and impossibilities." When I was a kid I always had wished they existed, guess I might regret that wish now. "One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything outside of his experience as being impossible. But I began searching for information about Dragons. Where had they gone all those years ago? And where are they coming from?" I liked this man.

"Where shall I go to get this for you?" I asked him, now I was eager on going. And getting some sleep as well.

"I…. learned a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow, a 'Dragonstone' if you will. Is said to contain a map of Dragon burial sites." Now this was more than anything intriguing, why we need to find this out? And it is in Bleak Falls Barrow!? Convenient.

"Go to Bleak Falls Barrow and find this tablet no doubt in the main chamber somewhere and bring it back to me, very simple." Right next to Riverwood with an Inn I can stay at for the night, thank Akatosh.

"I will do it!" I responded eagerly

"Off to Bleak Falls Barrow with you. Both I and the Jarl are not patient men, come to think of it." He finished as I now left Dragonsreach heading for Riverwood.

* * *

"Mirmulnir, I trust that you cannot cause any havoc until I order so yes?" I told the newly resurrected Dovah.

"Of course thuri, you can trust me." Mirmulnir was obviously lying, I would not tolerate this.

"If you even dare to a single part of my orders you will be punished harshly, at worst I will kill you as an example." I said with a growl.

"Hmph, if you are wise you would best heed my words Mirmulnir. Anyways I have something for you to do, Odahviing is out to find out more about what has happened in these lands since my forced departure through time and almost all of our deaths. You on the other hand I will need to see what the Dovahkiin is doing and scout out the area around him, you will not engage him yet, if you do I will either kill you myself or if you are that weak and incompetent you will die at his hands." Mirmulnir nodded hesitantly

"I do not hear an agreement from you."

"Very well then, I will do as you ask Thuri." His tone was irritated, I now began regretting for even thinking of resurrecting this sorry excuse of a Dovah in the beginning, at the very least he knew what the Dovahkiin looked like.

"Now leave me, I have fellow Dov to bring back."

* * *

I now walked into the Riverwood yet again, I had quite a few questions to ask Alvor and perhaps the other Imperials if they were still around; but it was nighttime. And was too exhausted to continue.

I walked into the inn, I couldn't even bother to read the name as I now walked up to one of the owners at their little lobby.

I asked the Bretonian woman how much it was for a room she seemed old enough to be in her mid 40's and had light brown hair as well. Though I could not really get a better look of her.

I think she had mentioned 10 gold coins so I handed them to her and she pointed to where my room was. Finally I could sleep for the first time now. As I had undressed into my night cloths I began feeling a bit of sadness. For everyone that died at Helgen, for the people and animals I killed. The memories of them all would haunt my dreams for the night. Sleep didn't come easy.

Among all, nightmares involving that Black Dragoness persisted, it was the memory of today but something…..…..Different.

Any thing I remembered of it was gone as I woke up. Groggily I walked to the same woman I had talked to before about the room, and to have a table where I could have some darn breakfast before I went anywhere else, my stomach was rumbling quietly thank goodness for that.

"Hey, what is your name?" I asked the woman as I ate.

"Delphine, yours kid?"

"Ruigus, thanks for the room last night. I was sure out of it."

"You payed for it." She said in a matter of fact voice.

"Heh, hey would you know anything about Bleak Falls Barrow? I have been asked to go get some ancient Dragon tablet from there." Did her eyes widen a bit at that?

"I wouldn't know anything much it." Came her reply

"Eh, oh well." I took another bite of Salmon before finishing off some of that wine, I couldn't ever get around to the thought of drinking mead non-stop like these Nords did.  
I would have asked for milk, I don't care if it made a milkdrinker. I mean come on, it was a good drink! Oddities aside, it was time to further check the town before I went, I think there was a store right before Alvor's house.

I walked into it to see two people arguing, now from what I was hearing two siblings were arguing over some kind of claw that was stolen. Time to pry I guess.

"Excuse me, but what are you arguing over? I can probably be of help." The two calmed down a bit, the brother who was a short haired man with a very thin mustache but on a business man type of kind face and the sister who also was dark haired and a bit pretty. Anyways, appearances aside the man now explained it to me

"Some damn thieves broke into our store a few nights ago and stole a golden claw that I had payed much gold for. They took off with it towards Bleak Falls Barrow whatever those bastards were thinking. I do not see any reason why they they would even go there in the first place." Woah, woah, woah. This was far too coincidental. I bet Akatosh is having a giggle at this if he payed any attention to it.

"That…Is odd for I was planning on going there anyways my self." Skyrim is funny. The merchant's Sister now spoke.

"See Lucan? Since you are such a milkdrinker a handsome young man is now going to do it himself." The man was visibly upset at this but then gave a defeated sigh. Before turning to me.

"I will pay you half of its price for this, 150 gold coins?" I don't think I want to accept that much money at all, I did not want to hurt this man's business. I have seen too much of what happened when people became too greedy back in Cyrodil. Businesses came and went when I was a child and there would always be suffering. I do not want these people to suffer like we did back in Cyrodil, it would be a sin against the Divines if it were to happen.

"I will only accept 25 coins. I need some money sir but I do not want you or this town to suffer." The both of them looked at me as if I were some kind of saint. I was still taking some of their money I did not deserve this praise. The Sister now replied a bit solemnly.  
"I thank you. You are far too kind."

"Only when the job is done. Do not worry, I will do it." Was the last thing I said before now going to Alvor's house and seeing him working his smith. He looked at me and smiled, quickly checking behind me I could now see Whiterun guardsmen coming into the town.

"Thank you for delivering the message Ruigus, on the part of Riverwood you have our thanks. I will spread the word about you."

"It was nothing."

"Ha, anyways Hadvar and the others left. They told me to relay to you that they were going to Solitude in order for them to get back into the Legion and tell Tullius how you were." I pray they made it there.

"Good to hear that Alvor. Would you mind me asking you a few questions?" I had to sort of yell over his hammering of weapons being pulled out of the forge and being put on the workbench, thankfully he stopped.

"Sure lad, what is it?"

"For one I was going to ask you how this Civil War started, I think I would like to hear it from you." His face saddens a bit.

"Aye, sit down. This is a tragic tale." I complied as he sat down next to me.

"It all pretty much started with Ulfric Stormcloak, now before I say anything else. He was a fed up man. Particulary with the White Gold Cocordat which as you know outlawed the worship of Talos. And he worshipped him adamantly." This was a sad part of our Empire's history. Where we had to surrender to the murderous likes of the Thalmor. I could not blame anyone who was angered by it, even the Emperor himself was shamed by it. Any time of him being happy was far too long gone.

"I suspect after the Markarth incident he had also grown power hungry and even egotistical. He wanted the to lift the ban of Talos and expell or kill all Thalmor agents and Justicars here in Skyrim on behalf of our Empire thanks to the concordat. And thanks to all of the anger and outrage that existed due to all of this he saw a perfect oppurtunity to make his ideas and name known in Solitude where the High King of Skyrim was." Again it would be short-sighted of anyone to blame these people that would rebel for this. They had the right too. But could not do what was necessary, and that was to stay loyal to the Empire.

"He walked through the gates, allowed in there by a guard named Roggvir and challenged the High King to a duel, ultimately Ulfric used some sort of 'shout' if that was what they called it to kill him." A shout? I doubt words could ever kill anyone like that unless if, oh no. It were the same types of words that Dragoness used. But how!?

"And after the death of the High king you pretty much can figure out the rest, every town and city to the west of Whiterun announced their loyalty to the Empire. While everything else to the east of Whiterun announced loyalty to Ulfric who now rules from his city, Windhelm. This is merely a war of East vs. West in a sense, yet Whiterun is still neutral because Balrguuf refuses to do anything about it!" He exclaimed, angry at the Jarl's neutality. I can see why the Jarl would stay neutral, to stop the bloodshed and maybe wait for it to calm down. But peace would not last forever, he would have to make a choice soon and I fear the outcome if something were to happen.

"So here it is for the Empire, the Jarls of Solitude the original capital of Skyrim, Markarth the biggest mining city in all of Skyrim, there is a saying that goes there boy 'Blood and Iron' now I never have been there myself, but that should be explanation enough for them. Falkreath is nothing too special, it is just some smaller city in Skyrim with a very large forest, also where most of the Imperial soldiers stream in if not from the sea Solitude stands over. Morthal is the same deal as Falkreath just without all of the soldiers." This was quite a bunch of info to digest.

"As for the treacherous Ulfric he rules over the city of Windhelm, his own capital that seems to have a refugee problem with the Dunmer ever since almost the entirety of their region was destroyed by the eruption of their volcano." A shame about what had happened to them.

"Windhelm also has a bustling port and quite a decent amount of farming goes on despite the harsh winter weather over there but that is barely different than our side of Skyrim in that case. The next however as far as I have heard is disgusting, Riften. This is apparently a city so corrupt that the slums have nearly taken over this once beautiful city while there are rumors of the Thieves Guild HQ being there somewhere inside. I have heard some nasty things about a rather brutal and again corrupt family known as the Black Briars but you would have to ask somebody there about them." The mention of this corruption set something off inside me, the people who dared take advantage of others in exploitation would be stopped no matter what.

"And the final one is Winterhold who house the Mages guild of Skyrim I guess you can say, and it is called the 'College of Winterhold' now they are rumored to be greatly diminished int their old power and influence, I bet it is because of Thalmor agents trying to sneak around and destabilize the entire region even further, other than that the city is known for having some of the worst storms Skyrim has ever had." Winterhold must be a depressing place.

"And finally is Dawnstar, not much about them either except for the fact that they mine the 2nd most out of the Stormcloak provinces other than Windhelm." So those were the sides and cities of Skyrim.

"Thank you Alvor, that certainly answers ever question I could have had about the war or any towns of Skyrim I think." The Blonde haired man thanked me before leaning in to whisper me a secret.

"Now listen here boy, there are many Imperials here in Skyrim that still worship Talos, I am one of them. I know you are a smart and kind enough lad to never tell anyone; but do not let the Thalmor ever hear of this. Families are known to disappear if so much as even one person is accused of his worship."

"Your secret and that of many others are safe with me, I worship him when I can as well, a priest back in Cyrodil always made sure I do it in secret." He leaned back, pleased with our conversation.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes actually, do you know anything about Bleak Falls Barrow?" He shrugged a tiny bit

"Other than it is teeming with Draugr, they may be undead and dumb but they can easily outnumber you as far as soldier and adventurer's stories go. And there is always some good treasure in these types of places scattered around Skyrim but not so sure on Bleak Falls Barrow myself." He had been most helpful but now I must continue my quest into that ruin.

"Well I must head to it now then, thank you Alvor. And if I ever feel in the mood mind if I ask you more about Blacksmithing? I would love to get some practice in myself as I have not done it in ages it seems." The fatherly blacksmith smiled at me

"Of course, thank you Ruigus for choosing an average like myself as your teacher. It pleases me to hear that one is interested in it. Talos give you strength." I was a bit teary at his words.

"Talos give you strength. For the Empire Alvor."  
"For the Empire." Were our last words as I began walking my way up to the old Nordic ruin.

It was both an awe inspiring sight and creepy to think about. The old Nords who lived so so long ago were undead in this place, rest had not taken them in an eternity. I continued to move up the mountain as it now became even colder but not freezing enough to the point where I would be running for the nearest fire….Yet.

I now walked up the steps to be greeted to the sound of voices. I took cover behind a pillar belonging to the ruin. I decided to take a look at them.

Bandits, the same ones Lucian told me about. Time for them to pay! I rushed after the closest one while he only had his bow out and managed to get one off that hit me before I could deflect in time before even looking to see where it hit I slashed him a couple of times before he was wounded enough for me to finish him. He died with me thrusting my sword into his chest. I looked down real quick, no injuries so I guess my armor had done it's job against iron arrows there.

There were four more and now they were coming at me, I had to single them out and take them down before a single one could stand on even terms with me. I began to run back, a cocky one rushed towards me thinking I would be an easy kill, but I would not die like this as I immediately turned around and cut through his chest upwards, he fell on the ground and was very close to death. His armor made out of the hides of animals were nowhere near enough to have even helped against a steel sword.

And the next one would just be too slow. He died with a slash into his head. The last two decided to team up. One had a bow and arrow and the other had an axe and a shield, both made out of iron.

I began to play it out in a defensive Legionary tactic, I would use my shield to make sure none of the woman with bow's arrows did not hit me while I closed in on the man with the axe. Axes were good against shields, but ones of iron barely did enough damage to break one of steel, much less anything else. Thankfully, he was also inexperienced and untrained.

He made the same mistake as the rest I noticed, for he too was slow enough which earned a slash across the chest. His comrade now began to panic, pulling out a dagger in order to fight me in melee. This woman would never live long enough to learn that a dagger was no match for a sword.

A bit shaken myself at the death that had taken place I quickly checked them, I took some gold and arrows as well as some other useful things as much as it disgusted me to loot them. But it had to be done. No claw was found yet.

I quickly opened one of the doors leading into the ruin and was surprised by how it didn't look that bad for something probably a thousand years or so old.

I leaned against one of the ancient walls to rest for a bit. And to get a bite out of another piece of food I had stored away in my rucksack. The more I looked at the more I realized it could probably fit a man inside, it was really that big. But it now was attached to my armor again after I finished. Time to move on.

A second afterwards I noticed that part of the reason this entrance was lit was because of a campfire where more voices were heard, only two this time. Mentioning something about an Arvel rushing deeper inside the ruin with a claw. I just wished I would be able to find him before I could reclaim it and find what I was sent here for by Farengar as well.

I killed the two of them who were unprepared for anyone to simply sneak up and kill them. I kind of felt bad for killing them, they were still people no matter how you put it. Yet they had stolen and perhaps killed others for their own selfish reasons of greed, that was justification enough in the end. I picked open the chest next to their nice little camp to find some gold, inferior armor, a health potion and some gold.

I now was going down a hall. Then I began to notice some weird things I had never seen before: Urns. I was curious to see what was in the so I checked one to find a…. What the hell!? A gold coin that looked like it was made by the Empire!? In this ancient ruin!? Did the Bandits put money in here or something?

I searched more urns and pots to find even more of them, including a health potion and a soul gem!? That's it. That's it, Skyrim does not make any sense to me. I had already gathered 30 or so coins. I don't think it is a good idea to question this any longer. I should accept it for what it is and go.

One thing I did notice is that some of these urns were placed on some rather fancily crafted tables and tombs. I had to be careful of these tombs if the Draugr truly were undead.

I continued with my sword and shield drawn as I went down these hallways, nature had started taking this place over a long time ago as I walked over vines and roots of whatever these things were a part of. Some hallways were collapsed, their secrets and relics were lost, forever.

Rocks and bits of crumbled pieces of this ruin narrowed my path a little bit, it seems there were more lights burning every turn I took. Wax candles and torches too.

I quietly proceeded down some steps as I saw another bandit in a peculiar room, I stabbed him right as he noticed me and I took a good look around the room as he fell over dead.

There were some movable statues with these three symbols on each of them and there were three more as well that did not look movable, perhaps I had to match the ones that could be moved with them? I went to pull a lever that was next to the gate which led out of this room.

Well apparently it worked as the gates that were obstructing my path now raised. I took the opportunity to find…. Even more coins in ancient urns and a chest with gems in it. At least that made sense I guess.

Looking to my left I saw a stairway that looked as if it would have led to Oblivion itself.

Exiting out of the stair way I saw skeletons that had coin pouches next to them, but no claw or tablet. The same would be with the chests.

A cocoon of the same kind I had seen from the spiders had been inside that cave in Helgen. I gulped as I walked in before cutting a web in front of me.

Looking upwards I saw a spider the size of a small shack above a Dunmer who looks like he would be bug food soon. He was yelling for help as he was stuck in a web himself with more cocoons near him. The spider now dropped down, this was not as big as the Dragon but it sure was the biggest damn bug I had ever seen in my life.

Good news was that one of it's legs were gone, hindering it's mobility.

I charged it, my shield ramming into it's skull as my sword aim for it's neck. I had to be quick or else this thing would bind and eat me.

It had survived my cut so I think another one was appropriate as I now circled to the side where it's leg was cut off. It would move slower here.

With all of my might I leapt into the air and brought my sword upon it's neck; cutting the giant frostbite spider's head off.

And blood was all over me now! This was disgusting! I had managed to clean off my sword mostly though a tiny blood stain from yesterday was still on it and my armor luckily had the same color as blood so I would not look as horrendous as I feared. In my vanity the Dunmer was still yelling.

I quickly rushed over to cut him off of his bindings he fell down and right before I could ask anything he punched me right in my face. And my sword accidentally went into his chest.

Woops.

Well at least he had the claw and some money. But I still need to find the tablet.

I have to keep going further into this strange place.

More urns were a good thing. But now I came into truly the most odd part of this place.

There were the bodies of undead laid in what seemed to be graves built into the walls along my path. Lights were lit which was also suspicious as I now heard a sound of something moving and stared into the shape of one thing I should have never seen had I stayed in Cyrodil.

A Draugr. And it was running at me with a weapon of strange design that could only look like a sword. It had blue eyes that were glowing unnaturally, hair that was still on it's head flowed down in a mess. And it's body seemed malnourished and skeletal, but the skin was still there yet deathly white as snow.

I braced for it as it hit my shield with a mighty slash. I took the chance to get my hit in, my sword cut through it's flesh like buttter. The top of his body separated from the lower half at least it seemed like a he.

Examining the body the blue eyes were gone, the organs were the same white as it's skin. These Draugr would be very intriguing creatures indeed.

I went further, more of them woke up and charged after me. Each time they rushed they would be felled. Some got some good hits on me though, and I had to call on my healing spell which I was still learning to use as I went through what seemed to be hordes of them.

My armor was still in good shape despite all of this.

I then stared into what had to be the most evil thing I had ever seen in my life.

Giant axe like things were going horizontally in a line across a hallway, I saw them go right to left in front of me over and over again. I think I had memorized when they went.

Actuallly I didn't, for I just ran through them screaming for mercy.

I can't complain.

The area I had stepped into was a hallway that seemed to be more narrow than any part of the ruin before now. There were sleeping Draugr in some corners, standing even. I killed them before they could wake up.

Proceeding through there was a new room. This one was rather pretty, water ran along under a very tiny bridge about as long as my leg. And then two tombs I was looking at in wonder popped open. Draugr came after me.

They were torn to shreds, not because I was that good or anything. I just did it to make sure they were dead.

Pulling a chain I went through yet another closed door that raised upwards. It would suck to get crushed under those things come to think of it.

It was now leading me into a cave and hopefully the darn tablet. I kept following the way a path seemed to be leading me until there was yet another room with a bunch of Draugr in it.

This was really starting to become some good practice for me with fighting against large groups.

I kept going until I had finally seen something peculiar, a hallway with odd markings on the walls next to me as I came across a door with what seemed to be odd symbols and a claw mark…..

I pulled out the Gold claw, it had the same marking as the door did but if I could change them a little and place the claw on the door….Aha! It worked as well.

I now proceeded into yet another cave, but this one had an odd wall in it. I began to feel drawn to it! As if it were pulling me in mentally.

My vision began to darken as I got close to it, suddenly I saw a bit of blue on a part of the wall it was if it were reaching out for me with some sort of blue ethereal wind.

'Fus, unrelenting force' was all I could hear in my mind. I had no time to think before I heard something open behind me.

The tomb was open. And so came out a heavily armored Draugr with a sword and shield shield, he would not be an easy foe to take down like the other ones. We traded blows, my shield blocking his attacks for the most part and his shield was almost always brought up too slow.

Eventually the blue ethereal light faded in it's eyes and the Draugr fell over, almost comically. It was kind of anti-climatic taking a quick look into his tomb I saw what I had come here for! The tablet was now in my possession as I stored it away.

Looking around the room I saw a path most likely leading out of this place. And it did as I now saw light belonging only to the sun.

Running out I ran headfirst into a Dragon.

It had been looking at me the whole time. But it were not the Dragoness from before and instead this one was slightly smaller and red scaled. It also was chuckling?

Panic ensured, this may Dragon did not terrify me as close as the Dragoness did but I certainly was scared beyond belief.

"P-ple-please don't eat me!" I stammared my way into begging. The Dragon ceased his laughter. It seemed masculine in shape, and so was his voice.

"No mortal, I come to ask something of you if are willing enough to."

O-okay I mean if he isn't going to kill me.

"Uh sure…. Why not since I am still alive now." Yeah, staying alive with a Dragon is a very good start.

"Good, if you were not able I would have had no choice but to kill you. But on my honor as a Dovah I will not since you have agreed to answer them." The Dragon also had a less intimidating head as I noticed. Though the one back in Helgen did kind of look cool like that.

"Now if you are that knowledgeable, tell me everything you know about the earliest of times, and human I mean everything." Aw crap.

I told him everything I knew, exactly as he asked and it took us probably 2-3 hours to get done informing him. Like he promised I was to live and he let me go. He seemed quite like the honorable sort, I wish the rest of them could be like that when I do meet them.

Still he seemed to be almost as powerful as the female who destroyed Helgen but still felt leagues away.

I liked him, and he was kind of pleasant to know. Ah danmnit, I only now realize here in Whiterun that I missed my chance to ask him questions about Dragons or 'Dovah' as he said.

I never did get his name anyways, I did tell him mine.

Oh well, time to go give the tablet to Farengar. Thankfully I was also able to turn in that claw to the merchant in Riverwood, interesting how it was able to open doors like that.

Dragonsreach seemed a bit busy, I disarmed again to the guard and went in.

I saw Farengar and a woman that looked like…...Delphine? The woman back in Riverwood's inn! She was here? What for? I now went to Farengar and now handed it to him a giddy look came across his face.

"Ah!, the Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! Seems you really are a cut or two above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way. My associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork. She discovered it's location, by means she has so far declined to share with me." Instantly the time we talked back in the Riverwood inn flashed through my mind, she was hiding something but I just cannot tell what it is.

"So Delphine, your information was correct after all. And we have our friend here to thank for recovering it for us." Delphine looked at me a tiny bit impressed.

"You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that Ruigus? Nice work." She then switched her attention to Farengar

"Just send me a copy when you deciphered it." As I was leaning against a wall in a lab I saw Irileth rush right past me, her urgency bode ill.

"Farengar! You need to come at once. A Dragon's been sighted nearby." As Irilieth said these terrifying words I lost all hope at the very least that was what the expression on my face stated.

Farengar looked like he was about to jump out if his own skin and Delphine remained stoic.

Curses! I pray it is not either of those Dragons I met before, especially the one that said those words to me at Helgen. The one who also had the powers of a God. But that may be all Dragons. Irilieth looked at me, thankfully I did not look so down as I did before.

"You should come too." I gave a nod at this. Oh Gods! This was not going to end well.

"A Dragon! How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?" Came Farengar, I would have said 'terrifying' instead of exciting if I were him. Irilieth gave him a bit of a stern glare.

"I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you. If a Dragon decided to attack Whiterun I don't how we can stop it." She was exactly right. But there had to be a way to defeat one, just so long as it was not anything like the other two I 'met'.

I and Farengar began going up the stairs of throne room to what seemed to be a 'strategic' or war room where you would look at a map and see all the territories of a region and plan attacks and defenses from.

We arrived to hear Balgruuf talking to a frightened, tired, and if not traumatized guard.

"So, Irilieth tells me you came from the Western watchtower?" Balgruuf himself sounded a bit worried but calm nonetheless.

"Yes my lord." He was shaking like I had back in Helgen.

"Tell him what you told me. About the Dragon." Irilieth ordered him.

"Uh… that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast….. Faster than anything I've ever seen in all my years." He seemed a bit better now. And Balgruuf still wanted to ask more questions.

"What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?" Balgruuf pressed.

"No my Jarl, it was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life…..I thought it would come after me for sure!" So it didn't seem like the one who burnt Helgen down, I think that one would have been the type to go straight in for the kill. Not a scout like this one or whatever it's intentions were.

"Good work son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it." Balgruuf bestowed the guard graciously. He seemed like he would not be able to have fought properly anyways.

"Thank you my lord!" As the guard walked away Balgruuf now turned his attention to Irileth.

"Irileth, you better gather some guardsmen and get down there." He ordered her, but to my ears it came off as a suggestion.

"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate. I have 33 men at my disposal. I would have more but they were sent to Riverwood." Balgruuf seemed a bit worried at her words, but he grew confident once more.

"Good, don't fail me." Balgruuf said sternly. He now turned to look at me.

"There's no time to stand on ceremony my friend. I need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth and fight this Dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with Dragons than anyone else here. But I haven't forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. As a token of my esteem to you Ruigus, I have instructed Avenicci Proventus that you are now permitted to purchase property in this city. Is there anything you would like?" The Jarl now asked me. And I responded.

"Other than that I may come back alive my Jarl." Balgruuf actually managed to chuckle for a few seconds before Farengar interrupted.

"I should come with the Guardsmen. I really want to see that Dragon." He sounded rather hyped up even through the Guard's fear. Balgruuf now gave him a nod of disapproval.

"No. I can't afford to risk both of you. I need you here working on ways to defend the city against these Dragons." Farengar sighed sadly. His dreams would not be fulfilled for a while.

I followed Irileth to the main gates of the huge city. We both saw the thirty three men she said would be there, now thirty five because of us. She got to a higher point of a barracks by stairs and now addressed the men.

"Here's the situation. A Dragon is attacking the Western watchtower." Some began muttering, some did not seem to believe it, and some even looked a bit grim at this news. She yelled at them once again.

"You heard right! I said a Dragon! I don't much care where it came from and who or what sent it. What I do know is that it's made the mistake of attacking Whiterun!" She said with passion. But a guard was curious.

"But Housecarl….. How can we fight a Dragon?" The Guard questioned, I had no idea myself.

"That's a fair question. None of us have ever seen a Dragon before, or expected to face one in battle. But we are honor bound to fight it, even if we fail this Dragon is threatening our homes…. And our families. Could you call yourselves Nords if you ran from this monster!? Are you going to let me face this thing alone?" I was sure going to go with here either way. I have now made up my mind, I would do what I can to kill it if it's intentions truly were to kill Humans and others that lived here. She continued.

"But it's more than our honor at stake here. Think of it, the first Dragon seen in Skyrim since the last age." But what about the Dragon at Helgen? I know there was the red one that surprised me at the exit of the barrow, but I was the only one there. As I thought about this Irileth kept on with her speech.

"The glory of killing it is ours, if you're with me! Now what do you say? Shall we go kill us a Dragon!?" The men cheered and raised their weapons high. We were ready to kill it. And so we moved out of the city, the fire could be seen in the distance as we continued down the road, the plains of Whiterun were blowing in directions as gusts of wind came about.

You know, I think there is more glory in surviving than killing.

We had arrived at the tower, bodies everywhere and so were the ruins of the watchtower. Only a single floor out of the stone structure was left. But the Dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"No sign of any Dragon right now, but it sure looks like he's been here. I know it looks bad, but we've got to figure out what happened. And if that Dragon is still skulking around somewhere. Spread out and look for survivors, We need to know what we're dealing with." The Guardsmen began searching around the ruins, thankfully there was couple wounded. Yet there were still many more dead, I walked up into the tower with another guard to only receive a jump-scare from three guards inside of it.

"No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!" Suddenly a roar in the distance, not like the one at Helgen. But it was terrifying enough that we all looked at the direction of it's voice all weapons drawn. Thankfully the Guards did bring bows and arrows with them so they could do some damage.

As it got closer I had a good look at it now, few horns were on it, it had brown scales which did not really make it intimidating as the other two who just screamed death and destruction, and he generally seemed smaller and weaker. Yet I feared it's power. He was about to land…..

"Worthy enemies! Your deaths will being me satisfaction!" It said in perfect common, a powerful voice indeed. Still nothing compared to the other two. It now began to open it's maw yet again.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Fire came out of it's mouth as one unlucky guardsman that had tried to aim for it's neck was burned alive in a ceaseless wave of fire. The Dragon now flew back up into the air again and began to circle, looking for a good target.

"Guardsmen of Whiterun! Shoot it down!" Came a yell of orders from Irileth as guards arose from there positions behind cover and began firing arrows at it. Some seemed to have penetrated while others either bounced off or missed completely. The Dragon came in yet again.

"That hurt mortals! Keep fighting! You will only make me feast on your flesh in delight!" It said trying to taunt us Irileth gave another order.

"Take cover and wait for an opportunity!" She had gave us a smart idea! The Dragon in it's murderous pr even hungering desire for blood and a fight had ruined this fort so much that the pieces of it lying around made perfect ambush locations.

"Cowards! I will feast on your corpses even if you hide, I can smell and hear all of you." I imagined that Dragons would have excellent senses but we would put that to the test. I heard a scream of terror as the Dragon found one Guard, a bunch of us rushed and surrounded it.

"The wings! Get the wings!" One Guardsman yelled and we all went for it.

The Brown Dragon quickly finished off the wounded guard in front of him right as twenty sliced it's wings. Now it should not be able to fly.

"Gah! I curse you and your allies Dovahkiin! Die as sport!" It was now outraged immensely, it's voice had become bestial. We took cover again. As I hid I now realized that it too had called me 'Dovahkiin', before I could try to make sense out of it another scream was heard.

The man was devoured as the Dragon's bloodlust increased. It's ruined wings were still allowing it to move on ground quickly, this thing was wounded but even more terrifying. Irileth was right next to me now.

"Irileth, I have a plan. I need some of your men to come at it from the front. And the rest of us will stab it everywhere else and kill it in one go." She nodded at me.

"Make their deaths worth it." This time the Dragon was now close to us. And I think it wanted either me or Irileth in particular, we gave each other a nod as she now yelled at the guards.

"Surround it once more! Finish it for glory!" And every single man came out with weapons drawn. This Dragon would die due to his own mistake of simply creating so much cover for his enemies. I rushed in to now jump on top it.

The spines on it's back were a good defense for this situation, but there were not enough as it was about to open it's maw to breathe fire on a group of courageous guardsmen right before my sword went into it's skull. It now seemed to go limp.

Odd, the body started to feel like…..Water. I quickly jumped off into the arms of cheering guardsmen who were doing so out of sheer victory, and for me.

I felt proud thanks to them, and the fact I had managed to kill a murderous Dragon. I now was locked in place as I turned to look at the body of the Dragon was melting away and there was the same kind of energy that was moving towards me! Just like in the Barrow except different. Blue and Orange essence or…. Something went into me and it felt stranger than anything before. It was almost indescribable but I now felt ethereal.

The Guardsmen looked at me in awe, Irileth looked a tiny bit impressed. But one of the Guards now said something to me.

"I can't believe it! You're… A Dragonborn!" I stopped a sigh, this was just as I thought.

"Dragonborn? I have heard of it multiple times but what does it mean?" I actually still had that book with me but I did not give myself the time to read it.

"In the oldest tales, back from when there were still Dragons dominant in Skyrim. The Dragonborn would slay them and absorb their power. That's what you did isn't it? Absorbed a Dragon's power?" What?

"Uh I think so?" I said. I felt another sensation inside me, this time in my head 'Yol'…Fire?

"Try to shout. You can do it." He said both encouraging and eager himself. I think it was time to say one of those odd words.

"Yol!" I shouted as Fire came out of my mouth towards one of the walls. Unfortunately it was not continuous as the other Dragons did it. My throat felt a bit funny. The guards exclaimed in surprise. In attention to me that was unwavering.

"Fus!" I said and a force of wind came out of my mouth sending a bunch of grass flying, and it was burning in pain now! It bloody well hurt.

The guards gasped Irileth finally seemed impressed as well. She then walked up to me, a bit bloody presumably from the Dragon though I really did not see him bleed that much.

"You better go to Jarl Balgruuf immediately, to tell him what happened to that Dragon and yourself. I don't know anything about this Dragonborn business, but I do know that it's very important."

"It certainly seems to be that way, I will get going now and tell him everything. Let us hope that the wounded can recover." With a bow of respect from me to her. I walked off towards Whiterun.

As I went along the road and looked at the sky admiring it's beauty. Thank you Divines, for watching over us in that battle. For making sure all of those men lived. Again, you have my thanks.

* * *

A few moments ago I felt something…...Strange, but familiar. Was Mirmulnir that foolish and insubordinate that he had managed to die to the hands of the Dovahkiin? I could not feel bad for the fallen brother, he was simply weak and it were simple as that.

No matter, Odahviing now landed right next to me. It seemed he had finished his mission.

"Thuri, it is done for I found a willing mortal that was both willing and able to divulge the information to me. He was a kind and honorable human named Ruigus. Though he seemed not much of a fighter. If you are curious my Thuri, it was on that old ruin that used to belong to us far too long ago indeed. Thuri, it was next to the mortal town that you destroyed." I had seen what he meant when I flew away from their town.

Wait a minute, next to it? Had he talked to the Dovahkiin!?

"Odaviing, tell me what this Ruigus looked like." He nodded.

"He had Brown hair and brown eyes thuri, he seemed physically weak but also appeared to be quick on his feet as he had managed to run into me. He also asked me not to eat him." …..

"Odahviing, that was the Dovahkiin." For the first time I had ever been around Odahviing he seemed stunned. He seemed as if he were to apologise

"Do not worry at all my brother, I had not told you how he looked in his appearance."

"Thank you my Thuri." Odahviing had always outshone other when it came to loyalty and understanding to me… Except for those who betrayed me, the very ones I used to put my trust into. I will remember and hunt you both down if you still live Paarthunax and Miraak I swear it as a Goddess that I will.

"If anything Thuri I now have an opinion of him and what we should do for when the others arrive here in Skuldafn to tell them what you have planned or want to say about the Dovahkiin. I will be sure to tell you all that has happened over the time since your rule after this council session is over."

I could see them now. The first one was Lokyolkriaan Odahviing's mate, and she looked similar in appearances, she had earned her way to the top with Odahviing by mastering her speed and ability to stay in the air for extended amounts of time when it came to flight. And she would always remain in the sky while Odahviing fought on the ground while she gave him support by doing fly by's using her flame thu'um in order to annihilate anyone who resisted. And she had good eyes for targets as well. She now went over to her mate and the two relished in the others love. They had not been together ever since we lost, both of them had died in separate battles before my banishement. Seeing them made me desire that as well, and thoughts of the boy came back to me. I now noticed another one of my loyal Dovah land.

Faaskunven who was of a darker and more fearsome red and black color. Faaskunven excelled at making her enemies fear her, she always used this morale panic among them to then defeat whoever still stood or attempted to run away and do so quickly. Yet she always was known for being the far more sympathetic one out of the many brethren Dovah I had known for this reason alone she stood out to me. And thanks to this it also made her a decent leader as well. She did have these matchmaker tendencies between fellow Dovah, though she had yet to have a mate herself.

The last of us, Wuthdeinkinbok had an emotionless expression on his face. He had a few horns that would tell one that he was an authority figure. He was not one to speak much but whenever I handed command of something to him he would yell, talk, direct, order, and guide well with his power of position. He had a way of making one do things either by being nice or harsh to them. Not only that he was tougher than Odahviing was and for that reason he was the slowest out of us, but also the heavy hitter for he was one of the best in melee. He also was my guard for the most part. But now I had him rebuilding and refitting Skuldafn, in charge of only a few Dovah. The meeting was now to begin.

"Brothers and sisters, it is fortunate we are to be together and working for our goals yet agai-"

"Dovahkiin!"

I was cut off by thunderous voices that ringed throughout Skuldafn and undoubtedly through Keizaal itself but I remained unimpressed. These were the voices of mortals who had known the Thu'um, but were unable to control it because they were too weak and ill disciplined as usual.

Because of the interruption Odahviing and his mate had stopped kissing and talking quietly to the other and were laughing along with Faaskunven while Wuthdeinkinbok remained nonchalant.

"Again." I finished what I was saying before whoever those people were that were asking for Ruigus, the Dovahkiin and the subject of this meeting. He had an interesting name for I never heard anything like it back in the times when I ruled over this land. They will be missed but they will come again. I am sure Odahviing might have an idea on who they are.

"As I was going to continue on about before the mortals interrupted us I wanted to ask you for your opinions on what we should do about the Dovahkiin, known as Ruigus. Odahviing you said you had one yourself correct? I want you to go ahead with what you must say."

"Thuri, I think you may just want to convince him to join us, he has little idea of what we are aside from the town, Helgen I assume they called it and myself. Another idea is that you simply could just kill him or take him prisoner." The latter was a tempting idea, I could not find myself wanting to kill him…Yet. However, this is weird of me to have even let him live in the first place when I saw Ruigus. Then Faaskunven decided to speak.

"Perhaps you should just pounce on him and take him as your mate already, you do have a physical form that I have seen you switch into multiple times that would be compatible anyways. Even if it would make you look a bit different to him." We all stared at her for a while in shock at her suggestion, an odd silence took place among the other side of Skuldafn where we were.

I began pondering it, perhaps if I had just a few more days I would think about such a thing as having my one and only mate. But for him to be this mortal boy who screamed every bit of all things weak?

"I should have expected that from you Faaskunven." The deep and indifferent voice belonging to Wuthdeinkinbook. Odahviing's mate now looked at me as well.

"I could give you some advice on such things if you…. Were to pursue it my Thuri." Came her soft voice. Again, he would be considered. I admit to now having a desire for a mate ever since the last few days of the mortal rebellion, but there was still nobody that fulfilled my wishes yet.

"Perhaps, but enough of Ruigus. Tell us all what you learned from him Odahviing."

We now listened to what he had to say, I imagined that this would take a while but I had patience.

* * *

Jarl Balgruuf had told me who the men that made that thunderous sound for me were, the Greybeards.

Seems like a name for a bunch of old men if you ask me.

Anyways I received yet another reward for the Dragon and I was given Breezehome, a house here in Whiterun with some furnishings for free! And I was named Thane of Whiterun, a huge honor among these people.

He would have given me a Housecarl but apparently she had quit for reasons she had not said so they were currently out of available ones.

But I could do this myself I think. I walked into my new house, it was perfect. A little fire had been lit in a pile that I could use to boil, burn, or cook food at where a pot hanged from.

There was also a rather nice but small kitchen but I wanted to go to sleep now. Besides, I had eaten and drank a few things on my way back including some water which was a blessing.

So hunger was not an issue. And it was late at night yet again. Time to fall to sleep before heading off to a mountain next to the Stormcloak city of Riften called the 'Throat of the World'

Apparently the tallest mountain there ever was. And I did not like mountains.

I slept a bit more peacefully tonight. If I had any nightmares I would not remember them.

I wonder where the Dragon that destroyed Helgen would be now? Who knows.

* * *

 **And that wraps up the 2** **nd** **chapter, thank you all for reading so far!**

 **To** **PyroSolrac** **III** **: Pleased to hear I didn't do bad but yeah on some of the errors for the last chapter I noticed there was something wrong with it compared to how it was when I had typed it up, I may have to switch the font from Arial to Times New Roman. Will keep an eye on dialogue spacing for now on. But on the Alduin's forms…Lets just say she will have a human one for disguise** **only** **. I am thinking of a monster girl type of form for her. I admittedly do not like anthromorphs or whatever they were originally called. So a human face and human features but also Draconian as well. My excuse for this however? She is a Goddess, besides the magic in this series is weird as well.** **And thank you for being my first review as well.**

 **T** **o Utruk Doomhammer (Epic name btw): With this compliment, you shall receive.**

 **Also a few things I forgot to mention in the last chapter.**

 **Do not worry about asking questions, for I promise I will answer them as worse as I possibly can.**

 **And you may have noticed the rather German and Italian/Roman names. This is part of how I think the Empire of Tamriel is, Cyrodil is both German and Roman inspired** **due to the Colovian-Nibeean culture of their people** **, Skyrim is Scandinavian and German. While High Rock** **has** **English** **and French names** **.** **And Morrowind'** **s humans** **will have French names.**

 **Speaking of those three I decided to change up how the Imperial uniforms would look.**

 **Skyrim and that of the native Colovians I want to imagine have the appearance of their soldiers similar to that of the Empire from Warhammer fantasy outside of the Imperial Legion itself which is based on the Roman legion, High Rock I imagine them to be kinda like the very fancied Brettonians from Warhammer Fantasy too as they are a bunch of honorable and courageous men running around in heavy plate supported by very amazing knights, pretty much the true medieval nation of the series in the first place. Nibeeans will remain the same as the Imperial Legion, but I want you to imagine them with more elegant and beautiful armor that is quite light.**

 **I would also like to tell you that I will go through the main story with some changes bound to happen, but after that and the DLC's are done we will go beyond them.**

 **And not sure what else for me is to say on this.**

 **Other than to thank you for reading this story.**

 **And feel free to give harsh as possible reviews if you want.**

 **Dovahzul:**

 **Thuri – Overlord/King**

 **Od-ah-viing – Snow hunter wing**

 **Lok-yol-kriaan – Sky fire killer**

 **Faas-kun-ven – Fear light/rightness wind**

 **Wuth-dein-kinbok – Old guard leader**

 **Dovah – Dragon**

 **Keizaal – Tamriel**

 **Oh and thank you Guest reader for seeing the mistake I made of breaking things off, I thought I had drawn lines in but it looks they didn't stay, Libreoffice is weird**. **So for the moment I will use horizontal lines and see how they work.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fortune or Misfortune?

_Chapter 3: Old men, the Horn, the unfortunate reunion,_ _and the_ _D_ _esperate_

* * *

I was now at the city of Riften after an entire day of traveling to get here.

Apparently the only way up to the Throat of The World was through Riften to a town called Ivarstead. It served as a resting stop for Pilgrims that would go up to the castle that the Greybeards resided in, I remember it being called 'High Hrothgar'.

I knew of it's existence but never knew it was they that lived there.

The area Riften was in I could describe as a swamp in autumn, the leaves on tress and plants were all either yellow, orange, red, or brown. It was a pretty place for sure.

As I walked to the gates I could tell this town was very big, it definitely was fit for a Stormcloak recruitment area heavily. A guard stopped me before I could walk in.

"Hold up, you have to pay a visitors tax in order to enter traveler." They didn't ask for this back in Whiterun, and the guard's voice seemed…..Malevolent in tone.

"Is this some kind of scam or shakedown? Where is your boss? I ask that he tells me himself of this tax!" The Guard changed from a confident posture to a rather worried one it seemed I had guessed correctly.

"Keep your voice down!" He whispered, as he pulled me in and opened the gates in.

"I will let you in but mention this to nobody. Got that?" The corrupt guard of Riften said and I nodded, hiding my anger and disgust.

"Sure." I replied as I went into the city, by the Divines this place needed a make over.

The buildings in front of me were fine to look at but the cracks in them showed. I could see slums in what appeared to be some kind of waterway that if this place ever flooded they would most likely die.

There were buildings that were eyesores compared to the one next to them.

I just wanted to eat something here and leave, as I did an imposing man stopped me, a Nord.

"I don't know you, you in Riften lookin' for trouble?" He sure seemed like he was looking for some himself, that or he was looking out for somebody else.

"Nope." Was all I can give him, this town was depressing to even stay in.

"Hmph, a short answer. Stay out of the Black-Briar business if you wanna keep your head attached to your body." He warned, though it may have just been a threat. Wait, the Black-Briars? As in Maven Black-Briar?

"You mean you work for the Black-Briars?" I questioned him.

"That took you a while to get that through your head." What an arse. I just walked away and into the inn, the 'Bee and Barb' it was called.

I ordered some things from the Argonian owners and quickly got out of town past the ass who had talked to me earlier.

Right as I was about to walk right out and begin going through marsh to Ivarstead before I was stopped by what looked like a couple.

The woman had Blonde hair like that of one of those warrior women I heard about that were in Skyrim, the war paint on one side of her face confirmed my belief. She was a bit intimidating but not as much as the man who worked for the Black-Briars. Maybe it was because she had iron armor on while he had steel?

The man next to her was dressed in some fancy padded clothing, brown hair and a concerned look on his young face, for her I imagine but I can see why. This entire town reeks of corruption right from the very core, or she was going to try and fight me but that seemed ludicrous right now for it to happen.

"Can't handle this rotten city can you?" The woman asked.

"I have not even been in here for forty minutes and reeks of too much corruption and other evil things." I gave an honest answer.

"Tell me about it, this city is home to the thieves guild who has Maven Black-Briar at their backs." Now a thieves guild was bad enough to have I knew that for sure, but I was curious about Maven Black-Briar.

"Speaking of Maven Black-Briar mind filling me in about her?" The man with her spoke, he had a soft voice like I did.

"She is a very powerful and evil woman. She owns a meadery with her family and they make a killing out of, and are not afraid to kill anybody that gets in their way." He looked at his companion.

"That is why I fear for you Mjoll. She will come after us eventually." She gave him a calm look.

"They will die before they get the chance to kill either of us Aerin." Aerin turned to look at me.

"She calls upon the Dark Brotherhood to get rid of competition and general disobedience if the Thieves she pays off are unable to pull any of their tricks." This kind of person was the very thing that was leaving Cyrodil still in ruins, the very thing that all places that should have been pure of heart before they were tainted by her filth.

"That can't be all that the witch has." He nodded

"You are right, officials here are in her pockets and not just in Riften, this corruption goes far back as the Imperial council itself." I clenched my fist at that, one day they would all pay for there blasphemies against the Divines and the people of the Empire.

"And it all because of her meadery which has earned her the money to do whatever she wants. Yet her money will not protect her from a mob of angry citizens who are fed up like me." Remarked Mjoll, a fire in her eyes.

"I don't think it will either. Ah I almost forgot to tell you, I am Ruigus." They both nodded.

"Well met." The both of them said at once. I gave an awkward but friendly look. I found people talking saying the same thing at once to be creepy, but Mjoll and Aerin meant well of course.

"Well then, I may stop by later and check out these Black-Briars and Maven herself later on, they will be brought to justice one way another!" I said with passion and zeal. Aerin and Mjoll both gave happy smiles as we said our goodbyes and good wishes for the other.

It seems that one of them needs to marry the other I saw a bit of chemistry between the fellow justice lovers.

Anyways it was time to stick to the road and get to Ivarstead before I wander off and attract the attention of angry Spriggans, or Trolls.

As I looked at the mountain it seemed to have an ethereal aspect to it, as if it were some kind of place that Pilgrims would indeed go. I wonder what would be at the top of it.

I was now moving through the large town of Ivarstead, it may have been big but it seemed to be a humble place far as I could say. Nothing too special about it other than it was the resting stop to High Hrothgar and the Throat of the World.

I saw two men talking to the other on the bridge that would have led to the beginning of the way to the Greybeards. A Bosmer and a Nord it seemed.

"Hey are you going up to High Hrothgar!? I can pay you to take up some supplies to the Greybeards if you are." I gave the man a nod

"Sure thing, the name is Ruigus."

"The name is Klimmek, hey aren't you the one that they called for?" Had he heard of my name?

"Yep, apparently I am a Dragonborn or the Dragonborn. I do not know if there is multiple Dragonborns at a time." His mood got better. He extended his hand and I shook it.

"Thank you, I am not sure what they want with you but good luck friend." He handed me 300 gold coins, woah where did he get that much from!?

"Isn't that a little too much?" I asked him

"Oh that? I make more than that in a week of fishing." Makes sense I guess.

"Huh." I said while I now put the supplies he had for them in my bag.

"Well, best not to keep them waiting." And then we went our separate ways.

As I began my way up the 7,000 steps I noticed that there was a little emblem with words etched onto it. It spoke of how Dragons ruled existence before we came about. It mentioned something about the voice. It seemed as if it were a part of many other emblems.

I continued my way up.

* * *

I panted and shivered a tiny bit as I had now reached High Hrothgar, after an hour of merely staring at similar emblems. A couple struck me the most.

One mentioned a 'Alduin' and the other mentioned Talos himself as he was named Dovahkiin as well. To be named Dovahkiin like Talos will be a huge honor if I am worthy. But the name Alduin…...It feels as if I am supposed to know that by heart. I can ask the Greybeards about it.

I was also ambushed by a Snow Troll earlier as well, it seemed to be going bad for me until I shouted the word that breathed fire and it worked like a charm as the Troll began burning quickly thanks to all the hair on it.

I put the supplies Klimmek had given to me and now walked up to the doors leading inside the great castle. I took a deep breath and went in.

Four old men in robes that were grey in appearance, they had some nice beards that were also grey.

Guess all of that truly made them the Greybeards, did you get my joke because they are grey and- Oh nevermind. The hall I stood in was magnificent, the roof above us was as high as this castle was itself. Fires were lit all around us and I stood in the middle of it all in a circle. One Greybeard greeted me as I bowed in respect.

"So…. A Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of age." They looked their age as the Grey part of them implied. Yet it would always be a bad idea to underestimate any enemy….. Not that they seemed evil or anything.

"Yes, I am answering your summons for your counsel and wisdom." I think that sounded good enough. But the old man seemed stoic.

"We will see if you truly have the gift. Show us, Dragonborn. Let us taste your voice. Shout at us." I think I should use the shout that doesn't burn people. The 'Fus' one.

"Sure thing sir. Fus!" The Greybeard stumbled backwards a bit as the blast hit him, it was not that powerful as when the Dragoness in Helgen did it for sure, but it was a first step.

"Dragonborn, it is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am Master Arngeir, I speak for the Greybeards." He and the others bowed.

"And I am Ruigus Kessel, pleased to be here Master Arngeir." Arngeir's faced remained peaceful.

"You are not the first Dragonborn, as you may know with reading the etched emblems. Talos was not the first either. There have been many of the Dragon blood since Akatosh first bestowed this gift upon mortalkind." So the Divine Akatosh granted a select few for his powers that he bestowed? Pondering this, I heard Arngeir go on.

"Whether you are the only Dragonborn of this age…That is not ours to know." He finished. I might as well be the only one in the world, I wonder what Akatosh was thinking when he gave these powers to me. Whatever his reason I will see his wishes fulfilled.

"You are the only one that has been revealed thus far. That is all I can say." Akatosh, that is a promise from a mortal to you.

"I am willing to go with whatever it is you have planned Master." Saying names by title were polite and a good way to become friends with people in higher ranks usually.

"You have shown that you are Dragonborn. You have the inborn gift. But, do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen. Without training, you have already taken your first steps towards projecting your Thu'um, a Shout. But let us see if you are true to your word and able to learn." Shouts and Thu'um huh?

Good thing I figured out one part of the name.

"When you Shout, you speak in the language of the Dragons. Thus, your Dragon blood gives you an inborn ability to learn words of power. All Shouts are made of three words of power. As you master and know each word, your shout will become progressively stronger."

"When you realized that I was a Dragonborn, whenever I could hear a Dragon shout there were only three words, is that the same in all cases?" He gave a slight contemplation.

"If there is, then it would be among the most powerful of Shouts." I bet that Black Dragoness is capable of that.

"Now for your first lesson Ruigus,Master Einarth will now teach you 'Ro', the second word in Unrelenting Force." I prepared myself, not really knowing what to expect.

"Ro means 'Balance' in the Dragon tongue. Combine it with Fus, 'Force' to focus your Thu'um more sharply." He said to me. Master Einarth, who also had a grey beard had a more narrow face than Arngeir.

He shouted at the ground, about as quiet as a mouse. Words were etched on there as if the ground itself were burning. They formed in the same type of words I had seen in Bleak Falls Barrow.

I continued staring at it as if my life depended on it and I felt the same sensation as when I learned a word last time as I seemed to suck it's power into myself.

"You seem to have found the meaning. Now, let us see how quickly you can master your new Thu'um." Said Arngeir pleased with me, one of his fellow Greybeards moved out of formation.

"This is Master Wulfgar." I bowed at the introduction to him.

"Fiik Lo Sah!" A type of ghostly version of him appeared right in front me. I looked dumbfounded.

"Hit the targets such as his copy as they appear." I did so three times before Einarth stopped it. My throat was not that bad off all things considered.

"Impressive. Your Thu'um is precise. You show great promise, Dragonborn."

"Thank you Master Arngeir." Arngeir now motioned to another Greybeard.

"We will perform your next trial in the courtyard. Follow Master Borri." I followed the other member of the Greybeards into a courtyard. It was very fitting of the place. Tranquil and big.

The people who built this place surely knew what they were doing.

Right now I was standing on what seemed to be a path that led to dual gates. The wind was howling and crazy.

"We will now see how you learn a completely new Shout." Well go ahead then.

"Master Borri will teach you 'Wuld', which means 'Whirlwind'." Some Dragon words seemed to fit our language from time to time.

"Wuld." And the same thing happened as last time occurred.

'Wuld' went through my head again and again. I am going to get a headache from this if I have to learn anymore. And I absorbed it and the meaning. All Greybeards seemed pleased with my progress.

"Now we will see how quickly you can master a new Shout." Or not.

"Bex." The gates in front of us opened, as if by magic

"Wuld Nah Kest!" As I saw a Greybeard go by me like an arrow given force by an extreme amount of wind.

"Now it is your turn."

"Stand next to me. Master Borri will open the gate. Use your Whirlwind Sprint to pass through before it closes." Seemed simple enough.

"Bex." It opened.

"Wuld!" And I made it right at the front of where the gates were and they closed, knocking me to the ground.

"Ow…..That really hurt." Arngeir seemed a tiny bit concerned

"Stand closer to it this time, I overestimated your ability there." Truly. I got back up and was closer yet again.

"Wuld!" I flew through the gates, this Shout was going to be superb. We now reassembled around Arngeir.

"Your quick mastery of a new Thu'um is….. Astonishing. I had heard of the abilities of a Dragonborn, but to see it for myself…..." It was nothing special compared to them.

"Thank you. Yet I still do not see how I am able to truly use this power. It just kind of happens."

"You were given this gift by Akatosh and Talos for a reason. It is up to you to figure out how best to use it." He said reassuringly. Wise words, I could use some more time learning from these old men when I am not busy.

"You are now ready for your last trial. Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient fane of Ustengrav." He lost me there. But their founder? I believe his name was mentioned on one of the emblems.

"I will mark it on your map, remain true to the voice, and you will return." Thank goodness, but as he seems to be mentioning I should never abuse my powers at all. And I will not.

"Before I go I must ask, are there truly only four of you?"

"Our leader Paarthurnax sits upon the top of the Throat of the World, in reality there is just five of us." Wasn't that name in the emblems mentioned as well? I couldn't remember what it was about however.

"I see, well I best get going. Take care. And I will return the Horn." I looked at my map as I went down, it was North East of Morthal. This was going to take days to even get to.

* * *

On my way to Whiterun I decided to clear out a few Dungeons and old ruins. Nothing special to say about them other than they were full of Draugr.

I saw droves of men in the East going to Windhelm undoubtedly to join the Stormcloaks. It was a depressing sight, I had made up my mind with the Imperial Legion, as soon as I caught a break I would join them. Though not now because things were quiet so far thanks to Whiterun and Jarl Balgruuf himself.

I did learn a few things about Whiterun itself, the Civil War has brought two powerful families in Whiterun against each other, the Battle-borns support the Empire and have quite a lot of money yet are not the most morally upstanding people while the Grey-manes support the Stormcloaks and have little money, but are probably the better natured. I heard rumors that a Grey-mane is imprisoned by Thalmor, I would like to help especially to do anything that could hurt the Thalmor but I think I have no chance against them without backup.

I did see another one of those words of power and absorb the meaning of it's word, however instead of a new Shout to use at my disposal it was Da, the final part of Unrelenting Force.

I began to notice that my current gear was starting to fall apart, it was stable now but it would happen soon. Hmph, I may have to ask Arngeir if he can share some of his knowledge on words sometimes. It would be very helpful if I could get a few more Shouts, though admittedly I have not used them as much as I should.

One thing too, I read up a bit on Alduin. Interesting story, firstborn of Akatosh and Mara, she was arguably the first ruler of Skyrim. She was such a powerful creature that she earned the title 'World Eater' a terrifying thing to earn for an apparent Goddess. She could destroy this world at entire will, but so far I have only seen three Dragons so far. The one at Helgen who is seemingly her along with the red scaled one, and the one I killed.

I think the Dragons are either waiting for something to happen or too few maybe both even.

Anyways, the only true bad thing about Alduin was that she was a tyrant who oppressed people, there were no specifics but eventually the ancient Nords who were apparently slaves rebelled against the Dragons and the rule of Alduin.

All it says at the end is that she was defeated. Yet she may live now…Considering if she comes back the same way the Daedra did after we defeated the despicable Molag Bal and the equally horrible Mehrunes Dagon. I think it is the first day of Rain's Hand now come to think of it, I have spent more days getting to where I am now at Ustengrav this literal swamp with little in the way of anything civilized.

Now was the time to go get the horn of Jurgen Windcaller as I walked into the crypt and entered into Ustengrav.

I was greeted by the sounds of combat. Bandits fighting rogue Mages. I decided to wait it out a bit, it seems that a couple of Mages won. I rushed in and slayed them easily. They had no armor and their reactions surprisingly were a little too late as only an Ice spike was caught in my shield.

More sounds of combat were heard and this time it was a horde of Draugr fighting more Mages. But I decided to go in there and finish them off. And they were all either burnt, or cut to pieces. Continuing through even more of the ancient halls and passages I walked into something unexpected.

I could see some sort of light in the backgound of a huge room or cave this place led into. I could see some sort of woodlands below where I stood on the stone path that seems as if it were to lead down there. Vines were everywhere as well but they did not obstruct my path for now.

I an into some Draugr and sent their heads flying. Only getting a single hit on myself that caused me to heal it. It still stung even when the wounds were patched up.

Oddly enough there were skeletons around as well, but no Mages.

That mattered little to me now as I saw the same kind of wall back in the very same dungeon where I found 'Da' I grinned like a madman and went down to it, trees around me in this area.

'Feim…..Become Etheral' I heard the word and now wanted to use it.

"Feim!" I Shouted it now. As soon as I did I realized I had become Ethereal in appearance myself. It was strange to my eyes, I still felt normal although a bit lighter so this shout was the most intriguing I have heard and used so far.

Going back to main path off of that little treat that was the Word Wall I made sure to avoid any more traps that were along it. Though I was able to be cocky enough to score some treasure and enchanted armor it was decent and tempting to equip, but I proffered my Imperial armor better because it did it's job well.

Now there was curiosity in my way, a gate was closed with three stones that turned red any moment I walked by them. It was infuriating, but I now had an idea to use Whirlwind Sprint to get pass.

"Wuld!" I flew past as all stones turned red and the gates opened. I made sure to pull a chain so that the gates would stay open, in case this one somehow did not have a shortcut out of here like every single dungeon I had made it to thus far. Seeing a bunch of Spider webs I made sure not to risk getting surrounded by them.

I did not hear any sounds for a while until I heard a bunch of explosions in the background, checking the nest as I went through I came across to see a bunch of ash piles. The Frostbite spiders were that moronic enough to go into traps themselves. Well I suppose I should not complain at all then.

I walked into what seemed to be the last and great chamber of Ustengrav, pillars now came out of the water as if reacting to my presence, why they did so was something of interest. But no answers to.

On an old coffin like all the other Nordic ones I had seen there was a creepy hand made out of metal protruding out of it. No horn anywhere.

But instead, there was a note. I opened it.

'Dragonborn, I need to speak to you, urgently. Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood and I'll meet you.' I read that letter four times before giving the longest sigh I ever gave in my life. I had spent all of that time to get here and only receive a new Shout and a wild goose chase with some mysterious indvidual who said that they will meet me in the inn of Riverwood.

I looked around some more, looking for the horn. It was no use, giving another sigh I opened a chest and found a lot of gold and more potions along with some metal ingots. At least I got those.

Time to head to Riverwood, again.

* * *

This is the 3rd day of Rain's Hand. And I have finally made it back into Riverwood, more quickly than I expected. Apparently a carriage was going towards Whiterun so I paid the man driving it some gold and I got here quicker than I should have.

Walking into the Inn I asked Delphine for the room, I waited a while before she came to the door.

"Follow me." She said and I followed, I was both surprised and half expecting it to be her. We walked to the opposite side of my room towards hers. She opened a closet that she had to reveal nothing after closing the door behind us. She then pushed on it, revealing it to be a hidden door into a basement. I saw a table marked with locations and realized that this was a lab of sorts. I also saw the horn.

"Take it." She said to me. I grabbed it as she said put in my sack. Looking around I saw strange looking swords on the walls.

"So the Greybeards think you are the Dragonborn. I hope they are right." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"So are you going to reveal your plans to take over the world to me?" I said with no sarcasm. She surprisingly chuckled a bit.

"Surprised? I guess I'm getting good at my harmless innkeeper act. I wanted to talk to the Dragonborn. The weapons on the wall you see are in the case Thalmor spies come about." So she was against the Thalmor? I think this event may be a good one.

"So why did you take the horn?" She gave me a nod.

"It was the only way to make sure that the Thalmor would not raise hell over this. I have given you the horn and brought you here because I am trying to help you. I just need you to listen to me." Reasonable.

"Go ahead I guess."

"As I said in my note, I've heard that you might be Dragonborn. I've been part of a decent sized group that's been looking for you…...Well if it truly is you as I will need proof and before I can tell you anything else we must get this proof so I can trust you." I think I can see what she was getting to, if Ulfric and the Greybeards can use a shout without being a Dragonborn I may be a fake in her eyes.

"So how did you know about Ustengrav?" She again chuckled, but this time it seemed as if it were an inside joke.

"I knew the Greybeards would send you there if they thought you were the Dragonborn. They're nothing if not predictable." She said neutrally.

"When you showed up here I knew the Greybeards sent you and not that you are a Thalmor spy." My features darkened a bit at the mention of Thalmor again. They would pay for what they have done one day.

"The Thalmor have killed my father and ruined my, our homelands." She gave a sympathetic if not pleased look.

"So why are they after you for?"

"We're very old enemies. And if my suspicions are correct, they might have something to do with Dragons returning. But that isn't important now right now. What is important that you might be Dragonborn, or as the Dragons say 'Dovahkiin'. She knew of the Thu'um?

"Why are you looking for a Dragonborn?" I asked, very curious.

"I will tell you later. I need to trust you first and the only way we can be sure is if you kill a Dragon." My expression soured a bit.

"As long as they have done something bad I am willing to kill them, the innocent ones should live for they have done nothing wrong." She nodded a bit.

"You will not have to kill an innocent one, as a matter of fact this one is about to attack a village near Windhelm called Kybesgrove." How did she know this?

"How do you know when or where it is going to attack?" She smiled mischievously at that.

"I've visited their ancient burial sites and found them empty, thanks to your contribution in the tablet that was at Bleak Falls Barrow I now know where every single one of them is. And there are very large amounts of them. You see, this one will come to life and we will kill it." I shifted uncomfortably.

"As long as it is evil."

"Are you ready to go with me to Kynesgrove?" I nodded. And she gave a grin.

"Let's go, but first I need my travelling gear." Waiting outside a bit I saw her come out with Leather armor and one of those strange swords that seemed familiar.

With her saying goodbye to a friend of hers, we move towards Kynesgrove.

* * *

As we arrived in Kynesgrove we found a bunch of civilians in a panic, so a Dragon was attacking!

"Ruigus, you have slain a Dragon before, with my assistance you will slay one again if you truly are a Dragonborn." I nodded, her words were a bit encouraging.

As we walked up past the fleeing villagers I saw her.

Flying above the burial ground was the same Dragoness who had destroyed Helgen and gave me those nightmares. She had undoubtedly detected me and Delphine. I heard that same voice that I would never forget speak.

"Sahloknir,ziil gro Dovah ulse! Slen Tiid Vo!" A blast of odd force, energy, magic, power or whatever it was headed for the burial mound in front of us. A Dragon had come out of the ground with titanic vibrations going on in the ground, looking again I could see that it was regaining skin!

"Thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?" This is the worst situation I could have ever gotten myself into, reaching for my sword I couldn't move anything. My hand was unresponsive.

"Geh, Sahloknir, kalli mir." She said while the both of them were staring at us. I think I was sweating now and Delphine was afraid as well, but astonished.

"So it is you again Ruigus, I know you now." She said as my fear went even higher now, the amount of sweat was increasing along with a tear or two. She had a confident grin with a touch of sadism, at least as far as I could tell for a Dragon could do with facial emotions.

"You are still very adorable like this, you know?" She asked me. What the hell was she trying to say to me!?

"No words my Dovahkiin? You perhaps must be afraid of me. I can tell that much." She was confusing me beyond belief, Delphine's eyes widened as she looked at me now.

The other Dragon was looking at us menacingly.

"Hmph, time for me to go then. Sahloknir test his strength and if they threaten to kill you escape." She was revealing her plans? She did not want me to die as of yet? I wanted to say something to her and it came out unexpectedly as if it were just magic or instinct.

"A-Are you Alduin? The World Eater?" I said right before she was about to go. She looked at me with gold eyes, a pleased look on her face.

"So you have finally figured out my name boy, and my title as well? It is good to hear such a cute remark to my glorious title mortal. Farewell Dovahkiin." With a sadistic look she left.

Sahloknir took this opportunity to attack. He went to get a bite at me with his teeth and I dodged as Delphine went in for his neck.

She hit, but did little damage although her sword penetrated the thick scales. And the Dragon made a screech of pain. He then looked at the both of us "Fo Krah Diin!" A blast of Ice came for us, we immediately took cover behind a boulder.

"Hiding will not save you!" Said the Dragon angrily. Delphine gave me a determined look and a nod as we both ran out.

"Come and face me, then!" It challenged again. We would flank this Dragon and whittle it down….Or we can go straight in for the kill as soon as he stopped being so defensive.

Sahloknir did something I had not expected, he furled up his wings and began spreading them out twirling them, his legs followed suite. It was if he were creating a whirlwind of death around him!

But he tired out after a while of running around and I took the chance, I ran for his back. He lifted his deadly looking tail to hit me with it, so I ran around it. To a point where he would not be able to do anything at his torso and stabbed where Delphine did, the penetration she created was perfect. An angry roar of pain this time. And he was not outraged.

"Your deaths will do so much to satisfy more than anything my Thuri could promise me now! Die as the scum you are!" With vicious abandon for anything around him he charged and he would of hit me had I not Shouted.

"Feim!" As he moved right through me. Unable to affect me, Delphine saw this and now zealously went a the Dragon, climbing atop of it's head as it was turning around to get me again with a snarl as she put her sword into an unprotected spot in it's head. She killed the Dragon. I gave a shaky breath of air.

Sahloknir's corpse began to glow like the other Dragon, and his spirit went into me.

'Fo' Frost….Delphine now walked up to me with happiness.

"It really is you!" She exclaimed as if she had seen a Divine. And before I could say anything else she talked yet again.

"I must bring you near Markarth, there is a place we must go. Sky Haven Temple it is called, I will be able to explain myself and my group. And you will learn much. Please be patient." I was weird-ed out, but I would go with her. Along the way out the people thanked us. But they were all Stormcloak sympathizers, if I had come by later an Imperial Soldier they would be saying much different words and not good ones.

* * *

It seemed that Sahloknir had disobeyed me as well and payed the ultimate price for it, typical.

I had flown back to Skuldafn, and was now pondering on what to do next. But I had already known what to do. With the few words of the Dovahkiin he had convinced me that he would be interesting to spend my time with. I already had made plans with the others,

Wuthdeinkinbok said that he would find something for me so that I could go through with this plan. I need not to worry about resurrecting my fellow Dovah. For Wuthdeinkinbok, Odahviing, Lokyolkriaan and Faaskunven could do the same as well. And they would for I was their Thuri and best among all. This would also be a test in leadership for them, in case if I were to be absent again.

After resting for a bit, thinking some abstract things about the Dovahkiin I heard the loud flapping wings of Wuthdeinkinbok, it seems he had something to say.

"Thuri, we have located another Dovah who has lived through all of these years. He has brought something with him that will be perfect if you are going to infiltrate these mortals. I will lead you to it my Thuri." I went with him to find a cave ig enough for multiple Dovah looking around I saw what Wuthdeinkinbok said.

"He says they call it 'Ebony armor' there are also some assorted mortal weapons with it as well. My Thuri." He said with some reverence in his calm voice.

I now went up to these armor and weapons.

"Look away brother." Wuthdeinkinbok realized what was going on. And he turned away.

I had quickly morphed into a less desirable but high potential human form, with some of my own enhancements.

I had a human face with black hair, it sure felt strange but it was a way of communicating more easily with them, though I never had one describe it. Yet I know I was the best. I had a tail albeit it was too small to be of any real danger and nor was it not dangerous, though I could make it that way. My black wings were sprouted out to my sides of my back as if casting a huge shield from behind and my clawed fingers were not touching and getting a feel for the armor. Looking down I could see more of the heavy armor and my black scaled feet, clawed and deadly if I so desired. But for now I would have to put away the instruments of my glory away for now.

I lifted the armor and began to put it on. Few humans could put this on, and yet I put it on myself as if it were nothing that would weigh me down. Even with this full set of armor on I still felt nude. I would be far too quick in this armor for any regular human as well.

And grabbing the crude, but not useless mortal weapons I began to get a feel for them once more. A sword would be perfect, I checked to see how my magic reserves were doing. It was immense in it's power. I gave a pleased grin as I now spoke to Wuthdeinkinbok.

"Ah yes, this is perfect." Now it would be time to follow Ruigus and find out a perfect opportunity to start my subversion of him, I will have him bend his will to me.

* * *

I had followed Delphine for five days. We had moved more quickly than I expected too which was a good thing. But now we came across a peculiar looking set of rock.

"Into this tunnel with me Ruigus." She ordered and I went in.

"This place was taken from Forsworn bandits quite a while ago." She remarked, the only answer I had really gotten in those five days. We continued through a bunch of rooms that looked like they had been cleared out until we reached an impasse. It was an amazing sight, there were statues and you could see the sky. Some fires were lit and a very intriguing passage was in the background.

"Lydia! Lower the gate." A Nordic woman wearing some strange and familiar armor with black hair did something that caused a gate to appear out of our left.

"Delphine? Who is this you have brought to us? A new recruit? He looks like a decent enough sort." The woman known as Lydia said.

Lydia….. She was the Housecarl that quit! She joined Delphine and whatever group they were?

"I will tell you soon Lydia, just close the gate after us and follow." We walked across. And went with Lydia into a cave, we came out to see pressure plates.

"Just stand on the pressure plates with the twin Dragons." Said Lydia, she looked young in appearance and had a kind of pretty voice. Also sounded pretty friendly too.

"Ah thanks!"

"What is your name?"

"Ruigus, Ruigus Kessel. Delphine brought me here because I was Dragonborn." Lydia gasped.

"Is it true!?" She asked Delphine, she gave her a nod.

"Yes he is Dragonborn." At this point I saw happy crying coming from Lydia, I was confused beyond belief now.

"Please be patient Ruigus, I know I have had you wait for too long. But I will be able to explain it all to you very soon."

"I understand." Whatever was going on, being a Dragonborn to her group must be godlike.

We continued through now, a strange door of sorts was open and it seemed to lead into a hallway of stone. It seemed well made.

Delphine led us through and into a great hall where there were fires lit, a curious table, and even more people with the strange armor. Looking again at them they noticed us.

There were about 39 of them, and they all now moved into a position in front of us and bowed before me. Delphine and Lydia said the same. It was now at this point I realized who Delphine's group was. My mouth dropped. In one of my favorite pieces of history, there was a secret group of people that would protect the Emperor who come to think of it was Dragonborn for the most part, I thought they had been destroyed but now I can only tell that they were the B-  
"Welcome home, my Emperor." Came Delphine.

The Blades.

* * *

 **Hope you like what I have done with the Blades :D**

 **To Mind : I probably will not, though this is indeed an interesting idea for sure. But part of my personal kind of take on Paarthunax is that he was always Alduin's original brother who went astray as far as his/hers (In this case) eyes could tell. But do not get your hopes up, I do not want to hype of somebody to disappoint.**

 **To PyroSolracIII: Ah cheers, I will attempt to compensate for the pride.**

 **To Baconlord53: You are pretty cool as well :D**

 **One thing to mention:**

 **Cities in Skyrim I want you to imagine to be anywhere from 5-8 times bigger than they were before. Because I want the scale of the Civil War and… one other thing in the story to be important. And that means the populations too. Heck maybe the villages will be 2 times bigger as well.  
Again not sure what else to say now until next chapter other than it may take a while longer because of School. But that will only be a dent in my writing. At worse expect 2-3 months of writing.**

 **That is all. I pray you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Blade's task

_Chapter 4: The Blades, the dark heart of Markarth, some diplomatic immunity, and the Imperial Legion._

* * *

"What!?" I said to Delphine. She quickly rose up.

"We are the Blades, you are the Dragonborn Emperor we have been waiting for all of these years since the Empire 'disbanded' us, ever since then we have been hunted down by the Thalmor." She explained a bit while I was both mind-blown and ecstatic.

"You have managed to survive all of those years?" Delphine nodded at this.

"Yes and while were almost broken but not defeated or willing to be brought down me and a member known as Esbern found something. Esbern!" Suddenly an old Nord man in rather nice clothes came along.

"Tell him what we have found here and show him around, in the meantime Blades. Fall out until I or the Emperor who's name is Ruigus gives you something to do." The Blades did as she said, their glorious armor was still a treat to my eyes. Esbern had a smile on his face like every other Blade.

"Come with me my Emperor, I will show you around Sky Ruler Temple and explain ourselves a bit further." With me, Lydia, and Delphine in tow we went with the old man as went to a wall adjacent to the table which seemed to be attaced to another upper floor that was barely any higher than we were, it also protruded an Eagle like face as well.

Esbern stopped in front of the wall to our left, it had a lot of writing and carvings into it. It seemed to be a picture or painting of sorts.

"This is Alduin's wall, it tells the story of Alduin's time of Dragon rule. It shows that the human rebellion at the end of her rule was led by ones who could Shout. The next panel here is most odd, as you can see." It seemed to be of a person and another person with wings holding hands, it kind of seemed adorable.

"Wait this is too much to bear with, what is the point of this wall?" Esbern continued to marvel at it while he spoke.

"It helped us reveal the time when the return of Alduin the World Eater would return, and it seems that all hope is lost with her coming about." He said crossly.

"I see, so the Blades have been here ever since the White Gold Concordat?" Delphine shook her head at this.

"Ever since Cloud Ruler Temple was destroyed by the Thalmor, I had figured out the location of this sacred area of the Blades. Nobody had known about it for a very long time, had I not shared it with the rest of the Blades I would have feared our fate, more so if we had not discovered the Dragonborn prophecy which brought you to us, my Emperor."

"I am no Emperor! What makes you think that I am?" Delphine now explained.

"We no longer accept the rule of those without the blood of a Dragon within them. You are our natural and only choice for a leader." I gulped, so they saw me as the true Emperor of Tamriel? This was almost surreal.

"But I have no leadership experience at all! I do not think I can do so effectively." I said honestly.

"Do not worry for now you will learn how to do it one day Ruigus, as Grandmaster of the Blades I should be able to take care of things here. But you will lead the Empire when the time is right." She is saying that I will be the Emperor soon?

"My Emperor, I and the rest of the Blades will die for you if that is your wish." Lydia said. I was still shocked at all of this, I had gone from nobody to Dragonborn to possible Emperor.

"Thank you, but do not die for me. I would not want to see that happen to any of you yet this is still a lot for me to take in."

"I understand." Came the reply from all three of them. They were devoted, to me.

"So how were you able to rebuild?" Delphine then explained.

"It was because of people such as Lydia here. The Blades are a mixture of many types of people, there are few that are old veterans. Most that are new to us but very eager. Some had nowhere else to go when we recruited them, some eagerly joined and some were born into it. We all have our different strengths and weaknesses, but we are all equal in our devotion to you. Lydia in this case joined us." I wondered why she left Whiterun.

"So why did you leave Whiterun?" Her eyes widened a bit at that, before she spoke.

"I had met Delphine sometime before Helgen had happened. I had expressed my dissatisfaction with so much of what was going on in Skyrim and the rest of Tamriel I suppose I must have impressed her. And my skills with a sword were pretty decent too." She said.

"That is reassuring." I smiled and she seemed happy with it. Esbern now spoke once more.

"I must show you the other rooms."

I was shown the other Blades rooms. There was a smithing room, a alchemy room for the apparent Mages in the Blades and living quarters, and I was finally led to one grand room.

It was not too big or too small. There was a really nice bed in there that seemed both pleasing to the eye and comfortable. I then noticed that on the wall to it's right and left were very grand looking blades armor and a special well crafted Blades sword with a perfect shield. There were also cabinets and other assorted things you would see in a room.

"This is your room." Esbern said to me, it was the most grandest room I had seen in my life.

"Thank you."

"Take the armor and weapons, I think you might like them." Delphine said.

I walked up to the Sword first.

"Dragonsbane, an excellent of sword said to cause electric damage to every enemy it hits as well as doing physical damage. It would not be a proper weapon if it didn't." I got a feel for the Akavirian sword. It was amazing! The same for the shield as well, it had far superior protection.

I now went up to the armor and quickly stripped myself of my armor and revealing my normal clothes, I put on the armor piece by piece. Blades armor was both fancy and unique in it's look I must say.

"This armor was specifically made for you, as our Emperor." Delphine said.

It sure looked that way too, there were some gold markings with the symbol of the Empire on them. It also had a few special markings, a Dragon holding a hammer and a screeching Eagle on both of my shoulder plates. There was black clothing in it that dropped a little from my shoulders and pants. It really did feel fit for an Emperor.

"We have a cloak so you can hide your armor, additionally we have disguises for you in the case you it might raise unneeded attention or rather just hide from the Thalmor if they become too inquisitive." Delphine informed me.

"I do not deserve this armor." I told the accompanying Blades and they responded with a bow.

"Any idea on what we should do?" I asked curious what task the Blades had to ask of me before I could return the horn to the Greybeards.

"There is something I can have you do that will hurt the Thalmor by a tiny peg. There is a Thalmor embassy over in the land of Solitude, now we think that the Thalmor may perhaps have a hand in the return of the Dragons. How? No clue but even if they are not a factor in the return this as I have said it will annoy them." Going into an embassy with Thalmor seemed to be a dangerous move.

"Will there be any backup?"

"No, but we do have a spy that can assist you in getting into the Embassy without causing any suspicion, as a matter of fact they will think you to be their guest. We would like to send one of our agents with you Ruigus like Lydia here but we cannot risk their detection or suspicion that we are still around." That was reasonable.

"Well I guess it could not hurt. And besides someone has to make the Thalmor pay bit by bit. I will do it." Delphine and the others looked pleased.

"The spy's name is Malborn, a Bosmer who lost his family to them when they attacked Valenwood. You will meet him in The Winking Skeever. Odd name I know. We will hand you party clothes and some new armor that shouldn't draw any attention but it is Scaled armor."

I gasped at the mention of Scale mail armor, while it was nowhere near as good as the Emperor armor that seemed to be heavy yet almost weightless, Scaled armor offered a great amount of protection and did not sacrifice speed in the slightest. I was curious as to where the Blades got all of these weapons, armor, money, and materials from but I suppose they were inventive if not genius.

* * *

I told them I would go to Markarth first, the Blades accompanying me out said that I could bring the legendary sword and their shield because they did not think it would attract any attention to them. I had dropped the old Imperial sword and shield that had saved my life many times for these Blade weapons now. I had switched out my Imperial armor as well for the superior Scaled armor. It fit rather comfortably. And it looked stylish.

I wonder what their opinion is on the Dragons, they seem to go with whatever I desire but I want to really ask Delphine or Esbern and to ask about anything else there is.

If anyone had told me that a year or so back that one day a group of the Empire's best warriors and agents considered me to be the true Emperor I probably would have laughed as if I had gone insane.

But as I walked into Markarth a very unique city in appearance that was like nothing I had seen before. I saw a man sneaking up to a woman with a knife.

Immediately I took out Dragonsbane and stabbed him in the back before he could slit her throat.

"By the Divines, the Forsworn here in the city!" Said one woman as she saw the man with the knife die. Did she mean me or him? A bunch of guards came around circling around the body as I quickly grabbed a note off of the dead man.

"Everyone stay back. The Markarth city guard have this all under control. There are no Forsworn here." Forsworn? I think I heard some conversing travelers talking about that once and how Ulfric fought them or something like that.

Suddenly the woman who I just saved ran up to me.

"By the Gods that man nearly killed. You have saved my life!"

"Thank you. Here, I was just going to bring this to my sister, but I think you should have it." She handed me a Silver Emerald Necklace.

"Keep it, I do not need it anyways." I closed her hand at that.

"Speaking of which do you know why that man was after you?" If he is Forsworn it would be best to learn of what they want if they do things such as this.

"No. I don't have any idea. I was just shopping for a pendant for my sister back in the Imperial City." People from Cyrodil such as me and her were not uncommon. Still it seemed as if she were hiding something.

"I heard someone say something about Forsworn, do you know how that might relate to the man that is dead?" She shook her head.

"I've heard of them. Something about the men who live in the hills and attack caravans. I'm sorry, I have no idea why he would want me in particular, I am just from Cyrodil." I do not think these Forsworn are just a group of malevolent individuals who just attack at random.

"I see, stay safe." I began walking away from the scene at the stalls, I think there was no more blood being spilt.

"I will." She said to me before heading off towards an inn that seemed to be built into a stone hill itself. A man now walked up to me, he seemed a bit older than me and also very normal compared to some of the other people I have seen so far.

"Gods. A woman attacked right on the streets." And the very entrance into this city.

"I haven't seen anything like it before." I said to him.

"Are you all right? Did you see what happened?" He sounded very concerned.

"The man pulled out a knife and was about to kill that woman before I stopped him." I gestured over to his body.

"Odd, oh!" He quickly put a note into my hand.

"I think you dropped this. Some kind of note. Looks important." I was confused.

"Is this your note? What does it mean?" He shrugged.

"My note? No, that's yours. Must have fallen out of your pocket." I think I still had the one I nabbed off the would-be murderer's corpse. It definitely belonged to him and he had something to say to me that was not allowed near others.

"Well best get going, I just wanted to check out the city you know?" He looked a bit expectantly at me before we parted ways.

Finding myself where nobody would be able to look at a note I decided to read the one he gave to me.

'Meet me at the Shrine of Talos.' I would have to look around for it. I decided to pull out the one from the 'Forsworn' man I killed. It opened.

'Weylin,

You've been chosen to strike fear in the heart of the Nords. Go to the market tommorow. You will know what to do.

-N'

Hmph, this bode ill, nor did I like the sound of it.

* * *

Eventually I found the entrance into it, I saw the man who talked to me before in front of a glorious shrine of Talos.

"I'm sorry to bring you into Markarth's problems, but after that attack in the market, I'm running out of time." He said visibly upset at the whole affair from earlier.

"I want to help but what is going on?"

"You want answers? Well so do I. So does everyone in this city." He said angrily as if stressing it out.

"A man goes crazy in the market. Everyone knows he's a Forsworn agent. Guards do nothing. Nothing but clean up the mess." He finished with a disgusted tone. It seemed this city was the Imperial version of Riften.

"Tell me what you need done."

"Please. You need to find out why the woman was attacked, who's behind Weylin and the Forsworn, and I'll pay you for any information you bring me.

"No payment is necessary, but where do you think I should go?" He thought for a moment.

"Check out the slums where Weylin lived, somebody may be able to give you the key to his room, or you can pick it. Margret stays in the Silver Blood Inn I would think. You should be able to ask someone there to help." I had my guidance, I just needed to figure out this city.

Already it had a stink to it that was the same as Riften.

But I am curious about the Forsworn, I think he may know about them.

"Who are the Forsworn?"

"They're remnants of the old rulers of Markarth. Natives of the Reach. Followers of the old ways. The Nords drove them out of the city. Ulfric Stormcloak and his men. That was about 20 years ago." Twenty years is a long time. And it seems that the Forsworn are proof of one thing Ulfric could not crush.

"But somehow they're still here, and they're killing people." Damn them.

"When did you start looking into these murders then?" It seems as if he had dedicated a good amount of his life to this.

"Yes. It all started when I was a boy. My father owned one of these mines. Rare for anyone who isn't a Nord. He was killed. Guards said it was just a madman, but everyone knew the murderer was a member of the Forsworn." His father had died to them, just like how my father had died to the Thalmor. The thought of it bothered me, I zoned off. Thinking about what life would have been if he lived. I wish I could have met him before he died.

"I've been trying to figure out why ever since. Gone nowhere so far, and then I got married. Have a child of my own on the way." I perked up at this, a family? My mother had wanted to get married sometime, and I kind of wanted to myself but…..I just cannot tell why I am not attracted to most of the women here, they are very beautiful but I do not feel anything of the sort to them. I really want to have kids one day, I really do.

"I swore I was going to give up, for my child's sake, but it's like my father's ghost is haunting me. Asking me 'Why?'."

"I think my father may start haunting me soon, he was killed by the Thalmor." He gave a nod.

"Sorry to hear friend, my name is Eltyrs. What is yours?"

"Ruigus. And I will bring justice upon the Forsworn. I must go and check out Margret first and see what the deal with her is."

"I see, Divines guide you, keep your eyes and ears open." And our meeting was ended.

I walked down to the Inn, the night sky was a good to see but also haunting thanks to city.

I found Margret in the Inn after a little bit of searching.

"Hey, there is something very wrong inside this city and I do not think the man came after you just because you were here from Cyrodil. I need to know why are you really here." She was stunned at my question but kept herself calm as possible while she looked around quickly, a small sigh escaped her lips.

"Was it that obvious? Damn. I must be losing my touch." Hmm?

"I'm one of General Tullius's agents. I was sent to investigate the Treasury House and the Silver Blood family." Uncle sent her? It seems he didn't like this place either.

"They own Cidhna Mine, one of the toughest jails in Skyrim. I was hoping I could buy or steal the deed, but I don't think that's how things work around here." She went on again.

"Mark my words, Thonar Silver-Blood was behind that attack in the market. Somehow." Perhaps it may have been the Silver Bloods the entire time?

"Thank you, I will bring them to justice one way or another." She gave an awkward smile.

"I'd rather not talk anymore, I have to head back to Cyrodil soon."

"Just one thing! How's Tullius?"

"He thinks he needs more men, you are welcome to join the Imperial Army of course." Were her final words as I walked out of the Inn. Only to be stopped by a guard.

"You. I've seen you snooping around. Asking questions." Had he heard my conversation with Eltyrs and Margret? Best not to say anything that involved either of them.

"Back off. You don't want to know what happens to troublemakers here." He finished venomously

"And you didn't say that to the man who tried to kill that woman in the market? You must be getting poor at your job." He gave an angry look.

"Funny. This is your last warning outsider. We keep the peace here. Stay out of our business." And then he walked away, corrupt bastard.

I walked towards the Warrens now, a structure built into the rock. Going inside it was like looking into the slums of Bravil. There was a dirtied man in rags standing against a wall.

"The Warrens isn't a place for your type. What do you want?" He sounded more curious than hostile.

"Did you know Weylin?" He contemplated the name for a second.

"Oh yes. I know everyone who sleeps in the Warrens. Kind of the person who passes the keys around. Though I guess someone else will be taking his room now."

"I need the keys to his room, it is important to as why he tried to kill that woman."

"All right." He gave me the key. Now I just needed to find it.

I paused for a moment, remembering the letter from him, looks like I already had what I needed. Still, I checked his room to find nothing else, I did reread it to look at the 'N' on it. I had to find out who he is.

Giving the key back to the man and walking back outside a rather burly man approached me in Leather armor.

"You've been digging around where you don't belong. It's time you learned a lesson." If he intends to fight me with any sort of weapon, he will find himself being thrown like a ragdoll as I recalled the Shout I could use.

"Who sent you?" His face didn't change from the rather crude expression.

"Someone who doesn't like you asking questions." I now had to dodge a fist from him.

"Fus Ro Dah!" I sent him flying into rocks, some smaller ones falling on him, thank goodness I had them. I do not think I could have won a fist fight.

"Ugh! You mangy piece of pit-bait." He said with anger.

"Just tell me who sent you okay?" He grumbled.

"I was sent by Nepos the Nose. The old man hands out the orders. He told me to make sure you didn't get in the way. That's all I know I swear!" He ran off.

It was time to report to Eltyrs. Walking into the holy shrine he was still waiting.

"Thonar was investigating Thonar Silver-Blood while Weylin got orders from Nepos the Nose." He seemed a bit shocked.

"Thonar makes sense, he has connections in all facets of the city. Nepos, he has lived here for a very long time and is highly respected. I think he may get his orders from someone, maybe Thonar. Definitely check on those two and be careful."

I went to the Treasury House first, I think Eltyr's wife was the receptionist.

"Rhiada yes? I need to see Thonar immediately. Eltyrs sent me." I finished with a whipser.

"Go right ahead, here is the key." I walked towards his room, feeling a couple sets of eyes on me.

I unlocked it to find both a disturbed and angered bald man.

"What are you doing here!? I told them no visitors!" Thonar was alarmed by me.

"I want answers about the Forsworn."

"They're crazy. Thinking that they own the Reach." Evasive answer.

"Well guess who really runs things around here? Me. I own the mines. I make the coins pass to the right hands. That answer your questions? Now get out." No! I will not get out until he admits it.

Before I could do anything the sound of weapons being pulled out happened behind me and a woman fell over dead, Thonar rushed over to her.

"What!? By the Gods. Betrid….." Two of the people in the room came at me with their weapons, intending to kill me. A quick stab with an Akavirian legendary sword was more than enough for any cloth as both of them died to smple cuts.

Looking around I saw Thonar getting up away from his wife's body.

"My wife. They killer her." The Forsworn?

"Damn Madanach. Damn his Forsworn backside." The Forsworn are responsible for this then.

"Who is Madanach?" I would not be kind to this man, he was of the same cloth that Maven was.

"My puppet, along with his Forsworn that reside in Cidhna Mine. As their 'King' he was supposed to keep them under control." Thonar was undoubtedly angry, but with no remorse.

"So you made a deal with the Forsworn?"

"When their uprising was crushed, I had Madanach brought to me. He was a wild animal, but a useful one. I offered him a stay for execution if he used his influence to deal with any annoyances that came up. Competitors, agents, idiots." My fist was now clenched, my disgust and hatred was barely showing itself.

"So I've let him run his little Forsworn rebellion from inside Cidhna Mine. Now he's out of control." Damn this blasphemous bastard.

"Maybe your wife would not have died if you had killed him and his Forsworn, you brought this upon yourself." And then I left. Thank goodness Rhiada was okay.

I now entered Nepos's house, ready for combat. An exotic looking Nordic woman came up to me.

"Excuse me. What is your business here?" Beyond her was a rather nice room with a couple servants walking around.

"I'm here to see Nepos." Her eyes narrowed a bit.

"We haven't been expecting you, and the old man needs his rest. Come back some other time." Grrrrr.

"Wait. It's okay my dear, send him in."

"Hmph, yes Nepos." I now walked towards an old man writing a book on a chair, right next to a hearth.  
"I'm sorry about my housekeeper. She's a little protective of me." That seemed…...Odd

"Now what is it you want?"

"I know it was you who sent Weylin after that woman. And that you are a Forsworn." His facial expression didn't change.

"Ah yes, You've proven to be a real bloodhound. Well, you've sniffed me out." He said indifferently.

"I've been playing this game for almost 20 years. Sending the young to their deaths. All in the name of the Forsworn. And I'm tired. So tired." I could only stare at him, almost incredulously.

"Why?" He continued writing.

"Because my king told me to. Madanach. When the uprising fell at the hands of the Nords, they threw him in the mines. I don't know how, but he lives. I get his messages, and I hand out his orders without question." A horror had hit me, the servants were all now in the room, the four of them sweeping the room.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"My dear boy, what makes you think you're getting out of here alive?" I looked to see them pull out daggers and ready spells, Dragonsbane and my shield were ready to be taken out.

"You were seen coming in. The girl at the door is a Forsworn agent masquerading as a maid. You aren't the first to have gotten this far. You won't be the last. I'm sorry but you're not leaving alive." I stabbed Nepos in the chest. The others came at me in a rage matched only by my own.

They came at me one after one, I killed the first two but the Forsworn agent and another servant were still alive.

"Die damn you!"

The Agent casted a strange spell and I heard something move behind me, Nepos was now a zombie or rather just ressurected.

"Yol!" Immediately the two Forsworn agents were set ablaze, the fire washing over them before the resurrected Nepos could get a hit in. And all three died in a matter of seconds.

Everyone except for me was now dead.

I walked over to Nepos's corpse and quickly searched his body to find a book and stabbed him a couple of times, half out of secret rage and half out of to make sure he would not come back.

Reading the book, it was nothing interesting except for the words of a murderer who seemed to only have slight regret. Though he did make it seem Madanach was indeed insane.

I had to get back to Eltys

Running into the Shrine of Talos I saw blood, walking up to it I saw Eltyrs but he was lying down, the blood belonging to him. I stared at his body for a while, it seemed impossible that he would be dead now, a man that was to be a father.

"No….No!" I began checking his body to make sure he was still alive but there was nothing….. Then I heard a voice next to me.

"We warned you, but you just had to and cause trouble." A guard came out of the shadows to my left, two more came from the right. I got up and looked at them viciously.

"You piece of shits! You killed him!" The guard continued to look at me, his helmet sallet covering his face making it impossible to see his expression.

"It was the same thing we do with all other natives who want to change things around here. We had a nice deal going on between Thonar and Madanach until you and Eltyrs started snooping around." I wanted to rip this man apart! To tear out every bit of his flesh and make him and his fellow murders suffer!

"Well, you wanted to find the man responsible for those killings? You'll have plenty of time with the King of Rags when you're in Cidhna mine." Before I could even draw my weapon the other guards had me restrained. I resisted violently but I was too weak, I could Shout but one of them gagged me quickly. I could not even breathe through my mouth now. But I could manage a few words.

"You bastards! You'll pay for this when the Divines smite you heretical bastards down like the scum you are! Die!" And then I was knocked out.

* * *

Eltyrs…..You died before you could even see your child just as how my father was killed before he could see me.

Good men the both of them, and they died to a bunch of disgusting evil monsters, no matter the different skins they had for they are like Daedra.

Damn them. Damn them all.

I will make them pay Eltyrs, they will pay for what they have done to you.

Father. The Thalmor will be forced off of this land and sent back to their island. I promise you that.

I promise revenge.

* * *

I awoke to the voice of an Orc female.

"All right, prisoner. Eyes front. You're in Cidhna Mine, now. And we expect you to earn your keep." I was in rags, but I felt naked without any weapons and armor. But I was ungagged.

"There's no resting your hide in a cell in this prison. Here, you work. You'll mine ore until you start throwing up silver bars." I could only glare downwards.

"You got it?" She asked harshly.

"Yeah yeah."

"Good enough. Alright, open her up!" She barked at another guard who now opened a door that lead to a wooden staircase going down.

"Now you. Get down there." She ordered, I went down. I will find a way out of here.

I now walked to a campfire that was in the middle of this mine, there was a Nord and an Orc guarding a locked steel door. The Nord looked at me expectantly.

"What are you in for, new blood?"

"Being framed for a crime I did not commit."

"Ah, caught up in someone's schemes are we? Well, you want my advice? Serve your time at the pickaxe and get out. You don't want to end up getting a shiv in the guts over a bottle of Skooma." Skooma, that accursed drink. Sanguine is only responsible for that horrendous creation in one way or another.

"Where is Madanach?" I asked neutrally, though I should have had more anger in it.

"If you're asking, that means you're the new lifer. Tough luck, friend. Those guards sold you out but good. No one talks to Madanach, I'm afraid. Not without getting past Borkul the Beast." He pointed to the Orc who looked menacing.

"And you don't want to talk to Borkul the Beast. Madnach's guard who I heard ripped off a man's arm and beat him to death with it. He is big, even for an Orc." I am certain a Shiv can get this Orc to surrender.

Luckily, someone had left one on a boulder. I already had the weapon that would get me close to Madanach. I walked up to the hulk of an Orc.

"The new meat. So soft. Tender." He said rather oddly.

"What was it like killing your first one, huh?" A flashback of the Stormcloak soldier that I killed in Helgen played in my mind. My expression shifted a little before I looked down a bit.

"The way you would feel when you realize that a life was taken."

"Milkdrinker." He said.

"I need to see Madanach." I said, looking him in the eyes.

"You want to talk to the King in Rags? Fine. But first you got to pay the toll."

"How about you get me a shiv? Not that I need on-" I put it against his throat immediately, a fierce look in my eyes as he looked rather impressed with my action, but no fear.

"Hmph. Fine. Go on in. But don't try anything in there. Madanach knows more than you think."

Not enough to save him. He opened the gate now. Walking through I knew I would have to be quick.

I turned the corner to see an older but fit looking Nord on a chair writing something, then my gut told me, 'Madanach'. I clenched my fist.

"Well, well. Look at you. The Nords have turned into an animal. A wild beast caged up and left to go mad." I could barely contain my rage against this monster.

"So, my fellow best, what do you want? Answers about the Forsworn? Revenge for trying to have you killed?" I slit his throat with the shiv, blood all over my hands as he now was dying, I covered his mouth to make sure no sound would come out. And I stabbed him over and over again.

Blood was now all over me, but that did not matter. Madanach was dead. And so was the leadership of the Fotsworn. There was still someone left.

I checked his body to find a key and a note. I quickly locked the steel door behind me in case anyone had heard.

All his note mentioned was a way out through a tunnel. Fortunately I already had seen what he was talking about. I used the key he had and opened it and quickly locked the door behind me.

I would now go through some ancient ruins that I think were built by the Dwemer. Quickly moving through the ancient path I saw more and more spiderwebs.

A few Frostbite Spiders were in my way, I had no armor, but I had speed. I jumped onto one to put my shiv right between it's collection of eyes as it now died.

The same was repeated for the rest. I moved forward.

I now entered the room to see two things that terrified me, Dwarven spheres. Automatons that were constructed long ago apparently, they were used when they had existed before the Dwarves vanished.

I moved silently past, but the two of them activated. They would be as fast as I am and I could not keep up, I had one Shout up my sleeve.

"Fo!" The Automatons were not frozen completely, but were slowed down majorly.

I now had my chance, I ran to a giant door that could only lead outside.

And it did, though the person who greeted me sent up a rage through my entire body.

"My eyes inside Cidhna Mine tell me that Madanach is dead." Came Thonar Silver-Blood.

"You've done a great service to the Silver-Blood family. I've had the Jarl officially pardon you, and taken care of a few other loose ends." I kept my silence.

"I guess we also owe you something for locking you up. Here, my family's ring. And everything the guards confiscated from you." He said, almost sounding desperate for forgiveness. I went for my gear and began putting it on. He came up to me with the Ring.

"Keep your filthy damn bribe." And with that I was done, and had now stormed off.

I was done with this city, Thonar Silver-Blood will pay, soon. For all the good people who suffered and died thanks to you.

* * *

After a day of walking quickly, I now entered Solitude. It was a far more pleasant place to look at, far more than Markarth.

Though it seemed an execution was going on. The people seemed to be cursing the name that belonged to no other than Roggvir.

The Guard Captain overseeing his execution he made a speech to him, persecuting him for his treachery while he tried to defend himself by saying the death of the High King was not murder. The crowd booed him.

He now put his head on the block. It wasn't long before the Executioner chopped his head off.

I only felt a bit indifferent and a tiny bit sad.

I wanted to check out the rest of the city and find Tullius, but the Thalmor must pay. I began searching for the Inn that Delphine had told me to meet the Bosmer in. Though eventually I did find it.

Looking around inside, I found who seemed to be my contact.

"Our mutual friend sent me." I have to keep the secrecy I suppose. He gave me an incredulous look, as if he were looking at something that was disappointing.

"Really? You're who she picked? I hope she knows what she's doing." Was he just saying that because I looked a bit lacking in strength? Either way I looked at him crestfallen.

"Hey now. Here's the deal. I can smuggle some equipment into the Embassy for you. She picked you because you were good right?"

"I would guess so."

"Just don't plan on bringing too much in with you. The Thalmor take security very seriously." Always the types to restrict weapons and personal gear the Thalmor were.

"Give me what you can't live without, and I'll make sure to get it into the Embassy. The rest is up to you." I nodded.

"I already have everything with me ready to go." I still had the party clothes the Blades gave me.

"Good, now hand what you need to give me and put on the party clothes and get on the carriage that is to head out for the Embassy."

* * *

On the Carriage I realized I gave him everything. It really was not much though. Other than just my armor, money, weapon, potions, and a few books.

Since we now arrived at the Embassy I hopped off to see a Redguard waiting around.

"Ah! A fellow latecomer to Elenwen's little soiree." Elenwen? Never heard of the name but that must be who is hosting the party.

"Yeah, kind of got the invitation late." He chuckled.

"You still arrived by carriage no less!" His cheerful attitude brightened me a bit. He went to sit down on a decent sized rock.

"My lateness is due more to getting lost on the way up to this gods-forsaken mountain than for any desire to actually arrive late. I prefer to arrive early. Often the day before the party. So as not to miss out on any of the drinking." A Thalmor guard walked up to us, I gulped a bit as I now was looking almost face to face with one.

The Altmer had some really nice and elegant armor on that seemed to offer a great amount of protection. I would have liked the design had I not been afraid of the Thalmor's presence.

"Welcome to the Thalmor Embassy. Your invitation, please." The towering Altmer sounded polite enough but I nervously checked for my invitation before giving it to him.

"Thank you sir. Go right in." Giving an awkward smile to the man I now began walking up the steps of the elegant building in front of me. I heard the Redguard talking to the Thalmor soldier in a comedic conversation.

Opening the door to the Embassy I saw the female Thalmor whom I had seen not too long ago at Helgen that was talking to Tullius. She came to greet me.

"Welcome. I don't believe we've met. I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim." She was kind of beautiful, had an authoritative voice that kind of belonged to all Altmer, and had some kind of Blonde-ish brown hair.

"And you are…..?" Snapping out of myself a bit.

"Ruigus Kessel. Good to meet you." Wait, damn it! Now a Thalmor knows my name!

"Ah yes. I remember your name from the guest list. Rumors say that you are a Dragonborn well, are you?" She already knew my name and figured out that I was Dragonborn? This is rather terrifying. I could barely keep my calm as I now replied.

"U-Uh y-ye-yes." I felt a little bit of sweat come down at that. She gave me an inquisitive look.

"Please, tell me more about yourself. What brings you to this… To Skyrim?" Before I could speak a voice came from the right.

"What is it Malborn?" Elenwen asked my contact.

"It's just that we've run out of Alto wine. Do I have permission to uncork the Arenthia red..." The female Justicar gave an angry glance and sigh at the Bosmer.

"Of course. I've told you before not to bother me with such trifles." Elenwen said angrily.

"Yes, Madame Ambassador…." He stayed at the counter. Elenwen put back on a diplomatic face as she faced me.

"My apologies. We'll have to get better acquainted later. Please, enjoy yourself." I gave the best smile I could manage as she walked off to see other guests to the party.

Hmm. I could not recognize anyone here save for the friendly Redguard and…..Maven Black-Briar. It makes sense that she would be here, as a sellout to the Thalmor. I would do best to remember the rest of them.

Walking up to Malborn to see if I could somehow sneak by and get this started, he quickly whispered something to me.

"You made it in, good. As soon as you distract the guards, I'll open this door behind me and we can get you on your way. Let's hope we both live through this day."I looked at the disheartened Bosmer.

"We'll most likely make it out of here alive." Now I just needed to find a way to cause a distraction without bringing attention to myself. Walking close to the Redguard I heard him remark.

"What does a fellow need to do there to get a drink." He said dissatisfied. I quickly grabbed a drink off of one of the tables.

"Here you go, one for you eh?" A pleased and happy look was plastered on his face as he grabbed it as if it were a gold bar.

"Ah, the one generous soul among a gathering of pinch-pennies and lick-spittles! If there is anything I can ever do for you, do not hesitate to call upon me." That was really easy.

"Well I suppose I should ask it now, can you get everyone's attention for a little while? Cause a distraction." He gave a mischievous smile.

"Is that all my friend? You have come to the right person. You could say that causing a scene is my specialty. Stand back and behold my handiwork." As he began going into the middle of the room I moved to the counter where Malborn was. He nodded and we went through a door that he closed and locked.

"So far so good. Let's hope that nobody saw us slip out. We need to pass through the kitchen. Your gear is hidden in the larder. Just stay close and let me do any of the talking, got it? Follow me." In the kitchen there were a few servants cooking things and just doing what servants would do in a kitchen, Malborn distracted them while I went into the larder.

My gear was in a chest but as I looked to my right I saw some Thalmor Justicar robes. This baffled me but I suppose I could use it as a disguise so long as none of the Thalmor looked at me.

Taking my gear and putting on the Thalmor robes I began to proceed as quietly as possible through the rooms. I was alarmed when I had heard a couple of Thalmor soldiers but they seemed likable and distracted enough as they were complaining about stuck up officers.

Walking outside I saw a few Thalmor soldiers looking around with the night sky being above us, some torches were lit but they would not be enough. I needed to dispatch them quickly and quietly.

Braving some of my fear I slit a soldier's throat and put her down gently as not to cause noise. A Thalmor wizard was next the trees in this small courtyard were enough cover.

Luckily the robes he had on offered no protection from my sword.

These Altmer may have been Thalmor, but they were still innocent as far as I knew. I silently entered the next building, no blood was on my clothes.

I heard a conversation going on between a Thalmor and some man they had brought, I couldn't hear any specifics but they eventually left the room. I entered through to find a key and I nabbed it.

I found a chest and saw a bunch of notes and three dossiers, Esbern,Delphine, and Ulfric Stormcloak.

I would need to find a secure location to read this, I quickly went down into what seemed to be an interrogation room that was surprisingly empty. Now I pulled out Ulfric's and began to read it. It mentioned who he was, his status, and his background.

Reading a bit more it seemed at one point he had been captured by the Thalmor, apparently Elenwen herself was the interrogator and she let him go. The Thalmor kept on saying that we was a valuable asset. Also it seemed they have little knowledge of the Dragons, but that was little compared to what else I saw.

It talked about how a continuation of the civil war would be a benefit, and even mentioned supplying the Stormcloaks only a little bit. And that his victory would be of concern but they were certain they would win.

Finally the dossier mentioned that Ulfric had been taking some bribes from the Thalmor at one point and they had tried to arrange his survival at Helgen. My eyes widened.

This was the evidence that should prove Ulfric was a sellout to his own people. A traitor to them, all the people who were fed up. And had a leader who was merely controlled opposition. I had to get this to Tullius immediately!

Looking around in the room I saw a secret way out and a tied up man. I was about to free him when I heard the door opening behind me.

Three Thalmor soldiers had walked in with Malborn.

"Listen up spy! You are trapped in here, and we have your accomplice!" Yelled one of the Thalmor soldiers as I hid. I crawled so they could not see me, getting into position to rescue Malborn.

"Surrender immediately or you both die!" This was getting bad, but I would not let Malborn be another Eltyrs!

"Never mind, I'm dead already-" Malborn in his defeatism was interrupted by the angry Thalmor soldier.

"Silence, traitor! Move. Slowly. He has got to be around here somewhere." The Authoritative voice came going down the stairs next to me.

My ambush was sprung as I quickly ran up and stabbed him in the back, before I was getting blasted with fire from one of his comrades while the other went for Malborn.

I used my shield to weather the fire as I made a mad dash for the Soldier. He was cut down. Malborn looked at me incredoulously but I could talk to him soon as we both had to finish off this remaining soldier and escape.

I jumped off the second floor and pierced the other soldier straight through the helmet. It was tough, but not tough enough to protect the Soldier. With Malborn running down to me I quickly freed the Nord prisoner and told him to follow me, there was a Dunmer woman as well who explained she was jailed for rejecting the advances of a Thane of Solitude known as Erikur, bastard.

I quickly unlocked the exit out of here and jumped down making sure Malborn and the other prisoners followed me. I kind of felt like Hadvar now when he had led me and the others out of Helgen, heck we were even in a similar cave. I needed to go to Solitude again after this come to think of Tullius and Hadvar.

I heard the sounds of a creature that can only be a troll.

"Wait here, I can kill the Troll." I struggled with the Troll for a little bit, he almost had me by crushing my head before I thrusted Dragonsbane right into it's skull.

Getting back up from the ground I yelled to them.

"It's safe now. Let's go!" Finally we saw light after a minute. Walking outside and making sure nobody was coming after us Malborn walked to me angrily.

"Now the Thalmor will be hunting me for the rest of my life. I hope it was worth it." I turned my head slowly.

"Look, there is some place out there that you can find that you will be safe at." Wait a second, I can kill two Thalmor with one stab.

"You can live where the Blades hide out at. I am pretty sure they could use someone like you anyways, besides you helped us and we can help you." He contemplated this for a bit, the other two quickly said goodbye and gave thanks.

"I suppose I could go with the Blades. But where are you guys?" I pulled out my map and showed it to him.

"There and bring these notes and these two dossiers with you. That will convince them to let you in, say Ruigus sent you if that does not work, and if that fails too, Delphine might recognize you." He looked rather pleased with it.

"Will do, I guess I dedicate myself to your group now." He began walking off.

"Thanks Malborn and stay safe." I needed to change armor quickly. Now, to give the dossier to Tullius.

* * *

Walking into the beautiful city of Solitude I see that they now have cleaned up Roggvir's execution site.

I asked some guards where I could sign up at and they told me to the keep that had Imperial flags everywhere and a lot of training soldiers and guards. Also that there was a room that would take me to where Tullius and his command staff would be.

Nervously opening the door that would lead to the room General Tullius and the rest of his officers would be after being approved by guards who knew I was the Dragonborn I entered.

"He'd be insane to try. He doesn't have the men." General Tullius said, fixated on a female officer who had her arms stretched across a map of Skyrim with strategic flags.

"That's not what my scouts report, sir. Every day more join his cause. Riften, Dawnstar, and Winterhold support him." She replied factually.

"It's not a cause, it's a rebellion." He stated.

"Call it whatever you like, General. The man's going to try to take Whiterun."

"Jarl Balgruuf…..." Tullius said nervously.

"Balgruuf refuses the Legion's right to garrison troops in his city." Was her reply.

"On the other hand, he also refuses to acknowledge Ulfric's claim." Tullius gave a sigh as her accurate report came in.

"Well, if he wants to stand outside the protection of the Empire, fine. Let Ulfric pillage his city." Tullius remarked harshly on the matter. She got up a bit fiercely.

"General." She got up, the subject was a bit touch to her as Tullius was still pacing around the room, not noticing me yet.

"You people and your damn Jarls." I almost chuckled in agreement.

"Sir?" Tullius kept silent as he kept up the pacing.

"You can't force a Nord to accept help he hasn't asked for."

"If Ulfric's making a move for Whiterun, then we need to be there to stop him." Tullius replied.

"Draft another letter with the usual platitudes, but this time share some of your intelligence regarding Ulfric's plans. Embellish if you have to. We'll let is seem like it's his idea." He finished darkly. But I knew he was doing what he had to.

"Yes sir." The Officer said with obedience.

"You Nords and your bloody sense of honor." He said with a chuckle.

"Sir." She finished by putting her hand to her chest as a bow.

Their attention was now focused on me, the Officer looked curious while Tullius seemed pleased.

"Ruigus, you made it." He sounded with a hint of happiness.

"Sorry it took me a while to get here." He shrugged it off.

"It is fine, so what what have you come by for Ruigus? I can probably help you with it." I still had the Dossier and my will to join.

"Uncle, I would like to join the Imperial Legion. Also I have found a Thalmor dossier on Ulfric Stormcloak." The Officer's eyes widened.

"How did you get this?" I gave an awkward and nervous chuckle.

"Oh from the Thalmor Embassy, it's uh, a bit strange."

"Very well then."

"Ruigus can you give it to us? And if you want to join us Legate Rikke here is the person to talk to, have a chat with her will you?" Came his now intrigued voice.

"Legate Rikke, this is Ruigus Kessel. My Nephew but not by blood." She extened her hand and I shook it. She was a tall Nordic woman who screamed military. She had a stern but kind look on her face.

"Good to meet a recruit."

"He survived Helgen with Hadvar, Marcus, Aethan, and Hans." Tullius informed her. As she seemed slightly taken aback.

"You survived Helgen with Hadvar and his men?" They are all now in a squad together?

"Y-Yes I did, they saved my life too."

"I've got a good feeling about you. And I don't often get good feelings about anything. A warrior knows to trust her gut..." She seemed very likable.

"I'm not going to go through the normal process with you. I've got a little test lined up. Pass that, and we'll talk about you joining the Legion. With luck you may even meet Hadvar coming back with his squad while they were sent out to scout." Brimming with happiness I was ready for anything she wanted me to do.

"I am ready to do as you ask!" She seemed to appreciate the response.

"Hm, a little too eager to do something may get one killed. But we will find out soon enough." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sending you to clear out Fort Hraagstad. If you survive, you'll pass." Oh….. I see what kind of test this is.

"If you die, then I'll have no further use for your corpse." …..That was harsh.

"What is at Fort Hraggstad?" I inquired.

"The ancients built many of the fortresses that dot the landscape of Skyrim. Sadly most have fallen into disrepair. And nearly all have been overrun with bandits or other vagabonds." That is rather sad. But at least I could reclaim this one!

"We're going to install a garrison there, but first, you are going to clean out the bandits that have moved in."

"It will be yours, the Empires, and the Emperor's fort." I said loyally.

"Good! That's what I want to hear. Now go make it happen, soldier. The location is here on this map." Jotting it down on my own map I quickly said goodbye to her and Tullius. He gave me a pat on the back as I left, pleased with the Dossier. He also said he would get a chance to read it soon.

The Fort surprisingly was close to Solitude. Just a few miles away really. It was odd how the Imperial Legion had not been able to take it yet but I would be able to for them.

It is kind of weird how the weather back in Solitude is nice, but going out here to it's west there is a lot of snow.

Approaching Fort Hraggstad I heard a screams of death going on inside the Fort. Rushing to the gates I saw something that took me by surprise.

Blood was everywhere, bandit dead bodies littered the entrance and the walls. I heard some more screaming, I turned my sight towards the courtyard.

I saw a tall Nordic woman in fearsome black armor. She had black hair that seemed to go so long as to her waist. I needed a closer look but she would have taken my breath and made me blush deeply. If she wasn't crushing the throat of a bandit with her one of boots, who was gurgling while she did so.

Her sword was also black in appearance, and terribly deadly.

She looked like an Aedra descended from Aetherius itself. I stood there, looking like a fool in awe and some prevalent fear of her strength.

Just as she was about to look up at me, a bandit came out of nowhere and I heard her hiss angrily and slit his throat right before he realized it as he fell dead. And she had now finished off the Bandit on the ground.

She now stared at me, I noticed she had brown eyes that almost looked as if they were glowing. I think I was intoxicated by her looks as I struggled to even look back. She now spoke, a voice that sounded beautiful and almost music like. And her foot was still on the dead bandit's neck.

"You. Explain yourself and why you are here." She ordered, her sword was pointed in my direction.

I gulped.

* * *

 **I wonder who that woman at the end was, don't you as well?**

 **I think I fixed all the chapter intros too.**

 **To Guest: The Bee's faces when the Ants comes to seduce the Rock? I am confused.**

 **To Baconlord53: Same, part of the reason why I made them the way they are is because I was confused at how they went from serving the Emperor in Oblivion rather gloriously to now being a tiny group looking out for it's own interests and not the Dragonborn who is by blood supposed to be the Emperor.**

 **To Mind : _Evil laughter intensifies_**

 **I wish you enjoyed the chapter guys.**

 **And apologies since I am a bit late compared to other chapters, I found out that there is a free version of Battlefield 2142 that is legal and I have been enjoying it a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5: Return

_Chapter 5: Return to the Imperial Legion, Return to the Blades, Return to the Greybeards, And return the Jagged Crown._

* * *

"Gah…..." Was all I could manage as she began walking up towards me.

"Uh! I was just sent to clear this fort out by the Imperial Legion. So sorry for interrupting!" She was getting closer and looked at me curiously.

"And what is your name boy?" Somehow that sounded familiar, how she said it.

"Ruigus Kessel!" I blurted out as I was fearful for my life. She gave an intoxicating giggle at it.

"So The Imperial Legion?" As I was about to say something three bandits came out of the keep of the Fort, charging straight for her.

"Slaughter that bitch!" She cleaved through all of them, the upper half's of their bodies were separated from the bottom half. This had to be the most powerful person I have ever seen in my life…And the most beautiful.

"How rude of those little arrogant curs to interrupt me." She mused without much of an emotional change in her voice. I remembered her question.

"Yes, they are stationed all across the Western part of this land, this place included. They are stationed in the capital city of Solitude. The General there, Tullius and his supporting Legate Rikke ordered me to clear out this fort but you did it!" She gave an attractive looking confident if not pleased smile.

"This was supposed to be the mission that would make me join the Imperial Legion, so I guess you would be able to recruited instead?" She gave a thoughtful look.

"Perhaps I will come with you, I would certainly like to see how this 'Imperial Legion' stands up in a fight." Definitely like one of those Nordic Valkyries she seems. But something more too.

She then took place by my side. Looking at her my thoughts became perverted I noticed that she had large breasts that were perfect, at least as much as the black armor seemed to make it out to be as I blushed. Her hips seemed like they were….Powerful? I don't know how to describe such a thing while all of my blood is rushing to my face. If I were still a teenager I would be drooling at the sight of her.

"Finished gawking?" Her voice dragged me out of my thoughts before I could examine anymore. She brushed off a part of her hair that was in her face, I was surprised more of it had not gotten in the way but she knew how to take care of it.

"Er yeah just follow me. This road will lead us to the city and the Castle Dour itself." She began to walk with me. I forgot to ask for her name!

"What is your name if you don't mind me asking?" I said politely as I could.

"Alavia."

"That is a wonderful name." I commented, she gave a smirk.

This would be kind of an awkward walk.

* * *

Walking through the gates with Alavia she seemed to have never been in a city before, she looked at all of the buildings with upmost curiosity. But her face remained with a plain expression. She earned many stares from people and guards but she did not pay them any attention.

Her ethereal brown eyes now laid themselves upon me.

"This city is rather nice." Alavia commented.

"Yeah, I think it is beautiful." We began walking up the steps to the Imperial Keep. I directed the mysterious woman into the Command building.

Behind us however were hundreds of Imperial soldiers raining with all manners of weapons. It seemed war would be starting soon. For real.

We saw Tullius and Rikke, Hadvar along with Hans, Marcus, and Aethan were with them.

"You were able to find the location of the Crown?" Tullius asked Hadvar.

"Yes General it is to the North of Whiterun, in an old Nordic ruin known as Korvanjund. I think the Stormcloaks may be after it soon." Tullius seemed to think for a moment.

"General, I can lead a team of soldiers to get the Crown without any incident with Whiterun or Jarl Balgruuf." Legate Rikke said to the General.

"Good, I want you to take who you want on this mission. I just do not get why we are wasting men after a fairy tale." He said irritably.

"If Ulfric gets his hand on that crown, it won't be a fairy tale. It'll be a problem." As they conversed about the issue with Hadvar and the rest of my fellows waiting around in the room still not having noticed us and especially Alavia who I should introduce them to.

"Alavia, the two that are talking are General Tullius and Legate Rikke, Tullius is in charge of the Imperial Legion by the way but anyways the other people in the room are Hadvar, Hans, Aethan, and Marcus. I met them in a town called Helgen a while back when I first came into this land." Her eyes focused on them all for a little bit.

"Hey, you are still alive?" The friendly voice of Hadvar came.

"Hehe still here in the land of the living." We shook hands.

"Tullius informed us that you were sent off on a mission to capture Fort Hraggrstead and it seems like you did it and brought somebody else with you." He said as he noticed Alavia, before I could talk to the others both Tullius and Rikke looked at me and Alavia.

"Welcome back soldier, I'm glad you made it in one piece. I'll send men to garrison the fort right away. You did well. I'm impressed. But who is this with you? A recruit?" Rikke greeted I had to tell her what Alavia did.

"Actually my Legate Alavia here cleared out the entire fort by herself. By the time I arrived every single bandit in the Fort was dead. She slaughtered them horribly with perfection." The two superior officers of the Imperial Legion looked at her, impressed.

"I want to join the Imperial Legion along with this boy. You also seem to be an interesting group." Rikke looked confused for once and the look Tullius had seemed as if he thought it were just another Nordic thing, I thought the same way as well. The others were staring at her too.

"Well then, it is time for you both to officially join the Legion. General Tullius will administer the oath." Rikke said as Tullius now walked up to the two of us, Alavia towered over him as she did me.

"In joining the Legion, you'll be taking an oath binding you to the service of the Emperor and thus to every citizen of the Empire." Alavia still had a plain look on her face, but I think she was coming up with an idea of some sort.

"I am willing to take the oath." She said.

"I am too, General." I called him by rank, he taught he me that they always would do that in the Legion. Good idea to start now.

"Good then. Now repeat after me. Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor, Titus Mede II..." The Emperor, I felt bad for our leader considering all that has happened, while I do not like him essentially bowing to the Thalmor I think he may have done what he had to.

We repeated the line after him.

"….And unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire." There were few officers that were dis-likable.

"May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty." The Divines judge and watch over us all, the Daedra can only take us if we fail the Empire.

"Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!" He said rather tiredly but with he did so devotedly. May our Empire last for as long as humanity does. May the Emperor return to glory.

"Welcome to the Imperial Legion, soldiers." I saluted with a fist on my chest. Alavia quickly looked at what I was doing and did the same. I wonder where she came from, the thought crossed my mind for a couple of seconds before Tullius announced.

"Just remember, we take care of our own. Once you're in the Legion, you're in it for life." I pray this doesn't take away all of my time from other things, I do need to tend to the Blades and the Greybeards. I don't think I have told anyone in here that I am the Dragonborn.

"I would recommend to for you both to visit Beirand a very good blacksmith of ours, but it seems you two have picked up superior armor, we can let this pass so long as you put Imperial markings at some point onto them." He informed.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken Legate Rikke? You have a special assingment for everyone here?"

"Yes, but first to ranks." Said Rikke. I was now eager to receive mine.

"Alavia, for clearing out Fort Hraggrstead you are now hereby a Trooper." I felt happy for Alavia even though I only have known her for a short while, I think she meant well.

"And Ruigus you for carrying out my task as instructed will be…..." I had to be a Trooper as well!

"An Auxillary." Immediately I heard Hadvar laughing mockingly at me along with Marcus, Hans was chuckling while Aethan along with Tullius were trying not to while Rikke was close to facepalming. Alavia looked at me, a certain look I have never seen anybody's eyes as I now began to weep rather comically.

"Nooooooooooo!" Alavia cracked up and joined in it too, a small blush on her face. I soon joined in, accepting my lower rank.

Eventually the laughter died and the Legate now spoke. We all payed attention to her as I gave my fellows from Helgen a quick smile and they returned it.

"Now listen up. Ulfric's right hand man, Galmar Stonefist, has located what he believes is the final resting place of the Jagged Crown." Never heard of it before.

"We're going to make sure he doesn't get his hands on it." If it doesn't belong to us, it will soon.

"I am assembling my men outside Korvanjund, it will take 10 days for me to finish here and for our men to arrive there. I do not think the Stormcloaks will be faster than us so have no fear." 10 days should be enough to get back to the Blades and the Greybeards.

"What is the Jagged Crown?" I asked.

"A legendary crown, dating back to King Harald's time, or before. A powerful relic of a golden age, long since passed." Alavia's expression changed to curiosity.

"Have you an idea of when this time was?" Alavia asked the Legate.

"Well legend has it that the crown is made from the bones and teeth of ancient Dragons, and is said to increase the power of the wearer. So I could only imagine sometime after the Dragon wars." She responded. Alavia's face darkened for a second, almost menacingly then went back to normal. At least as normal as when I was walking with her.

"Any other questions Legionaries?" Everyone looked content and was silent.

"Good, dismissed and be there within 10 days." Wait I forgot to tell them something.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you all, apparently I am the Dragonborn." Hans spit out some of his drink. Tullius who was talking to a fellow officer now stopped the conversation and looked at me, well everyone except for Alavia did.

"So it is you that the rumors were about." Tullius said.

"Yep." I said plainly.

"Good to have you with us." Came Rikke.

"You do realize this makes you a potential heir to the Imperial throne if the Emperor does die, you know that Ruigus?" Tullius continued to look at me, a tiny bit incredulous.

"Not really…." I lied, the Blades had already pretty much told me.

"Just don't go crazy on any sort of ambition on us Ruigus." He said rather seriously.

"I promise I won't!" I don't think I will, unless if something crazy happens to me.

"Ha, so which of your parents was the Dragon?" Hadvar said. Hans and Rikke sighed, Alavia just looked on at us.

"I don't know?" I was confused myself.

"Hadvar, I have seen many strange things and have heard them. That was the most silliest thing to come out of anybody's mouth save for Marcus." Came the old Halberdier.

"I heard you!" Marcus said as our small team now went into the waiting room of Castle Dour.

"Ugh." Hans gave another sigh.

"How does it brother?" Aethan said to me.

"All is fine, you Aethan?" He looked a bit somber.

"I like being with this squad that has been created by Rikke, Hadvar leads us if you have not noticed, heh this beats the Dungeon." He said as a smile cracked on his lips.

"So Dragonborn? I take it you went past my hometown of Riften to get to High Hrothgar." He came from Riften? Conversations had been started with the other members of our team.

"Aye brother, Riften was where I was born. When the war started I was assigned to the old man in Helgen." He seemed to be hiding something about his time in Riften. But I had to really get going, there was much for us all to talk about.

Saying my goodbyes to everyone I walked out to find Alavia coming next to me, she was fast.

"I will go with you." She said, I blushed at the suddenness and at her presence.

"S-Sure." I realized that she was a higher rank than me and could probably order me around, I needed to somehow convince her to take a detour with me so I could complete all of my tasks.

"I will follow you wherever you go." That sounded, kind of creepy Alavia. But she meant well I think. But I guess I would not need to convince her, though I was sure she would rather be taking me with her instead at her side….What am I thinking!? I think I might going daft now.

On the road to Markarth, getting close to the Temple night had fallen. And I was getting tired while Alavia was undaunted. Coming up to one of those small camps that are usually scattered around and left uninhabited to travelers could use them.

"Alavia, can we rest here for the night?"

"Yes." It came off as an order. I checked my rucksack for any food, there were some drinks I sill had but no food.

"Ah heck, I'm out of food." Alavia perked up at my woe.

"I will get you some food." She said, preparing to go off in a direction to the East.

"Thank you, but don't tire yourself out please?" She gave me a confident smirk.

"Ruigus, I never get tired unlike most of you." Who's you? Me? I was too tired to figure anything out.

"Rest, and I will have everything prepared for you in the Morning." As if by magic I was rapidly falling asleep, her words commanded me to sleep.  
In my sleep I saw things I could not understand.

Yet I heard one thing that confused me more than anything.

'I l- yo-.' I could barely even hear it yet the words brought bliss upon my sleep. I probably would have heard it if there wasn't some flapping noises in the background.

* * *

Waking up I saw Alavia standing next to me, and also next to me was a feast. Literally.

There was bread and meat with some vegetables laid very neatly on some cloth that kept them preserved. I couldn't eat all of it, but I could take some. And with the campfire and cooking pot over it I am sure I may be able to cook something for us.

"This is amazing Alavia!" I could see a pleased if not prideful look on her face.

"It was but a trivial task for me." A tone of pride in her voice. As I began to eat I looked at her to witness some of the food being eaten raw, I looked on in horror at what she was doing, my mouth gaping.

"What is it?" She asked me.

"I can cook that food you know? You don't have to eat it raw which can harm you." I said with care. Her expression was blank still.

"It does not matter." She took another bite out of some meat. Gah! How could she manage this?  
"Can I at least make you something so you don't get infected with something?"

"I am sure I will not ever get infected by anything, though I could go with more food." A look of greed crossed her face.  
"I am pretty sure I can make you Salmon Steak along with Tomato Soup considering what you have given me." She gave a nod, intrigued to see how it would go.

"Hey Alavia, where were you born?" The thought came to mind as I started.

"I….Cannot tell you." Maybe she came from some Mountain tribe or something like that who existed near Solitude.

"I am curious to know where you live, tell me." Her voice came out as an order though softly.

"Oh me? I was born in Cyrodil the capital province of the Empire, but the city? Kvatch, just a bunch of ruins like the rest of the land." I said with a sad sigh.

"Yeah all of it is from the war we had with the Thalmor or Aldmeri Dominion as some call them many years ago. I was born during it you know?" Alavia's eyes narrowed a bit.

"I have heard of them, rather recently as a matter of fact. But you were born during the war?" She seemed to be intensely drawn into my history.

"Yes. I am just sad that my father never got to see me." Her eyes widened.

"Your father died before you were born?" My eyes were a bit teary.

"Y-Yes. He too had been in the Imperial Legion, when we were going to retake the Imperial City; the very capital of the Empire that was lost to Thalmor during the war he took part in one of the final assaults in retaking it. I heard he had died saving his men and some civilians the Thalmor were going to kill out of spite." I said, trying not to cry while thinking about him.

"His name was Andred. Mother told me he died doing what he had loved doing. And I guess part of him brought me here." Alavia seemed a bit sad? At my words.

"I am sorry." She said.

"It is fine, I just find it a shame he does not live." Alavia then asked.

"What of your mother?"

"Mom? Her name is Hildeguard, she has been with me all of my life until I came into Skyrim. Heh, she said to me not to write or return home to her until I finally fulfilled my promise and that she would have heard my name on the lips of everyone else at Kvatch."

"What is your promise to her?" It was kind of funny how my question to her turned into many for me.

"Well it was to her, Andred, and a caretaker of mine who acted like a father. I promised that I would one day be a great adventurer, hero, or soldier. To make them proud of me." Alavia turned dark in her expression.

"You cannot do that if you are weak." A dark comment from her. Instead of being offended by it I contemplated it.

"Perhaps..." I did not like the whole idea of being weak or strong. I swear Secantius did say something about it back when I was still a kid. 'Strength is not a match for intelligence or resolve Ruigus.' I wonder how he is doing these days, I miss him.

"I have not seen my father or mother in a long time." Came my black haired comrade's beautiful voice. She said it rather emotionless.

"Do you miss them?" I had now finished and gave her the food.

"I do not know myself." She began to eat what I had made her. Her eyes widened for a few seconds.

"If you are a poor warrior you can at least take up cooking, I enjoy it, a great amount of enjoyment really." I beamed a bit.

"Heh, I do not think that will divert my dreams but I will keep that in mind, thank you." She finished it all rather quickly, like a hungry predator.

"Now let us go to where you were supposed to be." She stood up, her powerful and impressive form towered over me as she now picked up a few things and waited for me to go in the direction I had pointed out yesterday.

"Ready to go?" I quickly took everything I needed and nodded to her.

I wonder if I should introduce her to the Blades?

* * *

Elenwen was not pleased with the situation, the Dragonborn had managed to kill quite a few of her soldiers and had managed to steal their well earned dossiers and ruined the floors by staining them with blood.

'A small expense that last one.' She thought.

She now walked towards the meeting that was being held where her fellow Justicars would be who were posted in Skyrim. Undoubtedly about the Dragonborn. Entering inside she saw all the other Justicars: Ancano, Ondolemar, Rulindil, Ancarion, Estmoro, and Valmir.

And someone else came in the room. Wearing the armor of the Supreme Justicar. The only one in the Dominion, all now bowed before him.

"Arise you true sons and daughters of the Aedra." All complied in perfect sync.

"It seems that the heretical Dragonborn is on the loose in this province, as Justicar Elenwen has reported to me he is responsible for a sabotage in this very Embassy." The Supreme Justicar continued.

"This is disturbing news coupled with the sudden reemergence of the Dragons. On my wisdom as Supreme Justicar of the Thalmor, I order you to put them both down one way or another." Some chatter was going on between the Justicars as they were somewhat bewildered by this order.

"Silence! Dragons can be easily felled if you so much as use the superior tools, weapons, and soldiers at your disposal. In the case of the Dragonborn however…...We need more care and much more subterfuge. He is an eligible candidate for the Imperial throne, and we do not want to risk all of the old Empire coming back together this time with fervor similar to that of the old times, when humanity was so wrongfully the dominant force in Tamriel." Everyone stared in obedience.

"Ancano, I task you to go to Cyrodil. I will give you more specifics on what I want done later."

"Estmoro, hunt Ruigus Kessel down, I know that you are rather familiar with the name as well as Ondolemar."

"And Ondolemar, you managed to survive that disgusting city in Cyrodil when the Imperial Legion ever so feverishly attacked us and retoke their capital. If I am correct you also have been involved with that family name more so than the rest of us who have only just heard of it at most. You should know on him where it will hurt."

"Valmir, make sure to keep investigating Forelhost to get one of those Dragon Priest masks so we can find out it's power."

"Elenwen, I want you to start helping out the Stormcloak rebellion from the sidelines unnoticed. We are giving you access to as much coin as you need so that the war can continue and perhaps have them win over the Imperials. While I find it to be a rather risky thing for if they win, but it will not be as bad if the Empire wins along with the Dragonborn admist their ranks."

"Rulindil, interrogate even more people. We still need to go after those who worship Talos, and perhaps see if they have any info on Ruigus Kessel."

"Ancarion, stufy the special weapons that the little and most intriguing island of Solstheim has.

"You all have your orders. Carry them out for it is the will of the Eight. Dismissed." The Justicars along with the Supreme Justicar began to leave the room.

Elenwen for once in her life felt a bit worried at the thought of the Dragonborn. While he had seemed weak he still managed to cause some havoc, and with Dragons coming back.

She knew that their work was going to be hard.

A quick moment of wonder hit her, what was Ancano being sent to Cyrodil for? He was being dragged out of the Winterhold College and being sent to Cyrodil for some odd reason. It may have been Ruigus Kessel's homeland but her mind could not guess what the Supreme Justicar had in mind.

She had no idea on how Ondolemar had known the Kessel family either.

'Why was he not being sent there?' She thought.

She and the other Justicars would see soon.

* * *

In the end I decided to bring Alavia with me. She should know about them if she does want to fight with me in this accursed Civil War. Though, a part of me thinks she would learn about the Blades and their ambition for me to become Emperor.

We now walked up to the Bridge, a Blades member was there to greet us, Lydia.

"Ruigus you have returned! Malborn came by and is safe with us Delphine says thanks in advance." She said happily.

"Er, who is this?" She said, peering over at us. Alavia looked back, somewhat un-intentionally menacingly.

"Oh this is Alavia, you can trust her Lydia. I know she means well. But can we get in? I just need to check on a few things." I had to say loudly.

"Sure thing my Emperor." The bridge lowered and Alavia went first.

"Nice to meet you." Lydia said.

"Hmph, you seem to be a half decent warrior. More so than he is." She started off, and I was taken aback along with Lydia. She was about to say something when I tried to immediately calm things down.

"It is fine Lydia, I know she means well." Alavia growled a tiny bit. She could be so calm and so strange at times.

"Ruigus tell me, who is she with and where are we going?" Alavia asked forcefully.

"Lydia is a member of the Blades." Alavia betrayed a shocked expression.

"You mean, that you are a candidate for the Emperor in their eyes? How many of you are left?" She now began to shake Lydia, who seemed to be being shaken around like a ragdoll in response.

Alavia was still so crazily strong, even Lydia had been reduced to being weak as a ragdoll. It terrified me even though I laughed at the comedic situation and image of the Blades member being thrashed around by Alavia for answers.

"W-Wo-Woah! Okay! There are 39 of us left. And yes we do see Ruigus as the true Emperor." She said quickly.

"I see….." Alavia pondered this.

"You can see them in the main chamber of Sky Haven Temple." I said to her. She looked at me.

"Do show me them." A somewhat lighter tone came from her.

"I will await here my Emperor, just need to wait for my head to stop spinning." Lydia stated.

"Heh, you alright?"

"Alavia is the most strongest warrior I have ever seen, even amongst the Blades." Lydia remarked as Alavia went on.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" She said.

"I believe she truly is good." The words came to my mouth, as if some etheral force put them there.

"I pray to the Nine you are right." She said solemnly. I now guided Alavia into the main hall.

Almost immediately Delphine and Esbern came to see us.

"Ruigus, it is great to see you are still alive and well. Lydia should have informed you on what happened after you left but who is this that is with you? An initiate into our order?"

"No I am not here to join you. Your member, Lydia did however inform us." Alavia took the initiative. Delphine frowned

"She is fine. Alavia here has joined me in the Imperial Legion." Esbern gave a nod while Delphine softened.

"Hm, that certainly brings up a few good options for you Ruigus." She remarked.

"Is there anything you need of us?" Maybe a couple of things…

"Esbern can you give Alavia a full explanation of Alduin's wall?" Alavia's eyes widened, a look of shock was on her face.

"Alavia?" The look went away.

"Oh nothing, the name was a bit familiar, that is all it was. Ruigus." She said oddly, perhaps the name of Alduin was some kind of curse where she came from?

"Come with me, I will show you." The old voice of Esbern was heard as Alavia now began to follow him to the wall, intrigued.

"And Delphine I need to see what I can do with the Blade's first assignment." She brightened, a cheerful look in her eyes.

"Anything for you. What do you want us to do?" The thought of Eltyrs came to mind.

"There is a recent pregnant widow by the name of Rhiada, I want someone to keep an eye on her to make sure she stays safe. Her husband was killed by the Forsworn. And I want to give the Blades some live practice, if the Forsworn are not too deadly." I wanted them to hurt nobody else anymore.

"Will do, we will secure any money and items of interest they have, also I am aware of the Word Walls you use. I will mark them if there is any report of them on your map or one of our maps." Deplhine said, her hand on the sheath of her sword.

"Oh one thing, can you tell me where we get all of this money from? I want to know how you all keep the Order running."

"We get our money from some sympathetic leaders and officials of the Empire who know of us, but not our location. We have agents all over the territories of the old Imperial lands save for Hammefell. And we do get it from helping people out anonymously as well as merchants and other people. We do not fall into corruption by helping out those who seek to take advantage of the Empire's people. There is also the benefit that we have trained to live off the land and be self sufficient, we can mine and make anything we want as well." That was mostly straight to the point.

"I think that satisfies mostly everything I need to know at the moment, thank you."

"My pleasure." As I began to leave she stopped me urgently.

"Wait a second! Esbern knows that there is an untold Shout that could defeat Alduin. I think it were the accursed Dragon we met at that village who flew away so arrogantly." A Shout?

"Ruigus, you must talk to the Greybeards about this Shout. They may be a bunch of old cowardly fools as far as I am concerned but they are knowledgeable old cowardly fools. If we are to have any hope of defeating the World Eater you must pressure them my Emperor."

"I will do so. Is Esbern going to inform Alavia about it?" She contemplated.

"I believe so, be careful. We must not allow this information to fall into any hands other than ours or the Greybeards who already know of it. Your friends should be safe however. That is all I have for you now."

I decided to talk to some of the Blades members, to let them know I cared for them and wanted to know them.

They were a good lot who had suffered again and again and began to want the old times to come back. Except more grander and better. If I ever do become the Emperor, Divines. The idea itself is crazier than being Dragonborn or the idea of Alduin being the World Eater. But if I do become Emperor I pray I do live up to their dreams and wishes.

Then Alavia came back to me.

"I think we have spent enough time here. Let us go." She said, there was a rather confused look on her face it seemed to be confusion and something else?

Regardless we went, saying goodbye to Lydia again.

I think the Blades will do a good job on the Forsworn. I think I may come back soon enough to ask more of them as I go along this route.

Delphine did thank me for their dossiers as we went. Looks like it might help them sneak around a lot better.

I am still surprised she did not ask about Alduin. Maybe next time when I can afford to talk to her more.

"Do you plan on becoming the next Emperor?" Alavia asked.

"I am not sure. I do not want to betray him." She gave a sigh.

"Were you sincere when you toke the oath?" She looked at me, a small evil smirk. I felt a strange sensation in myself as I noticed it. It I think I was blushing. I looked downwards.

"No. I will not bound myself to anything other than I." She sounded a bit resistant at herself.

"I see." I said, a kind tone took my voice. She stared at me curiously.

"For a Dragonborn you are a strange one." She almost muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" I became confused myself.

"Nothing Ruigus." Whenever she said 'Dragonborn' and 'Ruigus' her voice seemed familiar to one before. Perhaps I was losing some of my sanity. A small sigh escaped me.

We were to go the Greybeards next.

* * *

Amazingly it only took us a couple of days to make it there. I don't know if I got faster or somehow Alavia was somehow pushing me both physically and mentally to get to there but we did.

I shivered from the cold as we went into High Hrothgar. I showed her the Emblems along the path, while the only ones I could remember were the names and the one that I think either mentioned or alluded to Talos, she finished each one with a look like it were a bad memory.

Though I did feel the air around her change when she saw the one that had Talos, she seemed curious and muttered something to herself. Her beautiful black hair was blowing in the wind, it was still so amazing that despite how long it was she kept it in perfect condition.

Entering High Hrothgar we saw nobody in the main hall. I went to check one of the side rooms and I found Arngeir along with Borri. Alavia looked at them curiously. I had told her what I knew about the Greybeards on the way here, she seemed surprised that they knew the Thu'um. Wait a second, how did she know about the Thu'um herself? It was not from me muttering about something was it?

Walking up to Arngeir he greeted me.

"Sky guard you."

"Master Arngeir, I learned about a shout that could defeat Alduin." Alavia seemed to be staring me down.

"Where did you learn of that? Who have you been talking to?" Arngeir said, both frightened and worried.

"The Blades told me." Surprise took his heart.

"The Blades! Of course. They specialize in meddling in matters they barely understand. Their reckless arrogance knows no bonds." They seemed very humble to me. And Esbern, while I did not really talk to the man a lot I knew he was a wiser sort. The guidance of the group. Delphine even was reasonably careful.

"They have always sought to turn the Dragonborn from the path of wisdom." Did he mean by me being a candidate for Emperor? I didn't want to become Emperor unless I had to.

"Have you learned nothing from us? Would you simply be a tool in the hands of the Blades, to be used for their own purposes?" My Black haired companion was intrigued, but kept her silence.

"They have done nothing but offer their services to me! You have done the same along with your meditations and markings of ruins!" The Master of the Greybeards sighed.

"Forgive me, Dragonborn. I have been intemperate with you."

"But heed my warning – the Blades may say they serve the Dragonborn, but they do not. They never have." He was wrong. Dead wrong. But I would let the issue go.

"Are you able to teach me this Shout." He shook his head slowly.

"No. I cannot teach it to you because I do not know it."

"It is called 'Dragonrend', but it's Words of Power are unknown to us." I thought I heard a noise coming from where Alavia was when he said 'Dragonrend' but she sat quietly giving me an intense look that made me feel weak in comparison to her.

"We do not regret this loss. Dragonrend holds no place within the Way of the Voice. You see, the knowledge of the Shout was lost in the time before history began." I shifted a little.

"Perhaps only it's creators ever knew it. But I am not the one to speak of it to you." Then who can?

"If it is lost, is there any way of even finding it?" I asked, some desperation.

"Only Paarthunax, the master of our order, can answer that question, if he so chooses." Alavia was now fuming, I felt an evil aura around her as the name of their master was uttered. A suppressed emotion was in her eyes.

"Wait, before we go on about your master. Why is the Shout so evil to you?" He looked into my eyes.

"Ruigus, It was created by those who had lived under unimaginable cruelty of Alduin and her Dragon Cult. Their whole lives were consumed by hatred for Dragons, and they poured all their anger and hatred into this Shout. When you learn a Shout, you take it into your very being. In a sense, you become the Shout. In order to learn and use this Shout, you will be taking this evil into yourself."

"There is no other choice Arngeir, if I must sacrifice my goodness so I can save this world. I am willing to do so. It's just that if I really do become evil, I pray that I die along with her. The evil buried, with my death. I just wish that there was another way you know? I don't want anyone to die. When I saw Alduin I felt anger and fear when she destroyed the town of Helgen. But I could not hate her, it just felt impossible to and I don't know why."

I could hear absolute silence behind me. Alavia had not been expecting me to say that I think, perhaps she never thought I would have ever said something like that, and I know it was a grim and naive thing of me to think.

"That is your decision Dragonborn." Arngeir's tone was caring but neutral.

"I need to speak to Paarthunax either way Arngeir." His scolding yet soft tone came back.

"You weren't ready. You still aren't ready." I looked downwards my fist clenched slightly.

"But thanks to the Blades, you now have the questions that only Paarthunax can answer." I looked up again.

"Who is Paarthunax?"

"He is our leader. He surpasses us all in his mastery of the Way of the Voice." I thought I heard Alavia scoff at that. Did she have some kind of history with this man? His name sounded familiar to me I must say, wasn't his name on one of the Emblems?

"Why haven't I been able to meet him yet?"

"He lives in seclusion on the very peak of the mountain." He must be freezing to death out there.

"He speaks to us only rarely, and never to outsiders. Being allowed to see him is a great privilege." I could see why. He is the Master of the Greybeards after all.

"Er how do I get to the top of the mountain to see him? Isn't it almost impossible to make it up there?"

"Only those whose Voice is strong can find the path. Come. We will teach you a shout to open the way to Paarthunax." I saw Borri and Arngeir get up, Alavia followed suit with a calm expression on her face. It was impossible to read her emotions right now.  
Walking outside all four of the Greybeards were assembled at a large pile of wood in flames.

"The path to Paarthunax lies through this gate. I will show you how they open the way."

"Lok." The word now appeared, etched onto the stone snowed out floor with blazing letters.

"Vah." Another one appeared.

"Koor." 'Clear Skies.'

The meanings glowed through me as Arngeir gave me his knowledge of the Shout.

"This is our final gift to you Dragonborn. Use it well."

"Thank you." Alavia now spoke up.

"I will stay here Ruigus." Arngeir looked at her.

"You could not go anyways." She snorted.

"As if you can stop me anyways." Her retort carried confidence, and power. And I was blushing again, she really had a way of doing to me in the smallest of ways.

"The path to Paarthunax is perilous, not to be embarked upon lightly. Keep moving, stay focused on your goal, and you will reach the summit." Giving them a thumbs up and the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller which I almost forgot about, I went to go meet Paarthunax.

And see a whole bunch of animals that somehow lived so high in this mountain.

* * *

The sky was a most beautiful aurora as I now reached the top of the mountain. I had never seen anything like this back in Cyrodil. Cyrodil, I am surprised I am not homesick yet. I pray Mother and everyone else in Kvatch is doing alright.

On my way here I thought about Alavia a little bit nothing special really but I felt a certain burn in my heart when it came to her. I had not really known her and I think already I was starting to fall for the powerful warrior. Her personality was…...Odd compared to everyone else I met. Specifically female. But I could not help but feel a desire to bring a smile upon her face. A blush creeped onto my cheeks.

Then they turned to Alduin, yet another blush crept onto my face that I inwardly beat myself for. She radiated power kind of like Alavia but…...I didn't know what I was going to go on about her. I think I may be going insane now. Had to happen sometime I guess.

Across from me now was a Word Wall that I now approached, curious to see where Paarthunax was.

Suddenly the living daylights were scared out of me as I saw a Grey-ish brown Dragon land right in front of my own eyes onto the Word Wall. I knocked myself onto the ground.

"Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, wudnuniik. I am Paarthunax." A legendary sounding voice came from the Dragon. It sounded old just like his appearance as there were some ruined and old scales on Paarthunax as well as a few missing spines.

"Who are you? What brings you to my strunmah….My mountain?" He said while I was getting up.

"Ru-Ru-Ruigus Kessel! I am the Dragonborn of this time apparently." His Draconian face shifted more comfortably. He was almost as big as Alduin.

"Dovahkiin…..What brings you here?" He asked.

"I want to learn the Dragonrend Shout, can you teach me Master?"

"Drem. Patience. There are formalities which must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the Dov." My eyes blinked a couple of times.

"By long tradition, the elder speaks first." The wizened Dragon said.

"Hear my Thu'um! Feel in it in your bones! Match it, if you are Dovahkiin!" He turned his huge form over to the broken Word Wall and Shouted.

"Yol Toor Shul!" The words appeared, burning onto the surface of the Wall. I moved to it and stared.

"A gift Dovahkiin. Shul, feel the power of the Sun that you blast out of your mouth." He said as the final meaning of the Flame Shout was known to me.

"I understand it now Master." I informed him.

"Now, show me what you can do. Greet me not as mortal, but as Dovah!" I looked towards the Sky.

"Yol Toor Shul!" The fire came spewing out of my mouth and into the air, I was both frightened amazed and really feeling a burn in my throat.

"Dovahkiin, now direct the power of your shout at me! Do not worry of my state of being." Excitement was in the old Dragon's voice.

"Are you sure Master? I don't want to cause pain to you." He looked at me kindly.

"The pain will last only for a little while." I breathed in again, my throat would probably hurt for a while.

"Yol Toor Shul!" The flames reached him. Paarthunax made a small hiss of pain. But he seemed very pleased.

"Ah, yes! Sossedov los mul. The Dragonblood runs strong in you. It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind." A happy smile that I really did not know was possible for a Dragon appeared on Paarthunax. I felt a tiny bit proud of myself.

"So. You have made your way here, to me. No easy task for a joor…..Mortal. Even for one of Dovah Sos. Dragonblood." It really wasn't that hard…

"What would you ask of me?" I perked up a little bit.

"Can you teach me the Dragonrend Shout Paarthunax?" A sad look showed itself on him.

"You would not come all this way for tinvaak with an old Dovah. No. You seek your weapon against Alduin." Woah! I didn't mean it that way!

"Paarthunax! I do want to talk to you as well, it's just that I need this knowledge if I am to truly fight her in the end. But I really would like to talk to you, really!" It seemed to help his mood.

"I must give you what you want first then Dovahkiin. The Shout called Dragonrend." I curiously looked at him.

"I knew you would seek this first Dovahiin, Alduin and Dovahkiin return together." He knew this would happen?

"But, I do not know the Thu'um you seek. Krosis. It cannot be known to me." He stated with some sadness.

"Your kind, joore or mortals created it as a weapon against the Dov…..The Dragons." A weapon against Dragons that was a Shout, that seemed almost unbelievable.

"Our hadrimme, our minds cannot even…..Comprehend it's concepts." I thought Dragons were superior to us in every way. Is he saying that they are mentally weak?

"Do you know how or where I can learn it Paarthunax?"

"Drem. All in good time. First, a question for you. Why do you want to learn this Thu'um?" My eyes searched around meaninglessly as I pondered it a tiny bit, a plain expression on my face.

"I want to save this world." I said softly yet slowly.

"Pruzah. As good a reason as any. There are many who feel as you do, although not all." Images of the Thalmor, Thonar Silver-Blood, Maven Black-Briar and many members of the Imperial Council came to mind. I wonder what Alduin was fighting for, unless if she really was to live up to her name. I wondered what Alavia fought for as well, for the fun of it? The challenges the World had? I could not tell with either of them.

"Some would say that all things must end, so that the next can come to pass." Mehrunes Dagon. That accursed damnable Daedra who destroyed my home province all those years ago and made the Emperor sacrifice himself for us. I hate all Daedra. The only I could ever like would be Meridia, but even she is morally loose as I remembered the tale of the Knights of the Nine, my childhood heroes.

"Perhaps in order to save this world you would have to fight Alduin. Dovahkiin why do you want to stop her from ushering in a new kalpa, world?" I could not tell if he meant literally or figuratively.

"I do not think even with a Shout that can defeat Dragons could do anything to stop her. And truth be told Paarthunax I cannot even bring myself to dislike her. Despite all that she has done I feel….Passive and weak around her. It is a strange sensation that I cannot really describe as I have never really felt it before. I am afraid of her, yet I seem drawn to her. But if she really does want to destroy this entire world I will do anything I can to save it." Paarthunax looked at me, studying my words and expressions.

"Forgive me Divines, if only I were not so weak." I whispered to myself.

"Perhaps it is that you are in love with Alduin fahdon, friend." Paarthunax suddenly said. I blushed madly while I began panicking with those words. Yet I stayed dead silent.

"That is insane! I don't love her I swear I don't!" I replied in panic.

"I thought it insanity when the Nords originally rebelled against her rule. She is capable of changing forms Dovahkiin."

"That is possible!?" I don't think she would have done this now, would she?

"It is." He said calmly.

"Alduin is the firstborn of Akatosh and Mara. The eldest among all of the Dov." He stated. My eyes widened. So she really is a Goddess…...I stand not a chance in Oblivion when it will come to facing her. I am certain even a single one of her strikes can finish me off.

"She could destroy all of Keizaal, mey, Taazokan in a single Shout or action as we so speak." The old Dovah said factly.

"But it is perhaps because of you she hesitates." Is he saying that Alduin…..Loves me? Or just wants me to suffer?

"I see." I was lost in thought.

"You have indulged my weakness for speech long enough. Krosis. Now I will answer your question." He said, changing the subject.

"Do you know why I live here, at the peak of Monahaven; what you name Throat of the World?" I shook my head.

"This is the very spot Alduin was defeated by the ancient Tongues." The Nords of the past banished her here?

"They used the Dragonrend Shout then, right?"

"Yes and no. Viik nuz ni kron. Alduin was not truly defeated, either. If she was, she would have come back later and you would not be here today, seeking to…..Stop her." I began to sit on the boulders.

"The Nords of those days used the Dragonrend Shout to cripple Alduin. But this was not enough. Ek mulaag unslaad." So they did not 'kill' her.

"It was the Kel; the Elder Scroll. They used it to…...Cast her adrift on the currents of Time." That seemed insane! An Elder Scroll would surely drive those who read it either blind or crazy. How they even came into the possession of one was insanity.

"They sent her forward in time!?"

"Not intentionally. Some hoped she would be gone forever, forever lost. Meyye." He finished condescendingly.

"I knew better. Tiid bo amativ. Time flows ever onward. One day she would surface." And that time would be now.

"Which is why I have lived here. For thousands of mortal years I have waited. I knew where she would emerge but not when." A very long time of waiting, too long.

"Don't tell me an Elder Scroll is needed to get the Shout, that is what you are going to say aren't you?" A small sigh came from me.

"Yes, if you brought that Kel, that Elder Scroll back here…..To the Tiid-Ahraan, the Time-Wound…..With the Elder Scroll that was used to break Time, you may be able to…..Cast yourself back. To the other end of the break." Oh no.

"You could learn Dragonrend from those who created it." Akatosh's teeth this was going to be odd, but I would do it.

"Any idea on where it is?" I asked him as he looked downcast, somewhat saddened.

"Krosis. No. I know little of what has passed below in the long years I have lived here." Hmm, I don't think anyone has made any mention at all of seeing Dragons before this year.

"You are likely better informed than I." Perhaps Esbern might know of a place, if not the College of Winterhold will.

"I think I know someone who can find it." I told.

"And Paarthunax, would it be fine if I learn a few words from you? I would like to keep you company for a little while as well." The old Dragon smiled.

"Of course fahdon."

* * *

I had learned quite a few words from Paarthunax indeed. Though I would just have to wait for the right times to use them.

"You finally are done wasting your time." Alavia said, not unfriendly nor jokingly.

"Yeah, after we are done with getting the Crown. I am going back to Cloud Ruler Temple." I told her as we began to leave, quickly saying goodbye to the Greybeards.

"What did you learn up there?" A curious look in her beautiful eyes.

"Apparently Alduin was banished by an Elder Scroll that the Nords back then sort of used in the hopes of banishing her forever. Though sadly for them it was foolish, in the end."

"You don't find her return unfortunate?" I was taken aback by this.

"I-I don't know." She gave me an odd look before giggling.

"You really are an adorable one Ruigus." What.

"Er I guess so?" I replied meekly, this was getting kind of strange again.

"And how was this Paarthunax?" We now were descending down the 7,000 steps, already 100 had been passed so far.

"I like him, he is a Dragon apparently too. I don't know how he knows Alduin, but he seems kind and a bit wiser than most people I have met in my life." I replied honestly.

"I see." She said, a dark overtone in her voice, I didn't want to pry into this emotion of hers by asking.

"Anything else you want to ask Alavia?" She seemed to think for a little bit.

"No, not for now." She said coolly.

"But you are being too slow for my tastes." I was about to question what she meant or was going to do before she picked me up, in a bridal fashion.

"Wa-What in!?" I exclaimed as her she picked me up as if I were but a leaf in the wind. A full blown laugh came out of her.

"You really are a weakling." She bullied, softly this time.

"Could you at least let me down if anyone sees us?" She gave me a wicked smile.

"No."

This was going to be the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to me as I began to cry at her enjoyment. The meanwhile she laughed at me.

My point stands.

* * *

We finally made it to Korvanjund, she had set me down the Night before, saying that it was because we were close.

I was still blushing in embarrassment and shame.

Going near the place we saw campfires near by, Imperial Soldiers. Thirteen of them with Legate Rikke, Hadvar and my friends from Helgen. I ran up to greet them.

"Good to see you, my friend I knew you'd make a proper Legionnaire, though you look more like a Knight." Hadvar said, fully dressed in heavy Imperial armor. I had applied the red coloring to my armor last night myself, now taking a look at my armor it was not as leather of hide looking like the most of Skyrim's armors. It rather reminded me of the Knights of Skyrim, and Morrowind who wore heavier armor but this was only close to that in terms of protection. Appearance wise I could make myself out as a Knight because even my helmet which I had to put on, had a visor with it.

"Good to see you boy." Came the hardened and old voice of Hans.

"Heh you too guys." Aethan seemed to be thinking while Marcus gave a happy smirk. Alavia was leaning on a pillar that was holding one of the tents they had set up. Looking at us with her arms crossed.

"So you have finally made it you two, good. I know I can count on you." The authoritative voice of Rikke made our reunion short lived. All the other Imperial soldiers assembled.

Rikke began briefing them as well was getting a report from a random Legionnaire accompanying us.

"I'm glad you'll be with us in there. I don't like the looks of this place….And I'm not talking about the Stormcloaks." Hadvar whispered to me while Rikke and the Soldier talked on the reports of the Stormcloaks.

"Ah yeah, I think some Draugr may be in here." Hadvar shifted uncomfortably.

"I think it may be them, and they like these ruins won't want us here." He said.

"But never mind all that. We're the Emperor's soldiers. We'll do our duty no matter what stands in our way, right?" He asked.

"Of course!" I replied. As Rikke now seemed to announce something.

"Looks like the damned rebels got here first. No matter, we have the element of surprise. Prepare to move out." Snow fell around us as we began to head out for the Ruin. We trudged through some of the snow that reached our knees. Though for Alavia it was nothing to her, I don't think anything was when it came to her.

"Ulfric the Pretender wants that crown, but we're not going to let him have it." She yelled to us while we moved.

"I realize some of you may know men on the other side. But remember this. They are the enemy now and will not hesitate to end your lives either." A sympathetic tone in the Legate's voice manifested.

"General Tullius is counting on us to bring back the Jagged Crown, and that's exactly what we're going to do." She began to put on her helmet, fitting for a Legate.

"Let's show these rebels what real soldiers look like!" We now reached the entrance to the Ruins and spotted a few Stormcloaks guarding it.

"Charge!" Ordered Rikke as we stormed them down as we outnumbered them.

Alavia casted a spell which set two of them on fire, leaving only three left. I subconsciously realized I had never seen her use magic before. But that was soon gone as we slayed the last of them waiting outside.

"Let's hope that was all there was yeah?" Said Hadvar. We chuckled quickly before Rikke motioned us all to enter the Ruin.

Walking inside we felt cool air go among us, a couple of the Imperial soldiers were shivering and I almost did so along with them. Rikke crouched behind a large fallen pillar, a few Stormcloaks were up ahead.

"Everybody ready? We charge on my signal." Hans lowered his huge Halberd so they would not see us. Marcus and another soldier readied their bows. Alavia had her magic ready. And everyone who wielded a shield readied their weapons.

"Time to show what you're really made of." We got up.

"For the Empire!" She yelled zealously as she led the charge. Three had already fallen from Marcus's attacks and Alavia used lighting to electrocute one. Our swords clashed amongst the Stormcloaks, their blue-ish armor in contrast to our red. A huge battleaxe came down upon me, and I would have lost my arm. Had my armor not saved me.

My attacker came with four others, a perfect opportunity to and grunting through the pain, I unleashed my venegance.

"Yol Toor Shul!" They were now ablaze, their screams filling the chamber as we cut down the rest with no casualties from our side.

After checking our wounds and making some quick small talk Rikke had us close in.

"You two, stay and guard the entrance. We don't want any Stormcloak reinforcements taking us by surprise." Hans and another Imperial soldier now took postions to defend. Hans quickly said something to me.

"We will hold this room, don't worry about me as I do not think they have sent anyone else. Make sure Marcus stays alive boy." He tasked me.

"I will." And with that he gave me a pat on the back.

"Everyone else, with me." Rikke turned to the next hallway, I was beside her.

We came into another hall, though this one was for more complex with two floors instead of one. More Stormcloaks were in here. And they knew we were here.

"Die rebel!" Hadvar said as a couple came his way, I joined to help him.

Aethan paired himself with Marcus as a group came towards them.

"Let me get a clear shot." Marcus said, trying to concentrate with his aim. And an arrow was let loose as Aethan crouched. Killing one of them.

Alavia teamed up with Rikke and the rest of the Soldiers as they provided assistance to us.

"Kill them where they stand!" Rikke yelled.

"Die Imperial bastards!" Another wave of Stormcloaks came in. Alavia came beside me and killed them as quickly as the gust of wind going around in the hall. We all looked at her amazed, save for Rikke who merely was impressed.

"Good job, now keep it up." Rikke said.

We came to another door in the 2nd floor of our area, a set of double doors was in the 1st floor, leaving us a couple of options for going into the next room.

"I don't like the look of this. Perfect spot for an ambush. Ten to one they're waiting for us on the other side." Most definitely.

"But there isn't any other way through, Legate." A comrade pointed out.

"Let's not jump to conclusions soldier. The Legion always finds a way." Our Legate said confidently.

"I'd rather take a moment and look around than walk blindly into an ambush." She was right, still I could help but feel zealousness was it's own strength sometime. She looked at me and Marcus.

"Auxiliary, Archer. See if you can find another way through. We'll charge in to help as soon as we hear fighting." Looks like it would be our time to shine.

"Ruigus, you go in first. I may be good at all fighting, but I would rather have you get injured first." He said jokingly as I went in first, shield drawn. I think I heard Alavia growl protectively during that.

We began to go through, my peripheral vision was somewhat obscured as I lowered my visor. If there were to be any arrows, the chances of them getting a hit on me would be lowered.

I entered into a giant hall with Marcus, we were on a little bridge of ancient stone as we crouch walked past Stormcloak soldiers who were on the 2nd floor of this great hall to our left.

He gave me a quick pat on the back as soon as we reached some stairs down. I now got up and ran as he readied an arrow and got one unlucky Stormcloak in the head.

"What was that!?" A Stormcloak said.

"It's got to be the Imperials! Find them!"

"There! We have got o-!" One pointed at me right before an arrow went his head.

All the Stormcloaks who turned away from the double doors found themselves surprised as they opened and Alavia burned them all down efficiently.

The last couple were hacked down by Hadvar and Rikke. The Legate now proceeded to another hallway entrance, she quickly looked into it.

"Be careful men. There's bound to be more up ahead." She said warily. We now walked into a room with a bunch of urns and a dead Stormcloak next to a Draugr. An Imperial Soldier walked up to it.

"What in the nine holds is that?" He asked, prodding it with his sword.

"Is this what killed that Stormcloak over there? Can't be. It looks like it's been dead for a hundred years." He continued.

"Steady now. The Legion has faced down worse than a few dusty old bonewalkers." Rikke replied evenly.

"I think they are called Draugr, sir." Aethan said.

"Regardless, we're not leaving here until we get what we came for." She said to him.

"Now let's keep moving." Into the next hallway we went.

"I really don't like the look of this place." One Legionnaire said to me nervously.

"Neither do I, but it will end soon." I said trying to give him some hope.

"Yeah, hopefully so."

Going through a door another hallway had a group of Stormcloaks ambushed us. One had me pinned before Alavia got her off of me. She actually offered me her hand and got me up, it was soft to the touch.

"Thanks." I graciously told her.

"Don't expect any more saves from me unless you really need it weakling." She knew how to hurt my feelings.

"Okay." A dumbfounded look came across her face.

Along our warpath I found a room with axes going across, Rikke looked at me.

"Are you sure you can go across?" I nodded, probably.

"Wuld Nah Kest!" I went past them in a flash to loot a chest, not much in there really other than an enchanted sword, but it was nothing compared to Dragonsbane.

"Good." She said as I deactivated the trap and jogged back. We found a hall that was similar to what I had seen back in Bleak Falls Barrow.

"And this must be the Hall of Stories." Rikke mused. We now sheathed our weapons and began moving upwards, some of us checked the walls out, staring at the inscriptions and drawings. Alavia seemed to be moving her hand across them religiously with her eyes closed. She was beautiful.

"Oh….. I've heard of this. These walls are supposed to show the history of the ancients who built this place." Hadvar said. I noticed Alavia open her eyes and caught me looking at her, she stared at me curiously. A half smile written on her face.

"One thing at a time soldier. Focus on our primary mission. We're searching for the crown." Rikke stated as we reached the end of the hall. Two dead Stormcloaks with arrows in their chests had a claw and a torch next to them.

I went to pick up the claw.

"Know how to use it Auxillary?" Rikke asked.

"I have used one before, I do not think this one is any different really." I now adjusted the symbols on the door to match that of the claw's, our team began staring at the door.

I placed the claw on the door and it now opened, it was a strange contraption made by the Nords back then come to think of it.

We now entered into a big room, crypts all around us.

"Oh this is not good." I said somewhat scared.

"Alright Legionnaires! Spread out and see what we've got." Rikke looked at me.

"Auxiliary, do what you do best. See if you can find some way to get that gate open." I gave a thumbs up.

"Just be sure to stay in the middle of the room comrades. The Draugr might pop out of those crypts and try to overrun you." I said to them as I went up the stairs to another floor. Looting a chest, I saw a handle on a wall next to me.

I quickly pulled it and jumped down to the floor below me. They were in a perfect circle formation. As I hit the ground my legs hurt as if a mammoth had charged into them.

"Ah Oblivion my legs!" The door opened as I cried over my pain.

"Alright, let's move men! We've got more..."

The crypts began opening. Draugr charged outwards towards us as the Imperials braced.

"Steady, Legionnaires! We've been through worse. Just keep your guard up!"

I was cut off from them as I decided to hold my ground. Heads of Draugr flew as we cut them down waves of them. It was not long before the last of the crypts opened. The remaining Draugr was stumbling over the bodies of it's dead comrades. When it fell over Alavia deftly put her sword into it's head.

Looking up, her eyes met mine with a crazed smile. I returned a kind one. I thought I saw a small blush on her face for only a second.

"Excellent job. Follow me. Let's see where this leads." She went through the door and the rest of us followed her through another door.

We quick-marched ahead into what seemed to be a small and odd looking throne room. A Draugr was on a throne.

"The Crown should be around here somewhere. Spread out, and keep your eyes open."I moved in for a closer look with Hadvar and Aethan next to me. Rikke and the others were behind us, ready for support.

"Hey! I think this one has it!" I was about to take the crown from the dead looking Draugr as it rised up, my hands still on it as it did.

"Gah!" I screamed, my hands came off the crown and I quickly hacked into the Draugr's heavy Nordic armor. It died quickly. But the tombs next to me opened. More damnable Draugr came.

And they were killed, again.

"Take the Crown Auxiliary." Rikke ordered as I now picked it up.

"Take that Crown back to Solitude Ruigus. You have done well like the rest of the Soldiers here. Quaestor Alavia, go with Trooper Ruigus back to Solitude. We were promoted! Yes!

"We'll stay here and see if we can find anything else that can be of use." Rikke stated.

"Good luck friend." Hadvar said to me.

"You too." I decided to check in with the others.

"We make a good Archer and Swordsman team don't we Ruigus, well Archer and Dragonborn-Swordsman." I laughed heartily.

"That we do my friend." A Soldier came up to me.

"Thank you, you saved my life more than a couple of times I think." The Legionnaire that talked so much before said.

"It is what we do in the Legion friend." He smiled.

"Heh, guess we really do after all." Rikke told him to do something really quick and he moved off, checking some books with another.

Moving up to Aethan I saw him climbing a little bit as he was trying to reach a bowl of Gems.

"Odd how these things are well preserved after such a long time." He mused.

"Good to have fought with you Brother!" He said happily.

"You too Aethan." I saw Alavia fuming, her patience wearing off.

"Gotta go!" And with that I was gone to be with Alavia as we went through a path that would lead us to the entrance of this place.

"You talk to those soldiers too much, Dragonborn." She called me by title.

"I want them to know that their comrades or brothers in arms are looking out for them you know? I want to give them hope." She scoffed.

"Hope….Is that what you want to bring to so many as Dragonborn?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I think that is what I want to give to people." I told her softly.

"You prove me more and more that you are a weakling." She said with confidence in her voice.

"…..." I said nothing as she now laughed at me like it were an inside joke. We found the room Hans and the other soldier were posted to. They seemed to be sitting around somewhat bored right now.

"Everything alright?" I asked Hans. He got up and looked at me.

"I was correct boy, nothing happened at all to us. Is Marcus alright?"

"Yeah, we did not have a single casualty here. We did excellently." Hans smiled.

"Good work to you all." He said, his beard bristling.

"Good to have fought with ya." He extended his hand to Alavia, she seemed surprised at first then shook it.

And with that we left to go give the Crown back to Tullius in Solitude.

* * *

Emperor Titus Mede II looked out across the land sadly. It was nearly nothing but ruined buildings of the once great city of the Empire. He was also disturbed to have learned of even more Thalmor agents entering Cyrodil.

The Commander of all Penitus Oculatus agents of the Emperor, Maro stood by to ask him something, concern was in his voice.

"Are you alright my Emperor?" Maro asked him, as the bald Emperor turned to face him.

"No." The Empeor's eyes were baggy and dark. He had not slept much at all ever since the Concordat was signed.

"You know Maro, I think my time may be coming to it's ultimate end." Titus mused. Maro raised an eyebrow slightly.

"My Emperor?" Titus looked at him.

"You heard me. I think a replacement is soon needed if this Empire were to live. Somebody new." Oculatus agent looked dumbfounded.

"Oh well, it is nighttime." The old Emperor said, walking tiredly to bed.

The Commander could only look at him.

* * *

 **And that is the end of another chapter, happy late Halloween guys and Merry Christmas if I am somehow unable to post a chapter next month.**

 **To:Baconlord53: It will get even more real soon my friend :)**

 **To Frostwolf: I promise I will finish it until the very day I stop breathing.**

 **To Guest: Oh I knew what you meant XD I was just trying to mess around playfully.**

 **To Oscarmike12: Thanks! And by the way you are the best character in Battleborn (Admittedly I do not really care much at all for either Battleborn or Overwatch as I do not have them.)**

 **To Jack vile Ripper: YES!**

 **To Kiliani: Aw cheers man, someone has to hop on the bandwagon too XD good luck with your stories as well!**

 **Side note, I have been playing Warhammer Vermintided a lot recently as it was just on sale. A really fun Warhammer game kind of done in the style of L4D2 but except this time you are in a Warhammer setting against the Skaven Rat men. Very intense game with a great soundtrack.**

 **Admittedly I was listening to the "Immediate Loss", "End boss" and "Horde theme 1" songs from that game while writing.**

 **If there anything you see wrong with this chapter, let me know.**

 **Update: Fixed a mistake where I called Arngeir "Borri" and fixed the name of the Emperor as well as the name of Sky Haven Temple which I confused for Cloud Ruler Temple. Woops.**

 **I do have 3,000 words of the next chapter so far. I will make it as big as a chapter as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6: Resurrection

_Chapter 6: The General, the Village, Cockiness, the Jarl's decision, and A Dark God's temptation._

* * *

The travel to Solitude was going alright so far. Alavia seemed to have a bored expression her face but that changed when we saw a bunch of Bandits on the way. She pretty much pulled me along and I joined her in slaughtering all of them. I felt kind of bad for them but, they had sold their souls away to crime and evil.

I wonder if Alavia was a Dragon in a past life if such things exist as reincarnation.

Along the way people greeted me, pretty much everyone knew who I was now. I wonder if Mom would be happy now. How I missed her.

I wonder if Alavia missed her parents as well, whether she wanted to say so or not. I think she pondered what I had said earlier about hope. She had a contemplating look in her eyes as she stared at the sky at times.

Speaking of the sky, I have never seen a hostile Dragon since Alduin and Sahloknir if I remember his name correctly. Opening the door to Castle Dour, we walked in to see Tullius standing over a table.

"General. We have the crown, not a single casualty on our side!" I said happily. A pleased look crossed Tullius.

"Good, men we could still use for more missions. Do you have the Crown with you right now?" I pulled it out. He eyed it neutrally.

"Excellent work soldiers. I have to my admit, I had my doubts it even exited. I will get the full report from Rikke soon then." He said as he placed it on the table.

"Ruigus and Alavia, soldiers. I need someone I can trust to deliver a message of great importance to Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun." He said, pulling out a note from a drawer.

"We have it on good authority that Ulfric has raised enough men to attack the city of Whiterun. The Jarl, however refuses the Legion's support as you know." He said quietly.

"This missive should convince him to join our side. Be aware soldiers, these documents contain sensitive intelligence for the Jarl's eyes only." I accepted the letter going into my hands.

"The Stormcloaks are making a move on Whiterun, we expect a battle in 12 days at the least, a small detachment is already near the city itself for when Balgruuf accepts us in." My eyes widened.

"Good luck you two, make the Legion proud." He said walking away to some important business as I saw a few officers run in urgently, sweat coming down their faces. Alavia took me past them and outside. Everyone was carrying on like normal, as if the words Tullius had said meant nothing.

"A war….This is exciting!" My friend said as I looked at her somewhat horrified.

"Don't look at me like that, you enjoyed fighting with me before." I shrugged.

"But they were all evil people." I stated. Somehow she grinned even more.

"And they are the traitors to your Empire." Couldn't argue with that.

"I know, I just don't want anyone to die Alavia." Surprisingly, she hugged me from behind the warmth and comfort was amazing, I think I felt her breasts pressing into my back. Despite the Ebony armor she had on they felt like a pillow and it was….Perfect. The inner teenager came back to me as my thoughts became slightly perverted.

"I know that, weakling." She said with a hint of playfulness.

"Hey! I will have you know that I have wrestled over 20 Dragons and challenged Talos to a brawl!" She let go and laughed, the sweet sound filling my ears as we were going down the road from Solitude to Whiterun.

"You know Alavia, I think I love Skyrim. It may be weird compared to Cyrodil but I think it has grown on me." I said suddenly, almost aside to nothing.

"Heh, probably because it is not full of ruined buildings like home." I laughed sadly. She looked at me, a strange emotion on her face.

"I would like to visit your homeland one day. Perhaps even meet your Mother and any other members of your family too." I gave a small smile.

"It is just me and her, I still wonder how it would have been to have brothers and sisters." I said softly and almost regretfully. I really wish I did have them.

"I had many brothers and sisters. I think my time with you has made me miss them." I chuckled a tiny bit.

"Getting tired of me after all this time? I think I may take that as a compliment after all that has happened." My hand waved to the side while I spoke comfortingly.

"I am not tired of you." The blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Aw, thanks." She smiled.

"Alavia, do you truly think I am weak?" She looked at me, a conflicted look on her face for once. We were now crossing Dragon bridge.

"Physically I think you are weaker, mentally…..I think you make up for that weakness Ruigus." She said, much to my surprise.

"I do not truly know what to think of you Ruigus." She whispered, almost to herself.

"If it means anything, I think you are the strongest and most powerful person I have ever met. The only thing that I would think is even close to your power is Alduin, the Dragon Goddess that destroyed Helgen." She looked at me for a few seconds as I shyly looked back.  
A confident smile came to her face as she inched a bit closer to me, threatening to bump into me. My heart was pounding a lot. I wondered if she was going to kiss me with those perfect red lips of hers…..

I was shaken by the sounds of Crows. The both of us looked at the road in front of us. Smoke in the distance along with hundreds of birds flying above. My mouth gaped open.

Secantius had told me about this, wherever there were un-buried bodies there would be crows and vultures. Many people had died wherever it was. I rushed towards the smoke. Alavia yelled at me, but I kept running.

I ran through the bushes, plants and the open field like it was nothing. A dozen of burnt buildings were in front of my very own eyes. A broken sign laid on the floor.

'Trunburg' It read.

And right next to it was a dead body, a clean stab right into the chest. Birds were on another body as I moved closer to the deceased man. There were even more in front of me. Some covered in ash. It seemed thorough, but I did not think it was a Dragon.

Frantically I began to look for any survivors. Hysteria was setting in as I checked bodies of ash and found the one cause that made this village burn to the ground.

A shrine of Talos. I hit the ground, tears falling from my face.

Alavia came from behind me. She had seen everything that had happened to these people, that I know.

"…...Ruigus?" Her voice was concerned, she approached me. As I stared at the Shrine in knowledge of what had happened here. Thalmor Justicars.

"Ruigus?" She asked again, crouching next to me as she now hugged me. The concern was written on her face.

"Those monsters! How could they!? How could they!?" I cried.

"Who did this Ruigus?" She asked me, stroking my cheek with her hand in order to calm me down, and it was working almost magically.

"The Thalmor, that Shrine of Talos was reason enough for them." I said, tears still falling from my face.

"We will get them for this Ruigus, we will have revenge on them for this." She said selflessly. I looked up at her, my eyes twinkling with tears.

Suddenly I heard the cry of…..A baby? We got up. Stepping over dead bodies I reached the source of the sound.

I laughed happily out of the surreal like craziness out of the situation, this baby was the only survivor, tucked away in a little blanket. I cried again, happy. And in this I reached up and grabbed her, at least I thought it was a her.

Alavia looked amazed at the baby, a soft realization came on her face as I offered her the baby as she whispered something. Perhaps to the baby or herself.

"What do we do?" I asked, almost stuttering, the mad look in my eyes as I continued to look at this beautiful thing of nature that miraculously survived.

"Give her to the Blades, they can take care of her properly. She will be raised as one of their agents." A somewhat sad fate, but it was better than death.

"Okay." The baby was still in her arms as she held it the way my mom said she did all those years ago. The tears were drying as I was still shaken up.

This child would be an orphan. I sadly looked at the ground. I still checked for anything else left in the village, there was nothing but ash.

"Where did they go?" I said to myself, this attack was recent. They had to be close. My hands were unsteady as Alavia motioned me to leave and I followed her. Her direction was to Sky Haven Temple.

* * *

The baby became asleep a little while after as Night came. We were a day away from the Temple. But I had confidence we could get there and to Whiterun quickly.

Alavia rested the baby next to where I and she would sleep. She seemed to have made it to where I would be closer to her and the poor baby.

"We should kill those who destroyed that village." I nodded at her words.

"I want them all dead." She put her hand on my shoulder, it was as soft as her voice now was.

"I know." She moved that hand and cupped my face, her eyes looking into mine. Again I thought about her lips.

But I noticed something in her eyes. For a second they seemed gold and snake-like, almost like that of Alduin…..

"Stay strong Ruigus." My thoughts were erased from my mind as I looked at her again. She made a soft order and my body felt inwardly warm.

"I will so long as you are the same." A blush crept onto her face. Did she love me?

"Ruigus, this child has made me think about something; how do you feel about having a family?" I could feel even more blood rushing to my face and I felt as I were to have a nosebleed for some odd reason.

"I and my Mother talked about this at one point, I think I want to have as many kids as possible. Just going to be hard having to show my love for all of them." I spoke from my heart there, I could barely think and even so it seemed that the both of them were in cahoots together.

"That is admirable Ruigus." A smile came about from her. It was really the most darned alluring thing I ever saw. Even the aurora in the Throat of the World was nothing compared to this smile…...Or even her itself.

Her face leaned in a little bit. My heart skipped a beat as I thought she was going to kiss me. She might have well just before her expression changed for the worse and I felt myself being pushed onto the ground.

"I hear something!" She whispered. We got up while behind some cover made by the tents and rocks around us on a plain. I heard multiple footsteps from different sources.

"Ruigus Kessel, you seem to have brought a friend with you. Good to see another enemy of the Thalmor that shall be killed." A voice behind us that could only be associated with a Thalmor Justicar came into view.  
"Oh and by the way I was not the one that destroyed your fellow heretical village of Trun- whatever worthless name it was anyways. Ondolemar did, a shame you will never be able to kill him for this is your end. Know that it was Justicar Estmoro that killed you. Sorry, this is just the business of the Thalmor; and your deaths must come." Estmoro said, a bunch of guards next to him. I counted at least 22. I clenched my fist while Alavia gave a growl.

"You are an arrogant annoyance!" She said in a rage. The Thalmor soldiers surrounding the hurried Justicar had their weapons and magic drawn. This was going to be a harder fight than a Dragon, but I had Alavia with me.

She counted more than anything in a fight.

"So any last words? I will write them dow-" He was cut off as a blast of ice came his way from Alavia killing a couple of soldiers. I made a run and quickly cut one of the Soldier's legs, he instinctively reached down as I slit his throat. I made a furious dash for the unprotected Justicar.

"Die damn you!" I screamed as he deflected one of my blows, a fierce look on both of our faces came as a few more Thalmor soldiers joined the fray; replacing the losses inflicted by Alavia as they either bled or burned to death.

I bashed Estmoro onto the ground, he rolled after kicking me as I was about to jump on him.

"Hold still Kessel! I will make this a quick death along with your friend. I will ensure that the orphan remains safe, he cannot be a true witness after all." I growled. He had some honor but was a murderer of innocent men and women of the Empire. I kicked and went in for a strike with my sword leaving a deep cut in his skin as blood oozed out of him.

He let out a cry of pain as I felt a strange sensation to the right part of my body, he had stabbed me in the lower right abdomen. I think I already lost a lot of blood. Maybe he had gotten me when I laid on the ground? I had one trick that I had almost forgotten about.

"Fo Krah!" Estmoro could not move, his frozen form stood in front of me as I now stabbed him, the ice breaking as his blood came pouring out profusely. He had died quickly.

The searing pain hit me, I could tell by all the blood on the floor that I would die soon. I heard a yell and I turned to see a Thalmor soldier come towards me. Looking around I saw that Alavia was struggling with a few of them. My vision began to black out as I fell to the floor.

My thoughts were of mother and Alavia. I suddenly remembered the mission Tullius had given to me. I had to come back and give the letter to Jarl Balgruuf! If I did not many would die and the war would last for too long of a time, so many more lives would be lost while the Thalmor would wait for the perfect moment to close in for the kill on our Empire!

But I could not get up, for now at least. Was I still alive? Was Alavia alright? She probably was too good to die. I would have smiled if I could. I loved her even in such a short time I did know her, and she was even more mysterious than a Goddess. Damn me and my conflicting emotions.

* * *

" **Ruigus…."** I got up, the entire area around me was darkened with no visible light. I was stepping on darkness incarnate. The whole area I was in was darkness. Had I died?

" **Save….The…..Empire…..."** The voice echoed around me. It sounded as if it belonged to a man who sounded majestic, powerful and God-like.

"Who are you!?" I yelled.

" **Rise….Up..."**

* * *

"Is Ruigus alright!?" A voice yelled. As my eyes opened. I was in a bed in some kind of medical ward. Some footsteps came and I saw Delphine getting on a knee next to me.

"He is awake!" She yelled, her head turned towards a few figures that I could not make out on their identities.

"Are you alright Ruigus?" She asked me. I tried to raise my hand, but it was too weak.

"Where is Alavia?" My vision began to clear up a little bit as Delphine's expression softened a little.

"She is around here, it was good that you saved that baby. We will be able to take care of her. Now how are you Ruigus?" My mouth twisted a little bit trying to form a smile.

"I feel as if I was hit by a Dragon and left for dead. But I am glad I live." I said with a few coughs. Her disciplined look returned.

"Good. Can you walk?" She said as another Blades member walked in.

"Charles, help me get Ruigus up if he need us." I nodded, the Blades member was helmetless with short blonde hair, a Breton like Delphine. He had a younger face than her but I could make an inference that he was in his 30's.

"Anything for the Emperor, give us the signal Ruigus." He said, his voice was definitely a Breton one as he had the somewhat more elegant accent that natives of High Rock had.

"Do it….." With a nod at both of them, I began to get up and turn to my left. My body aching as I did so while they readied to assist me.

"Alright I am getting up now." I began to stand up, pain and weakness surged in me but I fought on.

"By the Divines it feels as if I am being stabbed with a bunch of daggers made out of rocks!" Charles gave a chuckle.

"I know how that feels my Emperor." I really had to tell them to stop calling me that.

"Ugh." I gave a grunt of pain

"Delphine, Charles. Tell the other Blades to just call me by my name, I do not want to feel like an Emperor when I have not even earned the right to be one much less even am one." They gave me support as I now stood up, steadied.

"Thank you my friends." Both of them looked slightly confused at that status I gave them.

"Friends Ruigus?" Delphine asked.

"Are you not being of great to me? You have done all that a friend would do and more." I said, my energy coming back to me. I heard some footsteps and a few Blades and Alavia entered.

She gave a hug that was now crushing me due to how she held me so close to her. Her breasts were once again pressing into my body, cushioning the pain from her hug. I let out a tiny yelp as a couple of the Blades were laughing.

"Alavia….You're hurting me." I said weakly as she let go, some worry on her face.

"Ah! My mistake." She said kindly. I gave a weakened smile compared to the other ones I had before I almost turned into a corpse.

"It's fine." I said, turning to the Blades Delphine now said something.

"Thanks to you killing Thalmor Justicar Estmoro our brothers and sisters in arms can breathe much more easily now." She informed as the Blades extended their arms in praise.

"And thanks to this confidence boost, we can now have multiple bodyguards with you at any time. We will send a member of ours to follow you from a distance, you can send him off to go call in for our backup when you need us. And thanks to the direction you gave us on the issue of the Forsworn we now have more members, and a need for a new location for us to use as a hideout." I gave her a curious look as I motioned us out of the ward and into another more bigger room. I felt like an Imperial Officer with this group of Blades agents following me.

"That is amazing! Do you know where we can place our 2nd base of operations in Skyrim?" I was pleased with the news that the Blades were getting stronger. Perhaps one day they may come back to be at the side of the Emperor and the Empire and strike down the Thalmor invaders.

"A good location would be the Ratway in Riften, there are some locations that have quick exits in and out that should prove very helpful in any call for help though it is too far to the South….." Charles said. I noticed Esbern was among the Blades with and he had something to say.

"When I was but merely struggling to find Sky Haven Temple I searched inside the Ratway trying to find any clue of where the location of this site would be. During my time there I grew acquainted to it, there are many passages in and out of there and many spots for us to take up. That is if you cleanse it of the vagrants and vagabonds hiding about." The old man spoke.

"Then let us to it! Er actually I cannot really do anything about it yet…..Uh I hate to have you do all of the work but can you?" Most of the Blades smiled, happiness on the veteran's faces.

"Of course we can." Delphine said.

"Great. I need to talk to Esbern for a second." The Blades gave a bow before resuming to their normal posts, Alavia then walked to the entrance of the Temple. Her eyes were trained on me.

"What is is Dovhakiin?" Esbern said. I hadn't been expecting him to have said something in Thu'um.

"Do you know where an Elder Scroll is here in Skyrim?" I asked him with a cough and a deep breath.

"An Elder Scroll….The most I have heard is of one in an unknown Dwemer ruin, but I do not know the location." He said.

"I am sorry Ruigus." The elder Blades member said with sorrow. I coughed again.

"It is fine Esbern, it is amazing that you know as much as you do now." His expression brightened despite his old features.

"Thank you Dragonborn. I would say if you want to find the Scroll, get into the College of Winterhold." Stormcloak territory….

"I must heard there immediately, my wounds are little in the way of saving the Empire and Nirn." Though I was doing it mostly for the Empire and the Divines.

"I think I must hurry Esbern." I breathed in a little bit.

"Good bye Dragonborn." And with I made it to Alavia.

"Thank you." I said to her. She looked at me, a caring look in her eyes.

"Do not ever be so cocky again Ruigus." She said with a soft scold.

"I know…." Walking slowly out of the Sky Haven, I noticed she kept her eye on me.

"How was it having to drag my bleeding carcass for a while?" She would have laughed normally but the strict concern was back.

"You had me worried for once in my entire life." She said, looking out into the sky.

"In any normal circumstance you should have died…..Like so many others. But you didnt!" She suddenly yelled, I was confused.

"How!?" She demanded, I had to tell what I saw.

"I think a Divine spoke to me." I told her as her eyes widened.

"Who!?" She damanded again, slightly more calm.

"I don't know but it belonged to a man, but it was ethereal like that of a Divine." I told her as my voice was weak again, the concerned look made a return.

"What did he say?"

"He said that I need to save the Empire." Alavia's expression changed a tiny bit.

"The Elder Scroll I need is in a Dwemer ruin, but we would need to go the College of Winterhold in Stormcloak territory."  
"Let me pick you up." She had me in her arms again, I did not find it as embarrassing as last time.

"We must give the missive to Whiterun first. We need to warn them, their safety should come first." She looked at me, as if staring into my soul.

"You are so fixated on saving everyone Dragonborn, why is that?" She said, I could feel her hand on my head as if she were to pet me. Divines, this was going to make my heart pump too much.

"I want them to live, I want to give them hope for a better tomorrow. I want to see the sad and depressed expressions given to us by the wars gone completely. I want to give them the fire that will make them free. I may only seek this for our own human people and our allies but I wish for anyone else to do the same. Alavia, I have looked at the faces of every person we have walked by and there were signs of despair. The very thing that the people of the Empire have fallen victim to, it is the very thing that has haunted me ever since I was born. I cannot bear the thought of another child that was the same as I was back then living through it any longer!"

Tears started flowing through my eyes as the burning memories came back to me, the depressing air that seemed to flow around Skyrim and Cyrodil had affected everyone. Whether they showed it on the outside or inside no matter who they were in terms of status: the Emperor himself, a Knight of the Empire, a Shopkeeper, a child, a father and mother, a Farmer, and a Priest. All had that same despair. I had it too.  
I guess a reason why I was so afraid of Alduin when I first saw her was because she radiated that despair no, she was the incarnate of it.

Alavia said nothing, whether out of contemplation or respect for my words or anything else she felt about them.

"I will not allow you to ever die." She suddenly said, I was surprised at her protectiveness as I stared upwards at her. Rain was falling down as we became the ever more closer to Whiterun.

"Alavia…." I whispered, I took a breath again.

"Take a nap, we will be there soon." She ordered, the domineering look was in her eyes as always again.

"If you say so Alavia." I said both tired and sincere as I shut my eyes.

* * *

"Ruigus, why is it that you give me such a strange feeling that I never have felt before in my lifetime as the Dov Goddess, the World Eater?" I asked him, but he was fast asleep in my arms. He and everything were so light enough that they did not affect my speed at all.

"Why is it that you speak so much of hope? You explained it to me yet I do not understand it when I should."

"Why is it that I feel….Empathy towards your people despite what they have done to me all those years ago that despite the time feel like days and minutes before?"

"Why is it that I felt something when I held that mortal human baby?"

"Why is it that I…..Care for you?"

…..

* * *

Upon reaching Whiterun I could feel my strength return and Alavia put me down. I had a blush on my face yet again.

We would now give the note to Balgruuf. We also talked a bit on how we were going to get to the College, the Blades had given us the cloaks they said they would give a week ago as I recalled.

Entering Dragonsreach I saw Balgruuf sitting on his chair a pleasantly surprised look on his and Irlieth's face manifested.

"Ruigus! What brings you back here?" He greeted.

"My Jarl, I have joined the Imperial Legion and have been tasked to deliever this note to you. Your eyes only as the General said." He gave a sigh, not at me but the mention of the General rather as he took it.

"No doubt requesting to garrison his men in my castle. How many times must I deny him?" He said as he now opened it.

"Ulfric plans to attack my Jarl, Tullius wants to lend troops to help you when he does. And he will attack." His eyes widened slowly both at my words and what was on the note.

"Hmm…...These are interesting reports….Terrifying even….." The Jarl said, looking at Proventus.

"Proventus, what do you make of all this? If Ulfric were to attack Whiterun..."

"As in all things. Lord, caution…..I urge us to wait and see." The cowardly talk from Proventus raised up again.

"Prey waits." Irileth simply said.

"I'm of a mind with Irileth." The Jarl told Proventus.

"It's time to act." He said with conviction.

"You plan to march on Windhelm?" Proventus almost exclaimed. The Jarl gave a dismissing wave of the hand.

"I'm not a fool, Proventus. I mean it's time to challenge Ulfric to face me as a man, or to declare his intentions." The Steward gave a shocked look.

"He'll do no such thing!" Irileth scoffed.

"He was rather straight forward with Torygg." Alavia was listening curiously.

"Torygg? He simply walked up to the boy and murdered him!" That is what he would do to the Jarl.

"That 'boy' was High King of Skyrim." Irileth stated factually.

"I'm not the High King, but neither am I a boy." The Jarl replied.

"If Ulfric wants to challenge my rule in the old way, let him."

"Though I suspect he'll prefer to send his 'Stormcloaks' to do it for him." The Jarl was right.

"True. He's already proven his personal strength. Now he seeks to prove his army's." The Housecarl said. I suspect that he is rather just afraid.

"Then might I urge you to consider General Tullius's request? I mean, if you are bent on offending Jarl Ulfric..." He was cut off by Irileth once more.

"Ulfric is the one who has offended." By the blood of Torryg he has.

"But, Proventus has a point. Ulfric has made it clear. In his mind to refuse his claim is to side with the Empire." She turned to the resting Jarl.

"And what harm is there letting a few legionnaires die in place of your own men?" I growled at the Steward's words.

"It seems cowardly." Balgruuf said.

"He is a coward." Alavia whispered to me. I tried not to burst out laughing, my expression accidentally turning into a big and rather comedic grin struggling to become plain.

"Was it cowardly then to accept the White-Gold Concordat?" My expression darkened once more. The Jarl gave an angry sigh.

"This again!? That was different. Was I given a chance to object to the terms of the treaty? No." He is indeed correct.

"The Jarls weren't asked. We were told. And we had to like it." Some worry crept into my mind, perhaps he was to be a traitor.

"The chests of gold didn't hurt." Proventus said plainly. The Jarl fumed.

"Damnit! This isn't about gold!" He yelled.

"It's time to decide." Irlieth's calm voice said.

"Lord,wait. Let us see if Ulfric is serious." Proventus warned.

"Oh, he's serious. But so am I." The Jarl said getting up.

"I have a message for you to deliver to our friend, the esteemed Jarl of Windhelm." Balgruuf said, looking at me.

"Deliver this axe to Ulfric Stormcloak." My eyes widened, he had joined us.

"Do you need me to say anything to him?" I asked while Alavia took it.

"Men who understand one another need not waste words." I nodded and bowed.

"There are but a few simple truths behind one warrior giving another his axe. Ulfric will know my meaning." He said wisely.

"Understood my Jarl, Divines be with you."

"Once you are done get back here. Ulfric isn't bluffing, I'll need every able body to defend Whiterun." I would need to get the Scroll and come back here.

"I will not abandon my brothers in arms Balgruuf! Hail to you."

"Good luck friend." And with that I left him.

At the main gates of Whiterun Alavia stopped me.

"I must stay and defend Whiterun, Ruigus while you were out I encountered that Blades messenger they mentioned. Your backup will be at the College." She would be staying?

"I….Alavia, I know I will be back but I want to say that out of anyone I met. You have been the greatest warrior and friend I have ever known. Just don't let Hadvar or the others know." I said with sad laughter. She gave me a hug.

"I will see you soon." She said, I felt myself being crushed again but I choose not to report it, it would probably be a couple of days before I saw her again.

"Good luck, Ruigus." And with that she walked into the city.

I will make it back.

* * *

With my cloak on none of the Stormcloak patrols really noticed me. I now was walking up to the College of Winterhold. This area was an icy hell that threatened to freeze me to death. I was glad I had the oppurtunity to hide in the inn and warm up here in Winterhold. The town was in disrepair, if the Imperial Legion were to attack this place we would be slowed down and exhausted by the snow and weather. But whence we arrived we would easily conquer this city.

I now walked on the stone bridge that led to Winterhold. A female Altmer appeared to greet me.

"Cross the bridge at your own peril! The way is dangerous, and the gate will not open. You shall not gain entry!" She warned.

"Please I am the Dragonborn! I must have entrance to the library so I can find an Elder Scroll that will allow me to defeat the World Eater!" I said, she eyed me testingly.

"Oh, forgive me. Can you use one of your 'Shouts' to prove you are the Dragonborn of the rumors?" I nodded and looked upwards.

"Fus Ro Dah!" A force of energy moved skywards as wind was pushed up with it too.

"You really are! You may come in, you are also welcome to join us as well." The Altmer said. I could not join them.

"I will think about it, thank you!" Crossing the bridge past a few magical spells that seemed to light up the area I finally found a room that said it were a library. Walking in I could smell the stench of an Orc.

I walked up to him, an old one at that and he seemed to be reading a book himself while at a desk.

"Excuse me sir. You wouldn't happen to know where or happen to be in possession of an Elder Scroll?" That was something I was never expected to come out of my mouth.

The Orc looked at me as if I were mad or foolish.

"And what do you plan to do with it? Do you even know what you're asking about?" I nodded.

"Ugh, you think even if I did have one here I would let you see it? It would be kept under the highest security." Well I really wasn't asking if he had it…..

"The greatest thief in the world wouldn't be able to land a finger on it." Didn't an infamous criminal known as the Grey Fox get it once?

"Do you at least have any information on them?" He nodded.

"Of course, I will bring everything we have on them, but it is not much. So don't get your hopes up." He stood up and went over to one of the bookshelves that were stacked to the brim with books, as they should be.

He brought two books over.

"Here you go." He said. I now read one of them, the effects of an Elder Scroll it said it was about. It was nothing I had not known.

The next one was curious 'Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls.' Reading the pages of the book it was heavily laced in insanity and madness, did the man who make this book read one himself?

"This 'Ruminations' book is insane!" He gave a chuckle of agreement.

"Aye, it is the work of Septimus Signus. He's the worlds master on the nature of Elder Scrolls. But, well…...He's been gone for a long while, too long." Odd.

"Where did he go?" The Orc shrugged.

"Somewhere up North, in the ice fields. He said he found some old Dwemer artifact. But that was years ago…...Ragh, haven't heard from him since." I would have to walk myself and search. I needed to be quick about this.

Walking outside of the College of Winterhold I was greeted by….Lydia, Charles, and one other Blades member.

"Sorry we were late Ruigus." Charles said.

"It's fine, actually you came at the perfect time. We need to go North and search for a man who may know where and Elder Scroll is." I said to them.

"I am Florin." Said the unknown Blade agent, he was an Imperial who had black hair and seemed young. Judging from the name he seemed to be from Morrowind.

"Good to meet you!" I offered him my hand and he shook it, I noticed he had a rapier and a spell readied, just not for me of course.

"Ah you have noticed me weapons, as you are wondering my Emperor I am a mage hunter. Our version of a Justicar without the misguided views." He had a voice that seemed like he would be one.

"I will also be your 2nd in command for these missions unless if Delphine is with us. Charles here is a duelist with his two swords and a bow, and Lydia here may use a Sword and Shield but she is well trained in heavy weapons. This seemed to be a well rounded team then!

"We will follow your lead Ruigus." Lydia said.

"Good." I made a hand gesture in the direction of the North where the rogue scholar may be.

"Let us head out."

After a while of moving through ice covered snow and even more ice. We saw torches in the background.

"I see some lights that indicate life." Said Florin.

"That should not be too hard to reach." Charles stated confidently.

Our path was full of broken ice that had separated from the other sheets. One bad step would send us falling into the freezing water.

After having to jump multiple times and struggle to stay afloat we had made it to a little shed that seemed to lead into the underground.

"Careful, this outpost reeks of vile Daedric corruption. Evil is within here." Florin said warily.

"Understood, let us clear out anything that threatens us." I gave the order.

We went in through a perfectly carved out path and into a room with an odd structure in an ice wall and a small encampment. A person in robes was walking about.

I sheathed my weapons while my accompanying bodyguards kept their weapons drawn as they fanned out.

"Dig, Dwemer, in the beyond. I'll know your lost unknown and rise to your depths." The man said, I think he was Septimus. Lydia stared suspiciously at the man.

"I heard you know about Elder Scrolls." The insane man shrugged in agreement.

"Elder Scrolls. Indeed." Thank goodness.

"The Empire. They absconded with them. Or so they think. The ones they saw. The ones they thought they saw." What was he trying to say?

"Hmph, only expect a short answer followed by illusions of a madman." Florin said.

"I know of one. Forgotten. Sequestered." His voice reeked of madness as he said those last two words, they changed into near-whispers.

"But I cannot go to it, not poor Septimus, for I…..I have arisen beyond it's grasp." Okay…..

"So where is the Scroll?" I asked him. Knowing already what I was dealing with.

"Here." My hopes shot up, this would be finished quickly.

"Well, here as in this plane. Mundus. Tamriel. Nearby, relatively speaking." Anger and disappointment crept into my emotions. This man was infuriating me with his mad babbling.

"On the cosmological scale, it's all nearby." At this point Charles walked up to him with one of his swords up to his neck.

"Don't make me hurt you. Just tell us where the Scroll is." He said threateningly.

"Oh, a brutish one. Septimus has no fear of you. But as one block raises another, perhaps ourselves could help us each." I sighed.

"What do you want?" Charles was still ready to slit his throat.

"You see this masterwork of the Dwemer. Deep inside their greatest knowings." Hmph.

"Septimus is clever among men, but he is but an idiot child compared to the dullest of the Dwemer." Yet there are those more creative than them, and that is the very reason why Humanity and the Elves have outlived them. While we were not creative in the technological sense as they were considering their great artifacts and ruins, we thought on survival.

"Lucky then they left behind their own way of reading the Elder Scrolls." Did wherever he wanted to send us have the Scroll?

"In the depths of Blackreach one yet lies." He stated. Our looks at him narrowed.

"Have you heard of Blackreach? 'Cast upon where Dwemer cities slept, the yearning spire hidden learning's kept." What in Julianos's all knowing mind was he talking about?"

"Where is this 'Blackreach'?" I heard Lydia ask suddenly. The lunatic turned to her.

"Under deep. Below the dark. The hidden keep. Tower Mzark."

"Aftland. The point of puncture, of first entry, of the tapping."

"Delve to it's limits, and Blackreach lies just beyond."

"But not all can enter there. Only Septimus knows the hidden key to loose the lock to jump beneath the deathly rock."

"Alright then, how do we get in?" I asked.

"Two things I have for you. Two shapes. One edged, one round." Uh?

"The round one, for tuning. Dwemer music is soft and subtle, and needed to open their cleverest gates." That makes sense to me?

"The edged lexicon, for inscribing. To us, a hunk of metal. To the Dwemer, a full library of knowings. But…...Empty." That actually seems to be one of the more sane things he has said.

"Find Mzark and it's sky-dome. The machinations there will read the Scroll and lay the lore upon the cube." He now handed me the objects he talked about.

"Trust Septimus, he knows."

And with that we quickly left the outpost.

"Trust him enough not to get us killed." Lydia grumbled. I laughed a bit with Charles.

"He certainly was the sort of madness." He mused.

"That is for sure!" I and Lydia both said at once. Florin had a stern face.

"His little hovel reeked of the Daedric influence that belongs only to Hermaeus Mora." I was stunned at that name.  
That accursed creature!?

"We best not return to him again. If we are to, we should merely slay him and escape." The Mage Hunter remarked with caution.

"I agree, let us get to Aftland get the Scroll and go home." With a murmur of agreement, we left.

* * *

Entering into the ruin of Aftland through the Glaciers we proceeded. All was quiet and empty as our path moved us forward through the frozen Dwemer pillars and other constructions.

Our swords poked through each door as we continued, waiting for any sort of surprise or trap.

Suddenly we heard a voice belonging to a Khajiit, muttering something incomprehensible.

Charles motioned.

"Let's just ignore him." And we continued stealthily.

Suddenly out a Dwemer pipe came a metal Dwarven automation spider. With a growl Lydia took a Blade Warhammer and crushed it.

"That was a nice kill!" I whispered in praise. She gave a hearty smile.

"Hm, it seems this ruin still has the machinations of the Dwemer about." Florin remarked.

We moved further downwards and into an ice cave, creeping up we could see the Khajiit lying next to a dead body.

"Charles, take the shot." With my words, an arrow flew right into the back of the Khajiit's head. Charles was almost as good with a bow as Marcus. Funny that.

Progress into the actual ruin had been achieved as we now saw Dwemer ruins not covered in ice. Another Dwemer spider appeared and it was immediately destroyed by Florin.

We were certainly getting closer to where we needed to be as we started seeing cobwebs and Dwemer machinery still being active with pumps still powering whatever they were to power.

"A thorough look of this ancient ground of Dwemer would take months." Came Florin randomly.

"It sure seems that way." Lydia agreed.

"Gah, this seems like a great hideout in case we ever need one, people would get lost easily." Charles chuckled.

"Surely." We now went down a winding stairway downwards.

We had made sure to grab every crafting material we could along with money, and anything that just had value.

"Shor's bones! What is that thing?" Lydia suddenly asked. Turning to where she was looking it seemed there was a hunched over creature with Elven ears 'walking' if you could call it walking around.

"That is a Falmer Lydia." Florin informed as he used a fire blast to burn it alive.

"Former Snow Elves corrupted by their time underground and devolved into madness and blindness so they cannot see but have enhanced hearing. Kill them before they kill you." He ordered.

We encountered more of them, their bony bodies charged at us in their somewhat misshapen ways. They were an odd enemy but perished like the rest as we discovered more and more bodies belonging to humans. A journal revealed an expedition came here that failed, at least judging by the bodies scattered around.

We moved further underground. We encountered spiders and Falmer. Easily felled however.

Everythinng was going alright. Then we reached a curious incline upwards, a giant Dwemer machine had been destroyed by the looks of it and another was hooked up into machinery.

They were terrifying weapons of war the size of well, giants.

"Dwemer Centurions, I have heard about these things before." Charles said.

"They have some good materials on them provided you can rip 'em out a little. Be careful of the hammers and anything else they can do, I think that one right there will activate." And right as he said it, the Centurion came to life.

"Ah thanks Charles!" Lydia said in a disciplined panic.

"It can't take on all of us?" I said questioningly.

"No." Came Florin as he charged up lightning.

"Good, then let us kill it!" I quickly charged under it's legs as the hulking thing came toward, loud footsteps causing a shake in the ground. Steam came out of it's back making it all the more fearsome.

"Iis Slen Nus!" The Machine was frozen almost entirely and could not move. It was slowly being heated up as we did more damage to it. Pieces began to fall off as it now fell over, destroyed.

"That was challenging." I remarked.

"Indeed." Florin calmly said.

"The only way is forward, or down rather." Charles stated with a wave of the hand as our elite team continued into a room with two people fighting each other to the death.

A woman in heavy steel armor impaled a man wearing Imperial soldier armor from Cyrodil on her shield while his sword lay in her chest. Both died right before our eyes as we strolled in.

"That was…...Interesting." Lydia finished with a laugh.

A table lay in front of us.

"Huh, maybe if I….." I put one of the things the madman had given to us on it.

Lo and behold the floor opened to reveal staircases.

"Good thinking my Emperor. Now we must proceed onwards." Florin stated, a bit pleased.

Opening Dwemer double doors, we walked into an amazing sight.

Giant mushroom if not jellyfish looking plants were off in the distance generating an almost turquoise hue. Dwemer ruins were about and so was rock. A road was even down here to a tower off in the distance. Some kind of snow-flake like thing floated around. This place was sure colorful.

"I never expected anything like this." My voice was heard, flabbergasted.

"That is for sure." Lydia agreed.

"Interesting….We must get to that tower, it might be the one the heretical madmam mentioned." Was Florin's inquisitive reaction.

Charles stared without a noise, taking it all in.

"The World Eater is not going to sit around, press on." Florin barked.

"Down the yellow cobblestone road." Charles said with a great laugh

We marched onwards, ignoring anything else as we made it to the tower. We still made sure of our surrondings and I saw some very grotesque creatures about, I did not want to mess with them that was for sure.

In the tower was an elevator.

"Let's pray this thing goes upwards." I pulled on the lever.

"Let us pray." Florin agreed.

A minute or two on the thing we had finally reached the top. Checking a room that was clear we came into the main room of the tower, a giant Dwemer ball layed in the middle of the room. There were stairs upwards with multiple floors around it.

Reaching the top there were strange looking glass things at the top that seemed as if they could be moved, buttons were right next to us that seemed they could do something as we now stared down at the Dwemer ball that could now be walked on.

"Not the buttons!" I raged. Everyone else shared my misfortune.

"I will handle this." Said Lydia sadly as she now approached the buttons.

"Just rest for a little bit okay?" She told us, we moved to settle in next to Lydia.

The things started to move over and over again.

"Oh! To Oblivion with this!"

* * *

It had taken us three hours to align the panels. When I said us I mean us because we had to switch around. My sympathy went to my comrades. But now it was finally open.

"Praise Stendarr for ending this torture!" Lydia said, all of us but Florin were almost driven to insanity by this accursed thing as a capsule opened.

There the Elder Scroll was. I went to retrieve it, taking the Scroll felt as if something unknown had dawned upon me.

"The Divines powers radiate inside that Scroll, I pray we are able to use it wisely to put an end to this crisis." Florin said, his features calm and collected as always.

"Of course." I said.

"Can we just get out of here?" Lydia asked irritably, Charles looked a bit upset himself when we found a door. Then they elated along with me.

Opening the door showed an elevator that now ascended again as we piled on and pulled the lever.

Walking outside of it were now outside again. The night aurora shined beautifully as Florin now turned to me.

"What are your plans now? I will be sure to bookmark this little entrance and have a research team check out the rest of that….Labyrinth so we could learn more about the Dwemer." He stated, I was thinking the Blades could do that too at some point.

"I need to head to Windhelm and deliver an axe from Whiterun to Ulfric Stormcloak. War is to break out between the Empire and the Stormcloaks very soon. After that I will head to Whiterun in case it it attacked." I said with some fear.

"Ruigus, the Stormcloaks have themselves beasts of war." I looked at him confused.

"What?" Snow fell around us as Lydia and Charles secured the area quickly.

"Indeed, they have managed to get the animals of Skyrim onto their side. Beasts such as Wolves, Sabre cats, Trolls, Giants, and Mammoths along with some other creatures are with them." My gaze changed from confusion to insanity as I could not believe what he had just said.

"They are arming them to use against the Thalmor and Empire forces. Though perhaps considering some of the new evidence that you and others have brought to us they do not intend to truly beat the Thalmor. But they do on the Empire." I gulped.

"Thank you for the info Florin." The Witch Hunter smiled for once.

"Indeed my Emperor, we will follow you from a distance all the way to Whiterun. I am afraid we will not be able to help you in case a major battle breaks out." Florin finished.

"Your protection is enough to suffice, thank you." I said as I now stared in the direction of Windhelm, where the traitor sat on a throne.

Adjusting my cloak and wiping off any blood on me, I now walked there.

My stomach growled. Oh by Arkay I had forgotten to eat.

Checking out my rucksack and pulling out an apple in perfect condition, I took a bite.

* * *

Windhelm was snowing every bit as much as Winterhold did. I felt an oppressive air because I knew this was the capital of the Stormcloaks.

The bridge I now walked on made a grim realization.

Any Imperial force that attacked would have to go on this suicidal bridge that stretched for a mile. The Stormcloaks would sure make a bloodbath out of this place just from the bridge alone as we would have one condensed force trying to get in.

Although there were hills in proximity to Windhelm that looked like great siege-craft postions.

Stormcloak forces marched out of the capital by the thousands it seemed. The beasts Florin mentioned were here, and they seemed armed and armored with Stormcloak given weapons.

I was surprised to see that some of them had no armor at all and instead had markings all over their bodies. They marched with some kind of strange priests that seemed to have markings and runes on them. Were these priests commanding the beasts? The insanity and fear of it all was almost unimaginable. I then went through the gates.

I began walking towards the capital building, I saw many people still walking about normally almost. It was a hard thought to swallow considering all that I had seen. I passed through many streets that seemed to go on forever almost. This city was massive just like the rest yet it seemed bigger in it's own way.

The Jarl's personal guards had stopped me, but I had told them I was from Whiterun and they let me through.

I entered the 'Palace of the Kings'. I saw Ulfric on his throne with an officer of the Stormcloaks next to him. He wore Wolf skin as armor.

They were having a conversation as I walked up to them, Ulfric stopped their talk and looked at me. My heart was pumping a bit.

"Who are you?" He asked, not remembering who I was at all.

"I am Ruigus Kessel, the Dragonborn." His gaze seemed bored and uncaring.

"Dragonborn, what are you here for?" He sounded like an ass.

"I have brought you a message from the Jarl of Whiterun." An eyebrow of his raised while he rested upon his throne. Features still very arrogantly confident.

"Is that so? I've been wondering when he'd come around." I almost laughed, he would be surprised. I pulled out the axe Balgruuf had given me.

"Oh. What's this?" He said as I gave it to him.

"An axe." He laughed a bit.

"Ahh….You're quite brave to carry such a message. It's a pity you've chosen the wrong side…." He finished rather threateningly. I was ready in case he tried anything.

He pushed the axe back into my arms forcefully. I glared at him like the traitor he was. He scoffed.

"You can return this axe to the man who sent it. And tell him he should prepare to entertain….Visitors." The images of every single Stormcloak soldier I had seen popped into my mind. These visitors would bring blood with them. And despair.

"I expect a great deal of excitement in the city of Whiterun in the near future…." Damn this arrogant traitor and tool. I bet he would be laughing whether he would win the battle or lose it.

"And I expect the same in this one, and your head on a stick like the traitor you are. I know of your connection to the Thalmor Ulfric." His officer seemed ready to tear my throat, he motioned him to stop before laughing almost madly.

I walked out of there as quick as I could. The time was day. And it would take me half of one to get back.

I needed to arrive at Whiterun as soon as possible. But I know one thing.

The battle of Whiterun was to begin in a day.

* * *

 **The first battle of the Civil War is to begin, many will die.**

 **And that is all!**

 **Well, other than a few responses.**

 **To Frostwolf: Yeah I noticed it as I was writing this and fixed it, thanks! Yeah she certainly was close, but the Blades and Ruigus (Up until last chapter) did not know she could be 'human'.**

 **To Jason: Thanks man, this is high praise for sure and I will definitely keep writing as much as possible. I kind of find it sad I really could not think of anything else I could have added into this chapter but oh well.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sainthood

_Chapter 7:The birth of two Saints._

* * *

" **Head…..To...Whiterun..."** The same voice that had called to me when I had 'died' spoke to me again.

" **Help..Your...Comrades…...Save…..The...People..."** The unknown Divine said, whoever it is. I swear I will do it! I will do it for you, the Empire, my family, and on my soul!

"I will do it for you my lord! The Empire will live and win!" I yelled out into the darkness in zealous fervor, I could feel the spirit of hope enter me. I would give the Imperial Legion and the people of the Empire the hope they needed to win any war. I would give my life for the Empire and the Divines!

" **My daughter loves you….."** A new voice came that was…..Female, it sounded beautiful like a sweet song. I was taken aback and left in complete wonder.

" **It will take more than skill to win you know?"** I heard another voice speak, it sounded like a normal man's voice. Yet, it sounded…..Familiar.

Before I could say anything, I woke up from a sleeping bag that had the view of Whiterun in the distance. I had been moved with everything I had still intact and untouched. The Divines must have done this for me so that I could help win the battle for the Empire.

I now saw a horse resting right next to me with white armor and the red markings of the Empire. I hopped onto it and it responded perfectly. I gave the horse a quick pat as I hopped down. I noticed a beautifully crafted lance along with a flag of the Empire attached to it. And what also lay was an excellent shield that seemed far better than what the Blades had given me. It seemed to be of the greatest crafting a Blacksmith ever made.

The sight of it reminded me of what a Knight would use, heck I even looked like one. But now I would need to be as holy as the Knights of the Nine themselves. Looking back at the horse again I gave a small smile, I had experience with horses before. But now I would have to put those skills to the test.

Taking all of my gear with me I now jumped back onto the horse quickly got it into action and the horse moved towards the city. My entire body felt renewed and my mind was clear in purpose and soul was burning with a fire. I have no doubt Brother Solaris would be grabbing his old hammer and fight by my side if he were here now.

No matter how outnumbered we would grant great victory, the Divines have commanded so!

* * *

I had stood on one of the watchtowers the guards of Whiterun had constructed in the preparation for an attack on their city. I could smell danger about, these 'Stormcloaks' would be arriving in just a few hours.

But where was the Dovahkiin? No, Ruigus? A desire for him was reaching it's peak. If he were unable to return after the battle ended I would search everywhere for him. I knew he had not died yet I full of worry. I still cannot tell why.

I saw many Imperial soldiers along with the Guards of this quaint city. Yet, had I or my brothers and sisters attacked this town would be nothing but ash thanks to all the wood every one of their structures are made out of. But we would not do that. For now at least.

We had a garrison of 989 defending against and army of 9,400 with a dozen or so of pitiful and inferior creatures compared to a Dovah that were armed by the worthless rebels.

This almost reminded me of the horrible rebellion that had sent me here. Thousands of years forward. All for my enemy to be an adorable Dovahkiin named Ruigus. I felt some of my blood rush to my face.

I wanted him with me and my mind was going crazy over him attempting to comprehend…...Something unknown to me. My thoughts were shaken by a loud yell.

"Quaestor, orders are that you go to the command post in Dragonsreach. Rikke's words here."

"Very well then Trooper. I will go, continue on normally and assist those you can." I walked past Civilians who were quickly taking refuge into their homes and cover them in the case that the curious weapons of war known as 'Catapults' were to be bombarding this massively sizable mortal city, or if the defenses failed and the Stormcloaks came charging through. I encountered more soldiers yelling about a defensive plan to hold them off at the lower gates and await reinforcements.

Without mine or Ruigus's help these mortals would fail horribly.

Walking into the keep and seeing the head of a long lost brother nearly made me growl in rage. A fellow Dov had died at the hands of mortals years after I was gone I had learned from a small amount of the people who lived here.

Walking up stairs to see the mortal leader of Whiterun known as Balgruuf conversing with Rikke the Imperial Legate who was now in charge of the defense of this settlement.

Ruigus's friends were here as well, they seemed to have made it into their own squad, they seemed to wave at me when they saw me. I decided I would return it.

More soldiers were running about in this keep than in the other districts. Many had sad and broken looks on their faces, they seemed to think that this drastic difference in numbers would make them lose.

Rikke remained to be the only calm one in the room while the Jarl seemed worried and the human soldiers and officers were yelling all the same. We had only an hour or two before these rebels arrived to take this city.

"The outer walls are strong. If we can hold them there…." The leader of Whiterun said.

"They have catapults." Said an Imperial high ranking officer to him

Damnit! Where'd they get catapults? The city walls are already falling apart as it is." The walls were stronger than what we had back in our time. But these ones were indeed in disrepair.

"My scouts tell me they're loading them with fire, and some with...Explosives." Explosives? These mortals had become more cunning than they were before.

"So he wants to take my city, walls relatively intact." The Jarl said with an irritated sigh.

"The men will be fighting in flames." The Officer said, I believe I heard a soldier refer to him as Quentin Cipius, a Tribune.

"My men are fearless…It's the Imperial milk drinkers I'm worried about." I suppressed a laugh. These Nords couldn't even tolerate my rule back then and rebelled against me. And they seemed to think that the Imperials from the land of Cyrodil were cowards, how silly. Though…..I wonder if I have ruled….Differently would things have changed back then for the better?

"If you prefer I took my men and left…." The Tribune said.

"No. Of course not. Just don't let me down Cipius." I heard Rikke making some noise.

"We have set up water brigades to stop the flames, casualties from the explosive rocks from the catapults are unable to be dealt with for the moment." Rikke informed.

"You Imperials are efficient. I'll give you that." Remembering Ruigus, I smiled. They seemed to be that sort. I think I would have rather conquered Cyrodil than Skyrim the more I think about it.

"How long until they arrive?" Rikke looked at him.

"Not too long. They're hiding in the country side preparing their assault. Why they wait is unknown."

"Damnit. They outnumber us 10 to 1. What's he waiting for? The Emperor to sign a peace treaty?" Balgruuf said with angry tiredness.

"Sir! They're on the move. They'll be at the gates at any moment!" Silence took the room for a few seconds as everyone stared at the Soldier who had spoken. I almost smiled at the thought of a hard battle.

"Sovngarde will not wait forever! To the gates men and women of the Empire!" I heard someone running panicked.

It was Ruigus.

"My Jarl I have returned with the axe." He said as he quickly put the axe of Whiterun onto the table. He looked up at Rikke.

"Sir." He gave a salute.

"Ruigus, a force of over 9,000 are attacking. Join us if you wish to perhaps die, but we will do so with more honor than these Stormcloaks." His eyes widened in fear. But as his eyes shifted to me. He calmed.

It was pleasing to have such an effect on him.

"I'll tun you back over to your Legion. Legate Rikke and Tribune Cipius will have use for you. Gods be with us all." He dismissed as Rikke now shouted.

"All unassigned Imperial soldiers with me!"

"Move it!" The Tribune yelled as Rikke began moving towards the main gates. I could sense the fear on the hearts of all those around us. Rikke and Ruigus seemed to be the more calm ones.

"Move it! Spread the word!" Came an order from Rikke that would have been indiscernible had it not been for my unrivaled abilities.

"Oblivion take them! Every miserable last one of them!" Yelled one Legionary. The rocks from the Stormcloak catapults had begun to fall down on the city. They had arrived here to the battle quicker than expected.

Explosions and fires started around us as some of the guards and civilians put them out. We had to dodge falling pieces of rubble from the houses around us as their artillery hit them.

After this repeated multiple times we had now made it to the gates. I had not even a chance to converse with my Dovahkiin.

My Dovahkiin…..

There over 100 of us in this one small passage, I saw Ruigus's friends yet again. They placed themselves in a position next to us as Rikke got to a high point in the wall above us as we saw Stormcloak lines getting closer to our gate.

Palisades were constructed in front of us, and were ready to be put into place behind us in the case our first line failed. There seemed to be enough of them that we would have to fall back.

I was starting to feel taken aback myself with what was all going on. In time I will overcome this tragedy of a battle, that I was sure of.

The Legate now gave a glorified human speech that always had their own merits of foolish heroism I must admit.

"This is it men!" Everyone of the defenders looked up at her, the red uniforms of the Imperials and the Yellow-Gold uniforms of the Whiterun guards and soldiers were mixed in but unified in their obedience.

"This is an important day for the Empire and for the Legion. And for all of Skyrim." More of the Stormcloak artillery blasted through, each shot seemed to be missing us while she continued. A few of the soldiers were crying out of fear and crunched themselves into little balls as more of their shots landed.

"This is the day we send a message to Ulfric and the rebel Jarls who support him." She yelled through the chaos raining down upon her and the men. Ruigus was looking up at her with rapt attention.

"But make no mistake. What we do here today, we do for Skyrim and her people." All of the soldiers around us had various assorted weaponry, some had halberds, crossbows, pikes, spears, swords, maces, axes, and bows. I saw Imperial troops line on the high wall connected to the final defense position of the gates on our left.

"By cutting out the disease of this rebellion, we will make this country whole again!" And I want to rule it how I used to but with more modifications this time. It shall be perfect.

The Stormcloaks were about to reach a Stables in front of us.

"Ready now! Everyone, with me! For the Empire! For the Legion!" A loud raucous and fierce battle cry arose from all around me. The Stormcloaks countered with their own as they now charged at us. Their cries were far more barbaric sounding than the disciplined one of the Imperials.

They sounded and attacked like savages as the now took down our defenses, arrows began pelting them from our allies above us. Some of them fell down dead as arrows hit them in their unprotected heads while the ones who had helmets merely had them bounce off. The Bolts from the Crossbows fared better, yet there were too few shots coming into the fray.

Some took 3 to the chest before falling over either dead or dying like a crying animal that had become prey. Artillery fell right in front of them, shots that intended to hit us had hit their own men as they were blasted to bits or burned alive.

A few of our men were killed in a similar hit, nothing but pieces left where they once where. Mortal weaponry had become far more deadly since my unfortunate departure from the glorious times.

"Die Imperial Dogs!" One screamed as he ran into our line of spearmen protecting the barricades. The group of them motioned their weapons in order to stab him in the chest. Three entered his stomach, one in his chest. An overkill, especially when there were many more coming.

Another wave came as the Archers, Crossbowmen, Halberdiers, and Spearmen killed them all with little casualties. The downside was that now our men were getting tired and the siege weapons were landing their shots closer to our defense line.

I had not even move a muscle yet in order to kill someone. For now it was just waiting until they managed to break through the gate in front of us.

I smelled something far more smelly than any of the Imperials around me, looking at up most of the soldiers cowered in fear at, a Giant accompanied by a small group of Stormcloaks with no armor whatsoever and strange markings that seemed as if they belonged to some savage group of madmen. They pulled out axes of all types and charged, the Giant went with them.

It had no armor either and was equipped with a club about half the size of it's chest. The lumbering beast lead their assault as our mortal allies in front of us cowered.

"By the Divines they are insane!" I heard Hadvar say next to me.

"Damnit! It is just a beast! Get up and kill it!" Rikke yelled at the cowering men, they did their best to slay it. The line ended up ruined as the beast was surrounded by long pointed weapons of the infantry in front of us. While it died, the men it came with made it through and started reaching our line behind them as our men in the front were struggling.

"Looks like our bravery is going to be forged in battle." Remarked Marcus next to me, he had been holding fire with his bow until now.

"Or our deaths are going to be by the way of things in this one." Said another soldier next to Ruigus. He seemed to be distraught over this, he occasionally tried stepping in front of the line as if to slowly reach the men dying in front of us.

"Damnit, why are we letting our comrades die while we wait here?" He said with a tone of anxiousness. The others shared this in their stances albeit flawed as all mortals have in things. But he was different.

"Hold fast men. We are going to assist the guards down there soon, be ready for a charge to save them and after that we fall back to this position with them." The Legate said.

"Fire!" Came the order from the Tribune as more arrows rained into the ranks of these advancing Berserkers. So far I had counted the deaths of these rebels to be 347 along with 1 Giant and 5 Wolves that I had seen go down in the barrage of arrows.

I think the artillery had stopped. As it was just the sound of men screaming and yelling.

"Charge!" Rikke pointed her sword forwards as our group moved to relieve the beleaguered men in front of us. I saw the one known as Hadvar with Aethan come towards Hans who managed to live thus far. If anything the old mortal had been the one commanding the forces in the front.

"Kill these lunatics! Kill 'em all!" Said one guard next to me.

"Slice them to bits!" Yelled another.

"We have got our men, now kill the rest of these swine and fall back quickly." I yelled calmly and yet in perfect authoritative command. My words influenced them almost instantly as they slayed the rest of the fools who threatened to break through the next line.

"What in Julianos's name is that doing here!?" A man yelled somewhere in the struggle. A mobile tower seemed to be getting to our line, I had never seen anything like it before.

"Siege tower!" Rikke yelled.

"Hurry up and burn it thoroughly!" The Siege tower was made out of wood, and I was sure that either I or Ruigus could burn it down if he used one of his Shouts.

"Yol Toor Shul!" He suddenly appeared near the Siege tower right after a group of Stormcloaks in heavy in armor had emerged as the huge wooden door fell.

Our forces were now surrounded as men from both sides. This time they had a ladder on the same side as the Siege tower was on. Running up to it I kicked the thing right off the rocks it landed on that would have given them a perfect opportunity to overrun us from the back.

While I had killed some of them that were on there and wounded one. They patiently waited to put it back up. I growled and dashed for the struggling Loyalists in front of me.

Ruigus along with Hans were now struggling with a few rebels attempting to break through and head towards the drawbridge. I slit a few throats as I maneuvered behind the Stormcloaks.

I looked up to see Hadvar, Rikke, Ruigus, Hans, and a few other Imperials. I gave a grin. I saw the others excluding Rikke giving a cheer. Rikke merely congratulated me, that was respectable for a mortal. While his face turned red, why did he do so? I wonder, perhaps I should ask him what that means sometime.

It was good to be with him again.

"By the Divines they keep coming!" A Soldier yelled, this time I heard a war horn. An unpleasant sound to the ears.

A loud yell came from the Stormcloaks as yet another wave came. I counted our casualties to be 70 now total. So far we had preformed well, but we would lose.

A horde of Stormcloaks came, those with bows took the postions on the abandoned ramparts of the first line and aimed at us. The others charged, in a more disciplined fashion than the rest we had met so far.

Their Archers fired perfectly in coordination with their clash into us. I was placed into the heat of this battle. Men yelled in each other's faces and spit at one another. A spray of blood landed onto my face as an Imperial soldier next to me was killed, his body had many slashes into his chest.

These Stormcloaks were so annoyingly relentless! I took the moment to avenge the mortal by killing the rebel who now went after me a blood curdling yell came from his mouth as he charged.

"Diiiiieee-" I had quickly stabbed him where his heart was and killed him before he had the chance to raise his shield.

"Fight harder!" Yelled Ruigus as he killed a few of them in quick successive attacks. The Legate racked up a small score of kills herself as she now fought by bringing herself into the midst of the slaughter.

The rest of us were not doing so well, all the archers save for Marcus had stopped. Surely to get more ammo for their ranged weapons. Quite a few lives were saved by Marcus's intervention but that was not stopping the rebels from now cornering and killing some of us. There were too many now, even for me.

I had noticed some dead Trolls by where I was. Up until now they never struck my eyes until the moment I could not see anything in front of me.

The smoke from the artillery was obscuring our vision making it nigh impossible to see any more of enemy reinforcements, but the sounds of their screams were enough to know, as well as the sounds of their loud footsteps on the road jumping over the bodies of friend and foe.

"Fall back to the Drawbridge!" The Legate yelled.

"Retreat!" I yelled in agreement.

I saw Ruigus and another man pull a soldier out of there. I noticed Marcus was now trapped.

Grunting I cut my way through to him.

"Come on." I said to him as he finished off another berserker with his daggers.

"Coming." He said as he ran away while I provided cover with spells. A few more Imperials were fighting hopelessly behind me and died as I now reached the Drawbridge.

It quickly shut as I was the last person to make, I saw Marcus had made it safe.

"Thanks, I'll save your hide next time that's for sure." He said with a playful and kind wink. Though I could tell he was tired and demoralized, much like the rest of the survivors.

"They will not be able to get through, but they can get on the ramparts. Men, you have done excellently so far and have made it to the evening, if these Stormcloaks have a shred of honor left they will flee Whiterun soon. But that is for later, for now. Man the ramparts and defend them!" The Legate said as I now followed the men up. A soldier emerged from the city doors as he ran to Rikke.

"Sir! We have received a message that General Tullius and a force of 4,000 will arrive tomorrow." I now used flames to disperse and kill the enemies below us, Ruigus used his shouts while the other Imperials stuck to their crude but effective ranged weapons.

"What time?"

"Midday." I heard the Legate go silent.

"Report back to the Tribune." The Legionary left, leaving Rikke to whisper something only I could hear.

"We will not last that long. And with that amount of men, even he will be defeated." Her spirits seemed crushed in an instant. Intriguing, I thought she were the one for a glorious death.

"Hold this ground!" I heard a rather fierce Ruigus yell. I imagined that through all he had gone through so far he was sweating by now. But his spirit was unshaken, I could feel the terror in the other men around him while he had not lost any of his courage at the slightest.

I saw another wave with a few ladders come. Another big one that brought more Stormcloak archers and infantry. A guard spit.

"Our damn lives better be worth killing these Stormcloaks." To this Ruigus looked at him.

"Death is only a possibility my friend, if you do it will be worth it to defend these people." He said rather encouragingly. The man shook a bit as the next wave was hitting hard.

"I suppose that is why we are defending after all." He said with a sigh.

"Very well then, time to get back into the fight." He said as he readied an arrow and fired it into a group of Stormcloaks.

"Aw Oblivion be damned, more artillery!" Yelled Hadvar. A blast hit the walls behind us. Another ineffective strike after the next came, leaving me to only suspect it was all to destroy our morale.

After we had finished off the rest of this wave. All became quiet. It seemed close to night now.

"By the Divines we are blessed enough to still live." Said Aethan, I had not really noticed him in the fighting.

"Never in my life, had never seen that much destruction." Hans said, a sad look in his old eyes.

"Same for me as well." Marcus agreed, shaken. The men now began to rest as I motioned them to.

It felt good to be in charge yet again, but these men were broken by the fighting. I had only told them the battlefield was clear of any enemies.

The Legate now approached.

"You have all done the best you could, rest up and prepare for the battle tomorrow. Reinforcements are coming." Was all she said.

Looking back over to where the Stormcloaks where they seemed to have fallen back to the fields, still waiting. They intended to take this city, that was guaranteed.

"In all my years I had never seen that many in a single battle." I heard Hans remark to another as he went onwards to a tavern, along with the other friends of Ruigus. And I suppose….Mine?

I walked up to Ruigus, he took his helmet off and gave me a weak but happy smile.

"So you have the Scroll don't you?" I said to him, I had been unsure what to still do with him. And now since he had the Scroll…

"Yeah, thank you for getting the Blades to join. I probably would have died without their help." A small chance of that happening to you if you went by yourself.

"So it seems you sure did deliver that axe then." He gave a laugh, it had an adorable sound to it.

"Yeah and Ulfric Stormcloak didn't like it at all." I laughed with him.

"Alavia, a Divine spoke to me again." I was curious just as last time, who was it? Could it have been father?

"What did he say?" I asked him, he looked up at the sky as if what he said was written in it.

"He told me to go to Whiterun and help the Imperial Legion win. And to save the people." He said in reverence. His devotion to my father and the rest of the Aedra was…..Inspiring.

I looked at him in thought about this.

"I will defend my people." Ruigus said with determination, his fist clenching as he looked down at it. And then looking around at all the walking soldiers and aiding civilians he said.

"I will do anything I can to defend them all." He said quietly, yet sadly. I felt my heart ache in pain for him. His words. Why did a part of them both cause me to want to do as he said and help the weak?

The crying of civilians and soldiers alike could be heard. I saw human children as well.

"Do you hear them? The ceaseless tears that this war brings? The crushed dreams and hopes flowing away in each of them?" The same scene was repeated everywhere else.

It had taken a while for the defenders to break down. I imagine all of them were now being hit by the shock of the battle and the whole surreal aspect of it.

It was all too pitiful of a sight. A depressing color now took to the sky as it became grey, dark clouds had gathered around.

Hope….

"Let us go find the Legate." I suddenly said.

"Alright." He said sadly as he stared at the sights around us, I could feel his soul burning with a desire for victory.

We found the Legate right next to a great tree near a shrine of Talos next to stairs leading up towards Dragonsreach. How peculiar that a mortal became an Aedra.

"Ruigus, Alavia. You have outperformed everyone else so far in this siege. I will order for an assembly in the next morning, rest up while you can." She said while sitting on a bench, thinking to herself.

Ruigus's mouth opened as if he were to say something then shut it. Before saying something else than what I imagined.

"Yes sir." He turned to me.

"You can use my house if you want to sleep. I think I may sleep next to the others so I could be with them in case an attack happens." An excuse for trying to get attached to his fellow soldiers. I would rather have him near me instead.

"Get some sleep for the morrow, sleeping on the floor like the rest of them will not accomplish anything if you are to wake up sore and tired next morning. You have a bed for yourself in your home Ruigus. Use it." I ordered him.

"You should rest too Alavia, I do not think I have ever seen you sleep before." I never needed to sleep. Though as a matter of fact, I did always leave him to go check on my fellow Dov in Skuldafn. They seemed to be doing well. Thinking about them, I might consider asking them to put the sting into the Stormcloaks, raid their lands and stall them while barely attracting any attention.

"Hmph, fine then. I will sleep with you." His face went mad red.

"W-Wha-Wha-What!?" He said, confused. I did not understand what he was thinking of.

"I said I was going to sleep in your house." I told him plainly. Tch, the boy always was so…..Submissive when it came to me. It gave that same indescribable feeling I felt as I now decided to pull him close.

"Or did you have a change of heart about me going to get some rest?" He shook his head, his cheeks were so pathetically red, it was so damn cute!

"Er I do need to show you something!" He blurted to me. I felt happy to see that his mood had improved just from my presence alone like this.

"Go ahead." I said to him as he walked to his house, the sight got worse again as more soldiers looked around forlornly. They had killed many, yet broken by the fear of defeat. Even with reinforcements coming.

"Here." He said while pointing to a white colored stallion that was hitched next to his house. Aedric energy seemed to be in it, yet it was certainly mortal. Heavy steel armor adorned it. Were this horse the gift of my father? I could sense some of his work and someone else.

Could Talos have been involved too? The armor seemed enchanted just as the horse was. I saw a strange weapon with the horse as well.

"I was given this lance with the flag of the Empire attached to it." Pulling up the weapon that was as long as a halberd I saw a red, gold, white, and black flag that resembled a Dovah in the center. It certainly pleased my eyes.

"So they truly did grant you something." I said. I could hear him look fiercely in the direction of the Stormcloak army.

"I will bring victory for my people." He said softly with a weight on those words.

"And I will ensure that you do." I said to him. The night sky had now come as he looked at me, torches were lit across the city. I could see his brown eyes look at me kindly.

"I will try to live up to your standards. You still are the greatest warrior I have ever seen." I could not help but smile.

"There can always be a 2nd best Ruigus, but I will always be the 1st."

"Of course!" He agreed loyally. I felt taken aback as if I had put him under some sort of spell by accident. My features shifted to normal again as he seemed to be drinking in my aura.  
"You truly are something else." I said, I could have my fun with mortals when I wanted to, though he especially amused me.

"Yeah…." I broke out into a laugh. I ended it soon after. I saw his face bright up a little.

"I think I might name that horse 'Trun' after that village that was destroyed." He remarked. How sentimental and yet kind of him. While that village was indeed destroyed it would live on in that horse's name.

"Alright, I will go to sleep now, and you better do the same Ruigus. Do not sneak off in the middle of the night and try going after the middle of the night or communicate with Gods okay?" He giggled.

"I promise, just let me get the door open." After searching for his key for a good minute. The door opened.

"You know I really wonder how that fire under the cooking pot stays alight all this time ever since I last came here." He said to me as the house was still lighted up ever since he had last left it.

"It stays that way because it stays that way." I said simply.

He gave a tired giggle. We now climbed upstairs as he went to his bed on the room to the right of this floor. I went to the left.

"Good night Alavia." My gaze rested upon him.

"Good night, Ruigus." I said as I climbed into the soft sheets of the bed and pulled it over me. I had to say that the sheets of mortal beds were always soft and comfy, I regret not using these as much as I had done back when I ruled this land.

I didn't care that I still had my Ebony armor on, if anything it made it much better. I began to drift to sleep, a peace came to my mind as I thought about the man who would be my nemesis.

* * *

' _Perhaps you should just pounce on him and take him as your mate already.'_ The words of Faaskunven came into my mind as I slept. Mate with Ruigus? My desires…..To have him as mine?

Suddenly I found myself in a golden palace, angered by my abrupt interruption I scanned around. Only to see my mother.

"Mara." I said, she smiled happily.

"Hello my beautiful daughter, fawning over Ruigus are you not?" She asked me. I had not spoken to her in too long of a time.

"I am **not** fawning over him mother!" I yelled at her. She made one of those giggles that could disarm anyone. Though I could feel steam coming out of my ears at this situation with her involved.

"You do love him however." Love?

"What…..." She looked at me kindly.

"Do not give me that look my daughter. You and I both know that you have felt something far more intimate with him ever since the moment you scared him as you first met in both of your physical forms." ….

"Alduin, I want you to think about him. The one and last request I have for you. You can achieve that desire you always had to be the one dominant over Tamriel along with having a family. Your father wishes to see your dreams come through as well." Father…

"Your father also says that you should think about it tomorrow, you will know when by the time you yourself make a decision." She finished.

"I see." Was all I could say. I was both calm and confounded more so than I had ever been in my entire life.

"Goodbye Alduin." She said with that happy and kind smile of hers.

"Goodbye…..Mother." But I had woken up in my bed and she was gone. Nothing but the wooden room I was in and one person in the one next to me.

Ruigus…..

* * *

Waking up and quickly searching the house I had seen Ruigus had left. I had not even sensed him leaving! He will not escape me like this the next time. If there will ever be a next time.

Walking outside the sky still had that dark and gray color. I heard the voice of Rikke at the main gates of the city as she was briefing all of the remaining soldiers and guards of Whiterun, I saw Balgruuf next to her along with Cipius. Townspeople were everywhere watching this display of a broken army of men. I noticed some civilian militia in the mix.

"The Stormcloaks will undoubtedly launch another assault. Hold this city no matter what do you get that!?" The soldiers all grumbled, any more of her attempts at encouraging them to fight failed. Ruigus was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I heard the footsteps of a horse.

In the very middle of all the assembled soldiers I saw Ruigus upon that armored Aedric stallion. That lance he had talked to me about was his armament along with a shield.

"Soldier, what are you doing!?" Rikke yelled, confused. Ruigus turned to look at her, a fierce look upon his face.

"To battle." He said shortly and fervently.

"Against an army of 9,000? Are you insane!?" A Guard yelled disbelievingly. The flag of the Empire flew in the wind, it was longer in length than the stallion he rode on.

"Armies no matter their size can be beaten." He said with a divine conviction.

"What are you doing?" Rikke asked again, her usual composure was broken.

"One of the Divines spoke to me. He told me to bring victory for the Empire this battle and I will do anything possible to win this." The same guard scoffed.

"You have clearly gone mad, there is no chance of winning. The fact that there is even a Divine speaking to you is far more mad!" Ruigus shifted his view towards the gates. The dark skies parted as sunlight now shined upon him in a holy light that only the Aedra such as I could summon, a stunned silence took part on the defenders.

"There will be no victory if we all simply but wait for our deaths." He stated.

"The heroes of the old times manifested enough courage to beat back the same type of darkness that lingers over us all now. The same one that had come when our empire was first invaded by the Akaviri and the same one that had threatened to kill us all when the gates of Oblivion flew open two separate times with the evil stemming from the Dark Gods. This sort of darkness has been with us ever since the war against the Thalmor erupted. All of those heroes who had to end this darkness each time had to vanquish it. Whether it was the Knights of the Nine or the 1st Emperor, the Hero of Kvatch and the last Septim, or the saints themselves, or the men of the Empire as they once stood again and again beset by the horrors upon them only to win, and even in those days that we failed to defend the Imperial city and the days we spent taking it back. They did it with the help of allies. Yet times existed when they had only themselves to bring victory and hope to all those around them. All it sometimes take is one act of courage to free the world around you, even if you are the only one."

And with that, he charged through the open gates. The flag on his lance flew gracefully and elegantly. The Soldiers were all speechless, I thought I saw Aethan and Hadvar going after him.

I rushed to a horse myself and jumped on one, I had never been on one myself but I would master it quickly as I do with all things. I would damn myself if I choose not go with him and defeat these Stormcloaks.

"You will follow that man! For the Emperor, Charge!" Yelled Rikke fiercely and emboldened as she now joined his assault, and I could see every man that had a weapon join in.

There would either be total victory with these Imperials or the death of every last one of them. The very same fire that was burning in Ruigus echoed through each one of them, this would be a far more inspired and zealous assault than those who rebelled against my rule could ever manage.

I could now feel this zeal inside me now as I lead the horse out of the gates behind him as he now hit the Stormcloak lines, seemingly killing three in the initial charge. Their lines were massive and yet disorganized.

He had taken them by complete surprise, the Stormcloaks panicked as his horse moved through them as if they were nothing but grass.

I was now getting closer myself when I heard sounds of horses next to me. Horsemen that belonged to the Imperial garrison were following me into an arrow formation with their lances and swords drawn. I was leading a charge full of 40 mortals on horseback behind me.

I could not contain my mad grin as I rode straight into the first Stormcloak, the rebel was still unaware of my presence as his head was separated from his body. Ruigus seemed to be pulling off a miracle that I had not seen since when I had crushed group after group of rebels.

I could not be any more proud of him. The rest of the garrison had arrived by the time the Stormcloaks had unleashed more of those barbaric creatures in an effort to chase him down as he continued to cause more panic and destruction. But they seemed to turn on them strangely enough.

No matter, it would not be my time to outperform and ensure he does not die by the end of this. The time for killing was now.

"Victory or death!" I heard Hadvar yell. Looking back and seeing a horde of Whiterun guards, civilian militia, and the Imperial soldiers I now figured I had more to take care of. I pulled the reins on my horse to avoid a trap the rebels had set up in a pathetic attempt to trap me.

Jumping off the horse and letting it run into Stormcloak soldiers I was now happy as I could fight in a fashion that more familiar to me than a horse. Now to start my domination of this battlefield with this scum on the ground…..

"Take back the fields, the farms, the hills, and the pride of the Empire!" I heard Ruigus yell, the flag waving in the air once more.

* * *

"By Dibella's sweet nipples you plowing idiots are all too slow!" Yelled an angry and hardened voice at an entire army of 2,000 Imperial Legionnaires.

Legate Cassius Rageius had earned a reputation for being the only man in all of Tamriel who uttered so many profanities. He had earned nicknames such as 'Legate Cusser' as well as being suspected as the secret god of rage, a joke made by men under him.

He and his men had made it through the still destroyed town of Helgen and were heading to Whiterun in order reinforce it before an attack was to come on the city. What he was supposed to do with 400 of his men being cavalry he had little clue about in a defense.

In all his experience through the Great War he had not been expecting a rebellion in Skyrim which further soured his already angry mood. His face was scarred and left fierce in appearance to the normal eye, he still half resembled the striking man he was before he war however.

As he and his men were reaching Riverwood at a slower pace than he wanted a guard from Whiterun walked up to him.

"Reinforcements!? What in Oblivion are you doing here? There is a losing battle going on in Whiterun! 9,000 to 900 in favor of the rebels!" He said to the pissed off Legate. This only angered the man more.

"A battle!? Listen up here you brainless dimwit there is no way am I going to turn back now especially when a few dumb bastards in Whiterat or whatever it is are in danger from a bunch of dumb rebel manchildren who think that a number advantage of half-assed numbers by the way; are going to take it from us!? Go plow the bloody fields or suck the dirt as a coward or join me as we go to save them you worthless maggot, make your choice." The Guard had become shaken from the rant.

"Well punk? Reach a decision in your clouded head yet?" The Legate said as he and his men were now going through the once peaceful village being drowned out my the noises of his men marching. The people living in the village merely watched as hundreds of men marched.

"Y-Yes Legate!" The Legate grinned.

"Now get in line with the rest ya scoundrel, you will prove your worth." The Legate turned to the rest of the officers.

"Get those damned hooligans in our army to double time it! Use the damn whip like they allow their wives do at home if you have to!" The officers quickly stammered as well as they went to go carry out his orders.

"And tell them there will be some divine damned glory in this!"

"Hey! You kissasses on the horses! Follow me to glory you glorious scoundrels and beasts!" He screamed as he now had his horse in a sprint down the large road towards Whiterun.

"Make those swine pay for attacking us on such a bad day! March!"

* * *

I and the rest of the men had been defeating each group after group of Stormcloaks as we pushed in to assist Ruigus. Suddenly I heard him Shout.

"Yol Toor Shul!" The catapults that had been sent into an inferno as the wooden weapons of war burned. Ruigus had pushed too far in to deny them their siege weapons.

Almost half of the entire Stormcloak army was chasing after him while trying to deal with our assault that had taken a low amount of casualties.

After cleaving through another group of Stormcloaks who had not taken the hint, I heard yelling.

An entire group of Imperial cavalry had come from the bridge near one of the farms which now made our tiny force surround the blue armored rebels. If these were General Tullius's men I did not see him anywhere.

It was then Ruigus started cutting his way to us successfully. Arrows raining over his head as his horse trampled over the enemies before us. He quickly stabbed one Stormcloak that was locked in a duel with another Imperial in the back. And took out his sword to quickly finish off the others.

And I had a spell I could use, flames spread across a rank of Stormcloaks as they overrun a group of men who had rushed ahead in front of us. Their small victory was met in death.

"Wohoo! I got another one!" Came a rather childish and accomplished yell from Marcus as he managed to get more of the unarmored Stormcloaks who had tried to get a flank on us, this battle was going excellently!

More reinforcements came from the same bridge to assist us, and no Tullius. However I now spotted a Legate with his other mortals on the horses clearing their way towards us. The fighting seemed to stretch on through the entire land around Whiterun. Again it reminded me of the good old days when I had Dov following me to defeat the accursed and disgusting Daedra.

Oh how I would make those insufferable creatures who dare declared themselves gods pay. Grunting in anger at the memory of those wretches I killed another Stormcloak soldier and put another one who was dying out of her misery.

"Push them back soldiers of the Empire!" Rikke yelled encouragingly as our forces pushed on. I saw Hadvar killing a few more of the bewildered rebels. It was stunning how their commanders and flag-bearers had not rallied them while we massacred their men.

We seemed to be cutting a path to our reinforcements while they were doing the same to get to us. Once we will be able to, the enemy will surely break and flee like scoundrels.

Ruigus seemed to realize this as well as he focused his attacks and Shouts at the enemies still creating a gap between the newly arrived allies.

One of the horsemen was finishing off the last one as I now saw a Stormcloak stab Ruigus in his left arm as he retaliated by cutting him down with his sword. He turned to look at our now combined army of Imperials, the flag waved triumphantly.

"Look at this flag! This banner! The enemies of the Empire crumble before our holy might! Fight for the Empire! Fight for victory!" He charged again, the wounded arm seemed to mean nothing as he relentlessly threw himself back into the fight.

I suddenly realized that the sky was now clear and was blue as usual, the seeming darkness that came with despair as Ruigus had talked about was now gone.

"He goes like a Saint or a Grandmaster of Knights of the Nine!" One of the newly arrived soldiers said. Another looked up at him as if he were one of the two himself.

"Follow the Dragonborn Saint of Whiterun to victory!" He yelled.

"He's the Dragonborn!?" Came a Swordsman.

"He sure is." One of the men who had fought along with us back in the initial siege said.

"Hey look! It's that one woman who went with and him and saved our assault!" A bunch of soldiers immediately placed themselves by my side as bodyguards.

"We will go with you." Said a Quaestor as he saluted me.

"Excellent, now come with me, there are rebels that need a harsh lesson." I told him, he and his men gave confident grins.

"We'll send them to Oblivion for you." Enough of the waiting, now was the time to assist my Dovahkiin before any of the enemies of the Empire layed their filthy hands upon him.

With a wave of my sword forwards, an entire force of 57 were now fighting for me. With an evil smile I saw them go after retaliating Stormcloak soldiers.

Observing the rest of the battlefield I saw Ruigus drive his lance into a Giant's head, killing the last of any tamed creatures the Stormcloaks still had to send.

I had a feeling this was one of their final and last desperate attempts at destroying our army. I saw men led by Legate Rikke and another smaller one by Hadvar counter charge. I went in first and deflected, dodged, countered and outright defeated those who came under the flag of that bear.

Slicing and stabbing my way through with the following Imperials with me I now quickly looked around to see flags that did not belong to Ruigus or the Stormcloaks.

General Tullius and his men had arrived and were joining the fight. It seemed that every single Stormcloak soldier was now in retreat. The cravens fled the fields towards the same bridge from Eastern side of Whiterun back into Stormcloak territory.

"Chase them down! Every last one of them!" I heard Ruigus scream as many others joined him.

I took the opportunity to hunt down as many of them as possible, none survived my strikes as the fleeing Stormcloaks were now being chased by the exhausted yet zealous garrison members along with the more fresh Imperial Legionnaires taking after them. I counted my kills to be 1,008.

I saw General Tullius with a rather surprised expression talking to two Legates. Rikke and another mortal who I had not seen before.

I saw the remainders of our garrison with some of the men that had come in our first batch of reinforcements following Ruigus and praising him as he laughed with them with a great smile on his face. He was coming towards me.

I got the same praise from them as they spotted me.  
"The Saint and maid of Whiterun!" They cheered along with Ruigus who was looking at me in total worship.

I had gone from being known only as the World Eater to now being known as this? By mortals that I had fought with!? By ones who put their trust in me? I was a bit shaken just from thinking about this as I saw General Tullius and Rikke come towards us.

Ruigus was on his horse next to me, I had seen no blood on him or his despite all the reckless acts of valor he had done, though I suppose I would have called it insanity had I not known that other Aedra had assisted him. However, I was still proud of him.

"So you two managed to rally a broken force that not even Rikke could inspire and made them win. Ruigus, it seems that the Divines truly have spoken to you." Tullius greeted, looking at the now battle hardened and weary boy.

"Yes they have Uncle, I was told to win the war and the battle for the Empire and it's people." Ruigus said with no wavering in his voice.

"Amazing, I never would have thought that. In just two days you have managed to surpass your father, he would be proud of you." Ruigus looked downwards in thought.

"And you Alavia, I have heard from the Soldiers and guards how you managed to save so many of their lives and cut down so many of the upstarts while doing so. You kept your fellow soldiers safe, and that is part of being a true Legionaire. The same goes for you Ruigus." He said, almost ecstatic.

"Without you two this city would have fallen to the rebels and we would have soon lost the war. But you managed to help Rikke and a far more inferior force defeat them. Only the highest honors I could give you are in order. Alavia, you will be a Tribune. And Ruigus will be the Champion attached to your company of men if you choose so to lead them yet again." I would now be able to lead mortal soldiers as an Imperial officer? The thought both amazed me and made me giddy with excitement. And Ruigus would still be a lower rank than me…..

I like the thought of him serving under me and doing what ever I wanted him to do. And the thought of him being pinned by me as I took his….No! No! What am I thinking!? I cannot do that….But I can, and am more than capable of so. And he is to be my only one…..

"Sir! Those shit for brains Stormcloak bumble fucks are all gone, we are going to get a count of all of our poor dead bastards along with their poor dead bastards." A Legate had come up breaking my thoughts once more. He seemed to be quite the fiery one considering his lack of more civilized words.

The General merely looked at all of the men returning from the fields that had gone red with blood in puddles around the area as the bodies were still lying around. It was a perfect sight to see the amount of dead enemies before my eyes.

"Legates Cassius, Rikke. Get your men ready. The Jarl will be pleased to see us return victorious with a parade thrown for us." He turned to me and the Dovahkiin.

"You two will be in the front. Everybody has been calling you two 'The Saints of Whiterun' for a reason, they will want to see you first for you are the one's that saved their city. You could not have done any better." He said plainly.

I could hear the happy laughter belonging to the survivors of the garrison behind us.

"Get on a horse 'Saint'!" Rikke exclaimed as she brought one of the four legged passive beasts up, I hopped on. I noticed that all of the Imperial soldiers that remained in the battle were behind us. I now noticed that the sun was shining just like it had on Ruigus, now upon the whole land around us albeit slightly darker.

"Ready when you are." Tullius said, taking position with the Legates behind us.

Ruigus looked at me, his brown eyes locked onto mine as he had that submissive look on his eyes as usual. I felt a warmth through my body as I nodded and began moving.

Was mother right after all?

Our horses stepped through the gates where just a day before had been attacked relentlessly by beasts and Stormcloaks. Our horses continued to walk onwards and into the gates where the citizens now began to greet us.

Flowers came from the highest buildings as the streets were full of people cheering for our names.

"Alavia the Maid and Saint of Whiterun! Ruigus the Dragonborn Saint of Whiterun! Hooray!" Were among some of the things they said as we walked through.

Once they had been crying in sadness and despair, now they cried in joyfulness and hope, any sign that they had ever been ruined in heart and spirit was gone. Children ran around us as we continued onwards, I saw Ruigus handing sweetrolls to them as they went along happily and gave them to their family members and friends.

Some of the mortals even had flags of the Empire that they were waving around while more of those beautiful flowers glided down upon our parade through the city. Despite some of the ruins and signs of destruction these people now dedicated their time to us for saving their lives.

Is this what Ruigus was always talking about, his idea about hope?

To see people such as these smiling in happiness and cheerfulness while their saviors returned home alive and some dead giving up their lives for them? The hope that which caused a severely outnumbered and under-powered force to win against insane odds?

Is all of this that I saw today that thing you wanted and talked about?

My gaze turned to him as if I were to somehow talk to him without saying a single word, he turned to me with the greatest and most damnably infectious smile on his face. His eyes were closed as he now said something.

"This is the greatest day in my life and it couldn't have been done without you!" He said to me happily. My cheeks became red as I locked onto him. His smile was the most perfect thing I could have ever seen in my life. It expressed his entire soul and all of the good things in it that may have been weak but I could care less about that.

I love him. And he will be mine and we are the only ones fit for the other. Oh how I wanted to take him away from all of these mortals! But I would have to wait…..Until tonight.

I wrestled control of myself as I beat away the blush as our route ended at the center of the city. The people were still cheering us on and dancing even. Never in my life had I ever seen anything like this before.

I had ruled by bringing terror upon my subjects and allies not even once being kind other than to my advisers, my only friends. And one had betrayed me. Though ever since I have been with Ruigus I now feel regrets on what I had done back then. And I do not wish to ever forgive Paarthunax but I no longer feel any malevolence towards him.

The Jarl of Whiterun now spoke to us. He had walked up to us personally with his housecarl still at his side.

"Ruigus, and Alavia. You two have preformed better than any man I have ever seen in my life. I am sure that both the General and his men can agree with that. You two truly are the Saints of Whiterun and it is now your home too if you ever wish to live here, but on behalf of all the people of Whiterun and the Empire I thank you and the rest of the garrison. If it were not for all of you I probably would be in chains or beheaded by now. Thank you." The Jarl said sentimentally and kindly.

"I can give you anything there is in the city that you want, tell me what is it?" He asked.

"Actually can you send a messenger to the Count of Kvatch? I would like to send the city 2,000 gold coins from myself." The Jarl looked at him as he gave the money already in a pouch.

"I will. You come from Kvatch eh? The Hero of Kvatch both saved that city and was born there you know. Perhaps one day you will surpass him." The Hero of Kvatch? An interesting character as far as I heard.

He bowed on his horse.

"Thank you, my Jarl!" He said with a sense of happiness.

"Well then, it is time for a celebration is it not? For these heroes and your men?" The leader of Whiterun said to the General.

"I am not one for celebrations, but these men have more than done their part today. Go ahead Jarl, we will pay for any expenses." The General looked blankly yet I could tell there was some happiness in the old man's tone.

"I can do that as a thank you to the Empire general." The Jarl said while fetching his Steward. The General gave a small grin.

"Very well then." Turning around he gave the order for all to be at ease and rest in the city as it was now time to celebrate the brilliant victory at Whiterun.

People swarmed the soldiers hugging them, giving them flowers and so far as even kissing the men on the cheeks and hugging them in thankfulness. More came to us, mostly around Rikke, our five friends and us.

They still cheered us on as Saints. One person offered them their entire amount of savings but Ruigus declined it and I did the same. I had no need for such things...Though something such as Gold and jewels were perfect things to have.

Other than a mate that is. Not long while after I took him away from the crowding townspeople and got his horse and lance hitched onto his house we saw Hadvar and his band.

"Too much celebration eh?" Hans said with a chuckle.

"That much is true friend!" Ruigus said. I saw Hadvar smirk.

"Ha! You're still alive?" He said pointing at us, all of us laughed with little reason to.  
"It is impossible for me or him to. We are Saints after all." I said confidently. The fellow soldier kept the smirk.

"Can't argue with that, hey now. Who do you think killed more Rebels? Any of you or me?" I laughed at the question.

"I counted my kills to be 1,008 and I know none of you save for Ruigus got that many." Marcus snickered.

"Well I did not have any of your magic and I got around 300 I know that for sure." The old Halberdier gave a disappointing look.

"Only young fools boast about their kills." He said simply, I growled a bit.

"I have to agree brother, all of this business of killing is horrible." Aethan said, an odd if not sad look on his face.

"I feel the same way, yet I think it had to be done so that we can all live. I do not know what they would have done to the people of this city but I know they would not be smiling as they are now." Ruigus said, looking off into the distance.

"I don't know about you but the battle seems to have made everything…...Bigger. And colors seem brighter, it is strange." Hadvar said in contemplation.

"I think I know what you mean, I do feel a bit strange." My soon to be mate said to the friendly Imperial.

"I feel fine." Marcus said. Hans just looked at the streets around us, people still yet celebrating.

"I think you are all just feeling some adrenaline going away, I think I read that in a book somewhere." Aethan said which provoked Marcus to look at him disbelievingly.

"You read books?" The hot-headed mortal from Cyrodil said.

"Yes. Before I was assigned to Helgen that was." I find it almost comedic how everyone that survived Helgen is right here in this city.

"You will all get used to it." I said to them. I never felt such a thing myself for I was immune to common fears that struck mortals, but I had some blunders when I had first started my conquest of Keizaal.

"She is right, I had to back in the Great War myself when I were younger. Should be gone after your fourth major battle or so." Hans said, his halberd splayed across his lap as he cleaned it.

"Yeah yeah, enough of this war talk for now though. Hey I heard this city has a great tavern. I want to see how good the drinks are!" Marcus said quickly and excitedly. Aethan nodded.

"It could relax the pressure I suppose brother. Still this was a great victory and one to be in the books." Aethan said philosophically.

"Ha! I could use one, it has been too long." The old man got up with his long weapon.

"Coming!" Hadvar excitedly said. I now looked at Ruigus trying to tell him with my eyes that he should go home so that I could put my will onto him.

"I guess I could go with you guys." Ruigus said much to my annoyance as I would have to wait. But I am patient.

"Alavia, do you want to go?" He asked me. I smiled at him as he became mesmerized once more by it.

"Of course." I said to him while getting up myself. I almost have forgotten my new rank already, I could do almost anything I wanted come to think of it. Though I wondered why Ruigus was still a lower rank than me, it is because he was the sort of man to fight with his fellow mortals and not leave them behind? Did Tullius see that in him?

Walking inside we could already see a bunch of men and women drinking their day away. We found a table perfect for all of us as Hans personally got us a round of their alcohol.

Hadvar took one and stood up from his seat.

"All right boys! Let us drink to our friends, the Saints of Whiterun who heroically save the lives of their comrades and beat back the enemies of the Empire! To the Saints of Whiterun!" Everyone who had a drink took one quick shot of theirs. I decided I would try it.

It tasted decently and left a bit of a burn in my stomach but I decided not to drink anymore, I still wanted to have the boy for myself. And I will!

"To them!" Yelled a guard as he took a shot. A bard was playing music in the background, no singing but just playing of their rather elegant instruments. Mortal humans have indeed come far, but I would make them and my fellow Dov come farther.

"If it had not been for you two, we would be left in the dirt. You both deserve this title." Hadvar said kindly.

"And some gold too, take them!" He said as he passed some out along with the others. It was not much but it was something.

"Ha, I think we will fight together for the rest of this rebellion, through it's tests and all that." Marcus said as he took another drink.

"And here is to our dead friends and brothers, to them!" A rather sad sentiment as Ruigus started to look like as if he were to pass out from the drinks.

"Oh no. I knew I should not have taken those drinks. I really should have waited off until I became 28." Ruigus said slowly. I giggled sympathetically at his misfortune while the others laughed goodhearted.

"Haha, going to pass out already boy?" Hans said with a smile.

"I thinks so Hansy." His speech slurred.

"Already drunk?" Aethan inquisitively said.

"I iz drunk." Ruigus said with a hiccup, moving in his chair a bit.

"By the Divines! What did you grab Hans?" Aethan asked.

"I don't know, I think it was just the regular one they serve. He must not really be one to drink ever in his life." The hardened old man said.

"You know, me mum told me to'z nevar drink you'z knowz?" I would be sure to never let him around any more of this 'Mead' again.

"Looks like we need to get him home." Said Hadvar worryingly. I had a chance now!

"I can do it." I said to them.  
"Ha fitting, one Saint takes the other one away." I had picked up Ruigus and had him slung across my back, I would not give him the torture he would receive from his friends if they were to see my preffered way of carrying him, yet.

"Good night." I said to them as they waved. And gave the same responses happily.

I switched the way I was carrying him as I now realized he had fallen quickly asleep ever since I picked him up. He slept so peacefully it made me want to hold him even more.

Opening the door into his house I now felt excitement, I made it up the stairs while still carrying his passed out form and placed him on the bed.

Locking the door to the house after a bit of fumbling I now stripped off the armor and transformed to my much more comfortable form. I could certainly feel a great change inside me and it was not only due to the form, it was due to how much I wanted to take him.

Climbing into his bed and placing myself behind him, yet still over him as always I would now await for tomorrow. I made sure to strip him down to his regular clothes as well. I smiled as I thought about what I would do with him.

Tomorrow would be the day the Dovahkiin would learn that he would never be able to resist or escape from me. And he would accept my feelings for him, as well as my body whether he wanted it or not.

I await the next day eagerly. Thank you, mother.

* * *

 **You know, I think I will have it said that the thing Ruigus will most likely ever die to is death by Snu-snu, just not in the usual meaning. Because, well you know.**

 **Lemon confirmed for next chapter, I didn't want to make this story M-Rated just because of Cassius XD**

 **But anyways a few things before I get to responses.**

 **I may not be able to post another chapter for a few weeks, or a couple months at worst because my house is getting redone by the city that I live in because they are some really kind people so that will happen but I may be able to have late night writings to finish a chapter.**

 **A song to play during the parade scene? Look up "Bladestorm Hope for Joan of Arc." Funnily enough she was the inspiration for this chapter.**

 **A 17 year old French peasant girl who belived that God had once spoken to her one day while she was in Church to save France from the English in the Hundred years war (Lasted from 1337-1453, 116 years.) She managed to convince the Dauphin of France to send soldiers with her that she would lead herself in order to free a city near Paris called "Orleans" which in this case is Whiterun except a bit different as you see. She lead a zealous assault against the English forces to break off their siege of the town that only had a small garrison of soldiers and militia and she managed to win it, forcing them to retreat. She became known as the "Maid of Orleans" for this feat and around 500 years later after her death, she was known as a Christian Saint.  
I just pray I have done this chapter some justice in this comparison.**

 **To Baconlord53: I will mention how many died in the next chapter :D But I plan on making bigger battles I will say that.**

 **To NuggetMuncher: Ah cheers! Though I have to balance out things sometime you know?**

 **To Frostwolf: Next chapter™, for sure! And more but not a crazy amount, maybe.**

 **To Heartofadragon: It certainly is quite the idea! I will definitely use this at some point, but for now this is a test of the Empire's might against it's own problems.**

 **To Guest: To Alduin he always will be, to others? Not for long.**

 **To Jason: Thanks, I admittedly have always disliked it whenever godlike figures always choose to not really examine their enemy or rival before continuing on with any action or something like that.**

 **To: Chicwowwow: Thank you as well, though it seems my haste has decided to come back and get it's revenge on me by delaying my writing like this. I will do what I can that is for sure.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Loss of Innocence

_Chapter 8: The loss of Innocence, a promise, and a new responsibility._

* * *

My sleep last night was relatively well, I had no idea what happened to me and how I fell asleep but it was nice. I did think about yesterday and that assault I led, the memory was surreal and it left me wondering if I had actually done it. The memories of my actions were seemingly discombobulated and like flashes in my mind as I think I jerked a little bit in my sleep at the manifestation of each of them.

It did not hit me until now while I am asleep that I think the Divines saved my life a bunch of times out there, and I could not tell how. It seemed as if everything I had done was….Guided by some holy force. I think it may have been a long hidden adrenaline or simply my will to win. Whatever it was I do not think I will be able to do it again, I am glad that I managed to help save the city.

The way all of my fellow comrades in arms looked at me during that long and bloody battle, in an instant I had turned into a burning torch of inspiration for the entirety of them. I wonder if it will stay that way? Some might call me insane for the voices of the Divines but I wonder if I had changed the tide all due to that day.

So many died in just a few hours yesterday. It had lasted from morning to the evening. I wonder if Ralof is still alive. I am just glad everyone else I know is still alive, I showed a moment of strength that battle but not enough to save everyone.

I just wish I didn't take that beer, Skyrim drinks are the worst for trying to stay sober as I heard from a Bartender once when I had to help him move some things in. I really liked to help out back then. Still do now I suppose.

Remembering that Bartender I also remember Cyrodil. The thick forests near Chorrol, the hills of my home, the seas of Anvil, and the magnificent Imperial City. The other places I loved, a little bit more than Skyrim for sure but I liked it here. I do not think anything would ever make me forget the sweet memories of the home provinces.

Heh, I must say the Imperial Legion along with the Blades and Alavia are making me not miss it as much. I still wonder if what I had done was enough to give the Legion someone to follow in example. I may not be able to escape it now with this war, whatever the officers see my fate as I already am Champion. But I think they may do something else too. And I will do it.

Though, something feels really comfortable right now. I think that was the best sleep I ever had, did Alavia pick me up and place me in some luxury bed? It feels amazing, really amazing.

My eyes tear themselves open as I stare at the wood of the house above me. I am in Breezehome for sure. And immediately I feel some heavy breath behind me. Before I turn to look back I hear a voice coming from the direction behind me.

"Good morning darling~" A voice sang...It sounded like Alavia….And Alduin!? My eyes began to clear out the darkness in them, moving my head downwards I saw two hands holding my chest. But they were not normal human hands, well they looked like them but they were scaled!

The scaled hands were indeed human, but where the fingers and nails were like claws for sure. The black scaled hands were wrapped around my chest so comfortably I felt very….Good in this strange embrace of whatever it was behind me. Despite being in my nightclothes I could feel myself melting due to the perfect sensation.

I heard a giggle coupled with a purr right behind my head, I turned my head in the direction of the very being that was holding me.

I managed to maneuver around while still being in this creature's embrace to see…...Her.

I noticed two black horns protruding at the back of the jet black and perfect long hair that belonged only to Alavia. Where there would be ears there was black and white finns that looked like the ears of a Dragon, coupled with the horns it gave a powerful, fierce, and even a sexy look. Slowly looking to the right of an ear I saw normal looking skin.

And then I stared into the eyes that had terrified me when I had first come into Skyrim, golden eyes with the pupils of a snake stared into my visage with a warm look to them, warmer than I had ever seen.

It can't be!

"It is nice to finally be alone with you like this, Dovahkiiin~" She sang.

Alduin…..

Some areas of her cheeks had the same black scales, along with her chin. Skin covered the neck and other areas without the groups of scales. Her mouth was parted slightly, razor sharp teeth that seemed as if it could rend and crush flesh and bone manifested. I was drawn to her eyes again, confused.

"Whaaa-!?" I was cut off by her kiss onto my lips as my eyes widened in shock while hers grew domineering. Her tongue viciously searched my mouth as her lips moved kept closing in on mine as if to hold them, I was so shocked that I had done nothing and gave her free reign of my mouth.

A strange pleasure surged through my body as she reveled in taking my first kiss, her clawed hands positioned around me as I faced her with my own body, she was holding me yet again. She then pulled away from my mouth, I remained flabbergasted as she gave me a more than pleased expression in her gold eyes.

"That was excellent my mate. Heh, you seem so surprised to see that it was me all along." Alduin mused. While I took a short breath.

"You know I thought you had figured out who I truly was a few times I admit, but you were too kind and trusting in myself." She finished with another kiss, a moan escaped me.

"Hm? Enjoy the wonderful feeling of that is our kisses? Wonderful, no?" She asked me as she gave me yet another and more passionate kiss, I now noticed that her tongue was indeed forked into two with a tiny gap in between them, it was alien but amazing.

"Y-Yes." I said shyly and embarassed, her expression became evily pleased once more.

"Ha, of course you do. I am only the best in existence and you are the only one that is able to be of any pleasure to me." She said with that same domineering, happy, and confident expression as I stared into her gold eyes once more.

"You know Ruigus, I haven't been much like myself ever since I laid eyes upon your perfect little face. I think you grew on me after a little while, you really had me worrying for you when you were almost…..Killed." Her eyes fiercely narrowed.

"I will never let anyone hurt you." She said in a protective sort of anger as she threatened to crush me in her embrace.

"T-Thanks!" I sputtered out. It was amazing at how I was taking this so calmly, this was still so surreal. Had I changed her thoughts about me since she was trying to scare the living daylights out of me when we first met? I could feel myself blushing more than ever as I thought about when she had kissed me moments ago when she had her lips on my own.

"Do you have anything to ask me Ru-gy Ru?" Ru-gy Ru? Was that a nickname she had just created for me!?

"No-No….." I said quickly, she gave a small look of curiosity.

"You are not even going to ask me about anything I have done back when I ruled? I knew you read about me and everything that the mortals wrote down. Even the things you would find questionable?" She asked with some astonishment.

Using my free arms I hugged her. "No."

Her face was stunned a little bit, and then softened.

"I see, so you trust me that much. You are the foolish man that I love." She finished with another kiss onto my lips as I accepted it and tried to move to the best of my ability with her.

"You were very brave out there in that fighting yesterday, you even had me riled up and made me get a little bit more into it than usual. Though I think it was my desire to have you as mine, as you will be from now on~" She said happily with a bit of a jump to them. She cleared her throat a little bit, her magnificent gold eyes closed a few seconds before opening them once more.

"Ruigus, forgive me but I must indulge myself in you, it is time that I will make you my mate, forever." Her eyes slowly became red with a fiery passion, I felt no fear unlike the other times but rather an elation of body and mind.

With a fierce and passionate growl, she pinned me back then onto the bed with a kiss, her arms were pinning mine down as she revealed that the rest of her body was nude.

Her large and pillowy breasts were almost touching my face, the erect nipples and pink flesh around her aroleas both seduced me and amazed me more than anything. I subconsciously noted that it was strange that a reptilian such as a Dragon had nipples, but it was what she wanted for herself or merely how she was born. Was she born as a Dragon or this half form?

Her legs were all scaled with the sides of them having skin, on her knees their seemed to be some kind of armor her scales had created with two prongs on each side sticking out.

Taking a glance at her feet I noticed that it was truly claws meant for gripping at prey and stabbing or smashing anything that she wanted to strike down or even hunt.

She fit every definition as a Goddess as I drank in more of her form while she just kept giving that confident smile as I admired more of her divine body. Whatever she was planning to do to me was halted as she gave yet another giggle that shook me to the core with a need for pleasure.

"You love my body that much already?" She asked me as I now spotted wings coming from her back that was previously covered by her magnificent hair. They were so large it seemed they could have created a kind of bed for us both. They had the same black scales too; and like the others it seemed to be very tough and somehow soft.

A scaled tail came about that was similar to that of a snake, it wrapped around my legs in order to keep me pinned. I think it was coming from where her butt would be, my heart quickened and even more blood rushed through my body at what the sight of it would be.

"Now to get these annoying clothes off of you!" She said with the same fierceness returning as she used on the claws on her fingers to rip through my clothes starting through my shirt as my eyes widen in confusion. Each rip she makes means more cool air flowing over me and making me more cold and even more wanting her to do what she intends on doing.

I try to cover my eyes in embarrassment as I now assume that my entire body is exposed to her, I hear her hum as she takes off the rest of my clothes off and throws them onto the floor as she licks her lips and now hover overs the lower part of my body, I feel her entire form over mine; straddling my hips now.

"Amazing….." I hear Alduin say astonished and ecstatic as I feel one of her hands rest on….Oh by the Divines!

My manhood is engulfed in pleasure as I un-shield my eyes to see her use one of her so softly clawed hands move slowly up and down on it. Her breasts nearly poke into my face as she bends down to look at me while still lifting and dropping her hand on my maleness.

"Aaah~ Your cute and stupid face is wonderful." Alduin whispers seductively in my ears as I now shudderd in joy.

"I will give you the pleasure that only I can bring that will ever satisfy you my one and only eternal mate!" I see her rock her hips to where I can now see the thing my Mother said that was most unique to a female. Her womanhood hovers over my tool as I feel her tail un-restrain me and wag eagerly. The pink and parted flesh of her lower body threatens to consume my own into it's grasp inside.

Averting my eyes shyly I feel my face being held by her as both of her hands force me to look into her own eyes with a happy smile that again draws me into her beauty.

"Is this your first time my love!?" She asks me concerned and a little worried, wanting to know if I only will be hers.

"Yes." I reply honestly. It is my turn to await as her face becomes relieved and yet again domineering with a tinge of ecstatic joy.

"You are my first and only as well Ru-gy, and I will take it now!" Her hips begin to lower.

"Alduin!" I say as she finally lowers her hips onto mine as I ascend to heaven. The tightness of her insides makes my penis become tapped and her walls seem to have minds of her own as I brush through them only for me to be sought out by them as I moan in more delight than anything else in my life. I don't even hear her give a wince of pain. I saw some blood ooze out of our union.

"Do not worry darling~! I am the strongest being in this entire world, that pain is nothing compared to never having you!" She begins to rise her hips yet again as I beg for the sensation once more, her expression becomes that of perfect delight as she lowers herself onto me. The soft scales rubbing against my skin is a heavenly experience as her skin is I moan once more as she gives me a victorious and crazed smile. Her nipples seem to harden even more.

"These thoughts of being joined with you are more wonderful than anything else I have done, and the action of having you is far more brilliant." She says again with a kind and warm tone as she lowers her all body onto me. Her hands forcing me down as her pace increases slightly as I give out more moans than her.

"Gah~~~ Your stupid and excellent expressions on you~~~Ah~~Face is perfec~t~" She sang in between moans. She took away her hands away from my wrists as she puts one of her hands on her perfectly sized breasts.

"Touch them! Fondle them, I give you permission to my love~~!" She nearly screams as she rides me harder, the walls of her womanhood constrict and suck at me every chance they get, all of the sensations were becoming too much for me as I reached out to grab the soft flesh of her mounds that seemed to move at my ministrations as our moans and pants became even more intense. The pre-cum may have made it more smooth but now I felt a need for release.

I couldn't take it anymore as another one of her incredible thrusts onto my manhood forced me to cum. I felt it go away into her depths that were so incredibly hot it felt like a furnace as I now could tell felt to me. Her face seemed to twist into a soft and calm amazement as she suddenly stopped the thrusts, I looked into her eyes as she did mine.

"That was...Your seed?" I nodded shyly. Her face became more eager, fierce and almost predatory as she smirked. "I want even more!" She yelled with a roar that I had thought not possible as she rode me harder than the last, quicker thrusts onto me coupled with her breasts pressing into my chest as her hair cascaded over us both as she intently stared into my eyes and lowered her head down to force her tongue into mine, her tongue really did feel like a 3rd arm.

Her tail restrained me once more as her kiss and thrusts were even more intense. My mind was going crazy with the pleasure! My thoughts about anything else slurred and turned to fantasies about her doing even more acts like this with me, I was happy with her taking me like this into her own little paradise of pleasure and love, there was nowhere else I wanted to be now. I think I accepted her in every way possible now.

Her arms once again moved to now hug me tightly as she was literally on top of me, a sane or insane part of me wanted to speak out as the moaning and writhing along with the sounds of the two of us mating like animals filled the entire house.

"Al-Alduin! Wh-What if some, somebody hears us!?" I said while crying out in pleasure as it all became quiet for a second.

"Hear that?" Alduin said as one of her hands was drawn next to her finned ears. Focusing on sound I hear heavy rain pouring along with the sound of thunder.

"We ah! Have all daaay~ And morning to be together my love~!" She said as I now felt juices dripping down my manhood, it belonged to her.

"Perfect!" She declared as she still did not stop her fanatical thrusts as she gave me another kiss after pulling my head to her.

"I want to stay like this forever Ruigus! For us both to enjoy each other for an eternity! To have you as mine!" She said once more as her endless thrusts and kisses became insanely passionate, the feelings of her womanhood was too much for me as I again cummed inside of her as she looked half satisfied.

"I want all of it until you are dry Ru-gy!" She runs one of her claws through my hair and seemingly gives me a pat which humiliates me and embarrasses me to no end while I manage to smile madly as her endless lustiness takes place in her now gold eyes.

I continue to fondle her breasts as she now rises up while still riding and grinding herself on me. Though I now decide to move my hands as I feel hints of her ass and grow even more curious at to what it would be.

Skin was where her cheeks were but scales covered the spot between them and her legs forming a sort of 'grip' that seemed attractive in itself, though her butt was even more attractive and enjoyable to the touch as I noticed how excellent it was in shape and size. Her butt was big but not misshapen or out of place at all, my sensitivity busted at the touch of more of her glorious ass as she pumped more of myself into her as she asserted her dominance.

She licked her lips as I now fondled the two globes behind as I brushed over the origin of that strong and kind of harmless tail that could still choke a troll to death. Her eyes shimmered like that of a distant star or twilight. I trembled in pleasure as her hands and tail started to rub me while the pace of her indescribably good womanly muscles still kept going down on me. I came again as she clamped on it, the walls still keeping me in there as she rocked her hips madly and shaking us both with it as her smile turned more playful. How much more did I have before I become 'dry'? I subconsciously wondered.

I took one of perfect tits into my mouth as I began to lick and suck on it fiercely while giving the other attention. The sounds of us pleasuring each other are only matched by the storm raging outside as she seemed to make it her mission to pleasure both me and her.

"Keep making those expressions~Darling!" She said cutely and dominantly while she began to take on a somewhat playful bullying tone.

"Come on you weakling! G~~Aaaaah~Let it all out once more~" She yelled as she came herself.

We would need to take a bath after this, or one of those things called 'showers'.

"Ye~Yes!" I said obediently and happily at her need for me. I now think I had reached an inner layer of hers that seemed to not only seek my manhood out and rub against, but it seemed to greedily suck it in. This was far more alien and wonderful than anything in the world.

"It all feels so great…...We are going to have so many children one day my little Ru~gy Ru~" She told me as I felt myself sink into her captivating embrace. Her thighs had me trapped like her tail had as she continued to have her way with me. I gave a content smile as hers was greedy but her eyes were full of love. She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, a warm look in her eyes.

"I love your smile." She said to me as I gave a cute moan out which made her giggle.

"I love yours too." I said back as her eyes locked onto mine.

The pace of her thrusts slowed and began to savor what was now to be my 7th? Orgasm, the thoughts of before made me blush to no end. "Ruigus." She looked me in the eyes once more.

"Say it, say that you love me!" She quickened again as I gave a somewhat tired but pleasured moan.

"Say it Ruigus! I love you!" She yelled as her ministrations on my manhood went to their usual and intense pace, I could only hold on for so long.

"I love you!" She said again loving and with fierce tones in her voice as I pondered.

This was the same Goddess that had made the ancient Nords suffer so much and had driven them to near madness and insanity. Their hatred of her was so strong that it had brought them to use an Elder Scroll to banish her across time. She had burned Helgen down, along with many of the people there but…..

What in the accursed plain of Oblivion was I thinking!? She loves me and it would be selfish of me to refuse this goddess who was giving me the greatest blessing one could ever have.

Her thrusts reached their peak as well as mine when I kept hearing her keep saying "You are mine forever." "My eternal mate." and "I love you." I could now give her my answer.

"I love you too." I felt tired as I gave her my final load to offer her for as much as I could will, she knew this and hugged me; drawing herself close to my form. After laying like that for a bit with her caressing me as I did the same.

"Do you know if it took?" I asked her weakly. She looked at me with a somewhat sad smile.

"Normally yes, but I had to stop any from reaching my womb. I am sorry my mate, but we can have them when the world belongs to us. And then I will have hundreds of your children." She said with a sad tone, it seemed that her abilities as Goddess gave her powers over things such as this too. I thought of it as I gave a small blush.

I yawned as my eyes now began to shut on their own a few times. She had ridden me to exhaustion. I wanted to talk more about everything but couldn't as I could only manage a few things before I could collapse into her embrace.

"Alduin, I'm tired." I said sleepily as the sounds of the storm outside continued to rage. She gave me a warm smile as her golden eyes glowed.

"I see my love. Sleep well my darling. I love you with my whole soul." She said sweetly as her every bit of her was curled up around me. Her scales were a bit ticklish and were brushing against me and seemed to be hungering for my warmth, kind of like how she had hungered for my love. Her wings formed another sheet as well for me too as it curled around as if to protect me.

I think Secantius and a few books had told me that reptiles such as Snakes loved it when something like a mammal would caress or touch them and they would seek it out because it felt nice for them as it did us and gave them warmth. The full explanation eludes me though.

As I closed my eyes tiredly I could just feel more of Alduin's own warmth creeping onto me as she moved a bit to ensure she had me.

A thought quickly crossed my mind.

Did she really just rape me?

I heard her fall into sleep soon after saying sweet nothings, mine was full of dreams about her. A part of me was still confused however.

Did all of that really just happen!?

* * *

My eyes opened wearily as I gave a yawn. My stomach grumbled and I realized I could not move anything, Alduin was clung tightly around me or rather on me. A smiie formed on my lips as I knew that it all had happened.

I heard her make a few sounds as her golden eyes opened with a yawn herself. She freed me a tiny bit as she noted my predicament. She gave a big grin as I became lost in her eyes yet again. It was amazing how they could change from red to gold in almost an instant.

We stayed like this for a few minutes, a silent conversation between us that only two that were married could share.

"Good morning my mate." Came Alduin's sudden greeting, her perfect hair may have been a mess from all the mating we did, but it had not faded in it's beauty or allure at all and the same could be said about the rest of her.

"He-Hey Alduin, good morning to you too." I said a bit shy due to the discovery of my rival now being my lover flabbergasted me inwardly. But I accepted it with open arms.

"You know Ru-gy Ru." She said my new and rather cute sounding nickname in a knowing way as if to explain something to me.

"I promise to never leave or let you alone unless you wish so. You will never be hurt or lost again." She said as I looked at her curiously.

"I may be the dominant one darling and will always stay that way and I know that you want me to, but I do not want you to ever not be able to have a choice in things. You are my mate and thousands more steps above anyone else in this entire world." She said caringly.

"Alduin…." I said, heartened by her promise to me.

"Thank you." I said to her. She gave a pat on the head which suddenly made my eyes go wide.

"Of course." She said matter of factly as she held my hands close to her breasts. We were both still nude and my clothes were indeed lying on the floor and ruined by her.  
"Hmph, I could get you some new clothes soon." Her eyes were drawn to my ruined clothes.

"Oh, er I can give you the gold myself later." I said to her as her gaze turned to me, the eyes still seemed to glow in delight.

"Indeed, I do want to spend as much time with you as possible. Well, all of the time with you." She agreed.

"Erm I feel a bit dirty from all that happened the last two days and especially how you…." I blushed madly as she gave a sweet smile that could melt away anything bad in my soul.

"Hehe~ Yes, let us take one together." She got off me as I saw her body in it's full glory once more. I tried to look away as I got up too, she ogled me.

"You have a cute butt Ruigus." She said to me seductively as we walked down where the bath was, the water thankfully was in there and still clear as day. The soap was there too and that was something I should thank Balgruuf for later on.

"Well? Get in my mate." Alduin said as I stepped into the relatively warm water as she joined me, her wings seemed to stay out of it while her tail was submerged. The water went up her belly as for me it went up to my chest.

She pulled me lightly to be placed on her lap as we bathed and I complied, happy to be close to her once more.

"I am rather surprised by how calmly you have taken all of this my mate." Alduin said calmly, the water flowed around us as she bathed with me. She had a point, I hadn't really freaked out at all.

"I think I have accepted everything that goes on in this land ever since we first laid eyes on each other, and I was sure of this the moment I realized my…..Powers I guess you could call them." I told her as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. She really loved kissing me, I like it whenever she does that. Her kisses seem to make my heart grow wings and fly away to some wonderful place out there in the realm of the Aedra or Tamriel.

"S-So are we married now? D-Didn't we have to get married at a Temple or something?" I asked her. She had called me her mate many times both yesterday and today. She smiled happily.

"Indeed we are now. I already had the blessing of my mother and do not forget that I am a Goddess after all my wonderful little Ru-gy Ru~" She seemed lost in herself for a split second as she said my name.

"We do not need those elegant but in the end waste of time ceremonies when I can just declare you and mark you as my own and I your eternal mate." I felt one of her scaled hands go through my hair as her wings covered the both of us.

"I am happy to be so, Alduin." I said while ascending to heaven in her embrace.

"Good, you make me so happy." She said with a confident smile, her teeth kind of made her even more attractive in a strange way.

"So what are we to do now Alduin? I want to fight and win this war for the Empire…...But I want to help you too, it's just that I don't want anyone to die." I said to her sentimentally. Her expression turned to that of one of thought.

"I want you to become Emperor and I Empress of this Empire. We will win this war for them and either go for it or wait patiently as I gather more Dragons for the sake of bringing back most of my kin and becoming more powerful. You care for your fellow humans too, and if a war breaks out between the Empire and these Thalmor I will summon my kin to defeat them and afterwards either secure the throne for the both of us or perhaps another way may be used." She said after a few moments, we were getting to the point of being fully washed up. One hand slipped across my back as I began to get even more aroused which amused her to no extent.

"I can do whatever I can to convince Imperial citizens of anything, especially since what we did two days ago the Soldiers, Officers, and Civilians will look up to the both of us. The Empire never had a victory like that in a while." I suggested as her eyes lit up slightly.

"Good point, we made a start together~" She gave me a happy kiss on the lips.

"Erm, where are the other Dragons though? Won't I have to meet some of them anytime? I think you do have an inner circle of sorts right?" Her golden eyes seemed to betray a pleased expression.

"An old ruin known as Skuldafn, unreachable by foot so only us Dragons can reach it. But I can bring you there sometime. I have my 'inner circle' as you so perfectly called it handling things and I want to keep to ourselves for a while in the time being but we will need to go there at some point. And to introduce you to them my mate." Her head softly bumped against mine as her eyes were closed, a smile on her lips.

"Well, I think it is time we should get out here. Come on my love." She unwrapped her wings and stood up, I stared at her nether lips while she stood, a mad blush came across my face leading her to giggle cutely.

"You will be seeing many more of it, soon." She finished somewhat ominous, but I knew she meant…...Well?

My blush got even worse as I fidgeted my way to where my clothes were, Alduin stopped me however.

"Perhaps, you should get a little taste of it hm?" She teased, as her hands restrained me around the wrists as I gave a sad and defeated whimper.

"Oh come now." She said jokingly frustrated. And as I prepared myself to do whatever she wanted to do I heard a knocking at the door to the house.

"Hey Ruigus, Alavia are you two home?" A voice belonging to Marcus came. Alduin scowled and growled lightly.

"Perhaps another time, but you will not escape it as I will not leave you." Wasn't that somewhat contradicting to something she said a while ago? Her expression did soften however as I got my clothes on.

"I will transform and go put my armor back on, though I will reveal myself when the time is right." She said with a wink.

"I will handle it." I told as she went to redress.

Walking to the door I could hear Marcus still knocking and asking.

"We're here, we're here Marcus!" I yelled to him as I opened the door with my armor on, thank goodness it covered my entire body or otherwise…...Well that would be embarrassing and more humiliating than anything.

His form appeared along with that of Hans and Hadvar. Alduin came down the steps with her armor on and her human form.

While neither group of us said nothing, my friends in the Legion gave devilish smiles.

"Ha that face, that is the one of a man after losing it for the first time." Hans said with a laugh while the others joined. My cheeks grew red in embarrassment.

"Congratulations my friends!" Hadvar said while laughing, I couldn't help but to join in as I laughed at my own expense.

"I knew something was going to happen to you two when Alavia took you with her to your house." Hadvar said while giving a friendly pat on my shoulder while smiling at the both of us along with the others.

"Well then 'Saints' the General along with Legate Cassius and Rikke want to see you." Marcus said.

"Well then we better get going, until next time." Alduin excused with a bit of a flustered expression as we left the joyful Imperials and walked down some of the damaged streets towards Dragonsreach.

Puddles from the intense storms of yesterday were in our path, people smiled at us and waved recognizing us as the Saints of Whiterun.

I would need to get used to that responsibility and use it for the Empire.

Alduin reached for my hand sometime on the way to the great Keep and I accepted it. She seemed to hum as we walked with each other. I missed the feeling of her chest rising up and down against mine and the feeling of her body pressed against mine. I have no doubt she would want to do something to me tonight.

The guards hailed us as we went inside Dragonsreach, they told us that the General was in the war room with the command staff. I quickly greeted the Jarl as I went up the stairs to his sides.

They seemed to have been waiting for us patiently as me and her finished our ascension up those steps. They were looking at us with relived expressions.

"Good, you made it." Rikke said.

"Indeed, now sit down you two." Tullius ordered as we sat down on a couple of chairs next to each other. His features seemed to be of a ceremonious one.

"Since the brilliant victory you both brought upon our military we have decided to give you special responsibilities and permissions." Tullius said, Cassius coughed a little bit as he drank some ale.

"You saved a great deal of lives, we only lost 1,142 compared to their 6,866, they had received reinforcements of 1,000 but left when they saw the others flee." I almost gasped at that. Alduin seemed to glow in confidence mixed with some arrogance.

"Thanks to that, people all across Skyrim and soon Cyrodil are starting to look up at you. You have obtained a type of influence that persists over some of my own men. And since you are a Tribune and you are a Champion we have decided we would put you into your own corps." He means to tell us that we are in charge of our own men? Helmut would be proud, along with Tullius even though he is here I am sure he is quite happy somewhere inside his steely gaze. But Father too….

"Tribune Alavia, Ruigus Kessel will be your 2nd in command. And you will command a force of 500. 500 men!? That seemed quite a lot for the moment.

"We will send an advisor to assist you both, Ruigus I think you may be familiar with this person, I will leave it to you as a surprise." Eh? Tullius faced Alduin.

"Hadvar and his elite squad will be assigned to your command Tribune, a couple may be added to their fold." That is surprising.

"You will still report to Legate Rikke, Cassius will be handling minor attacks against the rebels while your assignments are to take as many towns, castles and perhaps cities if we can organize a proper force. We will be outnumbered for the most part for now but your victory might have changed that." Tullius said, a small smirk crossed his face while Rikke leaned against a wall.

Alduin seemed pleased if anything that she had gotten this far in the Imperial Legion, I would have to ask her why she joined. And how she knew where I was when we met her for the 3rd time or 1st human time. Same difference I guess.

"Our first move is to clear a path to the Pale, and the city of Dawnstar. It will be a brutal campaign but it is a stepping stone much as what happened here. I am in full confidence that we will win. Now I want you to take a gander at this table here." Rikke said, the same table she talked about was the one I had seen before I saw red and blue flags to the East and West respectively.

"This spot right here is where our war-camp will be. Mark it down." She pointed to a location somewhat near Morthal, but out in the cold wilderness. I quickly made note of all the flags on my map itself as Alduin stared at it, seeming to absorb all the info.

"Good, Tribune Alavia. Your men will be waiting there, I will give you 8 days to reach our camp. Though I believe you can get there faster." Rikke stated with the same disciplined voice we knew her to have.

"Indeed we can get there in that time." Rikke had hints of a smile at her words.

"Good. General I think we are ready to start our counterattack." Rikke said to Tullius while the old General seemed pleased. Cassius was listening intently while eating some meat.

"Yes of course, dismissed!" He said. Rikke went to leave as Cassius kept eating in a corner while Tullius came to us.

"I am proud of you Ruigus, this is the same rank your father held before he was slain. You will surpass him." He said with a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you uncle, I just wish I am able to do better." I said to the General.

"That you will." Both he and Alduin said at the same time. I giggled for a few seconds before returning to a more casual yet serious tone.

"I read the notes, I had imagined that the Thalmor had a hand in starting the chaos that is this rebellion. But be careful now, if they know what you did they will be after you and there is only so much I can do." Tullius warned with a tired yet concerned expression.

"I will." I said reassuringly. And I know I would with Alduin protecting me. By the Divines things had changed too much ever since I had come here, though now is the time to start earning my keep I suppose.

"Be careful in the Pale however, the weather is to be freezing cold out there so expect frostbite and other things associated with it. If there are any deserters at best convince them and at worst kill them. But that is an option." He finished. I could tell that in this region things were going to be a bit grim, which is why we will need to be quick and get it over with.

That map as I now realize has revealed to me a lot, every location on there is one that we need to take. And take it we will.

"You'd best get going, as much as I would like to talk there is a lot of tasks I have to do. My aides are already on their way with missives from the Emperor, Jarls, Scouts and other interesting people that have inforfor me." He said with a wave off. I nodded at his words as Alduin started to lead the both of us in the direction out.

Cassius stopped us with a mumble through his eating.

"Hey wait up, just thought I would like to congratulate you for saving the lives of my men in this Oblivion accursed land. Now I'm not sure if ya heard but I was not happy at all when I got here. Burn me, I'd rather be back in Cyrodil while getting some damn rest for once. So you are going to that frozen hellhole that I have heard is Dawnstar? I don't think you will need my luck but you two are a bunch of bleeding heroes to everyone so do what you do best." The Legate said rather nicely. I had heard of him before, he had been in thick of the fighting during the war between us and the Aldmeri Dominion.

A rumor has it that he had once lost all of his men in a catastrophic battle against them, an explanation to why he was so angry most of the time. It was surprising to see him a bit calmer or just calm.

"Thanks, so you are going to be in charge of attacking the rebels along their flanks?" I asked the hardened Legate.

"Yea, I reckon it's goin' to be quite a boring thing but I'll see." He said simply. His green eyes seemed a bit glued to his food.

"Ruigus, it is time for us to go." Alduin said, dragging me out of my conversation. The Legate merely gave a wave away.

He was a simple yet interesting figure.

I could feel Alduin's heavy breath on my neck as we left Dragonsreach. I know that tonight I would not have any rest unlike what I had last one. I could feel her fingers which were not claws this time search around my body sneakily as she seemed to be quietly bringing me to Breezehome.

"My mate, do you plan on reading that Scroll?" Alduin asked me, a tiny bit of concern in her voice but she would not need any reason to be. I had made my mind.

"No, I think we should give it to Paarthunax to just keep it there, for the rest of it's time." I said, I wonder if one day someone might need one. Though I doubt they would ever get so much use out of it.

"You really do trust in me." Alduin said almost blown away. Though her features became ominous.

"My foolish, silly, mate how am I going to reward you when we get back?" She asked slowly and sexily as I blushed madly.

"Hehe, we have eight days after all~" She said, the sing song tone of her voice could only mean that she was going to take me. Mara if you can hear me, a part of me wants to cry hysterically and the other one wants to tell you how happy I am. Thanks.

"Erm, Alduin. I think we really should see Paarthunax, if you don't mind seeing him." She gave a moment of thought.

"I will do it, I have to make sure you are at my side anyways." She said protectively. This felt like one of those stories where a female Knight protects a Prince from danger. Though in this case the Knight was a Draconian Goddess who wanted to take over the world and cherish her mate while I was the Prince that was in the Legion with her, a possible candidate for Emperor considered by the Blades and a Dragonborn.  
This would make a terrible story to no matter who I would ever tell this tale to.

"Uhm, how are we to get to Paarthunax through Stormcloak lines though?" We could probably just beat the patrols and garrisons, or sneak our way through.

"….I am willing to let you ride me."

"What!?" She didn't mean-

"I can transform to my form as a Dragon and fly all the way their with you on my back." Oh, I thought-

"It is my preference however, that I ride you every chance I get." She said lustily with a confident smile. There we go, back to her normalcy when it came to me or well how it was now. I liked this side of her for sure I must say.

"O-Of course, though we will need to return here when we are done because of my horse and the flag. It will be a torch of inspiration to everyone else I think." She nodded happily.

"I will do it for you, as anything else."

"I want to do things for you as well Alduin." She gave me a kiss on the lips, our tongues combating each other in a competition for making the other one feel better. After a few more seconds she parted her lips from mine.

"I know you do." She said knowingly.

"Now let us get to where nobody will see us for a couple miles…." She continued. Thank goodness the gates were close to where I-we lived.

* * *

We had gone to Bleak Falls Barrow. It had taken us a lot shorter than we expected which was good but now it was time for Alduin to transform.

And why was she stripping?

"Do you have to take the armor off in order to transform?" I asked her, her glorious and perfect butt had come into view. There was no scales on her but that did nothing to take away how sexy and superb her body was. I could feel my manhood hitting the new clothes we had bought on our way here, they had given it to us for free due to what we had done. Though I still gave them 80 gold coins, and this amused Alduin. Now she readied her answer.

"Indeed. I need you to hold onto this ebony armor as we go. Though I want you to enjoy the view, I will be sure that you receive quite the ample gift in the end." So that is what the armor was!

"I can manage the weight easily." She gave a nod as she exposed the rest of her body. In the snow she looked even more like an Aedra, well I guess she was one after all.

In a split second I had seen a ball of turquoise energy surround her in a large sphere, I had grown scared for her but I realized that she was in full control of this.

A flash went as it ended, I quickly covered my eyes and then uncovered my eyes to see…..The very form that had terrified and confused me to no end.

I stared into her eyes as she did the same to mine, a memory of the first time we had met hit me, yet unlike the fear I had back then this time I felt nothing but comfort. I had changed that much I believe.

"You are cute Dovahkiin." Said Alduin, towering me again. This time not as a human or half-dragon but as a Dragon herself now.

"T-Thanks." I said to her, still somewhat terrified of the form. She lowered the middle part of her body.

"Now climb on and hold onto something with that armor, I would like to give you a show as I mentioned earlier but, we must get this Scroll back." I nodded, I had also picked it up on my way back. Hopping onto a good location near her head with the armor she began to flap her wings a bit, she stabilized herself perfectly as she ascended with me on her.

We would now be flying to the Throat of the World.

* * *

Riding on her back was amazing! I could see the whole land below us and even the buildings looked like ants, the wind was a bit of a problem as I kind of had to hold on tight with my hands and legs but that was nothing for her as she reassured me each time.

Getting close to the Throat of the World I saw Paarthunax sleeping. A feeling of mine said that he was going to get up soon, especially with our presence.

She quickly set down and I hopped off with the armor and the Scroll. We both stared at the sleeping Dragon who seemed to be in a deep sleep of meditation.

"Hmph, the years have not treated the traitor that well after all." Alduin said somewhat bitterly.

"You don't plan on killing him, do you?" I asked her, concerned for Paarthunax. She looked at the old master of the Greybeards indifferently.

"No, while I will never forget or forgive him for what he has done it was never my intention to kill him." She said. I was a bit surprised myself.

"I think you have changed me a little bit, well so was the 'defeat' I had to those mortals on this very hill but-" She turned to face me.

"You have made more happier than I have ever been in my entire existence as the greatest being among all in such a short time." Her voice was thoughtful as her golden eyes looked at mine while she was still as a Dragon.

"Alduin, I could say some of the same things too. A more hopeless part of me thought that I would never be married and that I would be nothing but you…." I blushed at the thoughts of her while Alduin gave a smile.

"But, should we wait for him to wake up?" I asked my wife, that would need some getting used to but I was more than happy to accept her. She faced Paarthunax once more.

"No, I have to have some payback. Wake up you old fiend!" She said with a whip of her tail towards him, I heard a bit of a whack as he gave a tired grunt and began to open his eyes.

It took him a while to realize it was us, and then he seemed to have a moment of surprise before going back to a pleased look which surprised me.

"Alduin." He said with a bit of sentiment.

"I have come back with Ruigus, my mate." Alduin said boldly as Paarthunax seemed astonished.

"Remarkable, neh us lost daar happened." He said with broken common. He seemed to calm with a fatherly smile.

"What is it that you need of me, Thuri?" I was taken aback, he believed she had changed without any proper conversation? Alduin herself share this surprise.

"We need you to keep the Scroll that has the Shout 'Dragonrend'" Alduin said. Was that the name of it? I couldn't remember, and how did Alduin know it's name? Did she perhaps name it herself or did she learn it?

"Dovahkiin, do you still think you need it? I will keep it with me forever but I want to hear your thoughts on it's fate." The old Dragon said slowly. I was fully confident in my choice.

"Bury it away. I know I will not need it my friend." I said to him, he replied with a smile.

"As you say fahdon. It's secrets will be with me for eternity." He said. Alduin gave a nod at his words with hints of a smile, at least one as a Dragon could manage.

"I see, there are others things the both of us must attend to so we will leave. Farewell Paarthunax." She struggled with that last bit.

"Farewell Alduin. And you too Ruigus." I hopped onto Alduin's back, and with a flap of her wings she began to lift off.

"An honor to see you once more my fahdons."He said calmly as we made our ascent and left him to his meditations.

I would have thought one to be insane had they ever said that anything like this would ever were to happen to me. And here I was, with the most beautiful woman/Dragon? At my side.

I wonder if Mother would believe if she heard about what I had done here, one day I could return to her with Alduin. Heh, the mere image of it was silly itself.

Next to Bleak Falls Barrow and whatever Alduin had in store for me.

I gulped at whatever ideas she had in store.

* * *

 **You better like the romance scene :(**

 **And I managed to squeeze a chapter out despite half my house being gone. My only wish is that I could have made the Chapter longer.**

 **Anyways it looks like the redoing of the house is going to get busier again real soon. So be warned for a slow update.**

 **Ah and a couple things two, happy belated Thanksgiving to my fellow Yanks. And merry Christmas to you all in the case I am unable to update before then.**

 **To Arkisenn: Aw thank you. I aim to do better for sure!**

 **To Cortax: A part of my excuse is that he is Human and we are not all strong. His strength is somewhat subject to change, just perhaps not so much physically.**

 **To Veemon fan683: Haha thanks. But I will tone down Cassius's cussing (I mentioned a little bit he was angered at coming towards Skyrim away from home.) a bit. And the OP syndrome was only for that chapter in which Ruigus himself had Aedric influence while Alduin was Alduin, though yeah the kills she earned were in a matter of hours if it means anything.**

 **To Guest 1: Does a storm make up for that? :P**

 **To Jason: Hehe, it seems Alduin has made herself more than just known to him.**

 **To Frostwolf: I think you might have enjoyed that.**

 **To Guest 2: Ah my pleasure, your idea may somewhat be similar to mine…..**

 **And that is all! Except for a quick Thu'um lesson ladies and gents.**

 **Neh us lost daar – Never before has this…...**


	9. Chapter 9: Introductions and Shenanigans

_Chapter 9: Introductions._

* * *

Unfortunately, Alduin had a change of heart when deciding where to go. She gave a sigh as she made a choice to take me to where the Dragons had been largely hiding out at, Skuldafn.

I had suggested that we go there just so we could get the whole thing over with. She had "Just wanted to spend time with me." As she stated. But agreed with me that we had to go. It was going to be weird having to be around so many Dragons or few though my only concern was getting away from this cold air.

I could see ancient Nordic ruins on a mountain through all of the clouds as our arrival became imminent.

I calmed myself for the meeting, I know I would be fine especially with Alduin around though I suppose she didn't want to be here herself….

I could see Dragons flying about almost aimlessly, and I saw many. Their sizes made it seem as if there were close to a thousand Dragons here and perhaps there were that many just waiting.

She seemed to take me off to a more isolated area of the mountain the ruin was on as she Shouted a few names that I did not recognize at all, not that I had known any before her…...Personally at least.

She began to land as I now spotted the silhouettes of 4 other Dragons that were almost as large and powerful in appearance as she was.

The wind seemed to calm down as the approaching Dragons landed as well, I could now see their appearances. I recognized one of them, the one with the Red scales. I could see a slight smile on his Draconian, non-humanoid face.

A female Dragon was taking place by his side almost protectively in a mirror of Alduin with me. The other ones regarded me with curiosity, though they seemed to recognize me in a sense. I figured Alduin had originally talked about me with at least one of them but it seemed she had spoken to the rest about me in particular.

An almost awkward silence went about before Alduin spoke.

"Kinsmen. This my most wonderful mate Ruigus, you knew him as the Dovahkiin." She said, almost gesturing me with her wings with a surprising bounce to her movements

"Uh hi." I said, taken aback by the introduction and the presence of all the Dragons around me. All but one of them seemed happy, the one with the horns so sharp it rivaled Alduin's looked on with a blank expression. The one with the black and red scales that looked very fearsome giggled at my greeting, I could identify her as a female if it were not so clear to tell before.

"Well? Introduce yourselves to him!" Alduin demanded.

"Odahviing, you have run into Ruigus yourself." She said, starting with the red scaled Dragon over to the left. At least he was a familiar face, or snout face rather.

"Of course Thuri, Dovahkiin it is good to see you again. I am Odahviing, Thuri's best. I am pleased to see you are well after our last meeting and as Thuri's mate." Odahviing said respectably.

"And this is my mate." He said, motioning with his wings towards the female with the almost similar looking red scales. Her rather softer face expression was smiling.

"I am Lokyolkriaan, and my mate is Odahviing. The same way you are Alduin's, and she has talked quite a lot about you. I can already see why you took a very important piece of her heart Dovahkiin." The Dragoness said kindly.

"Thanks I guess." I said meekly. The other Dragon that seemed to almost resemble Alduin edged a bit closer to us.

"My name; dear adorable little Dovahkiin is Faaskunven. And I do like the sight before my eyes." She said with a seductive tinge, Alduin growled.

"Knock it off, or are you asking me to make you suffer?" Alduin threatened the mischievous Dragon before she gave a quick giggle in response, the giggle sounded almost thunderous.

"I am only just teasing the handsome human, it's credit where it's due. I am happy to lay eyes on you boy." She said with a little less teasing and more modesty. I stopped a tiny laugh.

"The emotionless one is Wuthdeinkinbok. I would not mind him if he were you, he's always been like that." The Dark Dragoness said while motioning over to him.

He grumbled a little before speaking.

"Nice to meet you dovahkiin." I could detect no negativity in his words, but he did seem a bit more friendly in them come to think of it.

I could hear Alduin almost give a soft sigh before she spoke once more.

"I appreciate your respect towards me and my mate. Ruigus, you should be able to trust them as I have trusted them ever since the beginning of my ascent to power." She said, she seemed to be being hit by nostalgia.

"And one day we shall rule over more than anything we could have wished for back then." Odahviing nodded.

"We will Thuri." He said. Alduin seemed to contemplate something for a little bit.

"Hmm…I will need a moment to think about our next move. My mate I would suggest you talk to my friends while I fly about to clear my thoughts, it is best if you acquaint yourself with them." I nodded in response.

"Sure, it seems like a good idea for us both." I said to her. Alduin started to lift off after I finished my sentence.

"I will be back shortly!" She yelled, going off in a direction to the west of us over the mountain. The 'Circle' started to rest a little bit and would occasionally glance at me while I heard Faas talking to Lok as I first approached Odahviing, the one I knew the most out of them all.

"It has been a while Dovahkiin." He said to me while bowing slightly.

"Certainly!" I agreed eagerly.

"So…..What have you been up to? I'm pretty sure Alduin has already said everything that there needs to be said about me." The Dragon gave a slight mournful sigh.

"Nothing other than tending to this fortress and my mate, the most excitement I have had was when I talked to you. I would hunt but it seems my mate takes care of that already." His eyes shifted slowly from her to me again.  
"I am surprised that Thuri has not tasked me with more as her most direct subordinate, I believe that even Wuthdeinkinbok is accomplishing more than me now." His voice became a bit soft.

"That Dov has more than his own share of work other than leading Alduin's finest Dov himself." He finished.

"He leads an elite unit of Drago-er I mean Dov?" I corrected myself in Thu'um.

"Indeed." Odahviing said simply.

"Huh." I replied, being simple as well.

"Honored Dovahkiin, if you ever need my assistance simply Shout my name, and I will come. Sometimes I and my mate will respond to you. Just be sure you do it outside somewhere, hard enough to hear as it is with all those young upstarts flying around." Odahviing said.

"T-Thanks. So you will be able to hear me no matter where I am outside?" I asked him. Shouldn't I be able to do that with any other Dragons too?

"Not everywhere, but Skuldafn is in a good position in this land. I would suggest not going too far South as by the time you get there Dovahkiin thuri, I would not be able to assist you." He said without blinking, and it was the first time I noticed that Dragons had eyelids, unlike any other creature I had seen. Though I guess it was a bit hard to notice these things when you had to worry and fight for your own life.

"I guess I should keep that in mind if I don't want to get ambushed by every enemy imaginable here in Skyrim in that area, but I think I can manage especially with Alduin next me, also I believe we will not be alone for much longer." I said while thinking about the Blades and the Imperial Legion. I think things will only get busier from now on.

"Of course. What else do you need of me?" He asked me.

"Nothing else, thank you Odhaviing." By the Divines it was getting cold on this mountain.

I now approached Wuthdeinkinbok, Lok and Faas were conversing with the other so I figured I would go for him next.

"Hello." I said warmly, the great horned Dragon stared at me.

"Greetings." He said with indifference. A tiny pang of nervousness hit before being put away by optimism.

"I am pleased to meet you myself. Tell me, what it is that you do?" The Dragon grumbled a bit to himself much like that one bitter old man Kvatch would usually do upon hearing bad news.

"A plethora of work, however not as much as I expected or would have liked." A rather thoughtful reply from him came.

"Regardless, what I do is take command of a unit of Dov that follow our Thuri's instructions with no hesitation. We still have yet to revive even one of them." It seemed that there were hundreds of Dragons still dead, I wonder how many had died in that war all those years ago. And how few of them were left.

"I have been tasked by Thuri to reconstruct this old city to it's old glory. I and the Dov placed under my watch are to complete it soon, a small step." If they were to ever recover it would take years.

"No doubt about that. I am not sure how we are all going to proceed with these…...Plans of ours." His gaze softened for a split second.

"I am certain you and Thuri will know soon."

"I could say the same as well I think, thank you." I said happily in contrast to his polite blankness of emotion.

"Well…...Until next time." I need to get used to talking to these Dragons sometime, I feel kind of awkward just from trying to converse with them.

Taking a glance at him while heading towards the two female Dragons who had still been talking all this time I noticed Wuth tying to get some sleep in as he closed his eyes and lowered his form to the ground.

Turning back around I almost walked face to face with Faas.

"Welcome Dovahkiin Ruigus, what can we both do for you?" The Dark Dragoness greeted with a smile matched by Lok. I tried to hold back a bit of a blush but I think it showed.

"E-Er N-Nothing, just wanted to talk that's all really." Faas giggled sweetly.

"About what then?" She asked, both her and Lok had their eyes locked onto me. I saw that Lok had the same green snake like eyes that Odahviing had. And Faas had Orange eyes. I managed to recover myself as I asked the next question.

"Well I want to ask you about Alduin." I said, looking slightly up at them, a nervous smile on my face. Faas smiled a little bit while Lok gained a concerned look.

"I just thought I could use your advice on her as odd as that sounds and I just want to know other things I haven't learned about her yet. I mean I know I should be experiencing and learning more about her from herself personally in our interactions…..But I just cannot help but think that I need to be sort of understand more of her I guess." I scratched the back of my head.

"I think I want to know more on why she loves me out of all things or any other individual you know?" …..That kind of is a depressing sentiment now that I think about it.

There was a silence for a moment before Lok opened her maw.

"At first she seemed to think not much of you at the very least in terms of being a threat, yet after one day she seemed to start saying some almost uncharacteristic things of her." I saw her pause for a moment. Faas opened her mouth but then shut it patiently.

"She said that she wanted to protect you, Dovahkiin. And I understand that she seemed to admire you." I blushed inwardly at the revelation, it was odd how the books on her had loosely said of her cruelty and harshness at times. I wondered if her defeat due to the rebels had changed her on a personal scale, no pun intended.

"….I see." I said with a bright smile, I still had no clue on why she did but I could perhaps understand one day.

"Our friend truly does have feelings for you Ruigus, while she has given no reason I think she has taken a subtle approach." Faas inputted, as if finishing for Lok.

"You will have to see for yourself." Faas said with a kind concern.

"I know. Now it's time to wait for her to come back I guess." I said, starting to lay my back against the ground.

"Does she usually do this?" I suddenly asked, causing the patient Dragonesses to go into motion.

"Yes. She may sometimes be quick to act but there are times where she contemplates on one thing before handling it. Our Thuri is smarter than any other being in the world" Lok said.

"It's good that she takes some time off then." Lok stared smiled while Faas sighed.

"Sometimes I do wish I had time off myself. It gets to all be such a droll all too quick." The dark red Dragoness said, staring off into the distance.

Lok said nothing while I rested myself on the ground, trying to get a quick nap.

"Ah there she is." I hear Odahviing say while I jumped up, I hadn't even felt the vibrations of his footsteps coming or any sound from him. I stared at him to try and manifest the reason that was possible but sure enough Alduin landed down rather elegantly in front of me and Wuth awakened with a thunderous yawn.

"I am finished. And I come to the conclusion that everything is following a correct path, though I trust that I will be able to accelerate both our status and position soon." She said to the four Dragons before turning to me.

"You are one of the Dov now my mate. None will dare ever to attack you, as if they would even try when I am with you." Her voice sounded cool and confident, and the group of Legendary Dragons nodded in agreement to her words.

"T-Thanks Alduin." I said, blushing. I saw her smile brightly.

"Don't think much of it my darling." She replied, almost suggestive at the end.

"I take it the meeting is adjourned?" Faas asked Alduin, somewhat crestfallen.

"Yes yes carry on as usual. In my absence I will leave it to you all to make your decisions as you choose to do so long as you work together in perfect cohesion. Now I must take my leave with my mate, I want to enjoy as much time with him as I can." All but Wuth smiled knowingly at that last sentence.

"Do you have everything with you?" Alduin asked me as I was dragged out of some abstract thoughts. I pulled out her armor and her sword, I saw a small grin on her face as she saw it. It was kind of funny how Dragons did their facial emotions. The other Dragons said their goodbyes and left us to ourselves.

"Hop on." She said, lowering down one of her wings. With a smile I did as she said all the meanwhile chattering my teeth due to how bloody cold it was. I was just thankful I stuffed some parts of my armor with cloth.

* * *

Alduin had transformed back when we made it back to Bleak Falls Barrow. I was about to give her back her items when she had something to say to me, albeit nude.

"Darling…When Faaskunven tried that…..Playful and joking flirt with you I couldn't help but feel as if she were infringing on us and our love." I stood in place, a soft expression on my face as her eyes were still locked onto mine. She was upset, even if by a little.

"I want to claim you once more, as I had….Back when we were inside your home." I blushed hard.

"Wh-What are you going to d-do Alduin?" I asked my wife. She smirked confidently and hugged me close to her, I was thankful that it was almost nighttime and we were in a hidden spot.

"I am going to suck every bit of what you have left out. I will not stop until I am satisfied and you are relishing in delight." She said, patting my head and rubbing it for a few seconds. Her scaled hand was soft as it trailed across she brushed some of my hair before returning down to holding my back.

I quickly realized she wanted to commit an act of Sodomy, a disdainful thing against the Divines.

"Al-Alduin it's Sodomy! I cannot do that and sin against the Divines!" I alarmingly said to the Goddess, but her smile grew ever lewder.

"Haha~ Rugy~Ru…..I am a Goddess myself, and a Daughter of two of them no less. I can do whatever I want with you~" She sang as I could feel her grasp growing tighter, but she knew not to crush me.

She seemed to giggle as her hands lowered down to my p, a bit of excitement went through me but I wanted to not go through with this…..At least not yet.

"Alduin…..Please." I begged her. Alduin's hands retracted and her face had a heart breaking sad expression. Even her ethereal eyes reflected this crestfallen state.

"Alduin, I would be happy to do it later but just not now." She brightened up, I thought I saw a hint of a tear in her eyes.

"A kiss?" She abruptly asked, I smiled.

"Always, no matter where." And her lips were on mine as pressed herself once more onto me. Passion stemmed from us both as the kiss continued. We continued to go through a good three minutes or more before we ended.

"I love you." Alduin said to me as a whisper and a declaration all in it's own.

"I love you too." I said, resting my head on her bare shoulder. I loved the feeling of her soft skin, even the scales….

I lifted my head up and stared back into her eyes, they sweetly glowed in happiness.

"Ruigus…." Alduin trailed.

"I never thought I would ever have a mate. For so long I never could fall for anyone you know? It was strange because I never really felt anything at all, I just wanted my own ambitions more than anything else I suppose. Though when I was defeated and was forced to go through time by those…...Cowards I inwardly changed." Her expression softened.

"The moment I laid eyes on you…...I felt a sense of peace….It was something I never felt before in my entire life. When I read your emotions and feeling as well as attitude I could tell you were…...different than anyone else, and your shyness at times really was adorable. I liked the feeling of you being enamored by me and I felt a sort of connection to you that wasn't unique just because you were the Dragonborn, it was your soul." Alduin finished with her hand taking mine to her heart.

"Forever…." She said dreamily.

"Mine." A possessive aura filled the air and I saw a quick glimpse of madness in her eyes.

I continued to stay silent for her. Alduin only giggled and tackled me down to the ground.

"I think we can go to sleep like this do you not agree?" Her body was the warmest thing I ever felt, it seemed she was able to change her body heat at will which was impressive.

"I do Alduin, thank you so much for everything." I think I made a bit of an understatement there. Either way she smiled warmly.

"I would take on the whole world for you." She said, her golden eyes were as beautiful lamps in the darkness around us.

"Actually, that is already what we are doing." My wife said, laughing.

I laughed along with her. I felt so safe and happy with her, although taken aback by the amount of craziness going on…...And her naked form on top of me.

After we finished laughing we said nothing, there was no need for words. We began to fall asleep soon after. But I couldn't stay asleep.

Her breasts were nearly pressing into my face and her tail would sometimes wrap around my legs too tightly, her wings were a comfort though, at least they would be outside of the armor but I did feel better than I would without her doing so.

Mara? What have you done to the both of us?

Instead of praying to the Divines that night I decided to try and pray to Alduin instead. I tried to say it all in a way she would have liked it, but I think I may have slightly messed it up.

Right before I closed my eyes one more time I thought I saw Alduin's sleeping smile get bigger.

* * *

The next morning she had already dressed out and was sitting on a rock next to me. I awoke to the sound of her humming gently. Her song-like voice was heaven to my ears as every other bit of her was heaven to the rest of my senses. I think she was about to break out into song as I woke up.

"Good morning my love." She calmly said. I rubbed my eyes quickly and yawned.

"G-Good morniiiiiing my love." I repeated slowly with another yawn.

"Awwww is the Dragonborn tired?" She teased.

"Yeah…..." I grabbed tiredly grabbed everything I had, even though most of it was already with me.

"Do you want to go back to Whiterun and begin our journey to the Imperial Camp?" Alduin asked as I sat down next to her. Her arm was wrapped around the back of my neck.

"Yeah, let's go when you want to." I told her, leaning into her embrace.

"I say we stay like this for a few minutes then go alright?" I received a head pat, my smile got wider than it usually was by instinct alone when she did that.

"Yay!" I said giddily with a giggle, I was in a bit of funny mood today. She raised an eyebrow with an amused smile.

"I didn't know you really liked me doing that." She said, cupping my chin with one of her now human fingers.

"…...I guess so." I stated. Her grasp on me lasted for a few more minutes before she let go.

"Let's get going." She stood up and stretched and I followed suite.

She seemed to be in a far better mood than yesterday.

I heard my stomach growl as we reached the foundations of the mountain, by the Divines I was getting very hungry.

"And let's get something to feast on, I haven't eaten in a while." Alduin grumbled to me. I brought my bag up to my chest and checked where I put the food at, most of it was rotten as I had not eaten it in days but I sure had a lot of drinks left, even wine. Thankfully the bread didn't mold on me and the Salmon was still in good condition.

"Welp, I should have thrown these out earlier." I said to myself despite Alduin being in hearing distance.

"What?" She said softly, curious. I pulled out the moldy and rotted food and shook my head as Alduin slightly cringed.

"I'm going to just throw it away now, no point in keeping it." I said as I discarded the food.

"Hm, we should have taken the chance to eat it before, perhaps we should go hunting on the way towards that city." Her head turned in the direction of Whiterun. I didn't think there was barely any grounds for us to go hunting on, I'd love to give it a try sometime for sure it's just that our location wasn't that good for it.

"I think I'll just buy something for us. I don't think there is a good spot for hunting in this area considering there really is no room and most of the Plains are just used for farming, we'd be hard-pressed to find something." I told her as she gave a small sigh.

"Unfortunate." Alduin said, walking side by side we began walking on the stone paved road.

As we continued walking her hand reached out for mine again and she allowed me to accept the hand.

She hummed while doing so and had yet another happy skip to her movements I smiled and I joined in to keep up with her, if anyone could have seen us we would have seemed so ridiculous.

With a finish and a laugh Alduin spoke.

"Alright, enough of that silliness."

Whiterun came into view seconds after. A memory of when I had first seen the great city manifested in my mind. It had been so long ago it seemed, or had it? I think it were a month or two ago when I first came here. And so much had changed….Too much almost.

I had first come alone when I walked through this same old path, but here I was, with Alduin. Inwardly, I smiled.

* * *

Not much else happened other than us enjoying a rather big breakfeast due to the generosity of the Inn owner and the amount of money I brought with me. I really liked Whiterun though I preferred the way Solitude looked, it seemed more elegant and quite frankly I always appreciated the sights of such things.

I started thinking about the Blades, for a moment I had stood, stunned at the possibility of them finding out Alduin's real identity. I am going to have to tell them sooner or later, I'll just see if it will be nasty or not. Still…..I wonder where that messenger was. Alduin had talked to him once if I remember correctly but where was he? Could he or she perhaps be some random person following us? I'll just have to indirectly ask someone if they are an agent and be subtle about it.

I guess I'll find who it is when I know it.

Going back into the fields of Whiterun we walked past the rotting bodies of those who had died in the battle, still left there and unattended to. Some were still in puddles of mud that had been created when it had rained the day Alduin…..Confessed her love.

The happy thoughts of that day were ruined as the last amount of bodies still laid in the dirt with those pained and horrified expressions.

I was just thankful we got out of there quickly. While Alduin was not affected by the sights as I was she did look concerned about me. I gave her a reassuring nod and a small smile and she took it for what it was.

Now, the way to the camp laid in enemy territory, we passed by a bunch of soldiers who said that the main village holding the roads that led to Dawnstar from the west was captured by the Stormcloaks at the same time they attacked Whiterun. Meaning the only safe route would be from Solitude itself. So me and Alduin made a plan, we were going to sneak through the heavily occupied town and depending on the size of the garrison harass them so they could be weakened for an Imperial assault to succeed.

There was a fort in the area as well, but that was out of the way and unimportant for the moment. Though the possibility of anything happening at that village meant reinforcements from it. The variety of options we had to cause distractions made mad grins appear on both of our faces as we plotted.

Though in the end we just decided that we would go with whatever there was to be seen. One piece of good news is that we did have cloaks…...Whatever good they would do as we would probably still be seen by any curious patrols the Stormcloaks most like moving around. Or perhaps the could be marching for another assault on the now refortified city.

Unlikely, but possible.

Now that I remember, we were actually going to sneak through the fields and cause a distraction by burning a huge amount of wheat and hay and run as quickly as we could towards the way out. Again, that's if they had a field of wheat and hay.

Not more than half an hour had gone by before we found the river, and no sign of any Stormcloaks anywhere. I think we had ourselves a free pass to get through.

"There it is, and none of those upstarts to be seen." Alduin said, venomous at the word 'upstarts'. I think that this rebellion that was going on now mirrored hers in a subtle way.

It was very coincidental come to think of it, she comes back in a time where all empires and kingdoms are teetering on the edges of collapse loosely similar to the times she was in.

Heh, back then the Dragons were overthrown by the Nords and now it seems Elves are going to overthrow the reign of humans or what remains of it.

"You know Alduin I've been thinking and it's kind of funny that you come back as soon as a rebellion starts, this was the perfect time for you to return. The more I think about it, I mean you'll be able to easily conquer all of this land in no time. And I don't mean just Skyrim." Alduin who was scanning around at the moment turned her head towards me as we walked quietly.

"Ha! That is certainly quite right. For despite what those meddling rebels did to me in the past I now have you and another chance to accomplish what I have always wanted." She said with a grin.

"Still…...I remain surprised by how many of us they were able to slaughter, especially considering how they all….Forgot about our existence almost." Her head dropped as if to hear something on the ground itself.

"I sense a presence, it is close!" She alerted me as I stepped onto a grey rock.

"Which dire-!" Suddenly the rock I stepped on rose up causing me to trip over, I quickly rolled away from it as I now saw a few Mudcrabs walking towards us. Alduin quickly thrusted her sword into the Mudcrab directly in front of me just as I was about to pull Dragonsbane from the scabbard and kill it.

"What are these creatures? They are horrendous to look at." Alduin reached for my hand and I took hers as I stood back up. The other Mudcrabs crawled slowly to us.

"Mudcrabs. Their pincers won't go through our armor but by goodness do they hurt if they get you!" I said.

"We probably shouldn't use a Shout too….." I said as she studied the encroaching creatures.

"Pffft, that would make things more fun." Alduin said with some sarcasm as she prepared a fireball.

"Should we really kill them all? Someone might notice, and…..It seems a tad bit excessive. Don't you think?" Her gaze switched from them to me as she put it away.

"Good point my love, I get carried away sometimes." They were about to get into pinching distance.

"We should probably go now…." I said awkwardly.

"Certainly." She kicked one away and started to run away with me. By the Divines this path was littered with them as more and more popped up from their hiding spots. 'The Stormcloaks must have been training an army of Mudcrabs' I thought jokingly to myself we seemed to get clear. I panted while looking back. No sign of any Mudcrabs, we had lost them but I think we stirred up the entire area.

Birds flew overhead and I spotted a few Deer and Elk run away, though I think it was from us.

"Is-There anything else chasing us?" I asked, using a tree as minor support as I leaned into it.

"No….I think we are clear." Alduin said while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh I'm fine, just glad to have had a run like that, good exercise that was!" I said with a laugh.

"Ah it is always good for to stretch one's legs out." Alduin said with a tinge of wisdom.

"I always did like running Alduin." I replied.

"I am starting to like it myself, I must say this entire experience has made me like my Human forms better. I've had quite some fun with them." A grin appeared on her face as I blushed, her words sounded suggestive.

"Whence we get out of of our here and go find a more….Private area I'm claiming you once more, alright?" She asked me as her breathing got hot and heavy next to me.

"Y-Yes I'd love to!" I eagerly said, stifling a giggle.

"Good!" She said with a kiss on my cheek causing blood to rush to my cheeks.

After a few moments of silence I decided to break it.

"So do you think we went past that field? I think we must either be right near it or a mile away even." I said. Alduin looked up to the sky in contemplation for a few seconds.

"No…...I think we are next to it actually, let us go see and start a good fire." She finished darkly, an evil look came across her face. She would have looked terrifying if she hadn't meant well.

While I looked at her I suddenly remembered we had brought the horse, and it should be following us as well. It seemed to have a mind of it's own that was completely loyal to me, I think Alduin had said to me that it was a gift from one of the Divines, but she didn't say specifically who it had been, I think it may have been either Talos or…..Someone else looking out for me.

So far I had been guided by them. And I was thankful for it.

"Let's do it, besides this place could use a little bit of….Heating up." I said with a mischevious look. Alduin giggled.

"That's the spirit my love! There is nothing wrong with causing a tiny bit of suffering for our enemies." In just a few instants we had turned from good to evil. Great.

Starting for a small rise in the land I could see the fields, there was not a single soul in sight.

The field itself on the other hand was rich with wheat, hay piles, and other things and strange plants that I had not seen before. But I did hear of them, I think they called the plants "Corn" a silly name that was to me.

I wonder how it burned.

"Should we have myself Shout and burn it which would make more noise and bring more attention quickly which would be a double edged-sword or do you want to burn it with magic?" Alduin flashed a flirty smile.

"We'll Shout it out toge-"  
"Good to see you my lord!" A friendly yet crispy sounding feminine voice came from behind as I turned wide eyed.

"Oh it's you, hello Agent." Alduin said to the disguised figure who was standing behind us hidden in the trees with us.

"Hello to you too Alavia." The figure then looked at me, I could tell she was definitely female. The only features of her face that was revealed at the time was silvery eyes.

"What is the matter here?" She asked.

"Oh it's just that we are going to set to this field and we are going to have to run out of here as quickly as possible because we are expecting for this place to be swarming with Stormcloaks. Right after we do so." I said to her as I wondered as to why she would show up now.

"Erm, you should probably get going before anything bad happens here." I said to her as she stood next to a tree unblinking.

"I'll escape with you. I have to follow you around anyways and I wouldn't be doing a very good job of protecting our Emperor to-be if I didn't yes?" She said with a friendly wink.

Alduin strode protectively in front of me.

"I do a good enough role and job of that thank you very much!" She said fiercely, almost growling and threatening to turn into one of her other forms. The Agent put up her hands on her sides.

"I know you do, it's just that I'm here to watch and assist and carry messages from the side. Besides, somebody has to keep an eye on that horse of yours, it's part of my responsibility now if the adorable thing gets into a dire situation." The Agent said, her black cloak was swaying in the wind and it seemed to be revealing pieces of Blades armor. She was well prepared for any fight and you pretty much had to be for the type of job she was in.

"Wait, you did go through the mudcrab horde correct?" Alduin questioned her, the Agent merely shrugged.

"No but I brought the horse alon-"

"Look can we just please start the fire!?" I yelled, too eager to get this started. Alduin and the Agent turned to look at me.

"We are lucky that the Stormcloaks are…...doing whatever Akatosh knows they are doing inside that town over there, though I probably imagine that they are busy getting drunk on Ale and all of that despite their loss yesterday. But that doesn't matter I guess. Point is we need to burn it and get out of here before someone bad shows up." I said. Though if we did take him out he wouldn't be able to tell anyone else….Actually then that means his friends would figure out something had happened to him and would have searched the whole area out so that was out of the question. A part of me thinks we might be able to handle whatever they throw at us however.

"…...Good point my lord." The Agent said politely. I couldn't help but think that my interruption had ticked her off but if there was any annoyance I didn't detect it.

Alduin looked at me for a moment, her countenance showed some renewed eagerness.

"Yes. Let us do it." Immediately a fireball was summoned in her hand.

"This will give them a bit of a nuisance to deal with." I said evenly.

"Let's burn it." I said to Alduin as flames leaped forth from her hand in an unending tide.

The plants and crops made cracking sounds as they were scorched and crumbled. Smoke filled the air and I coughed a couple of times as I breathed some in, the Agent did the same while Alduin seemed immune to it or was simply holding her breath.

"Alright, let us away!" I yelled to the two as I began sprinting in the direction to out camp.

"I'm with you." Came Alduin. Her voice was calm as ever, and she was running alongside me.

I gave a quick movement with my hand that signaled acknowledgment and thankfulness while it was to be expected I still felt like doing so.

The sound of hooves hitting a paved that could only belong to a Horse frightened me. We were still next to a road and if one of the Rebels were on horseback it would be bloody if the horseman managed to get any any comrades to hunt us down. We could most likely take them on, but sometimes it's better to be safer than sorry. Though I guess I might be a hypocrite in that regard.

I was about ready to pull out my sword and shield from their sheath's and attempt to kill the person on the horse when I realized it was the Blade's Agent riding it. She slowed down and kept a pace similar to ours with Trun, if that really was the Horse's name.

"Majesty! Hop on!" She yelled.

"Keep going! I'll be fine with Alavia!" I said to her while keeping up my pace.

"As you say my lord. See you soon!" She then rode off along the road to our left.

It seemed it was only for a few seconds before she disappeared out of our sight.

"Where'd she go?" I whispered to myself. With a quick glance I noticed that trees had obscured the road. This large valley was certainly great for an ambush in each of it's little 'corners' I guess is how one could put it.

Both I and Alduin kept running for about a minute when we heard some talking.

"Hey! You there stop!"

Immediately a patrol of seven Stormcloaks appeared right before us. Me and Alduin stopped dead in our tracks as they pulled out their weapons.

"Well!? Who are you and what are you doing here!?" The same man who had yelled before said to us. Me and Alduin stood silent with our hands at our sheaths while he made an audible gasp.

"It can't be! It's the accursed Dragonborn and the Black haired witch! Make them suffer!" He screamed as he rushed for my neck with his axe and shield in hand both ready to strike.

A slash across his upper chest was all that was needed to kill him. I felt a bit sad as I noticed the half terrified and vengeful look on his face. A splash of blood hit my face as Alduin killed two others in one strike.

I managed to parry a blow from another Stormcloak and kill him while his comrade managed to strike me in the chest but was unable to properly penetrate the armor and instead his sword was stuck. His death was quicker than the other man's.

We finished off the two that were left. I made sure to clean off my blade immediately after.

"How are you holding up?" I asked Alduin.

"Just excellent, that was a nice little fight that we just experienced." She said with a smile, she came over and put her hand on my shoulder as I sat down on a tree stump, from one that was cut off days ago. She sat leaned down, looking at her face I saw blood on her chin which seemed to have got on there after killing one of the rebels.

"There's blood on your chin Alduin." I said to her and she brought one of her hands to wipe her face off.

"Thanks, I've always got to look nice, though there are times where blood….Gets the point across." I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked in a simple manner.

"Nothing" I said innocently while realizing something.

"Well actually…...You didn't ask me how I am after such a cataclysmic battle! Thy is stricken wounded!" I said mockingly with a mischievous smirk. Alduin gave a small sigh as she leaned on my shoulder.

"Alright then my silly little Dovahkiin. How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm just slightly shaken up from the fight, always am with these things. I don't know how you've gotten over it through all of those years you've lived Alduin."

She angled her head towards the ground slightly.

"Pride is a beautiful virtue my love." She said and I nodded. I'd have to talk to her about it later.

"Can you sense anyone else around here?" I asked of her. Her head moved up again as she stopped staring at the grass, with snowflakes landing on them.

"Of course." With a blink her ears had turned from that of a regular human's to that of a Dragon's. It was amazing what magic could do or rather, the powers of a Goddess.

I scanned the trees while she leaned her head in certain directions.

With a clasp of her hands her ears returned to normal and she then spoke to me.

"There are no Stormcloaks over in our direction as they are busy with that fire we started. I also hear prisoners that the Stormcloaks have taken prisoners in the form of Imperial soldiers, they are currently yelling for help and it would seem that we ran into their guards." Alduin said.

"Then we best check these bodies for the keys." I replied, standing up and proceeding to the body of the man who had seemed that he was the Captain of these Rebels posted to guard them.

And he had it right next to his pouch, I decided to leave it alone for once. He was a Soldier and perhaps had a family perhaps the money would go back to them at some point and goodness knows that I'll kill more of these rebels and loot them but perhaps this once I'll leave one alone.

"Got the key!" I said triumphantly to her.

"Checked the leader's body first? Smart." She said as she now observed it.

"I know the direction they're in, and they are on the way to the Imperial camp. Let us go release them from their bindings." Alduin said as she started in the direction of our imprisoned allies.

After a few minutes we had gotten so close that one of them could see us in while locked in a miniature prison that every village had with multiple cells. There were multiple people in each cell, they had Imperial armor still on but they were obviously disarmed.

"Oh thank the Divines! Imperials!" One of them yelled as we proceeded down a path towards them, I had the key in hand as I approached the first of the jail cells. The men began clamoring at the news of the soldier.

"Sir get up!" I heard a distinct voice in there say. I saw a movement in the cell I was heading towards as a man got up, an Imperial Captain.

I began unlocking the door as he spoke "Friendlies aye? Good to see you, I am Captain D'lliers and thank you for rescuing us." The door was opened and the faces of he and his three men in it had a look of happiness that was rare to see on one's face, it was that joyful.

"You're a blessing sir and lady, what are your names?" D'lliers asked.

"Ruigus Kessel Captain, I am but a newly promoted Champion." I introduced myself as I walked to another cell, it seemed that the three with him were finding weapons they could use. Alduin stood at attention with an authoritative look on her face.

"Alavia Kessel, I am a Tribune under the current command of Legate Rikke. You are fortunate that we happened to be passing by and caused a minor distraction to the rebels in control of this village." She said with a tone that matched her countenance and stance with her having one hand on her hips while the other one was next to her Ebony Blade. I heard D'lliers give a gasp at her rank.

"A Tribune? And you only have your Champion with you and nobody else?" He questioned her in amazement as I freed more and more of his men. A small cheer arose each cell I opened, and there was only three more to go out of twelve.

"Indeed so Captain, he is the only bodyguard I need and yes as I saw the thought go across your mind when you heard my last name we are married." Looking at the Captain I saw that he nodded.

"I am happy for you both sir. I owe you our lives for rescuing us this day, where are you off too if I may ask? Our current task as it was to hold this village can no longer be upheld unfortunately." The Captain said with sorrow. As I freed the last of the prisoners Alduin spoke.

"We are heading towards the Pale to regroup with Rikke and my troops that are already stationed there and waiting for us, I'd like for you and your men to come with us Captain." Alduin said, with her arms crossed.

"Of course, and thank you for freeing us yet again. We're happy to be put under your command and will follow you at once, I just need to find my weapons." D'lliers said. One of his men carrying a Halberd approached.

"Here it is sir." He said, handing him the weapon.

"Thank you Private." He then turned to face I and Alduin, I took place by her side.

"One thing before we go however. The nearby fort of Valkhing, has many more of our brothers and sisters imprisoned as well by the Stormcloaks. It was taken along with this village here. I'd like for us at some point to come back and retake the village and the fortress before the lives of our fellows are lost." D'lliers said with a salute.

"We will come back Captain and we will retake it all from the rebels, I only ask for your patience in that regard." Alduin said, returning it.

"Good then, it seems by boys have taken everything they need. Are we ready?" He asked.

"Take it up the chain Captain." Alduin said, motioning to me. I took a step forward.

"We should go now, before the Stormcloaks come back and discover us, I barely managed to fight against one army before. I do not think it wise to test our luck and our lives." I said to the Captain as Alduin agreed. The thirty eight soldiers I rescued ceased their talking as D'lliers motioned for them to get into formation. I noticed most of them carried swords and shields some wore heavier armor akin to Knights while some wore light steel, as well as a few with the new Crossbows weapons I had seen back in Whiterun.

As far as I heard Crossbows were developed after the war between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion in order to deal with heavier armor more effectively. And as it seemed those few days ago they worked well. Scanning across the formations of men I saw there were even a few Halberdiers as well as a single man armed with a mace. And a couple archers.

This would be a ragtag group but a good one.

"Men and Women of the Empire! Follow me!" Alduin yelled.

We began a quick march for a few minutes to ensure that none of the Stormcloaks would be following us. I was a bit surprised that we only saw that small group of Stromcloak prison guards and none of the other rebels. But I suppose we had done it all with great efficiency.

One question arose in my mind. Where was the Blades Agent?

Though it was later answered when we walked to find my horse standing next to a tree with a note on said tree with a knife stabbed into it in order to keep the note on.

Pulling it off and opening the note I read this:

 _ **Ruigus and Alavia,**_

 _ **I have left your horse here and have moved on. I will be around and keeping an eye out.**_

 _ **Good luck.**_

 _ **A Mysterious Friend**_

"Is this horse yours?" Asked D'lliers. To which I responded.

"Yes it is, we had an ally of ours bring it here." I said honest as could be.

"An ally?" He questioned.

"Yes." Replied Alduin.

"Let's keep moving, we'll have a break in a minute." Alduin said, mounting my horse and giving it a tiny kick with her Ebony boots that only now that I notice have Spurs on them.

And in that minute we took a break that didn't last all that long as we and the Captain decided that we'd best get to it by the end of the day.

It was a bit weird how it was so different in Whiterun than it was comapred to here with all of these snowflakes falling on our heads and having to walk in snow that reached up to your legs.

* * *

An hour or two later we had made it to Rikke's camp. It was thankfully large in it's size but I couldn't help but notice it was missing a good amount of men. We told the Captain to have the men get situated and rest.

A few of the Imperials halted us and allowed us into the main tent.

In there I saw a face I thought I'd never see in years.

"Ruigus is that you?" Said an older man, with gray and blonde short hair. A mustache and a naturally born calm face that could only belong to one man. One man that always had a scholarly and an intelligent air to him.

"Secantius!"

* * *

 **And that is where I will leave it off for this time. It is good to post another chapter again.**

 **A few things:**

 **First of all I am terribly sorry that I am four months late on posting the chapter and I mostly blame my own laziness for this.**

 **Second of all I probably won't be able to respond to reviews as much anymore (Though I'm probably going to be wrong on that and I'll still answer) so yeah and apologies if I do miss anyone.**

 **Third of all, my schedule is a bit bonkers again as for the foreseeable future I have work for a couple of hours on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday.**

 **To Arkisenn: You know I remember seeing about this and I thought about it quite a bit. I think it is indeed quite a good thought as well as a good point, relationship wise I kind of want it to be how you said how it should be at this point as well as a slow full on respect I suppose is how one can call it between Alduin and Ruigus as lovers. Feel free to PM me if you want to delve more into this.**

 **To Jack Vile Ripper: You're Divine too pal ;_;**

 **To Veb: Sorry I was a bit late _**

 **To Nix122: Certainly will keep continuing on it!**

 **To Truthteller: I see as a lot more story as a good thing, I like to add as much into a chapter as possible.**

 **To Lone. Fallen. Wolf.: Cheers man! And thank you. I pray the wait was not too long.**

 **To Jason: Ruigus will think about it, if he wants to stay "Human" or embrace being a "Dragon" and Human.**

 **To Justafan: He'll be granted that blessing by Alduin on a certain day.**

 **To Veemon Fan683: I already have my files saved to computer and will safeguard them, thanks for the heads up!**

 **To Kingslops: Want and receive my friend.**

 **To Guest: Merry late Christmas to you!**

 **To ArthurShade: Enjoy it friend!**

 **To Godzilla King of Monsters: I'll keep working on this story until it is 100% completed, no matter how many obstacles or time it takes.**

 **To Quintus Sertorius: Will do so, thank you for the encouragement as well as everyone else.**

 **Merry late Christmas, Happy late New Year and every other holiday that I've forgotten about that's happened over these last few months.**

 **As a side note, I discovered an old classic of a game called "Drakengard" it's quite amazing and I'm surprised that one of the endings to it leads to the events of NieR and NieR: Automata. I felt really smart after seeing the whole game through and it remains very unique and amazing with a nearly unforgettable cast and story. Even if the cast does not have much interaction.**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Preparations

_Chapter 10: Preparations_

* * *

"Ruigus!?" Exclaimed my old mentor as I ran up to him and gave the man a hug.

"Secantius! It's great to see you again." I said, with an inescapable smile on my face.

"It has been many months since the last time I saw you." He said as the hug finished.

"By the Divines it has been months." I said with a realization of the time that had taken place since I had left home. An awkward silence took place for a few moments, I quickly noticed Alduin was standing outside the tent. I thought to myself for a moment.

"What brings you here Secantius? I thought you were done with the Imperial Army." I asked him, to where he chuckled.

"Ruigus, you never leave the Army. You may try but it will always stick with you, that's what happened to me." He said as I sat in a chair and stared at him. He gave a sigh.

"Tullius thought that you and the new tribune would need an adviser of sorts. I'm certain he had to pull some strings in order to place me and specifically me here." He said.

"It's funny how everything back home is catching up with me, here I came to go somewhere new and on my first day you know who I see? Tullius sent here presiding over an execution of some rebel leader Jarl I've never heard about until now surprisingly." I said.

"I've heard rumors about you getting in Skyrim, I just didn't know you were there when Helgen was destroyed. You were there when it was, weren't you?" He questioned.

"There's rumors about me coming here? Huh, I have talked to some people on how I got here but not many." Did only Hadvar and the rest of our group, his Uncle and his family, as well as Tullius and the Blades know? Alduin of course knew it, from her side of the story though I recall telling her once about it when we finished clearing out a cave, I think she did ask me. I don't remember anyone else knowing.

"With fame comes rumors and gossip." He said to me.

"I know that Secantius, I still remember your teachings." I replied, a tone of evenness in my voice.

"How's Mother?" I asked suddenly after an awkwardly long silence. He looked up at me again.

"She misses you. She's heard about all that has happened to you and your deed at Whiterun. And that you are the Dragonborn. She told me she near died of excitement." I blinked.

"I pray she really didn't near die of it!" I yelled. I noticed Alduin standing by me as I finished, her head leaned in slightly towards me, listening intently.

"You must be Alavia, the newly appointed commander of our little detachment here. The Legate wasn't able to disclose any of the details with me." He said, saluting Alduin with his arm stretched out in the Imperial salute. The salute was always aimed at the chest as tradition ever since the day that Tiber Septim himself created the great third Empire. May he be worshiped one day again in his own Empire.

"I haven't heard of your name." Alduin said to Secantius, his mouth was agape for a second, then he took a breath.

"Secantius, Rupert Secantius." He said to Alduin. "I am your liaison for your position here as a Tribune and perhaps other promotions in the future." I stayed in my seat, Alduin looked at me for a moment and then looked back at Secantius.

"Good to meet you. You seem well acquainted with Ruigus here, who are you to him?" I spoke up.

"He was my teacher back when I was a child. I haven't seen him in a year; close to a year."

"That's a broad statement dear boy, I served with his Father in the war with the Aldmeri Dominion and I then ended up helping with the boy when he was old enough. Until he didn't need my teachings anymore I was a transcriber for books. Now, I've been called back personally by General Tullius, my old commander, to assist you." He said, wiping his glasses all at the same time with little expression both in his face and voice. There were times he was more emotionless than Tullius, yet less so.

"It's good to know you are trustworthy, Ruigus always chooses to be with who and what is good for him." I tried suppressing my instinct of raising an eyebrow.

She looked at me with love in her eyes as she gave me a big evil grin.

"Do you think otherwise, love?" I smiled, embarrassed.

"No, I'm really happy that you think so Alavia." I said in response, now blushing.

"So the rumors are true, yet again. I'm happy for you two." Said my old mentor with a wry expression. I had nearly forgotten he was there in the moment Alduin spoke.

"There's rumors about the both of you being in a relationship, it was quite evident that a man who hangs around a woman for so long and in such an importance as the Dragonborn that a female would be attracted to him. And then there is what I have heard you have done. " He then said to Alduin. "Who has always followed Ruigus since the day you both joined without any separation." My embarrassment hit a fever pitch and I bit on my lip.

"I do not see why many would care whether or not the two heroes of the battle for Whiterun are up to. Such things are beyond me." He said dismissively on the matter.

"Regardless, as I've said I'm happy for you both. Commander, as an informal note to you, you are lucky to have Ruigus as your lover. He was always a good man. My only problem was that there were times he was as mischievous and careless as his father." I looked at him uncomfortably.

"I care." I said to him, somewhat offended.

"Not in that way." He said, his hand covering his eyes.

"Right." I said noncommittally.

"I mean your own life yo-" Secantius was cut off as the flap to our tent was opened, I shivered as the ice-cold wind blew in. A town guard of Solitude was there.

"Sir! The patrols have come back and they bring news! The Rebels have set up defenses along the way to Dawnstar. Notify the Commanders at once!" The man said with a salute towards Secantius, he looked at me and Alduin in confusedly.

"They are right here guardsmen, thank you." He finished dismissively. The Guard looked at and gave a nervous nod.

"Sorry, I have to go and tell the others. Before I go, the Legate wants you both to meet her in the main tent. There's a meeting going on." He gave a quick salute once more, and proceeded off.

"We'd best go then." I said to the Dragon in disguise next to me. She nodded in response.

"Don't let me keep you waiting, dear boy." Secantius said, licking the seal of a letter, I noticed there were tons of letters and papers on his little desk.

"We'll see you soon." I said to him, Alduin held the flap open for me. I attempted to stop my teeth from chattering but failed.

"Here." She said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder, a snowflake landed on her hair. I took the chance to get it out.

"You feel cold." She said as we walked towards the main tent, the biggest one in the whole snowy field. We could see soldiers standing next to campfires some seemed to be freezing to death out here.

"I can feel the icy grip of death out here." I said to her.

"Hm, I am afraid my love that I don't quite know what the meaning of 'cold' is."

"Oh shut it." I said giggling.

"My my, telling me to stop talkin-" She was immediately cut off by a voice.

"Wait! Ruigus!" I heard Secantius say. I turned around to look at him. He had something in his hand.

"Take this, your mother wanted to send it to you." He outstretched his hand to reveal…..

A locket.

Opening it I saw a portrait of my mother when she was young, her long brown hair had no gray streaks in it, her face was well shaped and beautiful in her youth. And I saw my father in the other. His hair reached down to his neck, it was also brown. My mother had always said that I reminded her of him just by my face. I suppose it may have been the fact that it was the first time I've ever 'seen' him but he looked like an ethereal figure. I stared at the representation of my father for a while. I stood in place, I could sense Alduin's eyes locked onto me.

"What did she want to give this to me for?" I said to Secantius, not taking my eyes away from my father.

"As a blessing I assume. I recall her saying to only give it back to her when you are done with the war and on leave." He said.

"Now, I'll head back in the tent. Oh and by the way, it's our detachment's tent." He said, and his form turned away from us.

Alduin's face hovered over me, her head threatening to lean on my shoulder.

"A Locket? Is that what one is?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it shows the marriage between two individuals who are indeed married." I said to her.

"Or something similar, my Mother told me a long time ago and I can't quite remember when. I don't think I've ever seen this one before." I said.

"So that is her….And your father….." She trailed off.

"You're very handsome, you know that?" She asked, but it came off more as a statement.

"And you know what?" Her body pressed into mine a little bit more, we were in a 'Blind spot' between two tents. I could feel the blood rushing to my….By Mara! I'm comfortable and uncomfortable.

"I'd like one for the both of us some day. I think it would be a nice thing, to be reminded of each other." She said dreamily.

"It would be Alduin. I would love to have one." I agreed.

"You make me happy Ruigus." She said, and I got a head pat. I don't know why she does that, but I kind of like it.

"You're making me blush." I said to her. We were facing each other once more.

"Am I? You've made me so soft…...Heh, give me a kiss would you?" Her voice came as a sweet song and I giggled, and then leaned upwards towards her as she leaned downwards. She was tall, but not unnaturally so.

Her lips accepted mine and we enjoyed a passionate kiss. My hands reached for her butt. She ended the kiss with a giggle.

"Hmm...You're getting a little frisky." Her hands moved to do the same to me and I couldn't stop blushing.

"And so am I." She said once more.

"Alduin?" I asked her.

"Ruigus? What is it?" She said, one of her hands ran through my hair and I shivered, in delight.

"Remember when you first came back? You know when you attacked Helgen?" A worried look in her eyes came to light.

"Yes, I do." She said.

"Why did you attack it? A lot of people died in that….." I said sadly, remembering what happened the day almost everything changed.

"I…..Ruigus…..." She said and I waited, sharing my own look of concern. A few moments passed by. Rikke and the war could wait a little longer.

"When I was banished by those three traitors I was so angered…..I wanted to destroy so many things. I was so rash that I could have truly taken out the entire world. And then I could feel every agonizing moment that ticked and ticked on by. I could sense the time moving on but not how long. Ruigus, everything I ever worked up for, built for, fought for, bled for, suffered for, sacrificed for. Was made all into nothing in that single moment, and Dragon-kind was effectively eliminated. I knew little of how much time had passed. And when I sensed an aura of only a single Dragon in the area around me…..I became frantic, for all I known whoever it was could really have been the last Dragon. When I saw you at a distance, with you being a Dragonborn it reminded of the moments before I was sent through time. But when I laid my eyes on you…..I felt calm, and I couldn't help but say what I said to you." She stood motionless for a moment, then leaned into me, a small sniffle.

"Ruigus...I'm sorry." She said.

"I was still stuck in my rage and I-"

"Alduin. I think we can talk about this later. I picked a wrong time to talk about it now, especially here." I interrupted. It did make me so happy to see that she did feel remorse, but the mention of it brought back the burning memories.

Alduin was silent, the look on her face seemed as if I had wounded her.

I reached up and kissed her. She was stunned for a moment, but then got into it. Our lips soon parted.

"You Idiot, I can feel comfortable talking about it with you later." I reassured. She paused for a moment.

"I apologize. For my outburst." She said.

"Must I show you my feelings towards you again?" I replied. She brightened up.

"Of course." She pulled me into her chest for a few moments. It was so strangely peaceful in that time she did, it was as if the world around us froze for a moment.

"This is the third time we've done this today" I said to her. Breaking the strange peace.

"We're quite the mushy ones, are we not?" She asked.

"Aye, I suppose we are."

"Let's stay like this for a little while." I heard Alduin say with a small shake in her voice.

A minute passed by.

"We should get going, before we have to deal with the annoyance that is being yelled at." She said, ending with a soft sigh. We walked out of the alley.

"I don't think Rikke is going to get angry at us, especially after what we accomplished at Whiterun." I reminded.

"Tch, many will remember what you have done wrong, and will easily forget what you did right." She said with no amount of philosophy.

"Speaking of that…I just realized something." I said. We were getting closer to Rikke's tent. I noticed the increasing variation of our brothers and sisters in arms along the way. I saw mages using their magic to keep the fires burning.

"Oh?" Alduin said, curious.

"I'll tell you about it when we get out of here, I don't quite want to risk it with all of our fellows here."

"I think there's a place that will be perfect for us." She said.

"For some reason I have a bad feeling about that." I said, sarcastically.

"Oh? I'll be sure to ease any worries you have." She said with emphasis on 'worries'.

"Uh-huh" I said evasively. Her reply came as a chuckle.

* * *

"I'm gettin' sick of this post." A guard said as Alduin and I reached the main tent.

"Me too man, we have been standing here for too long" Said the other guard next to him.

"Dagnabit!" The first one said in an outburst.

"What?" The second Guard asked worriedly.

"It's like there's a bloody Skeever in my boots!" He said. The other one shrugged.

"And I can't handle the cold anymore." He replied. Then they both noticed us, a confused expression graced their countenances.

"Hey uh who are you two?" The first Guard said, looking at us. Upon closer inspection I could see he was an Imperial, one remarkable thing about him was his jawline, as it would be able to stand about from among a crowd of people.

"We're the new officers, we're here for the meeting." I said.

"Uh-huh, while you make look important an' all but er ah….where's yer papers?"

"Excuse us? Papers?" Alduin questioned, almost outraged.

"Yeah papers that tell us who you are so you can go rig-" I decided to cut him off.

"But we are allowed to go in. Legate Rikke will be furious if you disallow us to attend, you must understand the amount of importance this means to her and to the rest of this army that includes you and I. I'd highly suggest soldier, that you cease stalling us." I said to the Guard, I made note of how the man seemed to lack…..Intelligence.

"I think the man is right, besides…..They both look important anyways I mean they have the outlandish armor to suggest that anyways, not something you see on any normal bloke around here." The second Guard said sympathetically.

"Huh….well I suppose you make a good point. Well, er get on in then." He said. Nodding my head towards Alduin with a silly expression on my face the moment I looked at her, we walked on in past the guards.

"Well, that was interesting." Alduin said with an amused expression. The faces of Rikke and a few other officers, with Captain D'lliers among them now appeared around a long table. The Imperial Dragon hung as a small flag in the middle of the room. We all saluted.

"Trouble with the guards?" One of the Command staff said, judging by the adornments and a cape on his armor I could tell he was a Tribune.

"I think the phrase was 'Bureaucratic nonsense', sir." I spoke up loudly. The Tribune laughed and another man did the same, the man looked of a lower rank and he had an honest looking face.

"Tch, papers and all of that mess weren't required before the war. Damn rebellion's changing how we conduct war just like the Great war itself, wouldn't you agree Legate?" He said, ending the salute and faced towards Rikke who had been silent up until now.

"I concur Borrus." She agreed with stone cold emotion.

"Good to see you Alavia, Ruigus. You came at an excellent time and I must congratulate you on the rescue of Captain D'lliers here. I was just informing him on our situation." Rikke said.

"Thank you Legate, what is the status then?" Alduin said with an orderly tone similar to that of Rikke's usual tone. I took a seat next to D'lliers.

"Could be better, we are low on men, high on supplies, and good morale, and with you the morale will skyrocket." Rikke said, leaning over the table.

"We must be sure to make use of it." Alduin responded.

"Agreed Tribune, Captain D'lliers was just telling us what had happened to his stationing until you arrived. I am tasking you with getting it back. You must take a force and march back to Frostmere, afterwards your objective is to take Fort Dunstad….." She paused for a moment. "Reinforcements will arrive after it is taken." I widened my eyes incredulously. A few of the men and women in the room looked uncomfortable.

"The main force will have to stay and guard the path to Morthal, we cannot risk another large scale attack on any major location and if you fail we will be unable to make an assault for a two more weeks. Is that understood?" Rikke asked. Alduin nodded.

"Understood." She replied.

"Excellent, Tribune prepare to move out in three days. The necessary men will be gathered in the meantime, Captain D'lliers, Captain Hilvette. You will be placed under Tribune Alavia's Command." Rikke stated.  
"Yes sir!" The both of them said, Hilvette failed to say it in perfect unison.

"It seems that this meeting is adjourned, You four will receive a briefing on the day you leave I will have a messenger come to you. Everyone else stay here, we will discuss our plans for the front." She stopped.

"For the Empire." She said with the salute, we saluted back and walked out.

"Back into the fires of war it is then." Said D'lliers with a tired chuckle.

"Yes and try not to get yourself captured again. I'd hate to see one such as yourself possibly face execution from the Rebels." Hilvette said, she was a Blonde woman with short; cut hair. An angular face, blue eyes and a height and name as well as the pale complexion of a Nord that only some Imperials, Bretons, and Wood Elves could compare to.

"I thank you for the advice and the concern. Just have to stay out of the ice too." He said before turning to us.

"Glad to be under your command this time, though I think with my failure at the village of Frostmere I am not worthy of an officer until I can prove myself once more." D'lliers said.

"Just learn from your mistakes my friend, I think that you will get your chance to prove yourself once more soon enough with where we're going." I said, with no little amount of friendliness. Alduin smiled and so did the good Captain.

"And where we're going there will be skirmishes to be had. Captains, your enthusiasm for the task is comforting. We will earn our victory of that I have no doubt." She said confidently.

"I share the same thoughts Tribune." Hilvette replied. Alduin regarded her carefully as we stood on a small hill in the encampment, it was a less crowded spot.

"Well. We'll have to do the unit ordering and transfers." I stated. Hilvette nodded.

"I and D'lliers will sort to that, Champion." Captain Hilvette curtly replied, her form poised in a soldierly stance.

"And I will have to do it one day myself." I said lightheartedly. Alduin smiled once again and D'lliers chuckled for a moment while Hilvette suppressed a smirk.

"If you are demoted." She said. A giggle broke out into a laugh as I began laughing uncontrollably, not expecting the woman to say that to me. Soldiers and other persons stared at me as I kept laughing for a good minute.

"Only on my death Captain." I said wiping away a tear as I smirked viciously.

Alduin was visibly uncomfortable at those words while Hilvette smiled.

"That's the spirit." She said simply. An awkward silence broke out for a few moments.

"Well, it seems that we'll be set in the next couple of days to go. I'll prepare the siege weapons as we will need them." D'lliers said. I perked up at that mention of the siege weapons.

"We should know what we've been allocated, at the very least we'll need two Catapults." I said.

"They would be nice to have, what do you think Tribune?" Hilvette asked Alduin.

"I see no reason not to bring them." She said neutrally. I paid little attention to her words as I notice her black hair flew beautifully in the wind, the cold wind that was starting to make me shiver once again.

"Good thinking." She added.

"Agreed! And we'll need battering rams. I think that the Catapults should be used to eliminate any Catapults or any other Siege weapons that the Rebels have along the way." I said, thankful for his initiative.

"Siege weapons to counter their siege weapons." Hilvette said, almost as if saying it to herself.

"Admirable tactic." She added. I grinned.

"Indeed it is. While we will need to maintain such weapons, it will be worth it. And make sure the crews are skilled enough." Alduin said, a small smile on her face. A couple thoughts crossed my mind.

"Speaking of skill and siege weapons….Do we have any Battlemages in our army?" I asked Hilvette.

"Yes lord. A sizable corps of them will come with our force. 20 to be exact. However limited to what a bigger army would get." She said stoically.

"A powerful addition. But we will see how well they preform." Alduin said, looking up at the Captain with a certain expectancy.

"As ever, they'll do what the oath swore them to do." Hilvette replied.

"The same that we took as well." I reminded her.

"We'll remember it." Said D'lliers.

I smiled. "So will I."

A few moments passed by once more.

"Well." I said initiating a conclusion our meeting.

"We shall see you soon. Talk to Secantius in our tent for some assistance, he should be able to help you with anything in our absence." I concluded.  
"Yes sir." The two Captains said with a salute. I then remembered something.  
"One question before we go….Do you know where a man named Hadvar is?" I asked. D'lliers understandingly looked towards Hilvette. She seemingly thought for a moment while Alduin stayed in place, arms crossed over each other and monitoring us.

"I know of him. He's over in your section, I will lead you to him as I saw him not too long ago." The blonde said.

"Let's get going." Alduin said. Hilvette nodded and started to head towards we had previously came through.

We passed through similar sights as we did before, I recognized some of them as those that we saw as we passed by earlier, and those that fought alongside us at Whiterun. I smiled at all of them as we went. I noticed that we even had some Elves with us at this encampment.

Soon enough we came upon a fire with the forms of Hadvar, Marcus, Aethan, and Hans sitting before us. I shook hands with Hilvette and D'lliers and thanked them, I was almost surprised that Alduin did the same.

"Alavia! Ruigus!" I heard Hadvar's voice yell, they all had turned to look at us, with comforting smiles. They had previously been cooking some venison and some other food.

"Marcus, move a little." Aethan said, clearing a small spot for us both on logs.

"I'm not the fat one here, Aethan." Marcus said, shifting over.

"And I am not the hot-tempered one." He snapped back.

"And you are the fools who decided to befriend a Dragonborn." I said taking my seat.

"Well it's turned out well for us so far." Hadvar said with a smile.

"Not that it wasn't going to in the first place, why is that?" Marcus asked.

"Being such a rare individual as the Dragonborn means much." Alduin said.

"While a great blessing to the beholder. Remember that there is great threat to one, whether by the simple nature of the Dragonborn or the will of others."

"We better not end up like the Blades and Martin Septim then." Aethan said.

"I don't think Ruigus will become the living incarnation of Akatosh anytime soon." Hadvar remarked.

"I pray not. If I do, I'll be dead." I said un-amused.

"Ha! As if it will happen. Yet I think ever since the day of the Dragon things have been getting more taxing." Marcus said.

"Now that you mention it, it seems as if we are in a war." I said with a grin.

"Ha ha ha." Came his deadpan response. Hans, the old soldier seemed unimpressed.

"Young'uns." He said almost tiredly.

"What's the matter with you?" Marcus asked.

"All of you talk, and you never enjoy a moment of silence." He said.

"Ach, you're just hungry." Marcus said, stoking some of the meat above the fire.

"If I was I would had have taken some already."  
"One of these days I'll get tired of your arguing." Hadvar said with a slight smile.  
"Why the smiling? It's the deconstruction of a good, skilled team of warriors as they fall into a cycle of endless bickering." Aethan said.

"I'll have to keep that joke for later." Hadvar said with a laugh.

"So, how about you two? What have you been up to?" Hadvar asked.

"A little bit of this and that." I replied humorously. Alduin giggled.

"We've been doing some work in the background. Can't tell you about it." She said.

"We've become Penitus Oculatus agents and are here to ask of your involvement with the Gray Fox." I joked once more. Hadvar and Marcus began laughing.

"Haha that'll be the day." He said.

"Good that you mention them, I wanted to become one back when I was a kid." Marcus said.

"I wanted to as well, a lot of children wanted to." I said.

"Yeah, back in Leyawiin I got to see them quite a bit. Hunting for Skooma dealers from Bravil mostly." I raised my eyebrows.

So he's from Leyawiin eh? The Southernmost province of the Empire and a decent city that has to deal with the strange curse that is the blackwood jungle. I never have seen such a thing like that jungle that stretches out to Elswyr and our city of Bruma. It is a strange and curious thing to see for sure, but the people that live in Leyawiin are as near strong and hardy as the Brumans and us Kvacthians. They're quite special for being Nibeeans.

"You're from Leyawiin then?" I asked to which Marcus smirked.

"Born and raised. Had to poach there since I was a child. How about you?" He asked.

"Kvatch." I told him.

"Ha! That explains it." He said.

"Oh?" Alduin asked.

"Toughest and most enduring men in the entire empire, hardest to kill too especially considering the fact that it's been razed and fought over the most." Aethan said.

"Winterhold may be close to them in terms of toughness, but they've never had Daedra take the city twice as well as had the Dominion take it along with the other provinces attacking the county and city back when the Empire was just a bunch of bickering provinces with their wars for the throne up until the point we truly united. And more for sure. Nothing ever seems able to stamp the life out of it." He finished.

"Best men I've served with have come from Kvatch, it is good to know for certain I do so now." Hans stated.

"Thank you Hans." I replied, I noticed Alduin staring at me once again, I shrugged it off.

"Mhmm, I am from Solitude." He said.  
"Heh the name of it fits you." Marcus snickered.

"Shut up." The old man replied.  
"Hey, when I first got here I liked it." He replied.

"When I was there Roggvir was executed." The others looked at me.

"Didn't get to see it myself, how did it go?" Hadvar asked.

"They just killed him, all there was to it." I replied.

"Good riddance." Hans said.

"Aye, he started this whole war." Hadvar said.

"I blame Ulfric more." Aethan stated.

"There were many causes that led up to this, Roggvir was just one of them." I said.

"I think the same, though the Dragon that stopped the execution and slaughtered our men, we have a score to settle with it." Marcus growled.

"Hope you're hunting it down my friend, I'd join you if I could." He added.

"That I am. Haven't seen any in a while however." I told him, telling a half-lie.

"Strange that. It's as if you scared them off." Hadvar said.

"I sent them a message worth remembering." I told him.

"Did you shout it to them?" He asked and I laughed.

"Ha sort of, but I must say you would never believe me." I said remembering the special night with Alduin. I felt a want for that again.

"Maybe sometime then." He said. A short pause.

"Well, I am from Riverwood." He said and I smiled. It was a nice, peaceful village.

"It reminds me why I like the village far more than the city." Hans said.

"There are towns." Marcus said.

"I know, but I would prefer living in a village like Riverwood." Hans said.

"I can say I agree with that notion." I said.

"I wouldn't mind it either, it's peaceful." Marcus agreed.

"I am from Riften." Aethan said.

"That place has become a mess." Aethan laughed sadly.

"And something could have been done about it if only…." He trailed off.

"What?" Marcus said, blinking.

"I swear it! Maven Black-Briar killed my family!" He said with a fury in his voice.

"What!?" Marcus asked again.

"Aethan?" I asked.

"My family was a bunch of nobles that were against that damned corrupt cesspool that is the current state of Riften, we were even contending for position as Jarl. But the thing is, we crossed that damned daedra in disguise of a human. She knew we were bad for business. And I imagine that she knew that we will win. And I think she wants to be Jarl so she can turn the whole city into her damn meadery. She knew we would try to vie for Jarlship, so she had us all killed, I was just lucky enough to have been transferred to Helgen where they would have to go through Imperial troops." I felt a rage towards Maven once again like I had all those months ago.

"She will pay." I said to him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"That she will, I never got to say goodbye to my family. My brother, sisters, mother, and father." He said.

"How do you know she did this?" Hadvar asked softly. Aethan shook his head angrily.

"I saw what happened to them, there is no doubt in my mind it was her." He said.

An air of silence, I think Aethan was tearing up.

"Riften shall recover. We'll see to it when we make it there." I reassured.

"Your determination is an inspiration you know that?" He replied with a laugh.

"That is the goal." I said with a smile.

"What inspires you then?" Hadvar asked.

I regarded him for a moment, puzzled at my own self. Then I smiled and said.

"Many things. It is more than just the will and gifts of the Divines that push me onwards."

"Then what is one?" I heard Marcus asked, the others stared at me.

"I love this land too much, I do not want to see it go waste itself away, I'll tell you that."

"Wish I had more of the same love for it." He replied.

"What's your reason?" I asked him. Marcus smirked.

"Many things." He said. Nobody else said anything about that.

I now noticed that the sky was starting to turn dark, the sun began to set admist the beautiful clouds among us.

"Well, the food is finally done." Aethan said.  
"You'd all better eat some." He added.

"Thank you." Hadvar said as he grabbed a piece of meat from a wolf. Hans grabbed some soup, Marcus had the venison, Alduin grabbed some meat belonging to a troll.

"Do you want to share?" I heard her ask.

"You're staring quite a bit." She added.

"I never had troll meat before." I told her.

"Now you get to enjoy it with me." She held her piece out to me.  
"Eat it with me." I bit onto it with her at the opposite end of the meat. It was strange eating the same piece of meat with someone else, in a very weird and strange way it was romantic.

The meat tasted wonderful. Aethan had burnt it just fine, it gave a reminder to me of a more Skyrim-esque version of Minotaur meat, this one had hard bones and tough meat to bite into. Yet it was still so delicious and worth every bite.

I saw Marcus shake his head.

"You two. Are so damn sickeningly romantic it hurts." He said. Finishing up I glared at him.

"You're just jealous Marcus." I said and he laughed.

"Damn right. When I get back to Cyrodil though, I'll be doing that same sick act too." He said.

"Are you married?" I asked him.

"Nah." He said.  
I felt Alduin's fingers cup my chin.

"We should get going darling." Marcus scoffed at that.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I kissed Alduin right then and there

"I'll have your tongue for being so annoying Marcus." I said joking to my own self.

"What would I be without it? See you later cap'n." He said. The others noticed we were departing.

"Stay wary." Hans said, reflecting some of the wisdom the old warrior had.

"Be safe." Aethan said.

"We'll hold the fort my friends." Hadvar said himself.

"We will back soon." Alduin said. A rare time where she spoke to them. I gave them a smile and a wave as Alduin turned and walk towards one of the constructed gates.

"I know a place we can go to that is up on a mountain. I think it to be untouched by anyone, do you want to go there?" She asked.

"No, let's go to Oblivion." I said sarcastically.

"You arse." She said with a grin.

* * *

Climbing up the rocks was diffucult, but Alduin showed me a secret path that led into the mountain. The path itself was lined with ancient Nordic architecture, it was amazing how that this path had been hidden, and such wonderful work had been placed into this.

"My workers created this tiny little path inside this mountain. It was an impressive feat at the time when they did it Ruigus. But I expected them to do it and they did as was required by my rule. It is good that it still stands." She said. We gazed upon the walls for a bit.

"Are those torches?" I said noticing them.

"Yes….Left alone for such a long time. And I see no cobwebs around them either." She said. She brought her right hand up to one and summoned flames to light the torch, she continued doing this as we went upwards.

"I had many great things built back in my time, in your time you will do the same. I am sure of that." My eyes scanned the inscriptions and the writings upon the hall.

"Let's keep walking the steps up to the summit. There's a great sight to be seen." She said. Starting to walk once more, I took to her side.

At a pace almost like two praying priests we reached a set of double doors.

"Through here, but first..." She covered my eyes.

"Is there a surprise out there?" I asked, giggling along with her.

"Of sorts." She said. Taking my hand we walked outside of the stairway.  
I could feel the cold wind again brushing against my whole soul.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Show me." I said, laughing at her silliness.

Taking her hands away from my eyes I opened them.

What l saw looked like a pool of water yet there was a strange air around it, a mystical atmosphere around it. Is it some sort of magical water?

"Would there happen to be some sort of magic sword in there?" I asked with sarcasm.

She smiled wryly.

"Sometimes it is only the magic that is the power that lies in such a place. Do you feel the sensation too?" She asked.  
"A strange tingling! It's magic giving me this feeling?" I inquired. The pool was doing something to the air that few other places didn't, only one that was similar was the Paarthunax's spot up on the summit of the Throat of the World.

"Good observation darling, we are at a focal point of magic power. The world tears itself apart ever so lightly here in particular." She said.

"And you used this place back in your time?" I asked.

"My Dragon Priests did, aside from the Labyrinth which we ought to go visit some time." She said. I never heard her mention a labyrinth before but I do know of the Dragon Priests.

"I wanted to come here for more than just romantic reasons, Ruigus I know you have an aspect towards Restoration magic, if that is the term that is used by everyone. I want to teach you more about it, and your Shouts which I say are far more important than the former, though this is the only place we can safely do it." She said.

"Being quiet is not a specialty of mine." She added.

"That would be perfect if you could teach me all of what you know." I said, quite pleased with her decision to train me. It will be practice that would undoubtedly save my life one day.

"If I taught you everything there was about magic, it would take perhaps nearly a hundred years to do it." Said Alduin with a grin. I gave a dismissing hand-wave.

"I can get the full lesson some other time, give me the necessities." I said while playing along with her little joke.

"It will be good to teach you some day. Disregarding that, you know how you summon your spell?" She asked.

"Of course, you both think and will the spell to come to you, almost like how you put feeling into a Shout when you do it." I said.

"Excellent as always, that is how you get a spell or a shout. It is through your own emotion and thought, but with both you will these things but you never seem to get anything else than what you already know or are used to. You know what I mean?" I nodded at that.

"I do, I always get the same healing spell all the time, only able to heal myself just barely by cleaning the wound and that of anyone else I put my hand on. And with Shouts it is what I read from the word walls or it is taught to me by granting me a new Shout is how I learn new ones, Shouts are more simple to me than magic is." Alduin placed a hand on her head in thought for a moment.

"I intend to pass on my knowledge of assorted healing magic through feeling and knowledge and the same goes with Shouts. Others may have simply planted the words on the ground or imprinted it into your being but if I am to teach you both, I will do it my way. Come meditate with me by this water."

I proceeded to sit down by the pond. I could feel the raw power of magic in the air tickling my body. Alduin followed suit and sat opposite, facing towards me.

"This should take us only an hour. Stare into my eyes and think of a bad wound that must be healed, of your friends injured and in need of your help immediately." Staring into her brilliant brown eyes I could see the emotions she spoke of reflected in them as if they were my own. I felt as I was out of my own body as I imagined this. My own soul was being tickled too now so much I had to repress giggling, I could tell it must be working.

" **Keep** **gazing**." I heard her say without moving her mouth. Her voice was in my own head! No way it could not have been. I did not let my eyes wander off her own any further.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Whiterun, City of Jarl Balgruff._

"This confirms what I already expected." Came the voice of Tullius as he read a small dossier.  
"The Thalmor ensure that Ulfric gets into power because they know they will need someone to weaken our Empire so we become nothing but bugs to them when they finally decide to finish us off, the cowardly bastards." He said as his adjutant perked up.

"That Ruigus and Alavia can win us the war without having us weakened, perhaps even stronger general." Said Legate Pius. An Imperial man from Cheydinhal who had recently joined Tullius's command staff, a fair fellow with brown eyes and short blonde hair that was almost shaped like a mustache in the front. A freshly made scar from the battle of Whiterun across the temple of his left cheek.

Tullius put the dossier down onto his desk and stared into the face of the man in front of him.

"That is assured Pius, that with those two in particular we will win. I even trained Ruigus myself years ago, as a former student of mine I know that he will do great feats as he already has done in martial combat with the traitors. Yet the question is when we will Pius. We will eventually get worn down, though perhaps I underestimate the will of the Empire like Rikke has said to me in the past and perhaps it is that we Imperials still love a good war such as this." Said the general, he felt a bit thirsty all of a sudden.

"I must agree with Rikke then general. With our victories our desire to fight raises, if the Thalmor wish to fight us again they will be sure to pay for their sin as these rebels will too. With Ruigus and Alavia we will win." Tullius eyed the Tribune curiously.

"You seem quite inspired by them." Said he. Pius brimmed with energy.

"Am I not supposed to be? I saw first hand Champion Ruigus speak of how the Divines wished for our divine Empire to win and witnessed his glory as he charged the enemy bravely, and Alavia had with her incredible skill if she had not joined him we would have lost. I think the two must be a sign from the gods themselves." Pius said, with hope in his eyes.

"Believe me Pius, I believe in them as well, just remember to keep your end of the fighting. And remember to be careful when it comes talking about fighting about the Thalmor, I have nothing to fear but divine's help me, you or anyone else may get dragged off by them even all this way far enough from the Imperial City." Said Tullius with a grim air.

"Aye general. I'll keep that to personal meetings." Pius replied.

The two laid eyes upon a well dressed officer in non-combat clothing come and sit down with them. He had short black hair that was combed backwards, a handsome man with a well defined jaw and blue eyes. He placed some wine down onto the desk.

"Legate Oskar, it is good to see you here. And thanks for the wine." Tullius said, he then motioned towards Pius.  
"Oscar, meet Legate Pius Forianus, Pius meet Legate Oskar von Fromm who's just arrived after a long journey from the isle of Direnni." Tullius explained casually.

"Pleasure to meet you Pius, and you governor-general. It is about time I get into the fight after being posted for so long at that glorified vacation resort."

"Likewise Oskar, I've heard tales of the laziness of the men over on that island." Said Pius.

"Indeed, High Rock's been too nice on the men and they've all gotten complacent, General Antus tries his best to get them into shape but ultimately fails at that, no doubt his lack of authority will bite him if the Bretons decide to no longer welcome us as the Redguards have." Replied Oskar, his hands playing with a wineglass.

"You speak of complacency yet you bring us wine." Tullius mentioned to which the dark haired tribune nearly laughed at.

"It is a drink for men who fight, not those who take it easy and party and ignore their orders." Said Oskar cooly.

"Smart man. Tell me now Legate how many come with you?" Asked the governor-general.

"About 8,000, well-equipped but all fools from Dirreni. They will get slaughtered in combat I have no doubt." Replied the man.

"A good commander will make them go back to their usefulness." Said Pius suddenly to which the other two regarded in approval.

"Agreed friend, speaking of usefulness. I have heard of the two so called 'Saints of Whiterun'. Are they still here? I would like to get a good look at them to see if they live up to their reputation of being great fighters." Said the man.

"I promoted them and ordered them to go with Rikke's forces who I ordered to besiege and take Dawnstar, afterwards I shall have both them and both of your forces by splitting that 8,000 into half for each of you to go and take out any resistance from the rebels that remain, if they do." Replied the general with tiredness in his voice.

"I'll have to meet them myself over there then." Oskar paused for a moment. "You seem to be handing promotions out quite fast to them."

"I will not lie about that, I intend on getting good soldiers through the ranks as fast as possible. Experience counts for much, as well as natural skill that one may posses at it. You know of Ruigus's father yes?" Tullius said.

"Very few of you old men do not know, half of the young men do not know as well. I do happen to know of Andred. What about it?" Peaked the curiosity of Oskar and Pius.

"I ensured he and his friend made it so quickly because I owe it to his father, I will not see his son forever stuck as some permanent trooper. Ruigus does not deserve that and nor do I think it is respectful towards a good friend, and excellent citizen of the Empire for such a fate for his son." Said Tullius.

"I never took you for the sentimental type of person general." Pius said slowly.

"You've yet to stay at my side long enough to know me fully Pius." Was his reply.

"Fair statement there general." Replied he, who now picked up his wineglass. "Let's enjoy this last drink before we go to war." The three men clanked their bottles together and began to drink.

* * *

"Ambassador!" Yelled the voice of a Thalmor soldier that disturbed Elenwen. The Ambassador sighed.

"I am praying to Auri-El, what is it Serdan?" Said Elenwen. Serdan Permaer saluted at her.

"Sir, we've news of the artifacts the Supreme Justicar has ordered us to find. We can no-"

"Let me finish my prayer." Said she, ignoring any protest of her staff member.  
The Ambassador whispered parts of the Thalmor prayer to Auri-El. Elenwen herself was not as religiously devoted as others when it came to the worship of their god, yet she showed dedication all the same as the rest of her subordinates and superiors.  
After what seemed to be an hour of wait for the quite patient Serdan the Ambassador raised herself up.

"Continue." She ordered.

"We can now hunt after them, their locations have all been narrowed down into small areas in both Skyrim that Skaal island and some bizarre uncharted territory that the document and map shall show. Notably that Eye of Magnus in close proximity to where Ancano was previously stationed, retrieving it will be difficult with the Stormcloak scum everywhere." Informed Serdan, he then handed her the report to which she quickly looked over.

"When the Imperials led by Ruigus and that ever so curious Alavia break-through and take Winterhold their armies will be spread too thin to notice our operation, or be able to do anything against us at all unlike the other vermin." She said to Serdan.  
"Get Rulindil, Valmir and Ancarion, I need to discuss what we should do in the absence of the others. Especially if Ancano is still gone on that assignment that the Supreme Justicar is giving a Justicar in Skyrim a task that a Justicar in Cyrodil should be handling. I do not quite like it when he interferes into my business here. But if it is the will of the Dominion so be it." Serdan blinked a few times as the last part of her monologue.  
"Do you wish it was boring here?" He asked to which Elenwen scoffed.

"I would rather be enjoying the many luxuries we have here, that is all. Now go get the three. Check their quarters first. If Rulindil is not there then he is in the dungeons or interrogation room. Valmir might be getting a drink with the others. Ancarion should be in his room, as usual." Serdan gave the Ambassador a quick salute and left.

Walking his way first towards Ancarion he thought about the Ambassador, having only been here since a few months ago when the Embassy was raided by the Dragonborn he'd grown used to being ordered around often by her. He had not been able to quite form an opinion or gain any true insight into Elenwen, what mattered to him was that there was a strange amount of respect between the two of them.

The Captain kept walking through the halls and found Ancarion's room.  
Serdan knocked on the door.  
"Justicar! The Ambassador needs you!" He yelled. He heard through the door some shuffling.

"In-In a moment." The Captain waited for a good minute by the door before it opened. And out came Ancarion fully dressed.

"I assume it is something important that the Ambassador thinks I must temporarily ignore my studies for?" He asked.

"She said she needed you as well as Rulindil and Valmir." Serdan replied

"Good, must mean she is finally sending me out to that island. I was just reading up it's history." The Justicar said as followed Serdan.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Distinctly long and complicated like any other part of the world, filled with tribal Nords and the Dunmer. Interesting place." The words bored Serdan.

"But my purpose, if the Ambassador is going to do what I think she will. Will be to study and gather the island's unique Stahlrim weapons, very potent as far as I have heard." The mention of weapons perked up the Captain. As they passed by some rooms, other Altmer and Bosmer saluted them.

"Well I would like to get my hands on them if they are potent, but are they better than ours?" The Captain asked to which the Justicar smiled.

"Much so." He replied.

The pair came up upon Valmir, having a drink with a bunch of soldiers who were drunk and singing.

"Valmir! You'd best not be drunk!" Yelled Ancarion. The younger Justicar fumbled out of his seat at the bar.

"No no no no not this time!" He replied, speaking quickly.

"Get up and come with us, we're going to get Rulindil." Said Ancarion.

"Ach! What are we going to get him for?" Asked Valmir.

"Elenwen has summoned you as well as him." Serdan informed.

"We're finally getting that assignment?" The three began walking towards the dungeons.

"Seems to be that way." Serdan replied.

"Well I'll sure miss my drinks then." He concluded with a laugh.

"Come now we can't do the Eagle King's will and that of Auri-El's will with you drunk." Said Ancarion.

"I cannot argue with that Ancarion." Replied the younger Justicar with a light hearted look to his face.

"Say, Serdan you've been grovelling over Elewen's nephew haven't you?" Serdan with an angry look on his face glared at Valmir.  
"Where did you hear this?" He asked. Valmir smiled humorously.

"Oh….Just the word from some of the troops." Replied Valmir.

"More discipline for the garrison it is then." Said Serdan.

"Come now Captain, we mustn't be cruel to our brethren. That is something both the Ambassador and Rulindil must learn, the nature of Thalmor is to put Altmer above all." Came the response belonging to Ancarion.  
"Auri-El's sakes Ancarion it was dark humor." Said Serdan.

Not else was said between the three as they entered the dungeons.

"There better not be a mess in here. Having the men clean this place is demoralizing as it is." First said Serdan, speaking to himself almost.

"Rulindil? Get over here right now and do not force us to walk into your hellhole." Said Ancarion.

A few moments were waited before a door opened in front of them and out came the bearded Justicar, Rulindil, his clothes were slightly bloodied.

"Good timing." Said Rulindil, he then pointed with his finger back towards the door he came out of.

"Just finished with a prisoner, I can tell you about the experience if you are curious." Serdan raised his hand.

"No thanks, we're going to see Elenwen." Rulindil looked with interest.

"An assignment it would seem." Serdan nodded his head slowly.

"Right this way." He motioned himself with the others throw the door.

"She's having us all go there, only one's that aren't are Vander and Saria." Said Ancarion.

"Indeed, those two aren't quite as skilled or as experienced as we are." Replied Rulindil.

"Met them myself, they'll get as good as we are someday." Said Valmir.

"In a century it may be however." Said Valmir, to which Rulindil laughed at.

There were some more talk between the Justicars Serdan recalled as he brought them towards the meeting room. Upon arriving he found Elenwen and saluted, placing his hand by his covered brow.

"Well sir, I've brought them. I shall see myself out." Before he could take any more movement. Elenwen spoke.

"You shall stay here Serdan and listen." She paused before regarding the summoned Justicars.

"It is good that you are now here as we now have the exact information on those artifacts and other important objects the Supreme Justicar mentioned all those months ago. I have the full report in my hands. Ancarion." The man nodded in acknowledgement.

"Obtain the Stahlrim weapons from the isle of Solstheim and learn of their secrets, I should not have to say to you how much it would mean to the Dominion that we acquire them." Ancarion smiled.  
"What I've been waiting for, it is about time I get cleared to go. How many men with me?" He asked.

"I can give you 16." She replied.

"Wonderful, it shall be done one way or another." The man said.

"Valmir, investigate that tomb with the Dragon Priest, bring 30 with you. If the report is correct there could be undead. Even the ancient one may rise against you, brittle and pathetic as it may be." She said. A surprising hint of worry in the Ambassador's voice.

"We'll all come back alive you'll see." Said Valmir reassuringly.

"That indeed better be so. You and the men will be needed for other tasks."  
"And you Rulindil, secure the Eye of Magnus located here." She handed out a map towards the Justicar, one with a particular location featuring prominently. He received it and reviewed it quickly.

"By Winterhold." He paused for a moment.

"If only Ancano were still stationed up there this would have been done already." He finished with a sigh.

"And I suppose I am to wait for backup when I and my men are done?" He asked.

"To wait for Ancano when he arrives back here I shall inform him of your task and then he shall aid in transporting it back to yet another specific location where it shall be shipped." She said.

"And the location is?" He asked, his question trailing. Elenwen handed out another thing, a few papers.

"Follow these instructions to the letter, I made them myself and you shall not deviate them unless under extreme circumstances." Serdan could not see what Rulindil was reading in particular, but he heard the Torturer-Justicar laugh.

"So we are counting on that Ruigus and his….Well whatever she even is to win this war for the Empire then." Elenwen nodded slowly.  
"We're using them now?" Questioned Ancarion.

"To a degree. We can no longer touch Ruigus after what happened to Estmoro if my suspicions are correct and he did indeed kill him after Odolemar's group razed the Talos worshiping village." Serdan shook his head.

"The two of them should have stayed together, if they had; Ruigus von Kessel would have been killed and the Supreme Justicar wouldn't have come and gave us all these plans of his." The Thalmor Captain said.

"I am none too sure about that. All of what we are searching for are for the long term effects it will have on our Dominion. It has to be done.

"I can agree on that but remember that the Dragonborn is a long term problem, one that will come back at us badly Ambassador, he should be dead." Said the Captain once more.

"There is nothing we can do about him currently Serdan, he has joined the Imperial Army and I doubt any assassins will be of any effectiveness either, we must make do." Finished Elenwen. Serdan's expression was still agonized over the issue. He believed that one day he himself would have to face off against Ruigus someday.

It was for some strange reason he felt that his path, and that of many others would be intertwined with the young Imperial. Rubbing his forehead while Elenwen began talking about something broke him out of his thoughts.

"Rulindil will take 40, and when Ancano arrives he shall take 20 to assist." She said, looking at Serdan.

"A quarter of the garrison will be gone, I'll inform the men." Serdan said.

"Very good Captain." Said Elenwen. The eyes of the three Justicars returned to Elenwen.

"Any further questions Justicars? I am starting to get both bored and tired." Said the Ambassador.

A moment of silence passed.

"None Ambassador." Said Ancarion with a bright reflection in his voice.

"Prepare yourselves for the tasks then, night." Said she as she herself stood up and proceeded out a door as the other members in the room did the same.  
Serdan decided to follow Ancarion and Valmir out of the room.

"It appears that we will all be busy for quite a long time Serdan, I doubt I and Valmir will be seeing you for quite a while. You best not end up getting bored as our dear ambassador is without us." Came the friendly voice of Valmir.

"Eh. I'll just have to train the troops a bit harder to make up for it. I shall miss two good drinking buddies." Replied Serdan, adjusting his helm.

"Was that sarcasm I just heard at the end there?" Said Valmir.

"No, I can try sarcasm more often if you think it will lighten the atmosphere." Replied Serdan with a witty smirk.

"Bastard. You should join us in the bar one last time before we get going." Replied Valmir.

"You should come Serdan." Said Ancarion.  
"That will be good, I'll just have to go get some of the soldiers ready for you for next week." Said Serdan.

"Does Elenwen's nephew ever complain to you about your focus on the job all the time? You're more oriented to work than we are." Said Ancarion.

"When you are at a rank such as a Captain you find yourself being imposed with work everyone in the world wants to give you. I just want to take it easy." Came the Captain's reply as the group went out to the courtyard to cross over to the housing area.

Valmir gave a light hearted chuckle. "You ought to become a Justicar then, the whole world kneels to you." The younger justicar said.

"Too much work to become one, and too much devotion." Shrugged Serdan.

* * *

A nasty headache overcame me as I awoke with Alduin still across from me. Getting up I could not help but feel weightless as I felt more energetic than ever. A gratifying feeling swelled up in my body.

"Are you alright Ruigus?" She asked with a beautifully curious expression.

"I feel good, slight headache." I replied with a smile.  
"Do you think it worked? Right at the end I got woozy and passed out like how you saw." Alduin nodded, sharing her own great smile.  
"Yeah, I think it did but we are going to have to do a physical test to be sure." She paused for a moment and reached her arm out to touch my forehead.

"You aren't sick that's good, does your head feel a bit weird?" I chuckled.

"Like it exploded, in a good way." She had a serious expression.

"That's terrible my love. You mustn't joke like that." She said.

"I wasn't, that is how I felt like when we did it." I said with a reassuring smile.

"It must mean the imprint worked." Raising my own eyebrow at this I gave a half-smile.

"Oh an imprint? I haven't heard of that before." I stated.

"It's what we just did with each other. I gave you my knowledge through an imprint. A passage that you can think of what dear Paarthunax did to you except more advanced because I am capable of doing it safely." She explained as she stood up, reaching her hand out to me.

Accepting it I stood up. "Ah so that is why you were so concerned in particular. If anyone else could have tried it with me my head could have exploded for sure." Alduin nodded quite vigorously.

"Yes, and even then the chances of it causing any effect are often none too good. Yet I know that I am better than that with what I do." Said she.

"Figured you for a professional." I said. Ignoring the joke she merely kissed me on the cheek.

"Aren't you curious to ask how you could hear my voice in your head?" She asked slyly.

"How are you able to do that?"

"Through that I managed to do a sort of mental bond with you if it makes clear sense. It's something you can do through magic normally as well, which I ought to try with even though it is quite tricky and requires someone to know mysticism." She said.

"That will be hard to get you to know that if you gain an aptitude for it, it is a type few know now." I pondered it, Mysticism was first given creation by that Psijic Order, I think many coveted it since only really them know it. It seems that of course, the Divines were the ones that created it. One could think that the Daedra could have done but I don't think so. Solaris, that priest who was so exceptionally benevolent to me with his teachings has made my realize that the Daedra do not create, they steal.

Bringing me out of my thoughts was Alduin.

"So what about it? Want to see if you learned it?"

"Yeah, how are we going to go about this?" I asked her.

She unsheathed her sword, I gave her a confused look. She then took the blade and cut and exposed part of her arm, blood was on the blade and was pouring down her arm.

"Why did you do that to yourself?" Alduin had a smile, as if the pain were nothing.

"Only way to try darling. Summon the spell and heal my arm." She said. Doing as what I would normally do when I seldom summoned the healing spell to get a wound.  
My heart pumped a tad bit faster when I healed her arm like this. There was a certain novelty to it that I usually got with Alduin when we got passionate about something. I felt a bit of shame thinking about this just suddenly. Not for her, it was just about doing the crazy things that we said and did with the other, it wasn't exactly proper. Though the best thing in the world was knowing that there was a strong love between us.  
I had surprise when her wound healed faster than they usually do.

"It's gotten better than before, that's good." Said Alduin, pleased with her arm being cleaned.

"Will it be fine for when we go?" I asked.

"It shouldn't bother me, after all I am not dead. Only that would stop me." I looked into her eyes.

"Make sure that won't happen." I said. She smiled and then ran her hand through my hair.

"It won't ever happen. It's you I have to worry about." She said.

We were both quite silent for a moment as I took it to going back to lie down on the grass and look at the sky.

"We should take it easy for now." I said as I took up one of my favorite pastimes as a child, staring at the stars of night as I thought to myself.

Alduin took a spot so close to me we were touching on the sides.  
"Staring at the stars? They have always been magnificent and enigmatic to look at." She asked.

"Our existences are nothing compared to those wonders up there." I replied.

"I always wanted to go to them Ruigus. That is one thing I look forward for doing when we finally have the world in our hands I promise that to you." Alduin said.

Alduin's promise was similar to one I made a long time ago, when I was 13 exactly. I choked up a bit at the memory and felt some tears leaving through my eyes at the remembrance of when I made it back then. How I so nearly forgot about it brought back memories and emotions. I remained in control of my own self as I continued to look at them.

"Are you okay Ruigus?" I heard her ask.

"I am. Just remembering something." I said. Wiping off the tears and thankful she didn't notice them I thought of an a thing I would like to say.  
"I think that one day we will hold the stars themselves in our hands." I could see out of the corner of my eyes Alduin turn her head towards me. I turned my head towards her. We did not say anything after what must have been minutes.

"Ruigus do you want to consummate love again?" She asked boldly.

"I do." I replied.

"I want to choose what we do this once." I said to her as she still looked at me, silent.

"Do you not like it when I am so loving and bold to you Ruigus?" She asked.

"I like it when you are aggressive Alduin as you usually are. It's something that makes you so endearing to me. I look forward to it when you do that more." I said with a smile.

"I don't think I will enjoy it as much when you aren't, I want to experiment in this case for just one time." I continued.

"I have one thing I want to say though." I said.

"I can't quite say I like being called that nickname you have for me, it's adorable. Yet it just feels odd to hear you say it in such a way and in such a thing. I'd like it if we stopped with that." I admitted, feeling shame towards some of the weird things we said during our first time. Alduin listened intently the entire time.

"I will not call you that again, I did not wish to bother you it. Yet I am more than pleased to hear that you like me being the way that I am. It's so...intimate." Alduin said, her eyes filled with a passion.

"How do you want to do this?" She asked. I shrugged off any nervousness I had, it was pointless to feel so when being loved.

I whispered something in her ear as I blushed madly, she cocked her head in curiosity.

"What is that?" She then asked, would have been innocent if her voice weren't a tad bit husky.

I explained it further to her. I would have been clueless as her if my own mother hadn't told me these things before I left. I wonder if she believed that I was going to either come home with a woman or get married and stay in Skyrim. It would have been fine by Imperial traditions since I was a Colovian. It was common to sink back to our Nordic roots. I wonder what my mother was thinking back then, it sure embarrassed me quite a lot when we had this talk. Perhaps it was that she wanted me to come to Skyrim in the first place as a trial of becoming a man. That's what coming here must have been, a trial. As we consummated our affections I couldn't help but realize I still had been a child when I arrived, I think that I still may have been but I was getting better.

I wonder if Alduin is a bit childish herself, she may be the oldest being to walk this world but with how she first showed her affection without courting me at all. How she acted sometimes one could think she was a brat. I know better than this but to anyone outside of her circle could assume such a trait of hers. Considering how she's been around for so long I wonder what runs through her complicated head whenever it comes to being with me. It's a bit cute. She is so dark and grim when it comes to fighting but when it comes to me there's a lighter side of her that blossoms like a flower in spring, a beautiful rose far more natural and purer than all others.

When we get the world in our hands Alduin, all that live here shall be in awe of us both..

* * *

We awoke the next morning, we took it upon cuddling with one another to sleep soundly. I felt more contented with myself than ever.

I waited for Alduin to awake, I took in the features of her face while waiting minutes for her.

"G-Gooood morning." She said groggily, rubbing her own eyes.  
"Good morning to you." I said, smiling.

We ended up staring at the clouds for quite a while.

"They look best when they have the color of the sunset." Alduin said, stretching herself out. I yawned.

"We have the clouds for now." I said. My thoughts returning to the stargazing last night.

"I wonder how long we'll be content with it." Said Alduin.

"I doubt for long." I replied. She giggled.

"I doubt for long too." Said she.

"Do you want to head back or spend some more time together?" I asked her.

"Let's spend a few minutes. We have time to spare." We spent some time enjoying each others company. I thought to myself in the time that passed.

"Say Alduin." I said.

"What is the matter?" She asked.

"You've got an odd group of friends." I said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Said Alduin, bewildered.

"That Faas one is weird but I like her a bit, but good. Viing seems decentas well as Kinbok, and Kriaan? I think I got her name right, she's decent." I said to her. My tone unintentionally matter of fact

"Oh them. What makes you say that?" She replied neutrally.

"I've only met them once besides Odahviing, I think I'll just have to start calling them by shorter names but going back to what I was saying I do not know too much about them from your point of view. I'm particularly curious of that Faaskunven in particular. I want to know if she and the rest are trustworthy by you." I said.

"We shall fight with them many times someday. They fought with me many times against the Daedra and many other creatures and things that none in this part of the world have recorded or have seen. My experiences with those four are countless and they are my trusted and loyal servants. They may have flaws but their positives outweigh them." Alduin laughed loudly.

"And Faaskunven? She has the problems that I used to have until I took you, she has no dragon to love. She helped me get you, first thing that came out of lonely maw was that I take you, the first thing when you were the subject of conversation after there was an explanation about what we knew about you. It helped solidify my motion to see you for myself, the true you. Both she and Lokyolkriaan helped." Alduin said with strong emotion. She was convicted and sure. A sign of her trust in them, that was a good thing. Alduin's greatest fears would have to be betrayals from others around her, and I do not want to but I think I may have to fear the same. I must make sure we are surrounded with individuals we can trust.

"You're impassioned Alduin. I wanted to know whether you trusted them or not. If you can trust them so much I shall do the same." Was my reply.

"They shall earn your trust too, they like you quite well, I think we both already know that." She said.

"You come first above even them." I had difficulty suppressing a smile.

"And I must ask what are your thoughts on the Blades? Do you trust them?" I then asked.

"We can trust them so long as when I reveal myself they do not become idiotic and attempt to attack a dear ally. They're devoted to you, you should spend more time with them if the chance ever arrives. We need a bond with them, if they are reasonable they will prove to be the greatest help we may have for a while." Said Alduin, her idea was sound and was an act I was already playing by.

"No doubt. I ought to find a messenger to see if I can meet with any of them soon. I've got a couple ideas for orders and it'd be nice to see how things are going for the organization, we have the same plan on them." I remarked. I thought back to the time when Alduin picked up that Lydia that one time, it was a harmless and silly memory and I could not help but grin.

"What's making you grin?" Asked Alduin.

"Just a memory." I said. I stretched myself out and headed to an edge and gandered at the background, able to see more of the Pale as it stretched out as a forest that turned into a tundra.

"We should split up." I said.

"Split up?" Asked Alduin.

"Divide and Conquer, that whole thing. We can do it."

"I don't quite like the idea of you being away from me like this." Said she.

"I'll be fine Alduin, I need to lead the men on my own for the countless amount of battles that may be ahead of us as you say. I do not doubt that I was born to fight and I shall do it more effectively with my own group." I told her.

"You seek to divide and conquer!" She realized. "Tell me about it and I shall make a decision."

"I think that if I lead a group of our soldiers myself I can learn more about commanding. You may find it risky but I am certain if I can get a good group of soldiers with me we can handle ourselves. Now if I can make sure that the lot of them survive and come to like me I bet you that will be the foundations of an army that will follow me when the time comes, the same goes for you too without me there." I said, thinking for a moment.

"Politically, back in the Empire and here we will be even more famous because we will do what many other officers are too…...incapable of. I hate to say this but I think that the lot of our superiors and constituents are greedy for glory." I said.

"Where will you plan on going?" Asked Alduin.

"I was thinking of flanking more to the South, closer to the front lines down there but there's quite a bit of chaos going on around this area so I ought to take advantage of it. I should be staying in the forest mostly. Don't think I would like that tundra to Dawnstar all that much. We can do a pincer movement and siege the fortress, now if I am quick enough I can do some raiding on any supply lines." I explained my insight. Alduin's expression was wonderfully pleased.

"Just wonderful Ruigus. I admit that in my entire life I have never heard of anyone make such a bold plan. You're intelligent, I like that about you too. Anyways I will still reluctantly go with your idea because I would rather have you fight at my side but if this is as you think to be to our gain then we shall go forward with this." Said Alduin with a tinge of pride, one that I shared with my own self because of her words.

"I appreciate this approval of yours Alduin. I must ask another thing of you." I said.

"Do not ever hesitate to." She replied.

"I think I shall take a good 600 with me. I think that in preparation for our attack you could get a couple dragons to quickly harass the fort so that when we get there we can take it with little bloodshed. I do not want to be forced to have to climb the walls over a pile of our men's corpses. A bloodless siege would be good for us." I said. I felt unusually excited as I talked more about this, it was like I was a child again making silly decisions in a play fight with a friend. I want to go home soon and see everyone again.

Alduin's features were curved into a wry and pleased expression.

"Never thought you would ask for the assistance or our kin. A good use too, do you think anyone will suspect anything?" She then asked.

"If they do, it shall not matter." I then thought about the Blades, but I think that their suspicion will be won over by both me and Alduin's slowly turning noble heart, if it was not noble now it was beginning to become that way. I believed in her redemption as a person, the daughter of Akatosh had the blessing of this servant of Stendarr and I think he would do it himself too despite her past crimes, she may have to pay for them again. Such a thought bothers me.

Stendarr. I have to go visit a priest or shrine of his, it's been too long since I have prayed to him, the one who I worship the most. May the god of mercy, compassion, and strength be ever kind.

"I would still hate to separate from you immediately." Said Alduin.

"Then we should go follow those orders first and march out to that village we passed earlier and take it. We'll get a clue of how things in our company will go and then we can reach a final decision." I said to her.

"Good then. We've truly arisen up in rank in this military haven't we?" Remarked Alduin.

"I imagine it's because we have been in the right situations at the right time." I replied.

"There's been many right situations at the right time, they shall continue." Said she.

"Well, let's get going now. We have a lot to do now." Alduin added, maneuvering to the set of double doors.

"It is time that we now fully commit ourselves to this war and win it quickly and favorably." I said. Following her down.

"There is a saying among my people in Kvatch Alduin, it is victory or death." Said I. Alduin stood silent for moments as we went down each step.

"It is a strange irony, I remember once living by that saying a long time ago."

"If it was once held, it is worth living by once again if it worked." I said. A small smile crossed her lips.

"Yes. Perhaps I shall take it into my heart once more. Regardless there shall be many battles, and there will only be victory in the end so long as we remember to be superior above all others." I nodded to that statement.

"Of course Alduin." I replied.

Walking outside now, I grabbed my locket and wrapped it around my neck. Victory or death, my father had many victories too, some defeats, some great triumphs, but in the end he died to the hands of a Dominion soldier. I shall avenge him some day, I promise that to him now. And shall uphold my old one, one that I thought a couple years ago was something that only a foolish child would make.

I will take the world into my hands, and I shall rule and protect it. Nobody shall ruin that dream, that promise of mine to hold it all. And it is now that I can finally share it with someone fully. The very person who shall rule it with me. With her there shall be nothing that can stop us. I am truly grateful for that.

* * *

 **Author's note: Apologies it took me a year (and a month longer) to get this done. I have been very very very lazy (Yet again) and buzy over this time and have wanted to get this chapter finished the entire time so I did it bit by bit at a snail's pace.  
I promise that the next chapter shall come far faster and as good, I don't want to rush myself doing this but I want to be consistent at the same time.**

 **That being said, I will finish this story one day no matter how long it takes me to. And I intend to improve myself on the way through it all.  
Speaking of which I decided I'd go and fix some very bad mistakes I made in the first few chapters, surprised myself to my own embarrassment. So if you ever want to re-read I may have added in some nice flavor to things and fixed the awkward sentences and all, fixed some Author's notes and all which made me want to hit my own head because of how silly it was that I missed it or now disliked. So small changes to some things in short. Some things I will be changing over time however, nothing that will change the general part of the story or a scene however.**

 **That being said as always, thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11: Stepping Stones

_Chapter 11: Stepping Stone_

* * *

Alduin and I began our trek back towards the Imperial Camp, feeling more motivated than usual I walked a bit faster than her.

"Going without me?" I heard her snicker. I stopped and turned to look at her, she had stopped too.

"I am going to go request for two of our kin to burn the defenders at that fortress as we thought they should do." She said.

"You're going to transform out here?" Asked I.  
"Yeah, I'll be doing it here. Will you be fine the rest of the way?" Said Alduin.

"Of course, not like you'll be gone forever." I replied.

"Likewise." She replied, I shook my head with a small amused smile.

"I'll see you soon, need me to stash your armor?" Upon me saying this, Alduin brought her hands out and summoned very olive looking orbs of light that seemed to make her armor fade away.  
"What kind of magic is that?" I asked.

"Alteration funnily enough, it stores it away in a sort of dimension of mine. My dimension is weakened beyond what it was before and I've only a sliver left, it shall grow with more worship. I should be the only one able to do that on this world at the moment. You may be able to use it too someday. We'll see." She said, giving a thumbs up.

"That might be a while." I said, my tone sly.

"Sooner than you may think." She grinned.

"Turn around, I do not want to risk blinding you." I turned around, like the last time she did it. The bright flash that signaled her transformation occurred and I turned around to see her.

"I'll see you soon." Said Alduin as she flapped her wings a few times and began to take flight. The strong force of her wings made the branches of trees begin to sway chaotically and I held onto my helmet with a strong grip. She kept her eye on me as she flew until the trees covered any sight she had.

I stared in the direction she took off towards. I adjusted my helmet once more. I kept it on for a while before taking it off, there was no reason to wear it right now, and the metal inside it was getting too cold. I'd have to get some furs to pad into it soon.

Sighing to myself I walked on. I took it to myself to look at the surroundings, the plants and trees were now becoming covered by fresh snow, I could tell that in the summer this forest had been very colorful and all the more beautiful to have taken any hike or stroll in.

I've had the thoughts of so many other of the places I've been here in Skyrim. Aetherium itself will know of when I shall stop dreaming of the many wonders that I can travel through. Yet already with Alduin I have been through many, despite that I cannot help but feel a desire for even more ventures.

Maybe I could wait, I have a long time still left to go before I ever pass. That won't be happening now. It's absurd to think that I could be immortal at any point, but it's something that will happen.  
Touching a leaf off a low hanging branch I enjoyed what little of nature I could, I would not be a proper man of Kvatch if I did not have a sort of sentimentality towards nature itself.

Disregarding that it was time to think of both my and Alduin's future in the empire.

Our future in the military will be quite easy so long as we both do not serve anyone who is obsessed with bringing glory to themselves rather than someone more like minded such as Rikke and Tullius who both possessed a strategic mind. I could trust the two of them to be our commanders up until the point I and Alduin are able to lead ourselves properly, for now we will have to accept what they do. For now what they want us to do is right and I have no grievances. If Alduin does I will persuade her to be patient. We've gotten so far in such a short time and it would be terrible if we squandered some of our honor.

I put my hands into the pockets that were in my pants and hunched myself over.

Once we get further into the web that is the Imperial Legion and the rest of our organizational structure we will have to deal with arrows coming from behind us too. What strife that will be. Things will get even more dramatic if Emperor Mede himself decides to make me a noble, with my fame from the battles I have been in being ignored would be out of the question. Father himself would have become a noble, if he had not refused the honor. I could hate him for that, but I know he had his own reasons. Nobody ever talked about it to me, it was something to be accepted that father did not want to become one.

I doubt I will ever understand him, despite any story that mother or any caretaker could say. Helmut, gods bless your soul. You used to tell me all about him, you were his closest friend and even then he was enigmatic to you. Or I just never understood.

Why did father have to die?  
I shook my head as I continued to walk back to base. I felt disdainful reflecting on that.

If I did become a noble with Alduin officially written down as 'Alavia von Kessel' and the both of us as Commanders that are Nobles would be seen as poor and young upstarts who rose too quickly through the ranks like a couple of brats. It's ironic.

Politically things for the both of us will be tricky. An arrow in the back could be expected by those who hate us out of their own arrogance and pride, there are individuals who would do this and I suspect those treacherous good for nothings in the council to try it, the thought of them makes my blood turn to bile in such disgust. Only Amaund Motierre was someone who I could remember as being any sort of decent and a good friend of the Emperor. The rest such as Gripus Luzi, Philto Castorius, Egmont von Varus in particular were those who accepted their own private payments from Thalmor agents as part of their interests in our Empire. It angers me to know that our nation is vassalized by one who wishes only for our destruction.

Sometime I will voice my knowledge and input to Alduin when it is relevant, for now I should just focus on building a reputation among my men and the people that I will continue to meet. It is better to worry more about my own self in the meantime and support Alduin and myself. I have to keep a thought in mind as I proceed.

"Halt who goes there!?" Yelled a Legionary by one of the hastily constructed wooden gates.

"Oh! It's you!" He said immediately after. He and five other fellows with him saluted. I returned it.

"Did you not leave with her highness Alavia?" Asked the same man. I ended the salute and they followed suit.  
"I did, she had to take her own personal leave. She will be back soon." I said to the man.

"Understood sir. Good to see you." He said in standard fashion. He then motioned his men over to open the gate a crack.

"Would have made a larger opening, but it's a bit of a pain to have to do it over and over again. My apologies." The guard said to which I laughed at and waved dismissively.

"It is nothing to worry about." I replied kindly. The man smiled.

I decided to make a trip over to Secantius first, remembering where his tent was I followed the direction I knew where it was.

Upon reaching his tent I found it to be completely empty. I could not help but feel slightly disappointed to see that he was not there. A fair looking man with green eyes approached me. His helm marked to represent he was a rank of that of a Lieutenant.

"Hey you're Ruigus aren't you?" He asked. I nodded.

"I am."  
"Ah, nice to meet you. My name's Bruno Stosch." He bowed. I bowed in suit of him.

"Pleasure too Stosch, what business you have with me?" I asked.

"It's that Secantius is out with Rikke and the other officers assigned to the Tribune. They have the men with them and they're being prepped a day early." I nodded.

"Good, how many are with us?" I asked.

"Myself included and about 1,999 others." I had to hold back amazement.

"Akatosh! What numbers right there." Said I as Bruno shrugged.

"It's nothing to what we can really get nowadays sir." He said simply, I scoffed.

"It's a bit hard to believe." The man smiled.

"You'll get used to it soon enough sir." The man's smile was infectious, and I could not resist smiling back.

"Of course." I replied.

"So where are they at?" I asked.

"Over by the north end, where the rally field is." Informed the Lieutenant.

I hadn't been over there myself.

"Can you lead me there?" I asked him.

"Of course I can." Replied Bruno.

"This way." He added.  
As I began to follow him a few questions entered my mind.

"What is your unit?" I asked him.

"1-5th Swordsman units of the same troop you and I are in. My group of 100 specifically with me as per usual for a unit." I smiled as I walked at the man's side.

"Any experience beforehand?" I asked him.

"Academy back in Skingrad. Aside from that a few fights with the masses of beasts that gather up every now and then because of rogue mages. 'Course I can't do that any longer as I was reassigned here last month." The man said with a bit of sadness.

"Miss being at home?" I asked him.

"I do." His response was so simple it was a bit disappointing.

"It's a common thing among us Imperials." I said. Ruffling my own hair.

"Certainly, let's hope that our commander's got a good mind to win this quickly." The man said.  
I would have to remember this man's name, I may use him in my detachment if things at that first village go well.

Upon seeing Rikke the man stopped.

"Well, that's it for me. I'll go get into formation with my unit, be fighting with you soon Champion." He gave a friendly wink before taking his spot among the large mass of troops.

Rikke then spotted me, I saluted her and she saluted back. Secantius was at her side as well as the familiar face of a bosmer. I would have had more time to recognize him if I weren't at attention to Rikke.

"Ruigus. You have good timing, where is Alavia?" She asked. Straight to the point.

"On some personal preparations. She should be here soon." I said. Silently praying to Stendarr, I prayed that she would not press it any further out of suspicion not because I am afraid of her finding anything out, she has no concept as to who Alduin truly is. But I am eager to prove myself on the field for real this time, the less idle talk the better.  
"That will do. Stay with us for the time being." Replied Rikke. Mentally I gave a sigh of relief.

"Will do, Legate." I replied.

Glancing over, I saw Secantius and what I now realized to be the very Bosmer servant that had helped me at the Thalmor Embassy months before. Malborn, who had taken to staying with the blades up until now.

Keeping my eyes looked on him, I approached and shook the hand of Secantius.

"I was looking for you first when I got back." I told Secantius.

"Apologies, I left a Lieutenant there in the case you would come back. We're being mobilized very early." He said, then motioned over to Malborn.

"Ruigus meet Malborn, he's a new servant of ours. He'll be helping me with my papers and you and the good Tribune with menial tasks, such as handing out the tea." Remarked Rupert Secantius with a grin. I gave Secantius a judgmental glance before going up to Malborn.

I offered my hand to Malborn, which instead, Malborn bowed.

"Good to be under your service master." He said with a humble tone, he then rose back up. His acting, if it even was that. It was decent.  
"Nice to meet you as well Malborn. I know that you shall serve us well." I gave him a knowing wink. The Blades must have pulled some strings in the Imperial Legion to get him in here, they like to always keep a tab on me. A smile broke out across my face.  
"Do you know him already?" Secantius asked curiously.

"First time, I sense good things in him however." I stated. Secantius who I swear is almost aloof, nodded.

I stood in place between Secantius and Rikke, we were on a platform that had an overview over the bunched up soldiers that were chatting among themselves. I scanned around the formations for my fellows. I saw that they were in their own little formation at the forefront of the rest.

"This is quite a large number of men Rikke." I remarked.

"That it is, you and the Tribune have been entrusted with them. That is all the Empire can spend on this offensive at this moment, reinforcements are coming as I have said before. They'll be useless if more of Ulfric's men are coming to reinforce their positions." Explained Rikke. Her eyes searching for Alduin.

"How long will she be gone for?" Asked Rikke.

"About 10 more minutes." I replied.

"That shall have to do in the meantime." Replied the Legate.

The four of us remained silent for a few moments. I saw the faces of Hilvette and D'lliers come into view. Malborn bowed and went down the stairs to take a place by the staircase as they both came up. They saluted us and we saluted back.

"Now von Kessel, there are commands you have to know in the event the chain of command falls down to you. I and the two captains shall tell you, when Alavia arrives we shall show you both what they are." Stated Rikke with a stern look that only betrayed some benevolence.

"I am eager my Legate." I replied. Rikke's countenance turned into that of a pleased expression. I could see Secantius beginning to take some notes.

"Good, you should know the basics already such as marching forward, halting, charging, retreating, withdrawing, standing ground, firing, and so forth. The advanced maneuvers are what you need to know. Have you heard of 'about face'?" She said.

"No sir." Replied I.

"About face has you order your men to turn opposite of the direction they are currently facing, this is good in the event you have to back up or face an enemy that is closer to you as you are surronded. Pray that you never get surrounded by an enemy Ruigus. Left face has your troop face left, Right face has them face to the right. Simple." Said Rikke, Hilvette and D'lliers nodded from time to time with her words to reaffirm her.

"As for formations you have line, column, square, staggered, and skirmish formations. There are more though these are again, the basics. There are als-"  
"Tullius taught me when I was his pupil back in Cyrodil Legate. I know formations, I never heard of the facings up until now." I said. Bowing in respect. I half expected her to be angry at my interruption, but it would have been redundant to have it all said to me once more.

Rikke raised an eyebrow, and looked at me curiously.

"Since you are a good soldier I will overlook that. Ruigus, if you are good enough remember that you can be a Pioneer of tactics and strategy. You may be called insane for creating something new, but make a distinction of creating something in your 'insanity' rather than merely being insane." A bit shocked with what she said I pondered over it. Rikke turned to face the crowd of men, some of them were still looking at us, some were still chatting with one another.

Alduin soon arrived thereafter. Rikke grabbed a horn looking like object and spoke.

"Tribune has arrived!" The horn projected her voice so loudly that I doubt there was a single man that could not hear it even among the commotion.

Rikke turned around and saluted Alduin as she walked up the steps. I, Secantius, Hilvette, and D'lliers followed in suite with Rikke.

Alduin had a near cocky expression on her countenance. She was eager.

"Legate." Said Alduin. Saluting with her arm as we all did, her only mistake was that she did not salute Rikke, a higher ranking officer first. Though, I doubt it is something she would really want to do.

"Tribune." Said Rikke. Then offering her hand.  
Alduin shook it. Secantius brought the horn object that Rikke had previously used and held it in between them so both of their voices could be heard by the men.

"Upon this day you are now to lead 8th division's 1st company of High Governor General of the 2nd, 5th, and 10th Imperial Legions of the Mede Empire as your own." Said Rikke, a scroll in her hands.

A feeling of excitement suddenly burst throughout the camp it seemed, men from other units stared at our own as Alduin began her reply.

"I accept Command." Said Alduin.

"I relinquish command to Tribune Alavia." Rikke then bowed before stepping off of the stage.  
"Time to make your speech Alavia." Said Secantius. Alduin looked at me. I smiled at her. She got one too before bringing the horn up to her face.

"Soldiers of the Empire. We have the honor of capturing the fortress known as Dunstad that dares to remain in the hands of our enemy, we will be going to change that. And so that we will be able to win this campaign quickly. Fight hard to win great rewards for yourselves men. Know that I, as well as your Champion and Captains are with you." Said Alduin to the men.

There was a moment of awed silence, but then the soldiers all started cheering. Some of the men threw their helmets in the air and I heard the faint sounds of clapping.

Alduin looked at me. Hilvette, Secantius, and D'llliers were at my side.

"You said what they wanted to hear." I said.

"I'm surprised I managed it. To be honest." Replied Alduin.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hilvette and D'lliers look at each other.

"Unconventional for a leader she is." Said Hilvette. Whispering to D'lliers.

"She gets to the point, there are few soldiers who don't like that." Remarked D'lliers.  
"What should we do now?" Asked Alduin. More directed towards me out of the four.

"We tell them we march Alavia." Said I. Alduin then brought herself back to the horn.

"1st Company! Prepare to march!" She said with a perfect amount of charisma and authority in her voice.

Horns sounded out and the sounds of drums playing graced my ears. A feeling of wonderful glory took root in my heart. I was in awe as well, of the events that we will now experience and the accolades that we shall achieve with these men. I must ensure that they will feel the same. I have to be an excellent co-commander.

Alduin will need to focus on the task ahead, I do not think she will have an issue with focusing. It is something I need to remind her on.

Following her down the steps with the rest of we went to go to the front of our formation which had now done an about face towards the now open gate.

We were now the most important factor of the Imperial Legion's struggle here in Skyrim. There will be many Stormcloaks to fight, but I think we can manage.

* * *

 _Thalmor Embassy of Skyrim._

Serdan Permaer stared out the window of his quarters. Refusing to get out of bed he had taken up to staring at the falling snow.

Serdan heard the footsteps of a certain page of his walk into his room.

"Serdan? Get up! It's morning."

"H-Huh? Oh Enac. What time is it?" Replied Serdan groggily.

"It's morning." Said Enac Jonan. He set down two cups of coffee on a table

"Ah." Said Serdan as he reluctantly got out of bed. The older altmer stretched himself out and yawned.

"How are you this morning, Enac?" Asked Serdan as he sat at the table with Enac.

"Studying, as you have me do." Serdan laughed.

"You make it sound like I force you to study Enac." Serdan said wistfully and with a small smile. Enac shook his head.

"I did not mean it like that, I like to study." Serdan smiled at the young altmer boy with sunflower colored hair.

"The history of the world we live in is something wonderful. Only that it's plagued by page after page of plots and war." Serdan remarked.

"That's just when it get so boring." Serdan added.

"If you think war is boring why are you a soldier Serdan?" Asked Enac.

"It pays well Enac. And I've got friends here, although most of them are back at home while I we are here." Said Serdan, glimpsing outside the window again.

"I hope we do get to go home soon." He said. Serdan then looked at Enac.

"Anything you need yourself Enac? Thanks for the coffee." Said Serdan, fixing his blonde hair with his right hand.

"Not right now." Said Enac.

"Alright, remember Enac that it is best for someone young like you to use your elders as best as possible before you become one yourself. Don't hesitate to ask alright?" Enac nodded.

"You've still got five years before you are an adult yourself I remember when I was 175 myself, how things were so difficult back then before I the army. It's a shame I could not become a teacher." Serdan mused once more, sipping some of the Rosefield coffee that came all the way back from home.

"Isn't it being selfish by using your elders?" Enac asked. Serdan shrugged.

"The humans like to shove their problems on the next generation that is born. The next generation ought to try and get something back in return from them." Said Serdan. He then thought of that Ruigus von Kessel character, the Dragonborn for a moment.

Then there was knocking on the door to Serdan's room.

"Should I get it?" Asked Enac with his green eyes glittering. Serdan was already up.

"I got it Enac." He said. Opening the door he saw his Lieutenant, Neldor Bryna.  
"Hey Serdan, thought I would stop by. Is it alright if I can come in?" Said the Lieutenant, saluting. Serdan saluted back but then waved it off.

"You don't have to salute when we don't have to Neldor." Serdan said. The red haired altmer smiled.

"I keep forgetting too, everyone's so especially uptight around here." Said Neldor as he walked in.

"We're a frontier group. Officers try to act like this is a serious assignment when it is truly just where they send all of their worst." Serdan said. Neldor walked up to Enac and offered his hand.

"Enac, how are you?" Neldor asked.

"Studying, having a good experience here otherwise." Neldor laughed.

"You're bored, you ought to go on one of those expeditions with those Justicars." Neldor said.

"Not for me." Shrugged Enac.

"I don't think there will be anymore chances for a while." Said Serdan. Neldor looked at him.

"There won't be anymore." He then looked at Enac.

"Hey Enac can you make me some of that Apple cider of yours? Everyone loves your cider here." Neldor requested. It was quite true that everyone in the Thalmor Embassy of Skyrim often drank Enac's well brewed cider, Serdan noted that it was one great skill that Enac had.

Serdan hid his own frown. ' _Is there something you want to say to me that you do not want Enac hearing?'_ He thought. Enac looked at Serdan.

"Please make some Enac." Enac nodded and walked off towards the small kitchen.

"The Thalmor are getting spooked Captain." Neldor said.

"They're planning on leaving?" Serdan asked.

"It appears to be that way. They're having all of their agents rush assignments here as you can tell Serdan. It seems they just want to get those artifacts and leave." Said Neldor.

"The only question there is why?" Serdan said.

"I don't think we aren't going to be welcome that much longer." Neldor said. Serdan raised an eyebrow.

"We still have time before the Dragonborn attempts to take the throne." Said Serdan.

"Still they're quite cautious." Replied Neldor.  
"In any case looks like we'll be going home. Say Neldor you've heard about the criticisms of Orndacil Venril." Said the Captain, his green eyes distant.

"Citizens are criticizing the Eagle King? Thought they'd know better by now." Serdan smirked at the words of Neldor.

"Venril's hired thugs can't silence all of them. There's only so many the Shields of Auri-El will beat up or kill, not without sabotaging his reputation anyways." Serdan said.

Serdan's thoughts paused for a moment. He recalled there was peculiar line in 'The Book of the Dragonborn' Tome that all Thalmor in Skyrim as far he knew were required to read. It spoke of misrule in all eight corners of Tamriel. He chuckled mentally as he then then thought that the prophecy would have never been able to predict Eagle King Orndacil Venril.

Neldor seemed deeply unsettled. A few moments later his expression turned to anger.

"Damn! What a bastard he is!" Enac, who had now finished the cider was shocked.

"Oh, sorry Enac. Those are words you shouldn't hear." Said Neldor. Serdan looked with a sad expression.

Enac set the cider down as he sat in the third seat at the dining table.

"It's okay." Said Enac.

"Neldor, when we get back home I'll have to show you a friend of mine you haven't met before. His name is Pyrder, he's a really great man. I'm sure you'll like him." Serdan said abruptly. Neldor looked at him with interest.

"Tell me about him." Asked Neldor.

"Great man, he's married and he and I were best friends back in the academy. He's an officer like one of us too. He's smart but the thing is he's under utilized as a subordinate." Neldor narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Sorry, just thinking about him. I hope he's doing alright." Said Serdan as he stared out the window, the snow was piling up outside.

Serdan and Neldor knew that there would be war soon for it was foretold and inevitable, his thoughts of his friend would be a but an omen of things to come.

* * *

 _Alinor, the_ _Crystal and Glass made_ _Capital of the Glorious Aldmeri Dominion_  
Pyrder Yesnan had gotten off of his shift and was walking back to his home. Pyrder off lived in a small street close to the capital square itself. In Pyrder's block notably his friend's house, a house belonging to Serdan Permaer was opposite of the Yesnans. Pyrder thoughts were always flooded with memories of his best friend and how the man used to visit him and his wife all the time.

But Serdan was in Skyrim and would not be returning for a some time. It nearly bothered Pyrder how alien the street seemed without his neighbor. The others never came by to visit their neighbors, they were perfect Dominion citizens as Serdan said once.

' _It is the right of the citizens to keep to themselves._ ' Serdan mused to Pyrder when such a topic came up for the first time.

Pyrder remembered this incident in particular, what he could not remember was when it happened. He brought out the keys to his front door.

' _Had it been but a few months ago or had it been 30 years before now when he said that_?' Thought Pyrder.

Before he could twist the keys to unlock, the door opened and his wife stood there. She had a bright smile on her face so full of beauty.

"Welcome home Pyrd." Said Shyael. Pyrder smiled and proceeded to kiss Shyael.

"Shyael you say that as though I have been gone for many a cycle." Said he in return.

"Every moment you are gone is an eternity, the time that in which I complete a song on my piano ends with you still not home where you should be." Said Shyael with a tinge of sadness, her silver eyes locked onto the pure amber of Pyrder's eyes.

"You should make a new song my love, and then I shall be there by the time you finish." Replied Pyrder. His wife laughed sweetly.

"How was your day Pyrd?" She asked.

"It was fine. But I do not think I will be here in the morning. Venril is having a speech tomorrow, as an officer I have to attend it. It's a military event." He said. Shyael's face turned sad.

"We're going to war soon." She said, it came more as a statement. Pyrder nodded.

"The King has been looking for an opportunity to gain some ground over in Hammerfell, with their own people selling themselves out he will plan a full take over." Pyrder said. Walking to the couch in their living room. He sat on it, with his wife joining him.

"I may have to go."  
"I don't want you to." Shyael cried. A tear streamed down her face. Pyrder moved himself over and hugged her to bring comfort.

"I don't want to either." Her husband said.

"Why must our people have to fight all of these wars at places we have no business with?" Said Shyael, planting her head into her husband's shoulder.

"It's what Venril wants. The Thalmor, like us all do as he says because he's ruled us for so long." Said Pyrder

Shyael eyes filled with the flames of passion.

"Then we should vote for someone different the next election! We'll convince everyone that he's nothing but a warmongering fiend who uses such a cause of Elven supremacy as a pretense!" Shyael's beautiful voice cursed out.

Pyrder's face betrayed his pity and his own sadness.

"If we try hard enough things can go around, and then we will have a new King." He replied, running his hand through his wife's hair to calm her. Shyael's eyes widened a bit before looking away in shame.

"Sorry Pyrd, I ranted again didn't I?" Said Shyael, sniffling with her hand upon her head.

"It is something that needs to be said." He replied.

It was a statement that Pyder spoke wholeheartedly.

Who knows where life would take the young dominion officer?

* * *

Orndacil Venril.

Orndacil Venril was an Altmer born to a well-off family. Using their fortunes in order to gain more fortunes he ventured out all across the world, during his travels he encountered many a man and beast. He explored many locations as well, one in particular was a great shrine hidden out in High Rock devoted to Akatosh, of course to most elves they perceived Akatosh as the bastardized version created by the Humans, yet they still worshipped Auri-El at these temples perhaps out of open defiance.

The official story about Orndacil Venril's ascendance and of the revelation that was given to him here was that this shrine in particular was that of origins dating back to the Ayleid occupation of High Rock. There he made contact with the elven priests there and experienced the sheer heritage of they Ayleids that Venril felt as well as the connection Auri-El was said to have profoundly changed him. Of course that is what the official event is.

The truth of the story at that shrine as ever, is much darker.

Venril upon returning home with a wealth of stories and trinkets and items he brought from the continent garnered the attention of many of those interested in the land, and especially those interested in the Ayleids and Auri-El.

Orndacil Venril got into politics shortly after his return, his words were those that most never spoke of the entirety of the Summerset Isle's history, much less that of any Mer kingdom ever before.

Venril spoke in great length of the glory of Auri-El with a charisma that was not matched by any other Aldmeri citizen. It was not long before he began to talk of how that Mer should rule over all others. He convinced many to his side. Using his own treasury he funded groups that would attack and silence those that spoke ill of him. The most famed and recognized of these groups is known as the Thalmor. Surprisingly to the people that lived in Tamriel during the time of Ruigus's birth and onwards the Thalmor were not originally a religious or racial organization and were instead merely a political one focused on changing the minds of people by force or by coercion.

It is noteworthy that some time after Venril was named by the Altmer people as Eagle King the population of the Summerset Isles dipped for an amount of 10 years before rising back up, much before than there was before. It was also a period of time when there was complete silence from the Summerset Isles, the only way people knew of it's state was through merchants and Altmers that were moving over to other lands such as Cyrodil. The Altmer that did move never spoke of their homeland.

Rumors spread that the Dominion was creating advanced weapons never seen before on the face of Nirn as a whole. Something that would unsettle the Empire of Tamriel, if they had not been busy fighting among themselves.

It was during that time that he made repeated contact with Valenwood, after months of talk they agreed to join the Dominion under terms of self-governance. The Kingdom of Pelltine, nation of the Khajiit in Elsweyr would ally with the immensly powerful Aldmeri Dominion.

287 years later the Aldmeri Dominion, under the leadership of Venril and the Thalmor, now as all know it as to this day, would declare war on the Mede Empire of Tamriel.

Venril, unlike Titus Mede II never fought with his army. It was said amongst grumbling Altmer and Bosmer that he was a more fearsome statesman than he was a fearsome warrior.

The Aldmeri Dominion has aforementioned elections by the people, however Venril changed that by making it so that the people elect Thalmor Supreme Justicars who in return represent who the people want to vote for. There are elections every 300 years, a tradition of the Summerset Isles. The tradition of government that the Altmer have had was a unique one compared to all others.

Venril is the supreme leader of the Dominion, as long as the Supreme Justicars believe so.

Orndacil Venril is a man on the page of history, like all the others in this story.

* * *

 _Skyrim, The Pale, Outskirts of Frostmere_

The first written history of Ruigus and Alduin's journey was made by a private of a crossbow unit. The man's name was Staturio Celer and would continue to write until his death in a battle dated in year 4E 203.

Ruigus and Alduin began a steady approach towards Frostmere, Ruigus himself made it a habit of learning the names of many of his troops as he could rushing through it he did learn the overall feeling that the men of his company had.

The older me were cynical yet curious of their leadership and were considerable of the previous feats of their commander, their concern was not about the combat ability of the two. It was nearly indisputable among anyone that Ruigus and Alduin were the best warriors out of the lot of them, instead they wanted to be certain that they would not be lead to their death.

The younger ones were impetuous and impressionable. 'I _t_ _will_ _have to be seen whether they would preform well or not_.' Ruigus thought, an observation that he shared with Alduin along with the two accompanying Captains.

Alduin, for her part had an aptitude for commanding a company of Imperials. Her mate had rubbed off on her, she always noted that her love's discipline whenever it came to a fight was stellar, it was one of the things she admired about the man. Nevertheless, she made use of his and Secantius's vast knowledge, the help of Hilvette and D'lliers would ensure their stability of their command structure.

"We're getting close Tribune." Said to Alduin. The officers were all on their horses. A spare horse had been brought for Alduin, who much preferred the Divine blessed steed that was in the possession of Ruigus.

"Good, we are getting close to enacting our plan." Replied Alduin. Secantius spoke up.

"It is best we deploy our forces now lady Alavia." Said the adviser.

Alduin nodded, and then looked at Ruigus.

Ruigus had an eager, if not brave look to his expression.

"Just say the word Alavia."

Alduin smiled.

"All right, give the orders to the Company to reform into what's been planned earlier. To battle we soon go." Said she. Hilvette and D'lliers saluted and trotted off on their horses.

"Secantius, are the messengers ready?" She asked.

"They're ready at any moment, both I and Malborn shall handle it." Replied Secantius, his voice duteous.

"Very well then. Send a message to all seargeants in accordance with the formation. Tell them to balance out aggression and cautiousness as well as their luck." Said Alduin, the woman's face was serious and her eyes piercing any soul.

"Of course." Secantius then took his horse and went to Malborn and the team of the assembled messengers and rode off.

She then turned her attention to the only person beside her.

"Ruigus...How are those mages that Rikke gave us?" She asked.

"They're ready Alduin. Half of them are restoration mages, and the other half destruction. The typical small battlemage unit we get." Said Ruigus.

"We'll see how they do against those strange priests of those rebels, I don't think I've seen anything like them before. Must be worshipers of the old nordic pantheon using older practices of magic." Mused Ruigus, bringing attention to Alduin that they will not be the only ones with magic capability. Ruigus looked philosophical for a moment, his thoughts were of the nordic pantheon.

"I do not think we'll encounter those walking anomalies soon but we must beware of such things for our troops." Said Alduin.

"Things should be fine unless if they've got some Elder Scrolls with them." Alduin raised an eyebrow at the words of her beloved.

"If they plan on sending me back, I'll take you with me this time." She was both joking and being serious about it.

"Thankfully, the Stormcloaks shall not know what will hit them. Is our kin going to harass Dunstad?" Questioned Ruigus.

"They shall do it for us. It is good to exercise myself over them every now and again I must say." Said Alduin.

"Does the separation from them get to you?" Asked Ruigus, curious.

"When I first came up to you I thought I would. You know, you make up for it." Was her reply. Ruigus thought as if her eyes were shining at him.

Ruigus merely blushed and nodded.

"It's such a different world we're in Ruigus." Said Alduin suddenly. She sighed softly.

"Yet, you're going through a path similar to of my own journey. One difference is that I am here with you." She remarked. She formed a small smile.

"You get better and better each day. Keep it up and you shall be perfect for yourself and for me, you know how much I'd hate to see you falter. It happens, even to me as it did drastically though I know in the end you can make it through." She ended.  
"I shall continue to better myself Alduin. I know that I shall not falter for these next few days." He paused. "I'll get going to the front." Said Ruigus, moving the reigns of his horse, Trun.

"If you are seriously injured I shall forgive nothing nor anyone for it." Said Alduin as Ruigus began moving away, the young man turned around.

"Can't say I'll be careful!" He replied, Alduin merely shook her head.

"You can be such a lovable fool sometimes Ruigus, though I know you merely act it." She said to herself.

Staring at him go she turned to her bodyguards, Ruigus's friends. They had been behind the two of them, but unable to hear the conversation due to distance.

"You four should go to the left flank. I shall be out of harm's way unless if it goes poorly." Said she.

"Will do Alavia, though I don't think we'll be running for the hills here." Said Hadvar.

"Of course we won't." Replied Alduin.

* * *

"Looks like we're going to a battle first thing off." Said a private to another as they marched with the rest of their unit to Frostmere.

"Yeah. Our Commanders are eager to get us killed, typical." Spat the one responding to the private. This one in particular was a Sentinel, one rank higher than a Private.

"I bet you they'll come out to prepare for us right now. With all the sound of metal in the distance they're going to be ready. I know we fight with good warriors but they better not be damned fools." Said the Sergeant, who eavesdropped on that conversation.

"We outnumber them, I don't think we'll die." Replied the private, his voice hopeful.

Before the private's cynical friend could say anything they saw Ruigus upon his armored white horse take the front of the rest of the army.

In his hands were a lance that adorned the flag of the empire and a shield, his armor as required by the Imperial army was that of an Imperial officer, properly marked and inscribed for a Champion. He'd given his other pair of much superior armor to Malborn to take care of. One thing he wanted to do after this battle was talk to the bosmer.

' _Such a thing can wait._ ' Thought Ruigus. He felt slightly nervous about being the one to lead the front line of the main force into battle, but with the plans that both he and Alavia designed he was more than confident in the overall process of this.

He decided he'd make his own speech to swell the hearts of the men around him. He'd keep it short like how Alduin did. There was no need to exude all of his charisma yet. Using a spyglass, he could see the enemy outside and inside the town, they were certainly fewer. But could kill a lot of them if they charged in tactless.

"Men! Today we go into battle against the forces of Ulfric Stormcloak! We shall show them that there must be reckoning when you betray your brothers and sisters of Skyrim and the Empire! As your Champion I shall fight with you and shall take victory with you! To battle!" Yelled Ruigus into the horn, he was certain even the Stormcloaks could hear him.

' _Think I did put a little more effort into it than I should have. Though, I think it matters not._ ' Thought the young man as the troops erupted into a cheer as they marched onwards. They could all now hear the taunts of the Stormcloaks as they approached. The rebels could be seen through the trees.

Suddenly the sounds of bolts and arrows could be heard as the men of the empire stopped their march to stare down the Stormcloak garrison. They were nothing but mere townguards these rebels in particular were, Ruigus noticed that they made the bulk of the Stormcloak army thus far.

The projectiles hit the shields of the Stormcloaks or simply missed. Ruigus, with keen eyes noticed that there was no sight of any more professional or offensive unit types in the service of the rebels here.

Stormcloak guards with spears were protecting the front of the village, but the matter was that there was not enough of them.  
What these Stormcloaks would face would be complete encirclement.

Ruigus and his horse, going fast as they could went to go join the light cavalry as they maneuvered to a position where both the infantry and cav could do the encirclement without interfering with the other.

A fiery looking breton lieutenant greeted Ruigus.

"Good to see you Champion! We're going to be charging right in on your orders, I'd rather we do it now." Said the breton. Ruigus smiled at the breton's anticipation.

"Let us wait for the other unit across from us to get into position, we shall charge the rebel archers then." Said Ruigus.

"Hmph, fine then. This irritates me Champion that our fellows are slow on the step." Said the breton.

"Your name?" Asked Ruigus.

"Cario Idwal, odd name I know. I've got some Nibeean ancestors." Said the breton.

"It is a good name lieutenant, I am a Colovian myself but since my father was Nibeean my first name is Ruigus, last name Kessel." Replied Ruigus.

"Not one of those vons eh? I heard that says if you Colovians are nobles or not. Your people is an odd bunch too, like how mine are." Said the breton, the other unit was in position as he said this.

"Aye, not yet my friend." Smirked Ruigus.

"Time to charge, move men!" Yelled Ruigus. The musician, using a horn, played a tune to indicate the charge.

' _I am so terribly sorry for these Stormcloaks'_ Ruigus thought as he and Cario's men plowed into the Stormcloak archers.  
Quickly putting his lance away after getting it's messy kill he put pulled the sword out of his scabbard almost panicky. One rebel charged him with his shortsword but ended up with his head flying through the sky thanks to a well timed slice by Ruigus. His own horse was kicking and trampling over the Stormcloaks as he and the light cavalry carved a path through.

The moment of triumph was interrupted when some of the men died with arrows through the helmet and into skull or were killed by the rebels they were engaged with, now taking advantage of the slowness of the horsemen.

"We need to pull back now, we're not heavy cavalry so we can't stay in this fight any longer!" Yelled Cario to Ruigus.

"Alright! Pull out men!" Yelled Ruigus to the near top of his lungs.

Cario's men turned around and went back to their previous formation.

"Really wish I was a bloody knight!" Said Cario, quite mad.

"One day you might be one lieutenant! What do you think we should do now?" Questioned Ruigus.

"I say we wait a moment to rest and then charge in there again to finish the job! We have to keep pushing into them as much and as many times as possible!" Said Cario, the fire in his temperament remained strong.

Ruigus looked around the battlefield. He could see that Alduin, leading the center was smashing through the poorly trained town guards with little to no casualties of the heavily armed great swords as they made mincemeat out of the rebels with little losses.

He could also see fireballs flying throughout the air and burning some of the rebels alive. It was a slaughter.

Ruigus choked for a moment.

In any case, he was glad that the defenders choose to sally out of the village to negate the risk of burning down some buildings due to the fireballs. And no chance of any unarmed casualties as well.

"You ready to go again Ruigus?" Asked Cario.

"Let's go." Said Ruigus, Cario grinned at the young Champion.

Charging into the backs what remained of the Stormcloak defenders was when the noose around the necks of these remaining defenders was truly tightened.

Ruigus, having killed around a dozen in this fight saw that the few left were surrendering.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! They've surrendered!" He yelled to all of the men in proximity.

In a mere moment the fighting ceased. It was in this town that Alduin and Ruigus would claim their first true victory, a victory all too easy to have, but a victory nonetheless.

The surrendering Stormcloaks were rounded up by the work of Marcus, Hadvar, Ruigus and Cario.

Back with Alduin and Secantius, they quickly managed to figure that only 97 of their men perished in the lighting fast battle against the aproximate 500 of the garrison. Thankfully, the casualties were low thanks to the excellent use of combined arms that Alduin enforced in this battle. Of course, she'd had help in her original stratagem with Ruigus, who had more comprehension with how an army of the empire fought. The battlemages of restoration assisted in helping the wounded, 80 survived their injuries thanks to their help.

She now had a glimpse into what could be the ultimate glory in a fight with such a tactic. Only gripe that was had was that archers had wasted too many volleys. They still had enough ammo for more battles, the subject was pursued by Secantius who insisted on conservation.

Ruigus would end up disagreeing with that notion.

"Conserving supplies is a fundamental part of this army if we're going to survive the long term campaign, Ruigus!" Said Secantius.

"Secantius, it's better to waste a few volleys of ammo than it is to lose men. We've the money for more ammunition if need to after we're done." Replied Ruigus as he argued with Secantius. The young man's temper was beginning to flair.

"There's nobody that can resupply us yet. And yes we shall get paid very soon but we'll be foolish if we continue to engage in such an amateurish action." Said Secantius, his expression was displeased.

"Tch! You've a very funny criticism there! I still refuse to see such a point of logistics of yours if it is the lives of our men are on the line, do you forget that!?" Ruigus spat with anger towards the older man.

"You'd make a terrible commander you foo-!" Secantius was cut off.

"That is enough of your arguing!" Alduin exclaimed.

Secantius quickly turned around and saluted. Ruigus merely stared at Alduin with a calm look on his face.

"Rupert Secantius, I am in agreement with Ruigus yet your observation of munitions is noted. We have the money to support although the more we keep the better. It is no issue so long as our command remains competent and not divided among itself in it's overall feelings towards the way our company is going." Said Alduin, sounding collected and calm.

"Very well." Replied Secantius meekly. Ruigus felt a string of irritation towards his former mentor, it would be an irritation that would continue to build up within the young dragonborn.

Alduin turned her gaze to Ruigus, she appeared as if she wanted to say something to him before turning her focus away.

"Come, we must go see our prisoners." Said Alduin.

Ruigus paced himself ahead of Secantius to take place next to Alduin. The goddess once again looked at him, but his eyes remained focused ahead. The man's face was fierce.

' _Must you be bothered by such a fly in comparison to yourself?'_ Alduin thought to herself. She then thought of her dear brother Paarthunax.

' _I thought you a fly once before_ _Paarthunax_ _. Perhaps Ruigus too thinks the same of that Secantius, an old mentor of his. Like my own brother was once before he was no longer needed so much.'_ She added to her previous thought.

The three of them came upon the center of the village the prisoners had been moved there along with the majority of the army.

Alduin had taken it earlier to securing the entirety of the village. Thankfully for the Imperials none of the civilians raised a weapon against them, for the moment.

Hadvar came up to them.

"We caught 80 of them prisoner, rest of the bodies are being buried or burnt by the villagers, they're cooperating so there was no need to have us do it." The Nord said, sounding a bit saddened.

"The fate of the prisoners is up to you Alavia, since you're our commander. I ask that you be merciful." Hadvar said, concerned for the lives of the rebel prisoners. Alduin was thoughtful for a moment.

"We should show mercy." Said Ruigus. His eyes steely and full of that usual altruism. Secantius looked a bit uncomfortable.

"We've a garrison force coming to aid us, they can take care of these men but we'll have to go soon if we are to take Dunstad my lady." He said.

Alduin paid more attention to the eyes of Ruigus. The man's eyes seemed to reflect her own soul, and she knew what his reasoning was.

"There is no point in killing these prisoners, they are Nords. People will begin to see us as good again if we continue to spare their kin. I do not argue for this not just morally but strategically." Ruigus said. Secantius nodded and Hadvar smiled at his friend.

"They should have nothing to worry about so long as they do nothing wrong. Their fate shall remain in confinement until the war ends I would guess from here on." Alduin said in a matter of fact tone.

"Hadvar. Tell the others that I say that they can now be at ease. Question, is the Mayor's manor empty?" Asked Alduin.

"Yeah, me and the others cleared it. Mayor's in custody. Do you want to talk to him?" Alduin shook her head.

"I would like that you, Captain Hilvette, Hans, or Aethan speak to him. You are Nords, he'll be easier to talk with if it's either of you three." Spoke Alduin with a bored tone.

"Right then, I'll head out." Hadvar said.

"Secantius, tell D'lliers to have the men to prepare to rest for the night same goes for Hilvette if she is not preoccupied, next morning we shall devise a plan and head out. Meeting will be at manor, we're going to have to prepare breakfast." She said, dismissing Secantius who saluted, and then walked off.

Alduin grinned at Ruigus.

"Let's go investigate that manor of that mayor shall we?" She said. Ruigus smiled in response.

"I wonder if there is a good wine selection in there." He mused to her.

"We'll drink to our hearts content for the night if you so wish, I admit I am quite curious myself about such tastes." Replied Alduin.

"It's going to a good night." Said Ruigus.

' _So long as I do not think about those who died._ ' He shuddered.

"Eh? Cold?" Asked Alduin.

"Guess so." She smirked in response.

"Don't worry, you will be warm soon."

The two approached the front double doors of the manor, four Imperials with halberds stood at the door and saluted and Alduin and Ruigus saluted back, two of them opened the doors for their commanders.

"The servants are decommissioned at the moment, you've it to yourselves my lords." Said one man, a plain looking nord.

"Apprecieated, feel free to liberate some of the alcohol to yourselves. Do not drink too much, we're going tomorrow. Other than that you are free to join the rest of the men around the village." Said Alduin to the man, who had a big smile on his face now.

"Ha thank you my lord! We'll get to it at once." Replied he.

With the four soldiers following them Alduin and Ruigus opened up the wine cellar which had indeed not been raided yet, after looking through it for a while the soldiers got what they could carry and walked out. Ruigus and Alduin stayed in.

"Huh, says here it's a 3E 105 Nibeean mad back in Cheydinhal wine right here." Alduin peered at the barrel containing the said wine.

"Let's have it." Alduin said.

Ruigus grabbed a wineglass for himself and his wife.

"Never really thought that one day I would be in a wine cellar like this." Said Ruigus, pouring a drink for himself and Alduin.

"Additions to estates like this never existed back in my time. By utility it can be likened to a dungeon." Alduin mused. Ruigus raised an eyebrow at her.

"You should see the expression on your face." She said. Ruigus shook his head. He took a sip of the wine.

There was a long silence from Ruigus.

"The mention of one reminds me of when I was put into that dungeon all the way over in that one city. Markarth was the name. I think you may have seen it, made of dwemer stone that city, looks nice on the outside but so terribly rotten on the inside." Said Ruigus, tinged with regret, sadness, and frustration.

' _Markarth is much like how this empire will end up being if we do nothing._ ' Ruigus thought. He downed his glass and went to fill it back up again.

"You never told me you were imprisoned!" Alduin said, shocked at that revelation.

"Did I not tell you? Well, anyways I was imprisoned for doing the right thing." Ruigus sighed. He remembered Eltrys. Ruigus downed his wine once more, the sweet taste could not get rid of the bitter feelings that his soul felt towards that incident.

"They arrest me because I tried hunting down these freakish Reachmen called the Forsworn. I get into the conspiracy, find people that are murdered with the help of this one man his name was Eltrys." Said Ruigus, filling up another glass of wine.

"These Forsworn, they killed people because they wanted revenge over something they were wronged for a long time ago, these people never sought peace. They just continued to scheme and plot their revenge. Was peace so out of the question? I cannot believe it would not be, but I guess they really are just mad. And so terribly stupid!" Ruigus said, some sweat was on his forehead.

"Me and Eltrys, we were about to find out the whole truth on why the Forsworn was so powerful in Markarth when I went to go meet him at our usual spot, a shrine of Talos and I…I-I found him lying there dead. The city guards killed him because he knew too much, they were in on the whole thing too. By Stendarr, a married man with a child on the way was killed because they wanted to keep the Forsworn, who do nothing but cause evil, safe from proper justice? What horse shit." A couple tears were streaming down from the eyes of Ruigus. He downed another bottle. Alduin wiped away those tears, concern written all over her face.

"Those disgusting guards arrested and framed me for murder, they brought me to their prison, Cidhna mine is the name they send all kinds of unfortunate low lives and poor scum there. It's a glimpse into a Daedra's world I imagine. Turns out, a noble family in Markarth the Silver-Bloods or some petty nonsense was working with the Forsworn leader some self proclaimed king named Madanach. Had to get my way into his own special little chamber that was guarded by some greenskin. I found the old man writing down some orders when he tried to make a deal with me but I would not have it."

"What did you do?" Alduin asked. She suspected the answer but wanted to hear of such an action from Ruigus, it would help him get over it if he talked about it. She thought.

"You don't think I would have let someone so repulsive get away with it did you?" Ruigus said, slowly and more calm than before. Incidentally, he sounded threatening without intending too.

"I killed the old demon, I pray he gets tortured like the monster he is by whatever disgusting daedra that took that black soul of his." Ruigus spat.

"Don't think his death would have changed much now that I think about it, but I killed one Forsworn, I am glad for that. And I shall kill the rest of them as well. Stendarr may frown upon some of the actions of which I do, but to kill them is a mercy to the rest of this world. That is for sure." Ruigus's speech was bit slurred as an effect of getting intoxicated off of the wine. He downed his wineglass once more.

"It infuriates me that someone can be so treacherous and so pitiful as those silver-bloods. They, who use deception and corruption to get their wealth and power. Alduin, promise me that we will never stoop to the level of these Silver-Bloods and the rest of all ilk such as them." Ruigus stated.

' _What wonderful seed has been planted inside your heart Ruigus?'_ Alduin thought upon his words.

"We shall not my love. These other beings use secrecy, deceit, and underhanded tactics to get what they desire. What shall be a major difference for us is that we use our own superiority to our advantage. We take what we want through honest force. You and I both exert this." Said Alduin. There was some silence as Ruigus sat, staring across and at another barrel full of wine.

"That is a terrible experience to have befallen you. Though you shouldn't hang yourself up over it anymore Ruigus, I am here and you've a future ahead of you and it is bright and wonderful." She added. Rubbing Ruigus's back.

"I still remember what we want for ourselves. I am just full of grief over past events, do you not think the same about your memories too?" Ruigus asked.

"I do, you know that? It is awful when you go over your own mistakes and your own impotence but you should never beat yourself over the head with it. It will only ever make it worse." Alduin replied, a glint in her eyes.

"Come, you're getting drunk off the wine. I am surprised you are able to talk so straight after having that much." Said Alduin, as she got a drink for herself.

"Not until you stop at the very least, and I shall continue until I can no longer handle it." The young man replied. Filling up his glass after she did.

"I'll have to carry you again, won't I?" Alduin grinned.  
Ruigus rolled his eyes. "Maybe." He said. Alduin gave a contented sigh.

"You need to get out of that scrap they gave you first." Said Alduin, gesturing at his armor. With a sigh Ruigus stripped the armor off piece by piece until he was in his regular clothes.  
"Can you get up?" She then asked. Ruigus, leaving his glass on the ground used the barrel as support.

"Not too drunk." He said wearily.

"My point of view differs with that." Said she with a sly grin.

"Let's go to sleep, you need and deserve it. It is my desire to rest as well." Said Alduin as she tugged on Ruigus's standing body, threatening to topple him over.

"Come, come." Was her words as she led Ruigus to bed. A contented feeling came over her and she looked at the happy face of her beloved.

The light of the dragonborn's eyes shone in the way that she loved so much, so full of life and desire they were to her.

"I should start being mean to you again. Things are not the same as they used to between as when I did." Mused Alduin.

"You pretended didn't you?" Came the drunken accusation of Ruigus.

"It cannot be helped when I see a great deal of humanity within you Ruigus."

"You." Sighed Ruigus, as he now stumbled into bed.

Ruigus fell into bed exhausted as Alduin checked around the room, it was a guest's room but it was perfect to her nonetheless in such a mortal dwelling.

With a small skip her step she spread the curtains of windows in the room. They both could see the Aurora in the sky above them.

Alduin turned around.

"I thought you'd like it." She said. Ruigus smiled.

"I do." Replied the young man. Alduin ltook off her own armor and lifted the covers.

Crawling in she stared at the same window she uncovered.

"It's one thing that I took so much appreciation to in both Atmora and here. There are some unique wonders in this world in particular." Alduin stayed silent for a few moments after having said that.

"Never forget that you and I are two of them." She said. She then turned to look at Ruigus.

"Ah, asleep in an instant." Said Alduin as she noticed the closed eyelids of Ruigus.

Alduin remained silent, a tender look on her as she stayed staring at him for many a moment before turning over to sleep.

That night Ruigus would dream of home, happier days of past and future, dreams of fighting a minotaur with Emperor Mede II with only their bare fists, of a man whose gold hair has started to wain away, and an arm wrestle with a peculiar woman with golden eyes.

Alduin on the other did not dream, she created dreams sometimes. Sometimes she saw her own dreams, the dreams of others, and the nightmares of more.

* * *

Hadvar along with his three companions were about to go to sleep. They had been playing a game of cards, as it stood Marcus was winning again and again. His successes mattered only to the hot-head's own pride. It was a friendly game with custom rules.

"Alavia and Ruigus did good today." Remarked Aethan as he drew some new cards from the pile.

"They did, but this was an easy thing for them." Replied Hans. The men nodded.

"If it were any harder they still would have been able to it with a good victory." The old man added. A moment of silence took place.

"They'll make sure this war ends quickly. We'll all get to go home soon when they win this war and we'll all take a nice rest." Said Marcus wistfully.

"Just think, Alavia and Ruigus will be off somewhere important and we'll be going back to our normal lives. They're stuck to the paths of heroes now and we're just a bunch of nobodies." Marcus said once more. Hadvar frowned so slightly and shook his head.

"I don't think we'll be nobodies Marcus. You're not one to be confined to a normal life. I think that I will just return to Riverwood after this. Hans, I know you'll be going back to your family and you Aethan, you're royalty back in Riften and you may even be a Jarl if we retake it. I know Ruigus will put in a good word for you but I just think that..." Hadvar paused for a moment.

"Maybe more will happen to us than just winning this war. There's still the Thalmor and since Ruigus is the Dragonborn…." Aethan leaned in.

"You think he'll try to become the Emperor?" Aethan asked. Hadvar stared into Aethan's light brown eyes.

"I think so. He's seemed so spirited as of late and I think he's not going to hold himself back anymore now that he is getting more power, I may be wrong about that however. Ruigus remains a good man no matter what, we know him and he's a noble soul." Said Hadvar.

"We'd best be noble as well." Replied Hans.

"Has anyone else noticed that Alavia might be contributing to that? The woman has been getting promoted along with him and outranks him so slightly. It's a hunch but with how mysterious she can be I get the feeling they're in cahoots." Said Marcus. Hans facepalmed.

"That is obvious youngling." Replied Hans.

"Well what I am saying is that maybe she's been pushing him?" Marcus shot back.

"That may be harshly worded, Alavia is a good woman." Said Aethan. Marcus nodded at that.

"I don't disagree with that man. It's just that she acts more headstrong." Marcus said.

"She does, and Ruigus handles himself well despite that. Of course, it helps when she loves him, our luckiest of friends and of men." Hadvar said. Another moment of silence took place.

"Who's go was it?" Asked Marcus.

* * *

 _The Pale, West of the Laintar Dale, Near Loreius Farm_

Captain Rolf von Kober had so far found his attachment to Legate Cassius's army to be a misery that afflicted the man.

He had gathered from the Legate's own words and the opinions of the men who served under him that he was a complete joke, and a fool of an Imperial officer. The man's temper was sour and his constant outbursts were similar to that of a child's.  
' _If I am right I shall not be with this man for much longer.'_ Thought Kober.

Kober knew that the majority of Cassius's 3000 man force were Nords. He did not care if they had Stormcloak affiliations already or not he was wondering when they would make the turn on their commander.

Cassius was not a man that raised the morale of his forces, and his control was limited to threats and insults.  
Kober knew that there would be an ambush in the forest near a landmark known as the 'Weynon Stones'. How he knew this would happen, was tied into a few connections he made with the Penitus Oculatus who in turn had some eyes in certain places. Of course, he knew more than just the Oculatus to turn to when it came to info.

For a moment he wondered if the dim-witted Legate would know of what would await him as they marched onwards. He then shook his head.

' _No, any thing that he may realize is soon ruined by his own worthlessness as a Commander. In the last war he was known as a good fighter, but such a man as him is limited to that.'_ Thought Rolf.

If Cassius were to fail indeed. The Captain would need an escape plan to save himself and anyone smart enough to listen to him. While he valued his own life more, the more men saved the better the Empire could be in the next fight.

Rolf von Kober's dark brown eyes stared off into the many lights and colors of the aurora above. Kober's eyes to one could be described as terrifying and a cold, calculating feeling.

* * *

The night would mark the end of 4E 202, the 22nd of Morning Star. Only a few months had passed since the arrival of the World Eater and the Dragonborn.

The fate of Tamriel and ultimately that of Nirn's would soon change drastically once more as fate itself would spin on it's head.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12: Ruigus's Gambit Part One

_Chapter 12: Ruigus's Gambit: Part One_

* * *

Ruigus and Alavia woke up abruptly to the sound of banging on the door of their room.

"Ruigus? Alavia? Are you in here?" Yelled a voice that belonged to their servant, Malborn.

Ruigus shot up right out of bed and almost fell over himself.

"We're here! We're here!" Ruigus yelled back at the Elf.

"Oh good." Malborn said to himself, inaudible to Ruigus. "The staff are waiting for you downstairs in the dining hall!" Yelled Malborn.

"We'll be there soon, thank you Malborn!" Yelled Ruigus.

Malborn turned around and took a path back to the stairs, nearly losing his location in the process as the Mayor had himself quite a fancy manor. Malborn envied it, many a mortal would.

"I know I was the one who scheduled the meeting for morning but this is incredibly lame how early it is." Alduin complained to Ruigus.

Ruigus merely smiled at Alduin.

"What?" Alduin then asked, curious about his smile.

"We should not be content to lay around all day Alduin." Ruigus said in a well meaning tone towards her.

"Fool. We are more lively than that." She replied, looking smug.

Ruigus laughed. Ruigus was getting into his dress uniform customary of all Imperial officers when not wearing their armor.

Being a Champion did not mean one was an officer, but Ruigus took it as that regardless. As it would be, promotions from someone such as an Imperial governor-general were taken on a much higher regard, while a Tribune from the legion rarely had more power than a captain it was changed in such a promotion.

"Ugh, do we have to get into these outfits?" Alduin asked, grabbing her officer's uniform out of her own bag.

"It's customary to do so in the Empire." Ruigus explained.

"A redundant and worthless one as it would seem to me." Alduin said with a sigh.

"Next time we'll come with bloodied armor, I think that'd be appropriate." Said Ruigus. Alduin, looking at his face was amused how he looked so adorable and smug as he joked.

"It'd be more convenient. Even if it were such a filthy way." Alduin mused.

"Alduin, sometimes you remind me of a barbarian." Said Ruigus, the sentence caused Alduin to jump.

"A barbarian!?" She exclaimed, puffing herself up.

"You know, like an Atmoran, or a Reachman?" Alduin stared at Ruigus.

Alduin pouted.

"You know I am more civilized than that when I want to be." Replied Alduin, becoming rather sly.

"A civilized barbarian then!" Ruigus grinned mischievously.

"I'll entertain the idea that I am that." Said the Goddess as she finished getting into her clothes. Ruigus then sighed softly, earning her full attention.

"I think only after a couple or so weeks of being together we're having repeat conversations already."

"For all I know I could be having a repeat conversation of a repeat conversation." Said the young man wistfully, resting himself against the door.

"You should not have to be concerned about that. As a matter of fact I still remain flustered on how to approach you with topics so it's small talk. I am no romantic." Ruigus snickered.

"I am not one either, we do well regardless." Alduin smiled at his words.

"It is good that I get reminded of how excellent I am." She said.

"You're just taking the chance to enlarge your ego." Said Ruigus.

"As always as it should be, on a more serious matter you shouldn't be so concerned with it. We've got a lot of time to spend with one another it's only just that we'll be busy." Said Alduin, eyes still focused.

"That's a certainty….I'll do my best." Responded choclate haired man.

Alduin, as she looked into his eyes thought of the words that he said to her in that wine cellar last night. It had been the second time he had brought up his time of imprisonment in that disgusting mortal town, she knew that the death of that mortal known as Eltrys deeply affected him to a degree. She then wondered if it was simply guilt, depression or the simple circumstance that the man was going to be a father, much like Ruigus's own father before he died.

Ruigus was a man who would witness many more tragic deaths around him, Alduin had in the past and she figured that she would experience many more with him. Regret was something that always nagged one until an ultimate breaking point. To Alduin, she sensed much of it in him already, perhaps she had a semblance of regret stashed away within herself, maybe her acceptance of the world around her made it so that the deaths of others did not phase her.

Alduin opened her mouth for a moment to say something, then she closed it.

' _It must be something that he wants to come to peace on his own terms_ _with himself.'_ Alduin theorized.

"Were you about to say something Alduin?" Ruigus asked, obviously noticing her action. Alduin smiled sweetly.

"I love you." She then took the chance to ruffle the man's hair while he was slightly flabbergasted. She knew like many of his behaviors that he did this on purpose, she found it all too adorable when he played along like that.

"Haha, we'll definitely go crush those rebels together!" She grinned, while continuing the ruffle. The Dragonborn blushed and smiled.

"We should not keep the officers waiting." The beleaguered man said. Alduin stopped the ruffling but kept her grin.

"To talk and to food then." She replied, Ruigus opened the door and motioned her to go first.

"I hope they have something for us to eat, and some water." Ruigus said as he caught up with her.

"Not in the mood for drinking wine until you pass out huh?" Alduin teased.

"Water is better to drink, it's just nice to drink something like wine every once in a while." He replied.

"May surprise you darling but after having tasted so many things for so long you eventually grow sick of these highly valued delicacies. In the end you go back to what you started with, whether it be water, milk, apples, or just cooked meat." She then laughed.

"That last one may be considered a fancy delicacy itself but you get what I am saying. Many seem to think that to indulge in excess of fine food and drink is something that is good. I think it is only good to do so if you wish to fatten yourself up like a pig." Stated Alduin with a small smile to her lips.

"That being said, I need to eat a lot." Said Alduin. Licking her lips.

"Isn't that contradictory?" Ruigus pointed out, Alduin had a predatory look on her eyes as she imagined all the sorts of food that would be given to her back when she was still revered as a Goddess.

"I'm a Dragon." Alduin deadpanned.

"I'm the Dragonborn." Replied Ruigus.

"Do you happen to shapeshift between different appearances Ruigus?" Asked Alduin, a forced look of displeasure on her face.

"I don't need to, unlike someone at my side I feel comfortable with how I am." Ruigus said, a playful smirk upon his face. Alduin turned her head to glare ebony-tipped arrows at him with her eyes.

"That statement alone is worth a punishment for such disrespectful language. I now have to think of one when we take that fortress." Said Alduin, Ruigus could have sworn he saw her teeth turn razor sharp.

"What terrible fate shall befall me now?" Questioned Ruigus.

' _I am going to regret being so sarcastic with her one of these days.`_ Sighed Ruigus mentally.

"As I say, you shall see." Replied she.

The pair reached the double-doors that led into the hall. They could hear the voices of recognizable individuals such as Hilvette behind it.

"Is there anything you want to discuss before we head in?" Asked Ruigus as he was about to open the right door.

"Well. What I want to go over is how they are currently feeling about our situation at the moment after that I think we'll go over details and then announce our brilliant plan. If they dislike it I would like to tell the to deal with it but that won't do. I can convince them to our line of thinking. Even if they are not as simple-minded as I would assume. Other than that I would to discuss with who and what should be assigned to you and I want to ensure your safety. You are more likely to engage the enemy than I will and you have a smaller and faster force. You may indefatigable but even you must take a rest alright?" Spoke Alduin.

"I'll take a rest only if the men need it, I'll get my sleep when they do." He replied nonchalantly.

"Hmph, that will do." Alduin smiled sweetly.

"Oh and one thing too Alduin, even if the officers are simple-minded I think you should still ask of what they have to say about things." Ruigus added.

"I shall listen for you. That should cover it all now, let us head in." Alduin said.

Ruigus held the door open for Alduin as she walked in. Immediately the room went silent.

"At attention!" Yelled Hilvette. All of the Imperial Officers in the room stood straight up and saluted.

"At ease!" Replied Ruigus, the officers sat back down upon their chairs at the long table which was quite large by any standard mayor's, or Jarl's table.

"Good morning." Started Alduin.

"Good morning sir!" Was the almost perfectly unified response.

"Today I want to discuss our current situation and to discuss about how we are going to make our push on Fortress Dunstad. I have a proposal for a plan that, I believe should have some word on it. D'lliers and Hilvette as my captains give me a status report. Other officers you are free to comment on any personal issues you have so long as they are succinct." Stated Alduin authoritatively, Ruigus noted how she had that aspect of herself so perfectly commanding.

There was a silence in the room before D'lliers spoke first.

"Sir, all I have to report is that we are fine on supplies and the like, the siege equipment is ready for the march and reinforcements for the garrison will be in the village in just a few minutes." Reported the Breton Captain, his stature was noticeably straighter than usual and his expression was quite a happy sight to see.

Ruigus noted that this happiness was one that radiated throughout the room almost as if by magic, the young man suddenly felt a desire to talk to the man on a personal level, not as an officer or a superior to someone lower than that rank this was a thought that crossed the young man's mind constantly, but his duty required him to fight and to lead and he could not talk to someone such as D'lliers or Hadvar. It was the one thing he already disliked about rising in status. And he would find it a common complaint to his own self.

"As you can tell from the mood of all men and women in this room I assure you lady Alavia that the morale of our unit is stellar especially since our victory, we are willing to make a move towards the fortress now. I would like to request that we send a scout so that we can have a better idea of the defenses." There was a murmur of agreement that followed Hilvette's words.

"That pleases me. I have something as an alternative to the scouts however, my question is did that Mayor have anything to say?" Hilvette's mouth twitched.

"Unfortunately not, he just betrayed the Imperial Garrison so that the Stormcloaks could get in." Alduin looked at D'lliers.  
"Do you wish to enact revenge upon the man?" Alduin asked the man.

"No sir." Replied D'lliers, his hands remained at his side and it had it not been for the meeting Ruigus would have imagined that he would merely shrug.

"Why is that?" Alduin then asked.

"The company that Tribune Alavia and Champion Ruigus lead is not a conventional one. You two commanders have been most kind and honorable to our enemy so far. While I have yet to formulate an accurate opinion I believe that you are not like the others and are far more sophisticated in your leadership. Things such as murder are beyond us." D'lliers stated, Alduin and Ruigus were both surprised at the man's view of them, a humbling feeling was shared between the two.

"Things will get tough, you know we cannot always make the right decision." Blurted Ruigus.

"I know that you will try, that is more than most officers and I at the very least shall follow that." The Breton stated. Alduin raised her right hand to indicate a stop.

"I thank you Captain D'lliers on the behalf of us both. However we must not be idle and indulge in talk that makes us complacent and unable to act." D'lliers nodded. A man raised his hand. Ruigus recognized him as Cario, the Orange-haired and skilled Lieutenant he met yesterday.

"You may speak." Said Alduin.

"Tribune I wish to ask what is our plan for claiming the fort?" The young breton asked, impatient. Alduin regarded the man with a smirk.

"Why I was just about to get to that Lieutenant." Simply stated by Alduin without seeming unintentionally condescending on the eager officer.

"I and Ruigus plan to split our forces and in a pincer move close in on Dunstad." Many of the officers, who had been listening intently turned incredulous. An officer suddenly stood up, a middle aged Colovian man who carried an angry expression.

"Forgive me for speaking out in such a manner but we do not have the manpower to do such an action especially when we are going behind enemy lines when they could meet us in the field of battle with a bigger army than either split force and annihilate us all! Please reconsider this strategy." Ruigus and Alduin glared at the man. Cario and D'lliers expressed disapproving looks.

"What is your name and rank?" Alduin asked curtly whilst holding back anger in her voice.

"Urban Schaffer, I am a Sergeant." Said Urban with respect towards Alduin.

"Sergeant Schaffer, I am going to explain the reasoning and the methodology to this plan to you all right now." Alduin stated. Her eyes scanned around the room to catch the full attention of everyone.

"This plan we have determined to cause the most amount of damage to the enemy if they are to encounter us. Schaffer you may fear defeat and you are right to. But to fear it is to underestimate the skills and abilities of all gathered in this hall. If we are to meet the enemy in combat as divided forces I have no doubt that we can win so long as they are not a full army of 5000 or more, we can beat double our number and win." Alduin then paused. Ruigus took the chance to scan around the room to see the emotions of the other men and women in the hall.

Hadvar and his group, Cario, that Bruno that Ruigus met yesterday, a lieutenant that Ruigus did not recognize, and the two captains seemed to be in awe.

"We will surround Dunstad and quickly take it over in a matter of 2 days. Both my and Ruigus's forces shall meet when we encircle it. We have a week to do this so I want us to meet there in at least in 3 days time. I would like our Company to do more than expected by the Legate and the Governor-General by capturing Dunstad quickly." Alduin turned her head to the two Captains.

"Remind me what siege weapons we've been given." Hilvette and D'lliers stood at attention.

"We have been granted two catapults, one siege tower and four long ladders in addition to ten shorter ladders." Stated Hilvette.

"We have gotten some gifts from the navy Tribune! We've got one of their cannons and some kindle-pitch barrels, eight of them in case we need to blow up the walls." Said D'lliers excitedly. Alduin raised an eyebrow, bewildered at the mention of powder based weapons.

"What are those supposed to be?" Came the incredulous response from the woman. D'lliers coughed.

"They're erm….Oh how do I say this? Powder based weapons, the cannon we have in particular isn't meant for sieges and is more of a field gun as it simply isn't large or powerful enough to reliably take down a wall without expending it's ammo. But it is better than a catapult despite being able to fire fewer shots than it." Stated D'lliers, a certain excitement in his voice.

"You have my curiosity and I would like to see this in action very soon, make it so that we use it upon the enemy freely." D'lliers saluted at her.

"It shall be so Commander." He said happily.

"Now tell me what those Kindlepitch barrels are." Alduin asked, coming off as a bit bratty.

"They're barrels that can have their powder lit and create an explosion simply. I don't know too much into how the powder works Commander as you'd have to ask a mage or someone in that field. Anyways, they can take down a wall if we group two to three of them together." Said D'lliers.

A man wearing robes stood up.

"I'm one of the battlemages commander, I can answer that for you right now." Said the battlemage, upon a glance one could tell he was in his early forties.

"That can wait. Now enough of idle chat." Alduin then steeled her eyes once more, demanding full attention from those in front of her.

"For my force I shall take 1400 of our force, Ruigus shall go with 600. I shall go the main route towards the fortress and shall crush any enemy force that stands in our way, Ruigus will go to cover more ground and quickly. He shall go and locate any nearby enemy forces and cutout the enemy supply line if they are to be spotted." Said Alduin, as she nearly stood out of her chair.

"Captains, I want you to work together with Ruigus and delegate the proper officers to both of our detachments. Ruigus you can hand pick them but I want both captains with me and some lieutenants to go with you, and where is that Secantius?" Alduin then asked.

Coincidentally, Secantius had walked in the same moment she had said that. He sounded like he had been running judging from the way the man panted.

"I am here! The men that shall be taking position as garrison have arrived and I have received new instructions from Rikke from a messenger with them." Secantius then held out the missive to Alduin, then saluted when she took it from him.

Alduin then began to open the letter, opening it was something she had difficulty with because this was one of the first times she had ever seen one.

Some of the men in the room could have sworn they saw Ruigus whispering something to her as she briefly struggled with it. The moment he shifted back she had it open, the pair stared at the contents of the letter.

Ruigus then noticeably looked disappointed. Alduin's expression turned darker. She then placed the missive towards where Hilvette sat.

"All of you should read it, it's says that we are to leave the fortress walls undamaged and take it that way." Said Alduin.

"It is a ridiculous order." Said Ruigus, speaking to himself but loudly for a few to hear him. As he said this a sergeant stood up.

"This is a farce! No military commander with any mind of how a war goes would make such a ridiculous request on an already very difficult campaign!" Stood a Sergeant, an old man one who seemed to have participated in the Great War.

Hilvette read over the letter, eyes narrowed. She then passed it across the table to D'lliers.

"I have served under Rikke since she was first promoted, this is not something she would order. A deep suspicion tells me it is from the Elder Council or the Emperor himself though I would say it is the former.

Ruigus nodded in agreement to both of those points. He too had served under Rikke for a brief time before but he could tell that she was a person who took her lessons from Tullius. A rising feeling of camaraderie arose for Hilvette, she too seemed to share dissatisfaction with the Elder Council.

"I think so as well." Said Ruigus simply.

"This is just a minor setback, we can still take it. I can take this grievance up with this 'council' later." Said Alduin, one could see that she was irritated. Oddly, the one thing that had helped cement the relationship between all of those in that room was because of that letter, dislike towards the decisions of the Elder Council outweighed anything that could be seen as a foolish strategy.

"Everyone, proceed as normal. We ride out in three hours." With that announcement everyone scrambled.

Ruigus would then make his choice to D'lliers and Hilvette on who he wanted to go with him.

* * *

Those three hours had gone almost like minutes to the men and women of first company. They had already been ready to march but to be reassigned to two different leaders was a lengthy process. Thankfully, Alduin had experience in delegating forces from the long distant times before these people were born. Ruigus had done wonderful on his part, proving himself to be fast and decisive as to who he wanted with him.

Following Ruigus would be Lieutenant Cario who would be in charge of the calvary, Lieutenant Schmacker would be in charge of the archers, Lieutenant Cocus would be the man ensuring that all infantry were in order. He took Marcus and Hadvar with him to act as bodyguards and messengers.

Ruigus's force was more focused on Calvary and light infantry. He fully intended to move as quickly as he could from one place to another.

After enjoying breakfast quickly with the rest of the officers, Alduin and Ruigus said their goodbyes to each other and went their own path towards their same goal.

Ruigus thought about their conversation as he rode out, Hadvar and Marcus next to him.

 _Alduin had finished assembling the final piece of her armor onto herself when she then looked over to Ruigus who had already been fully kitted out in his armor and weapon, sitting in a chair reading a book off the shelf belonging to the Mayor._

" _What are you reading?" Alduin asked with a small smile gracing her lips._

" _A book on the history and culture of Skyrim, thought I would get a quick read on it. A good read it's been and I think have learned a few things from it." Said he as he placed the book back to where it belonged._

" _These Nords truly are quite a warlike and terrifying people, though I have yet to fight one that truly gave me a good fight. Ulfric better try to be like his predecessors back when they were an empire, what a fight would be if he was." The young man said. Alduin's eyes stared at him._

" _With luck you might just meet one soon, this will be a tougher fight from here on out. I doubt we will continue to meet untrained novices." She said. She was surprised by his eagerness to put his life at risk._

" _You better stay safe." She then added. The man smiled, his hand at that locket of his._

" _I will try my hardest." He replied softly, his eyes had the same spark of inspiration she so often saw inside of them._

" _You always do, but even I once learned that you must take a break despite my own desire to get something done." Ruigus chuckled heartily at her words, he looked as if he had remembered something._

" _You dote and repeat lessons similarly to my Mother Alduin, I am going to take heed of your words, and I shall see you soon." Said Ruigus, a smile gracing his lips._

 _Alduin grinned and then punched Ruigus lightly as if to tease the dutiful Imperial. Closing the distance she planted a kiss onto his lips and walked to the door._

" _Before I leave I have to say I envy how young and so bright you are, with you I am constantly reminded of much brighter days that are now bygone and nearly forgotten. It feels like a repeat to an extent, but I have someone special with me." She paused as she stood, opening the door._

" _I love you, it feels so incredibly alien to utter such a phrase I have heard my own mother use on myself many times in the past. But I believe that is has a meaning when I say it to you, I want you to remember that." Said Alduin._

" _Alduin. I shall see to it that this timeline shall be different unlike any other before it. I think that is the reason as to why you and I are here now. I think that I begin to learn how to love when you are around." Ruigus paused, then he giggled light-heartedly. As Alduin stood there, un-moving._

" _Your words are moving and leave much to discuss...I do not wish to leave with any grievances labored." Replied Alduin. Ruigus could see how her eyes were closed as she faced outwards in a near meditative stance._

" _It's odd, to part like this." Ruigus asked, momentarily realizing the subject could be brought up when they met again._

" _I agree entirely, I must say I grow impatient of being confined to just this disguise. It would be faster otherwise." She said with a wistful impression._

" _It would be immeasurably chaotic if you did that." Ruigus grinned. Alduin brightened up._

" _You have the blood of a Dova-Dragon as well! Admit that you find causing Chaos appealing. Ruigus threw up his hands and shook his head._

" _You'd have to brainwash me to change my mind on that." His expression turned smug._

" _Is that so?" She asked. She then cackled._

" _Let us go now." Said she, keeping an equally smug look as she offered a hand. Taking it, Ruigus stood up._

Ruigus was going to miss her. Yet, after looking once more at the men around him he felt confident about his own self. Ruigus simply wondered how Alduin would take being separated from him, he figured that if he could be fine with it. So would she. Ruigus shook his head, he began to think he was truly becoming as much of a worrywart as she was. Thankfully, he was about to receive a small mercy from his own thoughts thanks to Hadvar.

"We're certainly going for going for glory aren't we Ruigus?" Asked Hadvar in a sly manner.

"Glory is not all, I think simple victory over the Stormcloaks is a better concept." Said Ruigus as his men marched with him.

"Ha, I think so as well." Hadvar went silent for a few moments before opening his mouth to speak, a curious wind blew around him.

"Ruigus, do you still hear those voices of the Divines? I remember that you said you heard them once back at Whiterun." Questioned Hadvar. Ruigus turned his head to look at the bright and clear blue sky above them.

"Not since then, but I believe that one time and the gifts they granted me were enough to set me on my true path." Said Ruigus, Hadvar detected a certain zealousness from Ruigus's tone.

"A part of me wishes they had not, is it not their will to guide us to be strong and not have to direct us to a single path using gifts?" As Ruigus said this he patted his horse, Trun.

"However I think there are other men that need such direction in these chaotic times. They waste their time and effort on a man who willingly fights for them like how a Crusader would." Ruigus said with a sigh. He smiled grimly.

"I just can't believe it's the new year already, time flies fast and I have done so much since I arrived here. Of course it hasn't been exactly a year yet since then." His view turned to the road in front of him. Malborn, who rode on a wagon behind Ruigus and his staff looked at the map. So far, they had been across the small mountain adjacent to the town and crypt of Frostmere.

"We're getting close to the Tower of Mzark Ruigus. Uh, judging from the map we'll be able to go down this mountain soon." He reported. Ruigus nodded in acknowledgment.

Marcus, who had been listening to everything now smiled.

"I sense a fight soon." He said.

"Not at the tower surely." Said Cario, frowning as he looked at the tower with his spyglass.

"Commander, should we hold onto it for a moment? It would be good if we can observe the surrounding area. Also I think we ought to camp there for the night, it's a good spot." The bright haired Breton beamed.

"We'd best not blow our cover too early and have the enemy stare at us from their fortress on the first day as we stand in front of it waiting for them to kill us as we siege with such a small force." Said Ruigus, his voice becoming gradually amused.

"Commander Kessel I mean no disrespect but couldn't you use your powers as a Dragonborn to overpower the enemy in a single fight?" Sounded a voice that belonged to no other than Lieutenant Cocus. Ruigus's eyes darted to the man.

"That is a possibility. Yet I think I would be overwhelmed regardless by them releasing their arrows and bolts upon me or worse yet magic." He then said gave an order to move forwards towards Mzark.

"I admit with shame as to not being a proper Dragonborn, but I shall be one soon. However I think would rather trade for being a better soldier overall." Said Ruigus once more in response to the question.

"One day Cocus I shall be able to take on any foe no matter their strength or number, whether it be from my own martial prowess or through ability. To get the point straight at this moment I think I am unsuited for a brutal fight on my own." Stated Ruigus.

"That is nothing to fear sir. It is not expected for a man to do everything when they only have two arms." Cocus said in response. The man's wording made Ruigus chuckle.

"Ha! Perhaps, but I believe as though I must do as much as possible myself. It would not do well on the reputation as the last dragonborn if I didn't do my best." Stated Ruigus once more.

The men reached Mzark in a couple minutes after that conversation.

"By Akatosh why name it the 'Tower of Mzark' when it's the bloody size of a small house?" Complained Marcus.

"I think it's because of what's under this place. I have been here before and I know there is an underground system that the Dwemer had back when they still existed." Ruigus informed.

His thoughts then turned to the Blades once more. Checking over his back, he saw Malborn looking right at him, Ruigus nodded his head.

There must be some of the Blades inside here. He had to use the relatively secret elevator system to get quickly to the bottom of it soon. More reason for him to camp his men out here.

"Alright, let's dismount and have the troops rest here, they've marched enough. Have some of the Calvary men go foraging soon. Now, I ought to check these ruins to ensure how safe it is. Malborn! Come with me." Commanded Ruigus in a relaxed manner as he held his usual smile.

"Sure you don't need us to come with you?" Hadvar asked. Marucs wore a slight pout as he dismounted and walked to the side of Hadvar.

"I doubt that we shall find a fight down there. Stay here in case the Rebels are able to find us. I shall only take about an hour." Ruigus stated. Marcus snorted.

"Only an hour? You and Malborn are going have to fill up all of our graves when you get back." The hotheaded Nibeean spoke with sarcasm.

"You will do good." Came the simple reply of the Champion.

With that said, Ruigus and Malborn departed.

"Now I finally get a chance to talk to you Malborn, how are you doing?" Ruigus asked, walking towards the lift.

"Can't tell you for how exactly I feel, the Blades offered me to work for them by arranging it so I can get to your side because I have nowhere else to go or do." Malborn said with a solemn tone in his voice.

"If you worry about the Thalmor have no fear, even they will not try to bother with me and Alavia after what we did to them last time." Ruigus reassured.

"Can't they still take action against you? The Concordat gave them a lot of authority over the Empire." Ruigus contemplated the point, it was curious that they had not done anything else to him yet.

Entering the Dwemer elevator filled with it's assortments of gears and other alien inventions Ruigus pulled the lever to begin the descent.

"That is something I have thought little of. Maybe it could be that the Thalmor are busy with other things, or do they see dealing with someone such as me as futile?" Questioned the Colovian.

"The Thalmor are not the type of people to give up, they come back one way or another." Said Malborn, he spoke from experience.

"I will see what trick those swine can pull next." Said Ruigus.

" _I wonder what they are doing now."_ He then thought to himself.

"So er is this what a Dwemer construction is? They don't have these in Valenwood." Malborn said as he looked in awe.

"Yeah it is. Crazy isn't it? Hard to believe such things exist when all other people's settlements and constructions are so vastly different. Seems the way to go has been to copy what these Dwemer have made and make it into something else." Stated Ruigus, it had been true many inventions such as glasses had been off of what little Dwemer technology had been recovered.

Ruigus had acclimated an interest in the Dwemer, Aftland and Mzark had assured that much.

"There must be some of the Blades down here. They are here aren't they Malborn?" Ruigus questioned the Wood Elf next to him.

"They're still here, and they are still working on deciphering the Dwemer writings and all of that, last I heard they thought they were getting close to something that was quite massive of a find. I don't know what though." Malborn said, trying to think about what they had said.

"It's where my comprehension of what they talked about got lost, you know?" Stressed the Elf.

"I get that too, there's a lot those Blades have to keep in mind." Said Ruigus, the pair could now see the vast landscape of the underground land known as Blackreach. Malborn could not contain amazement.

"By Y'ffre what is this land?" Sounded Malborn. Ruigus heard the sound of swords leaving their sheaths, the Blades were indeed here.

"Ruigus!?" Exclaimed the young voice of Lydia. Ruigus smiled and raised his right hand to give a small wave to the two Blades that stood before he and Malborn. He saw Lydia and one other man next to her, a Nordic man with bright blue eyes and a plain looking face.

Ruigus extended his hand to two Blades who now sheathed their weapons.

"It's me and I brought Malborn, one of us, Good to see you two, Lydia and what is your name?" Asked Ruigus as he smiled at the Nordic man, seemingly surprised by Ruigus's nature.

"Arfast, Arfast Battle-Born." He shook the hand of Ruigus while sharing a smile.

" _Battle-Born? Wasn't that the same name that drunken man uttered that one day?"_ The Imperial thought as the handshake ended.

"Your expression seems to imply you know of my family Ruigus, I assure you the conflict between us and the Gray Manes is because of idiocy. I, unlike the rest of my family am not an idiot." The Nord said.

Ruigus liked this man already.

"I can see that Arfast, I thank you for becoming one of my protectors." He thanked.

"I am glad to, being a man under the will of the true dragonborn gave me a reason to fight, and fight for you I shall." Ruigus raised an eyebrow, curious at the man.

"A man you barely know?" Ruigus asked. The man chuckled and patted him on his shoulder.

"I am getting to know you now aren't I?" The man smiled.

"Haha! Smart man." Beamed the dark haired Imperial. Ruigus and Arfast seemed to reach an understanding of the other.

"Where are the others at?" Asked Ruigus as he looked around the Oculory room, it sure was an impressive sight, the embarrassing memory of he and the Blades struggling with the puzzle to unlock the Elder Scroll nearly brought him to laughter.

"They're over by that research center we found when we first arrived, we'll lead you to them but be careful, there's still Falmer down here and we're certain there's other things down here but we don't know what." Said Lydia, a worried tone in her voice.

The group got into a line, Lydia led the front with Ruigus following and Arfast was in the back, Malborn in front of him.

"See that city my Emperor? We've been trying to clear out the Falmer there but we've had only a little luck. We could use your help for this if you have time to spare." Lydia stated, a near pleading tone slipped from the young woman.

"It shall be an honor to help out my Blades." Said Ruigus.

"Yet first I must meet up with the rest. Continue on Lydia." The man added, ordering Lydia to continue onwards, she gave a smile and walked on.

Ruigus noticed how Malborn was being silent at the moment, he decided he would relax the mood for him.

"Admiring the sights are you Malborn?" Said Ruigus, a warm tone he spoke with.

"Y-Yeah I am, this place is a small world underneath us, wish I could explore this all safely." Responded Malborn.

"That's what we're here for, just not for the sake of tourists or vagrants." Chuckled Arfast upon saying those words.

"Ah whelp, one day it might anyways." He added, his voice helped ease the mood.

"You know speaking of that it's hard to believe that nobody has come to a place like this in force and cleared it out and did something with it." Ruigus said, complaining against the stagnancy of the world.

"That's what we're here for." Said Lydia, repeating Arfast. Ruigus frowned.

"You two speak so similarly." The Imperial said, grinning.

Lydia gave him a smug look. Ruigus shook his head.

"If Florin is here I shall report your behavior on how your act around your liege." Retorted Ruigus.

"Please no." Begged Lydia jokingly.

"I shall let it go, I fancy myself a benevolent man." He humorously replied before shaking his head once more.

"Heh, enough of the Juvenile talk for now, I want to see what's now been found!" Ruigus said with excitement.

* * *

Captain Rolf von Kober rode on his horse next to his commander, Legate Cassius.  
They were in a heavily forested area known as the Shrouded Grove, their army had been proceeding along a path towards what would be the town of Nightgate.

The Legate had been spouting out orders to his men so constantly that Kober felt even more annoyed with the man than usual.

Kober began to ride past the lines to check on his unit. He knew that the enemy would unleash an ambush soon, they had them surrounded. The only thing Kober wondered is how they would start this off.

It was at that moment as he joined with Lieutenant that he heard a warhorn. The whole column froze in place. Kober took the chance to identify which direction West was, it was his greatest chance at escape.  
" _That is how."_ He affirmed with himself. He unsheathed his sword.

Many a man yelled at the front as they were attacked, the other flanks were pushing on Cassius's army.

"Men. We are going to breakthrough the West and escape this slaughter. Attack." Kober ordered calmly, an odd comparison as to the situation he was in.

Infighting broke out among the other units as the Nordic units began to fight the others, they had betrayed the Empire and switched sides.

" _Impotence."_ Kober thought, thinking of his Nibeean commander's own inability to see such a betrayal.

His Lieutenant rode up to him.

"What the hell is going on!? Are we being betrayed!?" He asked, Kober shook his head as his men fought on. The Stormcloaks were superior when it came to fighting them like this, surrounded, outnumbered, and against a fearful and undisciplined force.

"We are being annihilated, if you wish not to die then I shall ask you to join our men and create on opening so that we can escape." The Lieutenant opened his mouth to retort at Kober, but then dutifully shut his mouth and rode out to help his men.

It was not long before his men managed to cut through the enemy. Kober was almost surprised by his men's effectiveness.

" _Perhaps I might be able to save someone else from this?"_ He thought as he looked at the chaos around him. However, it did not seem to be the case as all the others were either overrun or slowly being whittled down.

Kicking his own horse he quickly rode to the front of his formation, both enemy and ally was closing in on his current position, notably he saw the Legate near him.

"Men, flee now. I shall follow you shortly." He gave them the order.

Kober's men began to flee for their own lives by heading out to the West as he had wished. Kober himself approached the Legate.

"Legate, my men created an opening do you wish to escape?" Captain Rolf von Kober asked Cassius.

Cassius looked at him as if he were crazy.

"No! I shall stay here and fight!" He raged at him, a few Stormcloaks came at the pair.

Kober ran his spear through the head of the foolish one who approached him. Cassius dispatched the others with his Warhammer. Around them men screamed, cried for someone-anyone to save them, and were put to the sword.

"I did not survive the Battle of the Gold Road to run like a coward when my own brothers perished against the Thalmor!" He yelled once more towards the Captain.

"You still wish to die here without getting your revenge against them?" Kober asked. His voice remained cold and collected. Cassius's features twisted into a much deeper anger.

"You know nothing of honor Kober you stinking rat! You best take your chance to escape before I kill you myself, run you swine! Run!" He advised to the Captain. Kober in response regarded him for a moment before turning his horse around.

"Honor and Revenge is it?" He questioned in a murmur only Kober himself heard.

"I see then, Legate kill as many Stormcloaks as you can before you die, I too seek my revenge. I plan to enact it differently from you." Said Kober before parting, a few Empire soldiers followed after him.

" _Honor? A dead belief in times like this, there is only numbers now."_ Kober thought as he rode off.

The fighting continued to go on as the Empire troops were down to their terrified last, 20 remained. The Stormcloaks encircled them, reforming their lines as they did. The two forces stared at each other from only a few meters apart.

"Treacherous Stormcloak whores! Allow me to fight your Commander honorably or I shall bathe in your putrid blood!" Yelled Cassius as he challenged them.

There was a brief scuffle among the Stormcloaks. Before the enemy commanders showed their faces.

Stormcloak General Hjornskar Head-Smasher appeared, he was a man with a rugged if not relatively handsome face and long brown hair, his expression was that of calmness.

Alongside him appeared the new Commander Ralof of Riverwood. He wore a pitying expression, but he had steel in his heart.

There was a man wearing Imperial Armor, he had seemed to have recently put blue warpaint on his face, it was the sign of the Stormcloak bear. Cassius's rage built further as he recognized Skjen Black-Toe.

A few other Stormcloak officers were behind them.

"Skjen go plough yourself!" The Legate insulted. Skjens refused to look away in shame as he stared at the Legate.  
Skjen whispered to Hjornskar.

"Cassius, I shall fight you! Prepare to die!" Skjen rushed at him with his shield and axe.

"Die with your paltry honor!" Skjen yelled once more.

"I shall die with honor! You will never go to your Sovngarde for what you have done you hagraven of a Nord!" Said the Legate with fury, the weapons of the two men collided.

The two clashed, blow after blow followed from each other as the Stormcloak soldiers hurled insults to the Legate.

A strong blow from Cassius's warhammer broke through Skjen's shield. In response Skjen surprised Cassius by swinging his axe at the same time he made his strike. Cassius had made a slip.

And with it Cassius would feel a strong pain unlike any other, one that took a toll on his old body. Skjen was readying to slice his head off.

" _I may be too old to get my revenge on the Dominion. Am I that pitiful?"_ Cassius thought to himself, bringing himself back up.

"You will not kill me so easily Skjen, I have survived worse blows than that in the past!" He roared, bringing up his Warhammer to kill the near defenseless Skjen.

Again both of them landed their strikes, Skjen's chest was bashed by the blow of the warhammer and he screamed in pain, his strike on Cassius's head caused his helmet to crack and his head to bleed due to a small cut.

"You despicable, dumb, old milkdrinking Imperial!" Cursed Skjen, using his left hand he tried to pick up his axe.

In kind Cassius struck the head of Skjen as he clutched at his wound.

Many a man cringed as Skjen's head was crushed. His corpse fell then fell over and Cassius let out a sigh.

" _So, in the end I_ _got my revenge on_ _a traitor. I can be content with that one thing before I die."_ He thought to himself as he reopened his eyes.

The Stormcloaks had sent up their archers to the front, men with bows and crossbows stood in front of the Imperials.

"Legate, you did the Legion proud." Said an Imperial soldier, he was met with the first smile he ever saw from his commander.

"Thank you, I had hoped I could bring some honor to our Empire before I died." He spoke with kindness towards the Corporal.

"Men of the Empire! We have fought bravely and have lost! But we shall not die like vermin to these rebels!" Spoke the Legate, the Stormcloaks readied their weapons.

"As my last duty as your commander, charge! For the Empire!" He yelled. He screamed along with his men, stepping over the bodies and charging at the line that held the Stormcloak officers.

"Loosen your bows brothers and sisters!" Ordered General Hjornskar

With those words, Legate Cassius Rageius and the men of his army all perished. The only ones to escape were Captain Rolf von Kober with three Lieutenants and 214 men. Out of the 2000 that had been sent out they had been the only survivors.

500 men had defected to the Stormcloaks. It was a crushing victory for them, they had taken far less casualties than the enemy did.

"Now it is just a matter of being able to do something like this again." Said Hjornskar to his aide, Ralof.

"I can't say we will end up in Sovngarde for fighting like this." Hjornskar nodded at his words.

"Perhaps, there can still be honor like in that display we saw just now. That being said, Skjen displayed too much emotion when he fought, he died as a Nord without honor." He replied.

"There is still sorrow in all of this.." Ralof said, disgusted as he looked at the corpses of Imperials and Stormcloaks all covered in blood and guts.

"There are few men who do not. Our Ulfric Stormcloak is not one of them, and I doubt that Tullius is either. Yet, I know there are others around and beyond us who do not." Said Hjornskar, philosophizing to Ralof.

Ralof nodded.

"Aye." He said simply, just then a Stormcloak Captain ran up to them. Ralof recognized the man, it was Rorster Orc-Hilt. The man was an old veteran of the Great War who had fought for nearly it's entirety and had earned his scars from it. He had the mile yard stare to boot.

"General, some of the enemy escaped to the West, can be no more than 300 I reckon. May I give chase?" Rorster asked.

"Very well, take your men with you and hunt the Imperials. Ralof, I want you to go West as well soon. Fort Dunstad will want to know there are Imperials encroaching on them." Ordered Hjornskar.

"Yes General, can I make a request however?" Ralof asked.

"Very well what is it?" Hjornskar questioned.

"Is it alright if I check the bodies, I have a couple friends that are with the Imperials, I just thought that on the chance they are dead I want to pray that they go to Sovngarde, even if one of them is an Imperial." Said Ralof. Hjornskar chuckled.

"You may, do not make this a habit however. There are many more we must fight if we are to win this war and to fight them we need to be fast." Said Hjornskar, Ralof smiled.

"I won't, thank you." He said before walking off.

Legate Cassius's final duel and charge would make him a known figure in the Empire. The story of how he lost the battle valiantly as a commander and killed a traitor and died as a true Legate. In the end, the first battle of the Shrouded Grove would end in a disaster for the Empire.

Kober regrouped what was left and continued to march to the West as fast as possible. His thoughts returned him to the Legate as he thought about the man's final words before he left him.

" _You fool, only if you are to survive and live on are you then able to plot your revenge."_

Captain Rolf von Kober continued to ponder this and rode on.

* * *

Lydia opened the door to the main research room that had been formerly built by the Dwemer Eras ago, now it was the Blades who managed to turn this building into something more.

"It's Lydia! I've returned with Ruigus." She announced. Hearing the jingling of armor then saw Florin come out of a hallway to the right of their room.

He was expressionless as usual, but he seemed relatively pleased to see him. The man saluted at Ruigus who did the same in return.

"Good to see you Florin." Smiled Ruigus.

"A pleasure to have you here Ruigus, I imagine you are to see what we have discovered?" Said Florin, correctly guessing at his intention.

"You are quite correct on your assumption. I desire to see it my friend." Stated Ruigus.

Florin motioned Ruigus into a room, Lydia came with them while Malborn and Arfast stayed, having some idle talk.

There was a Dwemer table built into the wall with papers of drawings on it.

"We've hired some inventors and other curious parties to aid us in our work here, this is what we have managed to find." Unceremoniously said Florin.

Ruigus picked up the papers and looked at what he could guess were some sort of rough schematics of weapons and tools. He noticed there was also a map.

"These are weapons and other devices aren't they? They're almost incoherent to my eyes." He blinked looking over everything.

"We have all agreed that they look like lost Dwemer weapons that were destroyed or were never completed. These are what little sense we have made out of them, it is big progress in comparison to what others have done. Especially this map." Florin pointed towards the map, it seemed to have locations with names, arrows drawn from each location to another, one was circled and said 'Blackreach', where they were right now.

"A map of other Dwemer settlements?" Ruigus asked. Florin nodded.

"Yes. We managed to follow rumors of a great and massive forge one of these Dwemer cities had secreted away. We've based this sketch off of a Dwemer map, however it was slightly damaged and incoherent in it's language. We are getting a translator to arrive here soon. Keep in mind it will be days." Florin reported. Ruigus smiled once more, almost a grin this time.

"This is wonderful Florin. I want to stay posted about this, be sure to send someone to notify either me, Malborn in the room next to us, or Alavia about your progress. I thank you for doing this." Florin regarded Ruigus curiously.

"I merely do what you wish my lord, you are making us become what we should be as the Blades." Florin felt Ruigus's hand slap onto his shoulder as the man chuckled.

"It is still an honor for all of you to do this. I wish to do something in return for your service, are those Falmer up in that city? The one with the orange candle over it." Ruigus then asked.

"We can handle it." Florin simply responded.

"I implore that I am to assist you in clearing it out now." Florin looked into the eyes of Ruigus, he was truly intent on fighting with them.

"Very well then Ruigus, I shall gather our team and move with you, we shall meet you at the entrance." Florin bowed, a small smile graced his lips yet remained hidden from Ruigus.

"I may just start without you and your men." Ruigus grinned.

"I shall await you there." Said Ruigus, beginning to walk out. Suddenly a thought struck him like the Hammer of Stendarr.

"One thing before I part, do you still have that lexicon? It can transcribe things so that we understand them perhaps it could still be of use on things that are not an Elder Scroll." Said Ruigus.

"Smart, very smart. I shall see what can be done with it." Florin said, delighted.

Ruigus then walked out of the room, presumably towards the arranged location.

" _He has become bolder and more mature, I am_ _pleased and so will commander Delphine_ _."_ Florin thought in regards to their conversation.

He would see if he was a stronger warrior too.

Ruigus strolled to the city by himself, he took it to thinking about many things once again.

" _By Stendarr there is already so much going on but it's fun. For the moment everything is fun and quite bright_ _and happy_ _, I can enjoy_ _myself for now I just get a feeling it won't be like this for long._ _I wonder what will happen with my life?"_ He mused.

Sitting down on one of the steps and keeping his eyes and ears open for any Falmer skulking about as he waited. It was not long before the Blades did appear.

Florin brought his whole team with him, a total of 10.

"We're ready to go Ruigus. Are you ready as well?" Asked Florin. Ruigus smiled and stood up, he had small speech to make.

"Blades! My friends, I seek to aid you in cleansing this city of the Falmer this day. You who dedicate your lives to me I shall repay in kind by suffering alongside you. Let us begin." Ruigus announced. With that his hand reached for the hilt of his sheathed sword and his other to his shield.

Ruigus gave a hand signal for his Blades to follow as he marched in. What he saw as he walked through those gates confused him and the Blades that followed him.

There were Falmer, but alongside them were humans and mer in rags armed with all types of iron weapons.

Ruigus used his hand to halt the Blades, he strolled up to the nearest civilian.

"Hello?" Ruigus asked the person. He was now aware that the person as well as many of other of the people were staring at him and his followers.  
"Can you speak? Are you alright?" Ruigus asked as he became further on edge. This could only end in a bad way.

There was a guttural noise from the man as his hands reached for his mace that slung at his hip. Ruigus knew that there was no going back from now if he had to do what he wanted to now do.

Staring into the man's soulless, zombie-like eyes made Ruigus decide that there would be only death.

"They're hostile! Fight them back!" Yelled Ruigus as he sliced at the man in front of him. Thankfully due to the lack of any armor the man wore he died by having his chest nearly cut in half by Ruigus's blade.

Multitudes of terrifying screams and screeches were heard as the apparent slaves and Falmer attacked his Blades.

Unfortunately for the former, they had made a terrible mistake when it came to fighting the Dragonborn.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Shouted Ruigus who used his incinerating shout to annihilate the Falmer approaching his Blades who had finished dispatching the previous Falmer and their slaves.

" _Wasn't it said that the Falmer do not take slaves?"_ Ruigus thought to himself as he killed another foolish Falmer that approached him.

Ruigus couldn't help but think of them as a more terrifying version of goblins.  
His throat felt strange, it had been a while since he had shouted last. It was going to take him some getting used to once more.

"Come face us and die swine!" Yelled a Blade. Ruigus, momentarily taking a glance to see who it was saw that the man was Charles from all that time ago. An arrow then whizzed past Ruigus's face. His eyes widened quite a bit as he looked at his attacker. A man readying another arrow. Ruigus quickly blocked the next one with his shield

Ruigus questioned whether it would be excessive and dishonorable to use a shout on a man like this.

Slaying a charging slave, Ruigus ran up on the archer and sliced his head off.

" _This is a slaughter, they barely have the mind to attack me. What happened to these people?"_ Ruigus asked himself once more, his Blades rallied to him as more approached.

"They're like Zombies." Said Ruigus to his Blades as they formed a spaced shieldwall with him.

"I noticed that too, Falmer don't take prisoners the damn savages, so why is it that they do now?" Arfast said, catching some of his breath.  
"I suspect vile sorcery behind this, stay vigilant." Ordered Florin.

"Yes sir!" A collective reply sounded from the Blades.

With blood on their swords, shields, faces and armor the men formed a circle formation. Eagerly awaiting anymore enemies.

"I don't hear anymore of them." Said one Blade.

"They're hiding in the buildings and shadows, we should hunt them down." Mused Charles.

"Very well then. Two teams of six, let's move." Said Florin.

Ruigus led his group up through the stairway leading to the 2nd story buildings built into the rock.

Reaching a door that led into a Dwemer building Ruigus turned to look at Lydia and his four other squad mates.  
"I'll open and clear through." Stated Ruigus as he quickly checked his sword, it was bloody enough already. He was going to have to clean it quickly after this.

Inside were three Falmer, one wore heavier armor than the rest and quickly summoned a spell in it's hand. The Imperial determined it was lightning that the sorcerer was about to use.

Gunning for the Falmer magician's heart he bashed one with enough force to send one of the other Falmer into the wall with his shield and stabbed through the sorcerer's heart as he intended.

Ruigus felt a shocking pain as the last Falmer casted it's own spell on him, Ruigus grunted in pain as he turned himself around to see Lydia decapitating it.

"Are you alright!?" She asked, the other Blades rushed in.

"I am fine, just hurts to live that's all." He replied with a pained chuckle.

"My sword and shield arms still work, that's what matters, let's go. I shall continue to lead us onward to the top." He smiled at his followers and quickly used a healing spell to alleviate the pain.  
Ruigus continued on upwards clearing through building and hallway alike with Lydia and the rest getting kills in as well.

A Falmer sitting on a throne with two slave bodyguard appeared at the end of stairway. They had reached the top. The great orange light lay behind them, hanging from the ceiling of the cavern.

With a snarl the Falmer rose and leapt at Ruigus, but as he did so he had an idea.

Ruigus dodged to the side and turned to face the Falmer leader who was now on the rail-less stairway.

"Fus Ro Da!" Shouted Ruigus using the great force of his voice to send the Falmer into the orange candle, the candle rang in response. The body then fell onto the ground below, where Ruigus could see Florin and his group was at, one of them seemed to have jumped away from the falling Falmer. Ruigus held back a snicker as he witnessed this.

Lydia and another Blade rushed past Ruigus and slayed the two guards. He watched them sheath their weapons but then suddenly a massive roar was heard.

"What made that sound?" Asked a Blade, an Imperial woman. Ruigus nearly froze.

"It's a blasted Dragon how wonderful!" He yelled as the beast flew into view, continuing to screech, saying nothing in the Dovahzhul. It's scales were notably brass in appearance and had black and a metallic look to it.

The Dragon flew up to where Ruigus was and perched himself next to Ruigus and his accompanying Blades, Ruigus was glad they did not show any fear at all towards this one as it growled menacingly.

"What are you doing in my realm, Dovahkiin?" It asked, Ruigus's blades aimed their weapons at the Dragon. Ruigus stood in front of it, shaking off his fear as he faced a far lesser Dragon than Alduin or any of her circle for that matter.

"Your realm? Caverns are a part of Nirn aren't they?" Ruigus asked the obvious to undermine this dragon. It growled in response.

"I asked a question." It said. Ruigus decided to comply.

"Me and my fellows came here to clear out the Falmer, we want to make the area safe we can understand the Dwemer and their artifacts, do you find that satisfactory? It would be fair if you told me your name?" Then asked Ruigus to question the Dragon.

"My name is Vulthuryol, and I am not satisfied in the slightest. You have killed my slaves, and therefore I shall eat your soul Dovahkiin and recover what I have lost, my ambition will make the world mine!" With that said Ruigus could tell the Dragon was going to Shout, in a split second decision he made a move before it could.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Ruigus shouted once more, causing Vulthuryol to fall off his perch.

Ruigus heard him curse in Dovahzhul.

"Nice work Ruigus I thought he was about to turn us into piles of meat!" Mused Lydia.

"We need to descend and join the others quickly!" Ruigus ordered, ignoring the compliment.

"Yes my lord." Said one of the Blades. Ruigus and the others ran down the stairways back to where they began, they could see Florin's group fighting the Dragon, they were fighting well.

Tired and out of breath Ruigus joined with Florin.

"Ruigus, you've fought other dragons before. Have you determined their weaknesses?" Florin asked Ruigus, shielding him with his body as he did so.

Vulthuryol had flown away in the meantime, intending to circle back.

"Their wings Florin, if you can damage them to the point where they cannot fly anymore we they become fearsome on the ground but they can't fly. Their heads usually are soft, I think this one is the same." Said the man in response towards the seasoned Blade. Ruigus then decided he would announce one more thing, he had to show the Blades he was truly capable, not because they wanted it which they seemed not to, but because he was doing it for himself.

"Blades! If you any of you are to fall to this Dragon I shall fall on my sword! Stay alive for me!" He ordered, all except Charles and Florin gave him a look as if he were crazy or a look of awe, Lydia was notably the one who was awed.

"Here it comes again." Said Charles calmly, the Breton then readied his bow.

"Space out, if it tries to burn us as we are we'll all die." Stated Ruigus, giving them a much needed tip.

" _Can we bring him down in one attack? Perhaps if I use that one Shout Alduin imparted towards me but to say it…."_ His thoughts were cut off as his prediction ended up being correct.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Shouted Vulthuryol as he flew by however the arrows and magic the Blades fired at him all hit him in his wing, it was now up to Ruigus to do some damage.

"Krii Lun Aus! You swine!" Shouted and cursed the young warrior at the Dragon who crashed into a building, making terrible sounds as it did.

However, Vulthuryol was not dead yet.

"Vulthuryol! I give you this chance to return to your overlord. Do not allow yourself to die in shame! By my honor I allow you this, please take it." Yelled Ruigus towards the Dragon as he stood out in the middle of the street, the bodies of falmer and mindbroken slaves laid around. The Blades readied their ranged weapons and hid behind pillars, Charles took it to being close to Ruigus's side.

" _Do I even know what I am really saying right now?"_ Ruigus thought incredulously at himself as Vulthuryol pulled himself out of the building, bleeding.

"Never shall I again serve Alduin. I do not wish to live under the ambition of another, I seek to serve myself Dovahkiin! I shall die or I shall kill you!" Yelled Vulthuryol, beginning to charge Ruigus by rapidly crawling towards him with a snarl.

"Wuld Nah Kest!" Vulthuryol shouted, he then sliced at Ruigus who then dodged and retaliated.

"Fiik Lo Sah!" Ruigus shouted, hoping to distract him so that he could get the kill, but it was no good. Vulthuryol simply slashed through the would be clone.

"You have fought superbly Dovahkiin. Now die." He said, Ruigus tried to Shout but his voice was strained, he raised his shield and prepared to brunt the damage of the strongest claws of any creature in the world.

A stabbing noise broke Ruigus out of his closed eyes. Had he died?

Looking up he could see that he was not dead, but Lydia had climbed to the top of Vulthuryol and stabbed him in the head. Lydia shifted her footing on his neck to ensure she had done the dead. Vulthuryol chuckled.

"My foolishness of rebellion against Alduin and the world ends here. You may hop off, human. I have no intention of fighting anymore." Said Vulthuryol, bleeding from his head. The Dragon gave a soft sigh as the two stared at him in amazement.

"How do you still live?" Ruigus asked.

"I refuse to die." Vulthuryol said, a calm tone took the Dragon.

"I wish to talk to you before you take my soul." He added. Ruigus and Lydia stood silent.

"I wanted to die having lived my dream as something more than a sheep of Alduin or anyone else after she was banished, and for so long I did in the shadows. I have seen a great deal of things Dovahkiin. Many mortals with ambitions greater and lesser than mine have fought across this world, Dovahkiin do you have a similar ambition to mine?" Spoke Vulthuryol. The Blades around still aimed their weapons at him.

"I do." Ruigus said with all honesty.

"Then my soul lies in good hands." The Dragon closed his eyes, his body was beginning to disintegrate like how the others did.

"Why did you fight me?" Ruigus asked, compassion swept through him despite the deeds of the monster before him.

"Why the rhetorical question? I will not bow to anyone, my pride as a….warrior and a Dov demanded that I fight and die. It is that simple." Vulthuryol said.

"You fool." Ruigus said softly. Vulthuryol painfully chuckled.

"My former master once called me that as well, tell me young warriors, what are your names?" Vulthuryol asked Ruigus and Lydia.  
"L-Lydia." Stuttered the young nord.

"Ruigus." Stated the young man as his weapons remained lowered.

"Lydia you shall have the honor of having slayed the great Vulthuryol, Ruigus, you shall have my soul." Only the Dragon's head remained, his soul began to transmit to Ruigus. "Farewell." Said Vulthuryol as he passed.

A flood of emotions washed over Ruigus as he tried to comprehend what had happened to him.

"It is done." Ruigus stated to the Blades. Charles pat he and Lydia on the back. He said no words as he did so, other than just a congratulatory and gentle smile.  
"A complete success, I thank you for your assistance Ruigus. Are you wounded?" Florin asked. Everyone had sheathed their weapons.

"No." Ruigus replied simply.

"I am glad I did not have to fall on my sword. I thank you as well Florin, and the rest of you." Said Ruigus.

"It is our duty not to fail you, we shall learn of the curiosities of what we have discovered here do you want us to touch the body of the Dragon?" Florin then asked. Ruigus then turned to face him.

"Do what you desire with it." Ruigus said simply, he then managed his usual smile.

"With that done I shall go get Malborn and get out of here, good luck my Blades." They then bowed before as he walked off.

He was silent the whole way as he reached back to the Blade's building. He quickly cleaned himself off and then found Malborn who had been napping previously.

The pair walked back to the lift that they had come with.

"What happened out there Ruigus?" Malborn asked.

"Killed falmer and a bunch of slaves as well as a dragon. And I…." Ruigus paused indefinitely. Malborn blinked a couple times

"What were you going to say?" Malborn asked gently.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Ruigus assured.

" _I grew closer to finding myself. That's what I meant to say."_ He thought.

Reaching back to the surface he strolled out hearing the voices of his men. Walking out into the makeshift camp he saw Hadvar running up to him.

"Perfect timing Ruigus. We've spotted retreating allies from the forest, we've let them know we are here and they're coming. Ah...Are you alright? You look like you fought a dragon." Said Hadvar calmly.

"I did fight a Dragon and win, Let us wait for these men." Said Ruigus. Hadvar nodded slowly, concerned for the man.

"You sure you do not need to rest? Enemies may be close by." The question managed to make Ruigus smile.

"Thank you for asking I am quite fine Hadvar." He smiled at his friend.  
"Let us walk to them." Ruigus said to Hadvar.

"Malborn I relieve you, thank you for coming with me." Malborn gave an awkward smile.

The two men walked to the front of the makeshift camp, a man wearing an Imperial captain's armor strode in on his horse and dismounted, he walked towards Ruigus and Hadvar.  
He saluted at them, and the pair responded in kind. Ruigus took the moment to read the man in front of him, brown hair and dark brown eyes and an average face for a man that he had seen, but the man's eyes is what made him stand out from any other.

There was something so cold and near soulless about the man's eyes that could make a non-military man shudder. As it stood those eyes were on him.

"Captain Rolf von Kober, I have escaped a disaster that struck Legate Cassius's army. He is dead along with all of the others who did not turn traitor, I bring the survivors with me, 218 total." The man introduced himself, or rather reported.  
Even the man's voice was emotionless under suppression of the self.

"Champion Ruigus Kessel, and this is my bodyguard Hadvar. I am under orders from Tribune Alavia and by extension Legate Rikke to besiege Fort Dunstad. I am also glad to have seen you and your men survive that disaster, Cassius will be missed. Furthermore if you wish transfer of command of this unit to you I shall discuss it now." Ruigus responded respectfully. The man regarded him.

"No, you shall keep your command as you have not failed yet. I wish to join you and your men in taking over Dunstad." Said Kober. His eyes continuing to stare.

"I appreciate it a lot Captain." Ruigus said quickly, a bit guarded with the man in front of him. Kober put up his hand, sensing this.

"Ruigus please, I am not your enemy." He said simply, nearly throwing the Champion off guard, he continued to stay silent.

"You are the Dragonborn are you not? If there is anyone who can win this war without any failure or incompetence it is you. I shall trust in your ability." Said Kober slowly.

"I trustst in myself as well. Were you followed?" Kober nodded at Ruigus's question.  
"I was, the enemy shall arrive shortly. They are a small force" Said Kober.

"Well then Rolf. You shall see how I lead." Ruigus turned to Hadvar.

"Spread the word and get the men ready, we march to face the enemy." Hadvar smiled at him and then ran off to the lieutenants.

Ruigus stood alone with Kober.

"Ask your men if they want to stay here or join me and get their revenge." Ordered Ruigus.

"I shall." Said Kober, walking off to his group.

" _So my luck has changed for the better. With the Dragonborn may I be able to do what I seek?"_ Thought Kober to himself as he got back on his horse.

The meeting of these two men would lead to many miseries and triumphs in the future.

Minutes passed, Ruigus's men were all ready. Most of Kober's force was too exhausted and opted to stay and guard the camp for their return. Regardless Ruigus felt confident and was in a great position. Yet the soul he took from Vulthuryol kept him wondering.

" _Vulthuryol. Your soul resides in me and I feel so different than compared to what I did from Sahloknir and Mirmulnir. Why is that? Is it because you know the one thing that continues to drive me on in this world? Ambition?"_

" _Ambition. I know my reason to do what I must lies more than this. Yet it is my ambition which drove me to Skyrim, to become strong. And now my ambition leads me and me heart onwards to the world that I want to create out of the mess of our empire and these troubled lands. Ambition is what lies in Alduin as well, even the great enemy Mehrunes Dagon is the manifestation of it. Though, mine is unlike any other from ever before as it is far grander beyond their own and it is my ambition that shall win this battle and thousands more!"_

Ruigus rode on, as he was meant to. Against the Stormcloaks and so many others he fought, for his ambition he would win against them all. Ruigus was willing to accept this ambition of his as a flaw. He would surpass them, Vulthuryol, Mede I, Reman, Tiber, and Uriel Septim. That was what his ambition said to him.

Ruigus and his army halted upon sight of the enemy, Ruigus pulled out his sword and shield and stared at his enemy in defiance of what they sought to stop.

Something more than just ambition would lie for the young man in this battle. He had finally begun to act on his most dear dream.

* * *

 **The end of Chapter 12, and I as ever, like to say thank you for reading the story.**

 **I also want to thank you all for helping me reach 50,000 views, that means a lot to me. I will take this chance to apologize for the delay in posting the chapter as I usually do. Sucked this time because my old keyboard got fried (Some water spilled on it so uh, yeah that'll kill it.) and it took me a few days to get a new one.**

 **Yesterday I thought of something else I wanted to say for the chapter but I kinda forgot what I was going to say. Probably was some blog posting tier stuff I think.  
There's always a next time though, until next time and take care of yourselves.**

 **Oh and thanks to those who pointed out my mistakes I made when it came to spelling words and so forth, you can really get some adrenaline out of writing and it just makes you zoom through everything. I'll try to fix them all soontm.**


	13. Chapter 13: Ruigus's Gambit Part Two

_Chapter 13: Ruigus's Gambit Part Two_

* * *

Ruigus's eyes narrowed as he stared down the Stormcloaks that lay to the opposite of he and his army. He heard the hooves of Cario's horse approach him, a particular sound in comparison to the jingling of armor all around him.

"Need a spyglass Commander?" Cario asked, holding two of them in his arms.

"I'll take one, thank you Lieutenant for bringing it to me in my haste." The man replied as he took it gracefully from his hand. The two men stared their spyglasses to scan the enemy in order to judge the strength of their foe.

Ruigus saw that the enemy as well was getting into position. His view quickly changed from one blue armored unit to the next. There were some curiosities in their formations he picked up on.

"Do you notice how the Stormcloaks seem to mix units inside other units? I am seeing men in heavy nordic steel armor side by side with men in fur and padded armor as well as crossbows with bows. The Stormcloaks always use these odd mixes." Mused Ruigus to his retainers.

"Your eyes are good as well Commander. I have taken notice to this as well, is it that the Stormcloaks lack discipline or is it because they are trying a new tactic?" Questioned Cario as he continued his observation.

"Captain Kober, this detachment seems small, how big was the force that destroyed Legate Cassius?" Asked Ruigus, he quickly thought of his meeting with the Legate that one time, it was surprising how a man you could know one day like that could die in the next few.

"Uncertain, but it is enough to take Whiterun which is their intention." Kober stated, his voice still unnerving to Ruigus and the other men with him.  
Ruigus seemed to ponder this.

"They want to siege it again so soon? It can't be that they used that last army as a simple sacrifice to see our strength." Said Ruigus as he stopped peering through his spyglass. His expression was a bit irritated.

"Damn them, I and Alavia and all those others protect Whiterun only to see an enemy army of perhaps a near immense size in comparison to what we can muster attack it." Spat the young Champion angrily.

"You should not worry about it too much friend, Jarl Balgruuf and his family have evacuated since then, they'll be fine. If the Stormcloaks are to take Whiterun then we reclaim it then." Stated Hadvar, soothing Ruigus's irritation.

"Yes, we may have to after Dunstad is ours. I fear that there may not be as much success as last time. For certain the Stormcloaks sure won't let what we did to them last time happen again." Mused Ruigus, bringing out his canteen to drink some water. The group could barely hear the chirps and songs of birds under the footsteps of men in clinking armor.

"Aside from that what are we to do now? The enemy does not seem to be making any move either as we chat about things." Said Ruigus, his eyes staring down his enemies from miles away.

"We should beat them to the plan Ruigus." Said Marcus.

"We definitely shall. Hammer and Anvil; I and the Infantry charge the front once our archers have loosened enough of their arrows. Calvary just go around them and crush them from behind. Easy to do considering our numbers. It's just that simple." Said Ruigus. Marcus frowned.

"That sounds like something Alavia would say." He said. Ruigus stared at the man for a few moments. It was the one thing that Alduin in her long life had grown accustomed to and as a goddess it was hard not to sometimes see the world as something only filled with numbers in the end, she could speak in such a manner but...She is slowly realizing that there is more to everything than just seeing people as nothing but numbers as a ruler or commander. Yet, since the Great War didn't everything become a matter of numbers in the eyes of those men at the top of each social structure? Didn't the many deaths of soldiers change how war was to be waged from now on much less all the devastation that occurred? What else was left to any sane man but the idea of seeing other people as just a number to be used? Ruigus pondered this before he spoke.

"I apologize Marcus, all of you let me know if I speak in a manner that would make it seem I care not for the lives of those around me by referring to them as numbers and the struggle that they face as trivial….However I believe this to be an easy battle, yet I wonder of the enemy commander, this force is far more professional in appearance than the rest." Ruigus wondered wistfully after he apologized in full earnest to Marcus. Ruigus sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"There is nothing wrong with accepting war as a matter of numbers. To do so is to recognize the reality of what era we live in." Said Kober in response. Ruigus noted that the man always spoke in a matter of fact tone, it annoyed him to some degree but the man was undeniably right.

" _Can my ambition change this era and redefine it or perhaps create a new one?"_ Ruigus questioned himself. He then pet Trun, newly kitted in Imperial horse armor.

"Perhaps." Ruigus replied. The two armies still stared at each other, both refusing to move. Cario continued to stare down his spyglass as he noticed something peculiar.

"I think I just saw the enemy Commander, he's riding towards us!" Cario announced. Ruigus shot up.

"He's alone!?" The Dragonborn was surprised.

"It's a messenger." Said Kober. A Stormcloak commander would not be foolish enough to charge on his own.

"Oh, yeah. It is one." Cario corrected.

"We should see what he has to say." Hadvar suggested to Ruigus.

Ruigus nodded. "Let him come through." He agreed, it would have been very wrong to kill or stop the man and send him back after riding the way to his lines. Tradition and Imperial honor demanded that messengers would be unharmed.

The messenger approached Ruigus and his staff, he was a tall nord with long blonde hair and green eyes, the man wore the blue colored armor of the Stormcloaks but wore no helmet. Ruigus thought the man was a bit ugly by his face.

"Imperials! I bring a message from my commander Rorster Orc-Hilt. A captain in service of great king Ulfric Stormcloak, he wishes to duel the enemy commander on the field of honor. Please bring me to him." The man said. Ruigus looked down at the man from his horse, Hadvar leaned to whisper to Ruigus.

"I can say that I am the commander so that I can fight this battle for you if you need me to." Hadvar whispered, Ruigus turned to look at him. He gave an appreciative smile and before Hadvar could open his mouth he began to speak.

"I am Ruigus Kessel, I shall be Rorster Orc-Hilt's opponent for the day on conditions of honorable duel. I accept and will modify due to my status as dragonborn not to use my tongue to my advantage as part of this fight." The messenger seemed rather mortified at the revelation to the shared amusement of some of those alongside Ruigus.

"If your Captain accepts or wishes to discuss more you may return to inform me of his decision, if not then our armies shall meet in the battlefield." Said Ruigus, his hands on the reigns of his horse, having sheathed his weapons since the man arrived.

The man bowed his head and rode back to Rorster. The thundering steps of his brown horse echoed in the mind of Ruigus, thinking about this duel he had accepted. It had not been the battle he sought to prove himself in, but it was still a great opportunity. A fight that he wanted between another man to show his strength. Life-threatening as it was the concept excited him.

"No need for a rearguard or anything else now, no battle shall be had but a duel." Muttered the Champion to his companions.

"We should still form a strategy in case there is any form of trickery before, during, or after the duel." Warned Lieutenant Schmacker, speaking for one of his brief times with Ruigus.

"Of course, I want everyone to work together and encircle the enemy if that is the case, they are smaller than we are and we've got more width to fight them on because of that." Ruigus stated in response. He took out his canteen again and took a large sip.

"Need more water Ruigus?" He heard Malborn ask behind him.

"I could use some more, thank you." Ruigus continued to stare out in the direction of his enemy, still pondering over this duel.

"Only one man shall survive this, you must win." Confirmed Kober, seeming to detect Ruigus's thoughts.

"I have not come this far to be killed by any man, even if they are one who fought in the Great War." Said Ruigus, he was semi familiar with Rorster's name from his actions during the Great War in the battle of the Red Ring. If he was right the man formerly was a Tribune. Looks it was now that he had finally been promoted.

There were many men who's names that had been known throughout the Empire because of their feats in the battle of the Red Ring, his own father and Rorster for instance were two of the many men who's names who had spread after that battle.

Ruigus recalled that Rorster himself was one of the men who initially breached the gates of the Dominion held Imperial city. It was surprising to him that his most threatening fight by his own self would be with a veteran of that war.

Some nervousness swept over him as his expression turned grim. Seeing this, Hadvar gave him a pat on the shoulder to reassure him.

"It shall be my first of many duels." Ruigus said simply, his armored hand running through his hair.

"Do you need me to get a helmet for you?" Asked Hadvar, Ruigus shook his head.

"If I allow him to hit my head I will be dead, a steel helmet is wonderful but I would prefer to fight without it for now." He replied. A small smile crossed his face due to Hadvar's concern.

"You're asking to have someone scar your face, I wonder how Alavia will react when your handsomeness is ruined." Came the teasing of Marcus.

"If anyone shall try to scar me they shall leave with their hands separated from their arms." Ruigus laughed after speaking this. He was thankful to have these two as his dear companions.

"Just stay strong and you shall survive as usual." Said Hadvar.

"Oh and one more thing Ruigus." Added Hadvar.

"What is it?" Ruigus asked in response.

"Don't forget to parry, dodging and blocking won't do against a man like him." He advised, Ruigus then had memories of the times he trained with Tullius back when he was a child. He had neglected parrying simply because few fights really demanded it. The enemies he fought here were mostly too simple in the act of war or too untrained to know better. A man such as Rorster who survived the near endless battles against the Thalmor of the Great War was an entirely different foe in comparison.

Yet Ruigus's nervousness soon faded as let his confidence swirl inwards. He then saw the messenger from before riding back towards his army.

" _Good timing."_ Ruigus thought to himself.

"Well this is going to be an interesting first duel commander, though I can't say that I don't regret not being able to duel myself or fight a battle." Said the voice of Cario as he too watched the man from before returning.

The man rode quickly upon his horse as he made his way back to the Imperials.

"Rorster agrees to your terms dragonborn, you shall duel him on the field of honor. Prepare for it in five minutes, any later and you will be seen as having broken the honor of this fight." The messenger said in all respect.

"Then I shall meet him now." Said Ruigus as he regarded the man in front of him.

With that said Ruigus immediately rode forth with his horse, the other men behind him attempting to keep pace with his own divine given steed.

"Are you sure we aren't riding into a trap Ruigus?" Yelled Marcus as he rode next to Ruigus.

"No! This a duel of honor! They will not cheat us." Ruigus yelled back at him.

He had considered it as a possibility that a Stormcloak officer would do that, it was smart. Yet to use trickery in that way was unlike the Nords, they were honorable. Like the Empire they also had an eccentric sense of honor but it was far more grounded than the others around them both. Needless to say that he trusted the honor of Rorster as a former soldier of the Empire and as a Nord. He would just have to fight for his life this one time.

The thought strangely excited him.

"Officers return to your units, I do not want them to break discipline!" He then added.

The officers turned around and headed back to their men marching quickly as they could from behind the speeding Ruigus.

Ruigus felt as though he were one with the wind itself. His heart was beating quite fast out of his rising excitement.

" _I should remain calm, this is no duel with toy swords like back how it was as a child."_ Ruigus thought.

Marcus and Hadvar remained at Ruigus's side. The pair dismounted with him as they now waited for the Stormcloaks in a small clearing.

There was little terrain or obstacles in the way of the duel, in that sense this spot between the two armies was perfect if not for the many trees and foliage that surrounded them.

There was silence among Ruigus and his two friends as they waited for Rorster and his men to approach.

Ruigus stared intensely at the form of Rorster as he and his heavily armored men of Skyrim approached him with their swords drawn but not pointed towards them. Marcus and Hadvar now did the same to protect him.

"You are the Dragonborn aren't you?" The man said as he stared back at Ruigus. Rorster remained on his horse.

Rorster took off his helm and revealed more of his countenance. A rugged long blonde haired nord that he was, his most notable feature laid that in his very blue eyes that were troubled with all the sights war offered to the man after the years of war he had lived through. Intimidating to most men, but the men opposite of him had steeled themselves.

"That I am, you are Captain Rorster." Stated Ruigus. Rorster then dismounted.

"Correct dragonborn, I thank you for accepting the duel I will not get the opportunity for something so special after this!" The man said with full confidence.

Ruigus was still somewhat tired from the fight with Vulthuryol and his slaves. Still despite that, he still felt a certain cockiness towards this fight that Rorster wanted so badly.

"Captain, why do you fight for the Stormcloaks after having served the Empire for so long?" Ruigus then asked. He still wanted to dissuade the old veteran.

"Perish your line of thought. I know what it is that you ask and I shall tell you this, I dedicate my life to protecting Skyrim and the life of High King Ulfric Stormcloak. Something as fleeting as the Empire holds no place in comparison to either of them dragonborn no matter how much you try to save it. That's what any man learned in the war, and you shall learn it in this one." Stated Rorster, full of pride as his hand remained on the hilt of his sword.

"You mean to say that you think the Empire is dying? I shall save it despite your words, I made it my duty in my oath which you may have forgotten existed traitor." Retorted Ruigus, pacing back and forth.

"Tch, one walk through the lands of Cyrodil and you shall see that it's a dying dream. Skyrim shall be rid of the leech that it has now become and surpass it, that is the nature of this new world that has been created, oaths be damned." Said the Stormcloak. Ruigus halted in place.

"As a Colovian and son of Stendarr I refuse that belief." Rorster then laughed at Ruigus's words.

"I would think you Colovians would have been the first to rebel." He remarked. Ruigus shook his head.

"Mede is a Colovian, we've no intention of ever betraying him or the Empire." Said Ruigus. The two men then took a pause, both could feel the cold wind blowing through, the moment to begin this fight was at any moment.

Ruigus then pulled out his sword and shield, he pointed the former at Rorster.

"Talk is pointless now. Let us fight to prove the strength of our oaths great soldier!" He announced. Rorster smirked.

"Finally. Prepare yourself dragonborn." As he unsheathed his sword and shield in a similar manner.

Both sets of bodyguards backed off as the two men began their duel. The two armies formed a circle around Ruigus and Rorster. Imperials to the west and the Stormcloaks still facing the other off similarly to their commanders.

Ruigus and Rorster did not make any movement as a minute went by. They were studying the other's stance to try and read how they fought.

" _It is said that he charged out madly in the battle of Whiterun and aimed for our siege crews, destroying them with his shouts. He's brave and reckless I know that, but what is he capable of with a sword? Tullius's star man trained under him as a child, I can see a stance of his."_ The Stormcloak veteran realized.

" _He's well guarded."_ Noted Ruigus.

Then all of a sudden insults and taunts began ranging out from the Stormcloak side.

"You going to fight or what you Imperial milkdrinker!? Your mother is not here for you!" Were the words of the man who uttered the first one. Similar insults were said by more of them, laughing at and taunting the dragonborn

Ruigus's focus broke for a moment as he had heard it, startled.

Suddenly Rorster closed the distance and swung his blade from Ruigus's right, he barely managed to block it with his shield as it nicked him in the side of his armor. Ruigus gritted in pain.

The Stormcloak soldiers cheered, then at that moment the disciplined Imperial troops decided to do the same.

"You treacherous swine have forgotten how to kill! My grandfather can land a better blow than that!" Came a voice belonging none other to Marcus, only slightly muffled under the cries of the other men.

With that Rorster attacked again, but Ruigus anticipated and parried the blow of Rorster as he countered from the top, swinging a light blow onto on Rorster's helmet. The man cursed and in a split second struck with intention for Ruigus's shield arm.

Ruigus saw this intention and bashed with it, attempting to knock out Rorster's own sword. Rorster swung his shield for Ruigus's face, both men landed their blows.

"Worthless traitor!" Yelled a man.

"Southern dog!" Yelled another.

The two recoiled away from each other bruised, wounded, and fatigue was setting in.

"The days of my youth elude me dragonborn." Said Rorster.

"You keep calling me by my title and not by my name." Responded Ruigus.

"What you don't like it?" Questioned Rorster, he brought out a jug that previously hung around his belt and drank it's contents.

"I simply prefer my name. I am a son of Kvatch and Stendarr, as well as a soldier of the Empire." Stated Ruigus, Rorster chuckled.

"There's a funny irony in that." He replied with a pained smile.

"How so?" Asked his enemy. The taunting had noticeably died down for the most part as this strange exchange happened between the two men.

"Ruigus, you wear your heritage and honor on you proudly." Was all the man said as he readied himself once more. Both of the men's armor were damaged by their previous engagement. To continue would have meant the death of either of them in another clash.

A cheer arose among the Imperials as the both men charged the other.

The observance between both sides was akin to them as watching a match in the Imperial Arena, a location long shut down since the war, only practice fights ran there now.

Nevertheless these two soldiers traded blows between each other. It was the fight of their life, Ruigus felt a strange sense of newfound contentment fighting an old soldier like this. His fights with the dragons were pathetic in comparison to the sheer investment he had in this one.

Ruigus zoned off about this as his sword glanced off of Rorster's armor. He began to think that this was because this was a fight between two men about the fate of Skyrim and the Empire, not a supposed dragon crisis from some random prophecy. He thought back to that strange wall in the Blade's temple. Ruigus dodged a swipe from Rorster as he went for his head. His counterattack to that ended in a miss as well. The fighting and yelling tugged at his own attention to his thoughts.

He faintly recalled that wall seemed to have foretold that he would have been at the side of Alduin, only when she asserted and revealed herself that he realized it's meaning. But when he went there the other times he swore he saw something different than that, far different.

"Get that eastern cur!" A yell from an Imperial took him out of his thoughts as he stared into the distant eyes of Rorster Orc-Hilt. He wondered if his eyes were distant merely because of all those horrors he had seen or perhaps that of thoughts such as this.

Ruigus subconsciously realized that it was his muscle memory that now carried on his fighting, was this how it was to be such an experienced soldier? Out of body moments where you let yourself sink into the fighting? Could he truly get used to this?

Rorster let out a warcry as he unleashed a flurry of strikes, a couple managed to land blows on his armor while the rest were deflected by his shield.

He then turned his thoughts back to the Civil War. What was it that the Stormcloaks truly fought for? What was it that the Empire truly fought for? Was it that the Stormcloaks wanted to separate from the Empire? Did they want to create their own? Did they feel as though their people were suffering under Imperial rule? Or was Imperial rule replacing their cherished ways of life with it's own, the so called 'Cyrodilization' concept of all of the Empire's territories.

The Empire cared for these lands, the people did. Colovians, Heartlanders, and Nibeeans, but it was those who ruled it that he suspected that lacked this caringness and love for Skyrim that led to this. He did not in any case blame Titus Mede, even with him being a fellow Colovian.

Ruigus bashed into Rorster using all of his might with his shield to knock him over, the man quickly got back up before Ruigus could strike him once more, he heard the man panting.

Yet was there anyone to blame? The numerous restrictions the Aldmeri Dominion placed upon the Empire were severe, only 20 years after the war was reconstruction now nearly finished, they had drained away the wealth that the Empire possessed which led to further abuse of power by those of the council and other positions. They had small reign over who became what as a civil servant or military man. The military had been forced to reduce itself to just half of what it was before only 22 legions existed now, the bags under Tullius's eyes told him that there were few men who could protect Cyrodil, they were reduced to having to recruit locals in the kingdom. What little they afford to take away from the borders and outposts was here in Skyrim.

The Elder Council Ruigus convinced himself, were scum. For what reason it was laid that they merely existed. There were more reasons for anyone could, but his ambition and Colovian-Dragonborn heart saw them as an enemy. And the Dominion?  
"Die already you cowardly Imperial bastard!" Yelled a Stormcloak.

They were Elves trying to carve out their own Empire, he did not hate them for that. He merely wished a righteous vengeance on the ones who killed his father. He knew at least the one man responsible for it, an Elf in particular named Orndacil Venril. It was natural that the Dominion and the Mede Empire to fight each other to prove their superiority. One day, whether it be under the rule of Mede, or that of Alduin he imagined the one day he would enact his own personal war against them. It was a dream, having been the dragonborn too was a dream and because of that it had proved to him that any dream was possible. It would be all that much easier to achieve if a man like Rorster was fighting with him.

The panting of the old warrior was becoming more unnerving for Ruigus, the man had run out of his stamina but not his will to fight. He wanted to but could no longer fight the young and capable man. Ruigus quickly took the opportunity and delivered a crushing blow to Rorster's thighs, the man screamed in pain as he fell to the snow beneath the two of them. The scream shook Ruigus as he looked on in what he did in horror.

Rorster, he fought for what he believed in against such amazing odds. Such valiance for the will of Ulfric, and the people of Skyrim. A courageous man that stuck by his own nature as a soldier and as a nord, only to be felled by a man blessed by different beliefs in the gods contrary to his own. A man who had challenged the dragonborn to a duel and fought with all of his heart. Ruigus pondered as he looked at the now paralyzed Rorster, terrified at what he had managed to do to such a warrior.

" _He is a better man than I."_ He thought.

"Ruigus, you have won. Take my life but please allow my men to flee." Said a pained voice that belonged to Rorster. Ruigus looked away from Rorster, and upon a now demoralized and scared Stormcloak army. A far cry from a mere few moments ago.

"Captain?" Asked one.

"Go, my life shall go to Shor instead of yours." The man said grimly, his speech was still slow from the pain.

"Run." Said Ruigus, turning his head down as he spoke. His eyes were starting to become wetter by the moment. There were murmurs as the Stormcloaks began to run, they took glances to where Ruigus and Rorster stood as they made an organized withdrawal.

Ruigus stood over the dying Stormcloak, the man's blood pouring so slowly and staining the snow as well as his own armor. Ruigus felt a tear drop down his face as he stared into the man's eyes.

His men were reforming. Hadvar, Kober, and Marcus stood some distance away from the pair.

"Please let them escape." The veteran pleaded.

"I am a different man Rorster, they shall be safe. I promise you that on my soul." Said Ruigus, his voice shaking.

"Thank you, the…. last I ask of you is that you kill me." The man coughed and wheezed.

"I..I-I can't." Stammered Ruigus, another tear dropped.

"You surpassed me in combat, do you want it in the legends that you cried while killing an enemy?" Noted Rorster.

"That does not matter. I do not want to kill you." Said Ruigus, mourning the state of the warrior who laid in front of him.

"I am from a dying era, it is only fitting that I end here. Do it, I will curse on you from the afterlife if you let me bleed to death." He said. The pain in the man's voice made Ruigus shiver, he had to do it.

"Alright, alright." He replied, shakily and slow.

He readied his sword over Rorster.

"Thank you, for sending me to the bleak lands of Shor. I have waited too long to die." The man closed his eyes. Ruigus took a deep breath and steadied his sword, Rorster had already uncovered his armor where his heart lay.

He plunged it, and the deed was done. He was glad that the others could not see his face.

He stood for a few moments over the deceased's body, staring into those now lifeless eyes. Ruigus recovered himself after a minute and turned to walk towards his companions.

As he began to walk past them Hadvar placed his hand upon Ruigus's shoulder. Taken out of his thoughts he turned to look at Hadvar.

"You did good Ruigus." Said the Nord with a small smile.

"Yeah….Let's head back to Mzark." Said Ruigus, exhausted.

"Will they come back with their army for us?" Questioned Marcus.

"They are intent on taking Whiterun. They will not come for us even if the Dragonborn is here. That will only make them take more casualties than they need." Kober replied cooly, he then turned and looked at the body of Rorster as the other men walked away, he opened up his locket and looked into the face of his father. A moment passed before he joined them.

Overhead two Dragons suddenly popped out of the clouds and were diving straight towards Dunstad. Birds flew from trees and they could hear their men shouting.

"By Kynareth!" Yelled Marcus as the men witnessed this.

"They're going for Dunstad." Reported Kober as he stared at them.

" _So, she timed it to now."_ Ruigus thought as they saw flames erupt from Fort Dunstad.

He stood in place, staring at the two dragons as they burned Dunstad.

* * *

Alduin watched the two dragons that were setting Fort Dunstad aflame, the men with her were in shock as they saw firsthand the destruction that was being wrought before them.

" _Odahviing and_ _Lokyolkriaan do what they do best. Yet I doubt even they will be able to_ _annihilate all of those Stormcloaks, no matter."_ She thought to herself.

She was alone with Secantius, leading the army as earlier she told the others to stay with their units, not because she disliked them at all but rather out of the fact she knew when the strike was going to happen. When men see monsters they cower, it takes men that are willing to face them to encourage the rest.

A passing thought on something unrelated to the situation now struck her.

"You know, Secantius. Ruigus repeated something to me yesterday that was once said months ago." Said Alduin suddenly, Secantius was broken out of his shock.

He had been stupefied by what she was now bringing up in conversation when there were dragons flying around burning Dunstad.

"Wh-What about?" He asked, it was so absurd to him.

"He was imprisoned back in that one city…..Markarth I believe it's name was for a short time while he was part of a vigilante investigation for a series of murders. He was wrongfully imprisoned for one of them and put into an accursed dungeon. He lost a good friend of his, I think he said that the man had children that were on the way. I believe the incident has traumatized him." Secantius was still amazed as she told him this story, he listened but his eyes switched around from the dragons to her.

"He is the sort that lets things like that haunt him, it is part of who he is." Said Secantius.

"Would you know of any way of easing that pain?" She questioned, but she suspected the answer was already known to her.

"Time, I'm afraid nothing else works." Stated Secantius. The sadness in that man's voice spoke from experience she figured. She nodded.

Time was the one thing that fixed many wounds and brought many changes. In a mere moment all those years ago a series of events occurred that changed her completely. It was strange, it was though she had been newly reborn when she emerged that day she met Ruigus. With a rage and near childish behavior and ambition. She would change again, sooner or later. The question was what would she be?  
Then at that moment, she saw Odahviing and Lokyolkriaan ascend once more. Heading towards a range of mountains. They had completed their task.

"Secantius, tell the others we will make camp here. Fort Dunstad is weak. We shall besiege it tommorow." Announced Alduin.

"And what if Ruigus is not close enough?" Questioned Secantius.

"He will be there first if we do not hurry, do not underestimate him." She said.

With that Secantius nodded and turned away on his horse towards the others.

Soon after Aethan and Hans approached.

"Your decisiveness is a blessing." Said Hans.

"Thank you, only a fool would not act on such a fortune." Said Alduin, grateful.

"Do you want us to do something?" Asked Aethan. Alduin shook her head.

"Do what you must in the meantime. Our course of action is clear ahead. If there are any issues bring them to me. They shall be dealt with." Said Alduin. The two men smiled, and trotted away.

She then turned and looked behind her, her army following her with that Stendarrite Hall of Vigilants in the background. They had been welcoming to her, but unable to give out aid because of their neutrality in the war. She could care less about that, but she made a note of it's location nonetheless.

There was not much for her to contemplate about. All there was to do was to congratulate her two loyal dragons for doing their duty.

There was one other thing that did nag at her. It was the concept of love.

She had been completely direct with Ruigus and he in turn accepted it. But she knew there were issues, of her own fault. She had made it so that the relationship was initially based around physicality. Which as she knew from the old times as she observed among her mortal followers as unhealthy and unstable.

Was what that was felt between the two love? Or was it just some disgusting carnal desire?

If it was the latter, she would fix it. Ironically it seemed time as well would make that clear.

Her eyes scanned around the land. There were distant memories of an old battle that happened right in this field, it was a meaningless battle. It was only the person that caught her attention after that was meaningful.  
Whatever the case was she would discuss more with her followers in order to gain some more knowledge about the state of the Empire and more of this land that she once ruled.

She could grow to appreciate the new world she lived in, her thoughts turned to her words of chaos from the other day, when she spoke to Ruigus before leaving.  
Could she be content with the order and peace this new era would bring in the end? Ruigus was a chaotic individual, that much to be sure as he was a soldier. Though was it the peace of conquering Tamriel that they sought? The odd thought repeated through her throughout the day.

That night as she slept, she saw a great black moon. An omen, she recognized. But what did such a thing mean?

She would find her answer soon.

* * *

Ruigus awoke the next morning. He felt strangely at peace during the last night. And he did indeed sleep well. It was only the spirits of the two that had died that day that he felt lingering on his soul.

Vulthuryol had made him realize that he needed to have a drive if he was ever going to accomplish anything, a lesson that others tried to teach him but he never caught on until it was directly told to him the way the words and soul of a dragon did.

Rorster, he fought against the Empire with the full knowledge that he would one day lose. Who dutifully stood by his people until the bitter end. Ruigus knew that he too would stand by his people until that same end, but he would want to only achieve victory. Anything else other than that would be a shame on his father and the man from his time that he had slain.  
If he was going to win, he would need far more tenacity and bravery. He decided that today he would embrace it.

What next was to gather his men and give the order.

"What if those dragons did barely any damage? I do not mean to be a pessimist but I want to know if we are prepared to face an army comparable to ours." Said Cocus. The Nibeean man stood straight as a blade.

"Then we shall make use of those barrels we took with us." Informed Ruigus. They had taken those explosive barrels that the navy had given them. Ruigus then turned his gaze over to the man standing with the rest of them. The siege officer who commanded their catapult that had been issued with Ruigus's group.

"So you said that we need to light their powder and run as quickly as one can away from the walls?" He asked to clarify with the siege sergeant.

"Yes, it'll be difficult as well know with their arrows and divines know what else raining upon us but yes that is how it's done. It'll create a massive hole in the wall." The man said.

"It can be done. We can use a couple men to do that, I will see to it myself they are protected." Said Ruigus.

"For our sakes I pray you can." The man replied.

"What about Alavia? Should we not wait for her?" Asked Hadvar cautiously.

"I believe she will attack as well, I shall give her a signal if she has not noticed the attack of those dragons. Surely she will want to attack as well." Said Ruigus.

"It helps to have two aggressive commanders." Remarked Marcus.

"Heh it will have to be compensated with defense very soon, I have a feeling of that." Mused Ruigus.

"Now men, unless there is anything else you have to say let us commence." He announced fervently. The men all saluted him and begun to move out. Kober, Marcus, and Hadvar remained with him.

"Use your shouts to protect your men." Kober suggested to him. He reminded Ruigus of a Dwemer automaton.

"I am a fair fighter, but if their lives are in danger then be rest assured that I will not hesitate to use my abilities." Replied Ruigus dutifully.

Rolf Kober acknowledged the statement, he eyed Malborn for a moment, who stood behind Ruigus.

"Malborn, I have heard it said by some that you worked at the Thalmor Embassy." He stated as the men rode on. Malborn looked rather frightened.

"Where did you hear this from?" The bosmer asked.

"The Thalmor know that they are watched as well." Kober smirked.

"I am not part of them anymore." He replied.

"That is obvious, one who's family was killed by them does not desire to ever work alongside their murderers without planning revenge." He said, smirking. Then the man turned away.

Ruigus had seen that exchange happen before his eyes, Kober was too perceptive, too knowledgeable. An unofficial member of the Oculatus essentially. He was terrifying in a way, he was not sure what point Kober had made through his conversation with Malborn. Perhaps he truly knew of the Blades. He would have to see.

That would have to wait, he had a siege to fight and win. He took the chance to check over his gear. His armor, had been damaged by Rorster, but a few quick fixes would be enough to continue on. His sword was beginning to become damaged as well, but his shield remained in perfect condition. His horse was happy as well, he'd leave it in the care of Malborn for the sake of the siege.

It was only two hours before he and his men emerged out of the trees.

"Alright, Calvalry dismount! Archers! Target their own archers and protect the team planting the barrels, Infantry take cover and advance under it until the explosives are detonated! To battle my brothers and sisters!" He yelled to his army. He heard war horns belonging to his men in the background.

Ruigus took out a bandanna that had been issued to him, it had the symbol of the Imperial dragon on it but beyond that laid it's true meaning.

As a Champion of his unit it represented the courageousness and inspiration that one would need in order to lead them to victory. It was a symbol of duty and that of being a valued soldier of the Empire that would carry on it's meaning to those he fought with as a reminder what it was they died and lived for.

He was a soldier foremost, a dragonborn second.

Ruigus tied it around his head while walking towards the fort, he drew his weapons and located the sapper team that would deliver the barrels.

"You're here! Can you use your...words to stop them from killing us with arrows?" Asked the lead man of the group.

"I am able to. Let us move on quickly." Said Ruigus, the man nodded in response.

Ruigus saw a boulder fling from his catapult as it impacted the wall that he had decided to breach, one shot had been enough. After that it's task was to try and hit the smaller watchtowers.

Cocus's worst suspicions were confirmed as many Stormcloaks were spotted on the walls, they began to fire back with their bows.

"Hurry up! Faster! Faster!" Yelled the sergeant, ordering the sapper team. Arrows and bolts whizzed past them as they must have seen what they were trying to do.  
Ruigus blocked one with his shield as he began to notice that on their ascent of the hill that the Stormcloaks were aiming not for the men with him, but the barrels themselves.

"Just a little bit more, let's take cover and take a breather." Ruigus said to the sergeant, the man nodded in response.

"Yeah lets take a moment." He replied while panting heavily, placing himself against a boulder the man drank from his jug.

Ruigus, crouching down looked behind him to see that Cario and a unit of heavy armored men with swords and shields were close behind them. He smiled at that, Cario was a good commander.

Two of the sappers was firing their crossbows at the Stormcloaks in front of them on the walls.

Peering over the boulder he saw that the Stormcloaks were beginning to fire in volleys.

"Get a move on sappers, let's get our gifts to the rebels delivered!" The sergeant joked grimly. The men chuckled before picking up their barrels again.

They ran a few meters before one of the Stormcloak volleys fired at them. Ruigus in horror saw the arrows fall down upon he and his men, he acted quick.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Shouted Ruigus as the arrows cracked underneath the force of air, some were sent flying back or off to the sides.

"By Stendarr that was crazy!" A voice belonging to one of the sappers said.

"We're saved! Move!" Said another.

Ruigus repeated this feat when another brutal volley was shot, however this time they timed one right after the last.

Ruigus needed to take a breather soon, but he had managed to ensure that the Sappers reached the walls.

He took cover behind the hill, peeking over he could see them placing their barrels and running back, one man stayed behind and spread out the powder.

Cario reached Ruigus at this moment and he too watched the last remaining man do all the work himself, he was bringing out the torch when an arrow struck him in the chest.

"Damnit!" Cursed Cario.

"Ruigus, I'll go light it myself if I have to." Said Cario as he stared at the wounded man, who was still trying to get the torch lit. Cario stood up to go run towards the kindlepitch barrels. Ruigus grabbed him by his belt and pulled him down.

"I can do it, you stay here you brave man." Said Ruigus as he took a deep breath.

"I'll try to cover you with my bow." Said Cario, as he pulled out a well-crafted Imperial crossbow and placed a bolt in it. Ruigus nodded.

"Don't get yourself hit." He said before quickly sprinting out and making his way towards the fallen man, leaving behind his sword with Cario in the process.

"You too!" Cario yelled back as he fired at the enemy. Hadvar and Marcus coming in to reinforce him and the men fiercely trying to cover their commander.

The Stormcloaks grew wise to Ruigus's shouts and fired one at a time at him, his shield alone was not enough to protect him from the multiple angles the enemy had on him. So he used one Shout he had not often used.

"Feim Zii Gron!" Shouted the Champion as he became by all appearances a ghost.

Ruigus's vision blurred as he felt as though he were being drowned in water. All he could do was run until the effects of the shout ran out in fifteen more seconds.

His timing was just right as he made it to the man and the barrels. Immediately Ruigus summoned a healing spell.

"You alright?" He asked as he crouched over the man to check his wounds. Ruigus also kept looking around to see if a Stormcloak was going to try and lean over the walls to shoot at them. Under pressure he knew he had to hurry.

"It hurts too much, can't stinking move like this." The man cursed.

"This should help with some of it, I'll carry you out of here don't you worry." Said Ruigus as he began to disinfect the wound with the spell, he laid him down once more and went to his torch.  
Grabbing the branch the man tried to light it with he managed to eventually use it to light the torch and with it he quickly ran to the powder. He lowered the torch and immediately he saw the spark begin to go to the explosives.

He had to hurry his way out of there as the explosion with all eight of the barrels would be massive. He threw the torch off to the side and picked up the man, grunting a bit at how heavy he was with his armor and own weight as he began to run as fast as possible with him on his shoulders.

Even out of breath he still ran as fast as he could back to where Cario was. The arrows stopped flying by as the Stormcloaks panic-kingly ran off the walls and into their main square.

As soon as he made it to Cario there was a great explosion as the powder went to great effect.

"By goodness they'll be seeing that in Aetherius!" Yelled a man that was laughing hysterically.

"That was absolutely marvelous!" Remarked Marcus as he stared at the ruins of the wall with a spark in his eyes.

There were other laughter and cheers by his men as they celebrated their breach.

"It's not over yet!" Yelled Ruigus moments after the smoke began to pass.

"Next we charge in and show them our strength! I Ruigus, shall lead you to victory!" Standing up he raised his sword to the sky as he looked back at his troops.

The men stood up and cheered. Cario blew his warhorn and the men immediately came to assemble on them.

Soon enough they had gathered all of their men, Ruigus was about to begin his charge when they heard a loud noise in the distance.

"Enemy reinforcements? Or is it Alavia?" Was the unsaid questioned as Ruigus pondered the two possibilities.

If it was Alduin he could potentially wait for her to come and fight with her. But if it was enemy reinforcements who were arriving, he'd have to retreat or…..

"We shall charge! Cario remain with me, all other officers hold your ground with your unit until we are finished in the fort!" Ruigus yelled.

"With me!" With a cheerful disposition he decided that he would test his luck and capture Dunstad before anyone else could join the fight.

With his men Ruigus joined by Cario, Marcus, and Hadvar stormed the Stormcloak stronghold. Stormcloaks with their blades and bows stood ready for the incoming Imperials as they ran moved over the remains of their wall.

A couple of their unique mages stood at the entrance of their main keep, the advancing Imperials right in their sight.

Summoning the powers of the Nordic pantheon they cast a thundering storm in the sky their chanting akin to Daedric cultists as lightning bolts began to rain upon the Imperials.

Immediately all of the Imperials were given orders to take cover.

"Damnit! More of those strange mages, Marcus! Take them out!" Ruigus shouted to his companion, Marcus smirked and readied his bow. Ruigus popped out of the corner to cover him with his Shouts. While powerful his Shouts could only go so far in range.

Marcus managed to strike the first mage in the chest, it seemed that the robed man had died instantly from the well placed shot.  
The other mage canceled the storm spell and switched to a ward spell.

"That did it!" Yelled Ruigus, proud of Marcus.

"Zun Haal Viik!" Shouted Ruigus as he used his ability to disarm the Stormcloak infantry, their armaments fell onto the ground in front of them and a many of them cursed the dragonborn's name. Ruigus's throat also burnt, and he felt strain on his voice, rendering him unable to speak for the moment.

Ruigus and the Imperials took this oppurtunity to engage in melee, a vicious clash began. Some of the Stormcloaks were easily cutdown by the Imperials who caught them before they were able to arm themselves but the rest tested the disciplined Imperials who still held their formation for the moment, it would break the further they pushed.

Ruigus heard an audible clank from the helm of Hadvar as he turned to see that an arrow had bounced off the back of his helmet.

"Too close." Said Hadvar, growling in pain as the two turned to see enemy archers up on the walls behind them.

"I will go with some men and kill them." Stated Hadvar. Ruigus nodded.

"Watch your head." He replied. Hadvar gave a quick smirk before turning his expression grim. Hadvar decided to stick with his sword and shield for protection, he still brought his bow with him. He always did.

Ruigus left Hadvar to his own task while he began to hack and slash his way to victory at the side of Lieutenant Cario.

Fortunately for the Imperials it seems that the Stormcloaks had indeed taken severe damage for their defenses and numbers, the Stormcloaks had been beaten all the way back to their main keep in a matter of minutes.

The attackers noticed that there were some makeshift graves, seemingly for the attack that happened the day before. There was no time to ponder, the main hold had to be taken and the rest of their enemies had to die or surrender.

Over the rubble and corpses of friend and foe alike Ruigus fought through the stairs and managed to get to the walls with a few allies. He quickly scanned to see that there were Imperial reinforcements coming.  
A sense of gratitude washed over him as he joined back into the fighting.

His sword and shield were used excessively as he brawled with the skilled and trained Stormcloak soldiers.

His sword pierced the neck of a Stormcloak about to strike down one of his legionnaires as the man lay wounded, he was pulled out by another as Ruigus and two more of his comrades protected him.

"Let's go in and take Dunstad for the Emperor and the Empire!" Yelled Ruigus fervently.

Joined by Cario, the two stormed into the officer's hold.

A few Stormcloaks were in their view.

"Surrender! Your fight is over and is now hopeless. Live another day or die!" Said Ruigus, ordering his own enemy to surrender to he and Cario.

"We will never bow to the likes of you Imperial." Growled one as he readied his warhammer.

He charged the pair, Ruigus blocked the blow and allowed Cario to kill the man. Ruigus shook his head sadly.

"Do you wish to join him? I promise that I shall let you free after this battle." Said Ruigus.

One of the nords, a younger man was shaking. His war axe and shield fell to the floor. Another Stormcloak looked at the younger soldier. He too dropped his weapon. Soon after so did the rest.

"Where is your commander?" Asked Ruigus. One of the Stormcloaks looked at him in a strange manner.

"Through the door." The Stormcloak said, a solemn tone graced his voice.  
Ruigus nodded.  
Cario eyed the surrendering Stormcloaks as Ruigus opened the door and proceeded through.

Inside he saw a dead Stormcloak, blood was pouring from his neck and a bloodied war axe laid on the floor. Ruigus stared at the dead commander.

"He killed himself to not risk capture, he burned all information you could have wanted." Said the Stormcloak from before, standing in the doorway. Cario stood close to him, his eyes shifting between Ruigus and him. There was a silence for a few moments as then a few Imperial soldiers barged through, the faces of Hadvar and Marcus were two of them.

"They've surrendered!" Yelled Cario through the door. Hadvar and Marcus recognized it, and sheathed their weapons.

"This one didn't." Mumbled Marcus who was inspecting the first dead rebel.

The rebels were apprehended and taken outside. All that was left was the four men of the Empire.

"Ruigus?" Asked Cario.

"Huh?" Ruigus questioned as he was taken out of his thought as he stared at the dead man.

"Commander Alavia is here, you should go see her. I will clean this up myself." He looked at Marcus and Hadvar. "Can you two search around to see if he forgot something in his suicidal haste?" He asked. The two looked at Ruigus who nodded.

Turning around he started walking out. He paused for a moment.

"Cario, how do you handle fighting?" Cario halted at the question.

"I learned to enjoy the fighting, just not the killing." He said simply.

"How so?" Asked Ruigus.

"Heh, it comes natural to men like me. One day you may get the same aptitude or you may not. It's a strange thing Ruigus." The man said.  
"I see." Was all the dragonborn said before he left.

"He really needs to take it easy sometime." Said Marcus, upon hearing the door close.

"He does have a sensitive soul." Mused Hadvar.

"Eh he's a Colovian man from Kvatch. They have it kinda hard and all. Ever hear the Battle of the Gold Road?" Asked Cario, pausing once more.

"I think I have." Said Hadvar as he checked a cupboard by the commander's bed.

"You won't find a happy Colovian after that battle, their pride and joy was crushed and they were left defenseless. The poor warlike braves, it was because of that did their Kingdom fall up until Mede came to the rescue." Cario said, and then sighed.

"I might be overthinking it, anyways. I think you two should get yourselves ready to go for Dawnstar after this. Rikke's going to come and give us the order to join her. It'll be fun." Cario smiled dryly.

"At least it's a quick campaign." Grumbled the Nibeean archer.

"Continue saying that and you'll know what will happen." Responded Hadvar.

"Oh shut it." Sighed Marcus.

* * *

Ruigus stepped outside and a great ray of light shined upon him, he covered his face as his eyes adjusted to it. Legionaries greeted him as he passed, he replied by giving small smiles to them.

Looking down into the main courtyard he saw Alduin flanked by her two captains as well as Aethan and Hans. All but Alduin seemed to be heading off. She stared back at him as he went down the stone stairs of the fort. He approached her steadily.  
She could see his eyes visibly brighten.

"You fought hard." She greeted. Ruigus looked off to the side, he chuckled for a second.

"I did." He replied, he was smiling.

"You're covered in blood. I can tell you have taken the soul of a dragon, and by your eyes you are exhausted. You should take a rest for the day Ruigus, even you will be worn down eventually." Said she. Her tone was so warm to his ears, and so was it's intention.

"I will ask of you what you have done when you are fully rested, do not strain yourself." She added. Her eyes were full of that nearly terrifying understanding.

"I shall, you are too kind Alduin." He whispered.  
"You are wrong. I have missed you, I will catch up with you soon." She said with a small smile.

"Rest Ruigus, you need it." She added

"I shall, I think I will go find some place to take a nap though I think I'll stay away from the beds." He said, he then thought of the dead Stormcloak Commander. He would not sleep in the room of a recently deceased man like him. Not willingly for the moment.

"Of course." She replied. At that moment Ruigus saw Kober approaching.

"Greetings Tribune Alavia I am Captain Rolf von Kober, Ruigus aided me the yesterday when my legate's army was defeated and I led a force that was escaping." Greeted Kober. Alduin stared at the Colovian man before her and Ruigus, he was a cold figure that was for sure.

"Good to have you. What is the matter?" Questioned Alduin, reading more into the man she felt a wave of dislike towards this man, coincidentally and unbeknownst to her the same dislike Ruigus shared. Yet she saw this man was trying to prove himself.

"We have spotted a proportional enemy army, 900 are advancing on us slowly. They must not know we have taken Dunstad." He reported. Alduin pondered this. Ruigus had a spark of light in his eyes.

"I shall fight." He said.

"You must rest, let everyone else handle the fighting for this battle. Anymore for you and your fate could be bleak." She said.

"I never was one to bet on fate." He retorted. Then sighed.

"Captain Kober go find the other officers and inform them immediately, we shall gather here. Spread the word." With that order from Alduin Kober saluted her and walked off at a fast pace.

"At haste." Had said Kober.

Alduin then turned to face Ruigus, a small look of concern.  
"Then do it for me." She said. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Please." She added a second later. Ruigus smiled.

"Don't let everyone perish." He said as he began walking away.

"You say that as though it is my intention to." She said to herself.

Moments after the exchange Kober arrived with the command staff. Alduin noted that he was a quick worker.

Alduin quickly briefed them on the situation.

"Captain Hilvette shall lead the left flank, D'lliers shall lead the right, and I shall lead the center. Captain Rolf von Kober as you all have met him shall hold Dunstad while we engage with the Stormcloaks. He shall hold it in the event the Stormcloaks attempt to use trickery. Yet when they come upon Fort Dunstad they shall find that it is we who hold it. We shall use what they were prepared to defend against them." She stated as she addressed the gathering of men and women.

"We shall give them a surprise when they see our banners on the walls." She added, smirking.

"Men and women of the Empire, marshal and defend Dunstad, we shall fight them on the field!" She ordered. A cheer echoed out through the more younger and energetic Imperials that stood in that courtyard.

They took to it to marshaling their men and preparing in formations outside of the fort. They would be resting until the Stormcloaks came close enough to initiate combat.

The Stormcloak prisoners were to be left inside the fort under the watch of the garrison.

Their fate was still under the judgement of Alduin.

The prisoners complied, but they hoped that their brothers and sisters who had come to reinforce them would survive.

Hadvar, Marcus, Aethan, and Hans stood as bodyguards for Alduin. They were patiently waiting, anxious.

"Hey Hadvar did you hear, they're saying that they split off from that main army that routed that Captain." Said Marcus to Hadvar, who was a bit deep in thought.

"Makes sense." He replied simply. Marcus looked dissatisfied.

"Ach! What about you old man?" Marcus annoyingly asked Hans.

"More for us to kill." He said. Marcus grinned.

"Hah you said it for once." He said, quite happy.

"Say Aethan, what do you think?" Marcus asked.

"It's a fight Marcus, same as ever. We'll kill our brothers for what we differently believe in." Aethan said to the impetuous nibeean next to him.

"Yeah yeah. I'll be using this battle to prove myself, you'll see!" He grinned.

"Wasn't what you pulled with the mages enough for you?" Hadvar asked.

"It was nothing." He replied.

"Still going on about being the best archer in the Empire aren't you." Remarked Aethan.

"You know it, you gotta prove yourself too Aethan. You're an heir to Riften and all." He replied.

"It doesn't work like that." Aethan said.

"Hey it just might." Marcus said optimistically.

Then at that moment they heard warhorns in the distance.

"Wartime." Marcus announced. Alduin stood up out of a chair that had been carried by some soldiers to provide comfort to their commander in the battle, such an act was typical of most armies.

"It has begun! Let us begin the fight. Archers, force them to come to us!" She ordered.

"Shall we go with them?" Hadvar asked Alduin she gave it a momentary thought.

"Go along, if you are in danger pull back." She said. However she did not expect them to listen. Her voice almost betrayed that.

"Good. We'll go." Hadvar replied. He motioned his three fellows to come with him. Alduin watched them march off along with most of the other troops. Her rearguard remained with her.

They soon approached the front line where the majority of their brothers and sisters had been posted.

As ordered the skirmishers were sent in front of the infantry and the whole formation moved forward with them.  
Stormcloak soldiers appeared out of the trees at all sides.  
"A trap!?" Yelled Marcus. Hans, who readied his long halberd shook his head.

"No, this is just the front of the fighting. They have decided to close the distance before we can." The old man said quickly.

"Damnit, hold your ground!" Yelled a voice belonging to the Imperials.

"Draw swords!" Yelled Lieutenant Casto Aiello. As he decided to help make a stand at this location.

"We're letting a smaller force get the better of us?" Marcus complained.

"Patience, our cavalry will back us up very soon." Aethan reassured.

"What if they have their own though?" Marcus mumbled to himself as he took an arrow from his quiver.

With a series of furious war cries the blue clad Stormcloaks charged through the snow at the Imperial lines. Their cries were terrorizing and caused some to panic.

Hadvar gave one of them a reassuring pat, the man shook as he was brought out of his senses.

"Don't worry, no big bad easterner is going to make it through us. Besides, they're easy to hit." He said to the man.

"R-Right." The younger nord said, re-composing himself.

The first row became victim to the wrath of the rebels. They dared not give an inch but they were being cut down.  
Hadvar and Aethan rushed into the fray, the two fought side by side as Stormcloak after Stormcloaks decided to test their mettle against the trusted retainers of Ruigus and Alduin.

It was not long before Cario's cavalry showed up and plowed into the enemy lines. They left the enemy frightened, but not with many casualties. Cario's Calvalry quickly retreated so they could use their spears and lances effectively once more.

As Hadvar shed enemy blood on his blade he couldn't help but think there was too few of the enemy here. He knew this was just one section of the large fight that was going on but he had a suspect of something.  
He quickly backed out of the fighting and was stopped by Marcus.

"Hey what's wrong? You injured?" He asked.

"No. I think something...Strange is happening." Marcus blinked a few times at what Hadvar was saying.

"Eh?" He said.

"I think we should head back, quickly." Said Hadvar.

"Ah alright, what about the others?" He asked Hadvar.

"Let them be, just in case I'm wrong but..." He paused. "Let's go." He added.

"Alright." With that said Marcus began to follow Hadvar. The two ran back towards Fort Dunstad. Nearly out of breath the pair stopped. And then they heard the sound of hooves.  
"Hide!" Hadvar said to Marcus.

The two jumped behind a large boulder the width of a sload. They were still and slient as men in blue clad horses rode past them, they were going to Fort Dunstad.

In a moment beyond all normal coincidences Hadvar saw one of the riders with his long blonde hair let loose ride past him. He did not even need to look at the man's face to know who he was. The man he once knew who he had written off to die was still alive.

A minute past and the riders stopped coming. Hadvar collected himself.

"We need to chase after them." He said. Marcus looked at him as if he were insane for a split second, before he grinned.

"Let's do it." He said. With that the two men ran after those who threatened the lives of their friend, Ruigus.

Ruigus was sitting on the wall when he saw a rather big group of men begin to charge up the hill, bypassing Alduin's camp which was situated to the far right.

"Alarm!" He yelled as loud as he could. Instantly his allies rushed to the walls.

"Kober, Kober! I will go down there and fight them!" He yelled to the Captain.

"Do what you must." He replied cooly, his spear was drawn at his side.

Unfortunately for the men inside Fort Dunstad the rubble that they had caused through the Kindlepitch barrels had been cleared out when Alduin's forces marched in. The Stormcloak Cavalry could ride straight in if they so desired.

Yet, smartly they dismounted outside and charged the garrison before they could let loose a volley.

Ruigus and a few men decided to hold the courtyard. The Stormcloak prisoners ran to their brethren to be freed. Their bindings were quickly cut loose and they hanged back, unarmed.

Ruigus was about to lead the charged against them when he heard a ferocious yell from one of them.  
"Dragonborn!" A distinct voice had cried one. One that Ruigus barely could remember the sound of.

He looked and saw a fierce nord with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

Ralof.

The two men charged the other, Ralof's two handed battle axe came into contact with Ruigus's shield, Ruigus could have landed a blow yet he was shocked from seeing him this close.

"Ralof you're alive!" Ruigus exclaimed, visibly confused. Ralof grinned.

"That I am Ruigus, but make no mistake! You are my enemy, and I shall kill you honorably!" He said.

With that Ralof began a series of devastating heavy blows all aiming to kill the man he acquainted with back on a prisoner cart in Helgen. Ruigus dodged away from him.

"Ralof, if is your intention to kill me than I shall fight you equally as hard!" Said Ruigus.  
The fighting around the pair was chaotic at best. The Imperial archers were firing but refusing to aim their bows in the huge mix of friend and enemy and were instead running to join the melee. The men in the courtyard were being slowly whittled down by the very strong nordic men who wielded similar two handed weapons.

Ruigus's warcry was heard throughout as he clashed with Ralof. The two shared expressions of struggle as the strife of having to kill each other rained heavily upon them.

Ruigus's previous exhaustion was catching up to him as his second wind was failing him, yet he refused to use shouts even if it could help him win. He believed in the ability of the man whom he was fighting, pure and simple.

"Ralof!" The pair heard a voice. There appeared Hadvar, his armor covered in blood as he approached, his eyes watching the fighting around them.

"You!" Ralof pushed Ruigus to the side, stunned. He could only watch.

"Ralof, I am happy to see you still live." Said Hadvar as he stared at Ralof.

"Shut up. There is no point in talking when I have to kill you." Ralof replied. Hadvar's expression dropped.

"I suppose so but..." Hadvar was interrupted as Ralof took up his axe and ran at him.

Gritting his teeth Hadvar parried and promptly struck at the plated armor of Ralof, it was too strong to penetrate like this. Yet Hadvar himself was horrified that he tried to strike the down his old friend.

He stared at the blue eyes of the man in front of him, how they had changed so much and yet so little was beyond him.

The times they had spent in Riverwood had long since passed, it was now a time of war and death, but…..

The two's weapons struck each other once more. Hadvar was still on the defensive, but he had an idea.

Surprising Ralof, Hadvar showed an unexpected amount of aggressiveness when he slammed himself into him. The two let go of their weapons and began beating each other with their fists. Ralof dragged Hadvar into the ground, bloodied and covered in dirt the two friends persisted.

Ralof managed to get himself on top of Hadvar and was continuing to beat when in a single moment a swift kick forced him off and onto the ground.

Ruigus stood over Ralof with his longsword pointed at the neck of Ralof.

"Ralof, stop." He said.

Ralof in response was silent, a sad, if not shameful look was on his face.

"Why?" He asked. Ruigus smiled.

"You advocated for me. Were it not for you I would not have been able to have lived like I do now." Said Ruigus kindly, he then paused.

"I want to return that favor as best I can. You should retreat Ralof. There is not much time for you left." Said Ruigus. He drew his sword away, and allowed Ralof to stand.  
Ralof grabbed his weapon and remained slient for a moment.

"Retreat!" Yelled Ralof over the battleground. His men, still blessed with good ears began to run back to the breach where their horses dutifully still stood.

He wore a sad expression as he glanced at Ruigus and Hadvar.

"Farewell." He then said and began to run away with his comrades.

The two watched him go.

Ruigus placed a hand on Hadvar's back.

"You alright?" He asked. Hadvar nodded with effort.

"Yeah." He croaked. Marcus came running up, he too had been bloodied. He was silent as a mouse.

The trio had survived.

Soon after the battle ended, the Stormcloaks escaped quickly and there were no orders to pursue them. The casualties on both sides were nearly even. The Stormcloaks may have lost strategically, but they killed more of their enemy.

That night, Ruigus and Alduin walked into the commander's quarters.

"I should have come after them." Said Alduin as she rubbed her eyes.

"There was not much that could be done." He replied softly.

Unarmored, he put himself into the covers that had been cleaned by Malborn. He had already thanked him for being a big help and attentive at his duties.

"My experiment almost got you killed." She said.

"Death is always a possibility." Ruigus replied.  
"But I can handle myself. Anyways, you should get yourself more acquainted with modern tactics. The world truly has changed since your times Alduin." He added.

"Speaking of, I have to hand you my punishment." She replied.

"Oh?"

"You shall listen to my stories of the past. You will find them to be endless." Said Alduin, a smug expression written on her countenance.

To Ruigus, this did not seem to be a punishment at all. Rather, an interesting display of affection.

"I shall hear it." He responded. Her expression was bolstered.

"Very well, now I shall begin with a good one, not in particular for me however. Back when I was in Aetherius during my banishment because of that scroll as you know. Anyways the tale begins in what is now Skyrim the...Atmorans as they're called now; were attempting to expand their life spans, because they wanted to live longer than the Altmer. I could only grasp that it was still a remaining part of my influence on them that made them seek such life but...There was this old god, Orkey who is gone now. Orkey I remember was the god of mortality for their pantheon and a patron of the orcs." Told Alduin.

To Ruigus this was close to rambling in terms of how much he understood, and he had quite a few questions himself, yet he decided to continue listening.

"Now, Orkey called me into action by lending me some of his power so that I could momentarily re-materialize and take down their lifespan. So I did, I wished to show the Atmorans that they should venerate me or suffer consequences. Unfortunately as it would be for all the parties involved. The power that I drew in order to reduce their lifespan made it so that all of them were reduced to the age of six." She explained further.

Ruigus was chuckling at her finish.

"That must have certainly been a predicament." He said.

"It was, in response. One of them, a nord named Wulfharth pleaded to another god by the name of Shor. Who, as you know still exists. Shor happened to listen to the man's pleas and so happened to take this moment to fight me, whilst I will still trapped inside Aetherius." She said, she then let out a sigh.

"I was defeated, another shame upon the dishonor that was the scroll. Shor lived up to his nature as an warmongering opportunistic trickster, as ever." She explained.

"I take it you and Shor fought quite a few times." Said Ruigus. Alduin had a small smile.

"You guessed it right, he is the only one I have fought often besides the Daedra. As a matter of fact I fought his incarnations as well. Wulfharth, who I originally suspected to have been one of them surprised me as he was the one ended up watching the two of us battle. Afterwards Shor managed to use his ridiculous ability to trick to twist the curses of Orkey away. And Wulfharth miraculously learned the words needed to remove the effects of their aging. Needless to say, I am glad that Orkey is gone now. The worthless ingrate." She cursed. Yet she smiled when she turned back to Ruigus, she joined him in the bed.

"I admit that I am surprised you did not destroy Skyrim outright when you were summoned." Said Ruigus.

"Hm, perhaps I would have. Yet...I still had that desire inside me, to take it back." She mused. There was a period of silence. Ruigus could hear the gears that were her thoughts at a quick pace.

"Anyways, what do you think of it? I wish to hear of what you have to say. And I do want to tell you more of these." Said Alduin suddenly.

"I liked it a lot. I have to say it was a bit jarring due to that you were inside Aetherius and was still banished from the physical part, er plane of this world because I don't understand it all that much you know? I am no scholar nor mage or anything else in those fields. Regardless, I still want to hear more of them. They're things for me to think about." He stated. Alduin smiled, and embraced him.

"Thank you. I'll tell you more about Aetherius and the like when we are in a more peaceful and less demanding area.

"Hah, there's many things I still need to ask of you and the Blades alike, there's just been too little time to. With the war and everything else." He said, he sounded rather tired.  
Alduin rubbed his muscles with her hands, in order to relax him. He made an audible gasp when she squeezed his shoulder.

"Ah crap, my sword arm." He said.

"Sorry." Said Alduin.

"Not what you did, that felt good it's just that I flailed it around too much." He said. Alduin kissed his neck, he made an audible noise once again as she giggled.

"Damn you." He cursed jokingly. She continued to massage him for a full minute before she decided to speak again.

"Tell me now, what did you do while we were split? I detect the new soul in you. Your arms are tired and your eyes seem different." She questioned.

"Do you know of the one named Vulthuryol?" Ruigus asked. Alduin lips parted slightly at the mention of the name.

"So he did survive." She said.

"What was he up to?" She then asked.

"He had been creating an army of slaves from both man and the Falmer as he seemed to be amassing for an assault on the world above. Or perhaps he sought to continue to expand underground, I do not know. I had been down in the Dwemer ruin known as Mzark, the place where I originally received the scroll that would teach me the Shout made to defeat you and all other dragons. I had gone down there with the Blades, and they seemed intent on expanding down there as well. I decided to check on them and eventually it led to a fight with him. Before he died he told me of things such as ambition. He too had wanted to create what you did. He left me that and some other things when I took his soul. That is all on his fate." Explained the young dragonborn slowly.

"I see. You have well deserved it Ruigus." She said. Her hand running through his hair, which had grown an inch.

"That is not all. There was a man, one who had served in the Great War, same as my father. He was a Stormcloak and he challenged me to a fight when I and my men came to the aid of Kober. He was named Rorster Orc-Hilt, a brave man. A brave man more courageous than any other man that I have seen. He dueled me as to not let his men die in combat. And so I spared them, Rorster was the only one who died. As a child, I had heard of the man's feats back in the war and he, like all of the known warriors of that war was a hero for me. I surpassed and slayed him." Ruigus paused.

"That is all there is to say about it." He finished.

"You can be far too cruel on yourself." She said. Ruigus did not reply. Alduin felt him shake for a moment.

"I suppose I can." He said.

"You are unique Ruigus, despite any negative thoughts of your own self. You will be the man that you want to be if you believe in yourself." Ruigus was speechless in any response to her words.

" _How could you know?"_ He asked himself.

That night went by roughly for Ruigus. He cried, not in sadness. He was happy, he felt better than ever. In the next few days he would show his worth as a man. Not to her, but to his own self.

That night, Alduin dreamed.

Once again she saw a black moon hang over the night sky.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and I want to say that I have finally fixed and added something a little special in the first chapter. I have also made some slight additions in accordance with the fixes but they aren't many and you aren't missing out on anything. I wanted to make the sentences sound better and just ease some things I found wrong.**

 **I have also done some fixes in the other chapters too. And heaven forbid I will get them done by the next chapter.**

 **I have decided to make some drastic changes with the description with the story because I think it represents what it will be more about in the end.**

 **That's actually about it for the moment. I pray you have enjoyed this chapter of the story, there is many more to come.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Advance on Dawnstar

_Chapter 14: The Advance on Dawnstar_

* * *

The next day began with a message brought in by Cario. It had been sent by Legate Rikke, who had already learned of their success via a messenger sent from Kober the last day.

Rikke was pleased. However she mentioned that they had taken Dunstad too quickly and would have to wait a couple days for reinforcements. Additonally she gave an order that they were to continue on and aid her in besieging Dawnstar. Rikke mentioned that they should move on it in one more day if they did not want to wait for reinforcements.

"If you ask me we should attack them now." Said Cario, who walked along with Schmacker.

"And leave Dunstad defenseless? Surely. I say we wait." Replied Schmacker.

"You sound like Cocus, we have momentum Schmacker. We should use it or risk having the gods laugh at us." Said Cario.

"Well I do profess myself a man of Shor…." Said Schmacker.

"I do think you have a good idea, but what if the rebels come back and take this fort back eh? We'll be in a terrible spot with enemies on both sides." Schmacker said.

"Ha, the same will go for them! We've Rikke in the west attacking Dawnstar and if they do take this place from under our noses they'll have us and Tribune Oskar von Fromm coming from their south!" He stated. Schmacker nodded.

"Since you put it that way… I guess you are right." He said.

"But if it was just us? I say we hold." Schmacker added. Cario murmured acknowledgment.

The two heard yelling over by the breached segment of Dunstad's wall.

A load of bricks had been dropped onto the ground by pure accident. They saw Hilvette presiding over the reconstruction of the wall.

"Would you say that destroying that was worth it?" Schmacker quietly asked.

"Compared to what we would have lost otherwise? I'd say so. Besides it was nice explosion." Mused Cario.

"But who is going to accept the blame the Council will place? That could be career ending." Schmacker said.

Cario could only shrug.

"After this campaign ends I'm getting a promotion myself. I just hope this punishment the council generates isn't bad for whoever gets it." He said. The man cringed at the thought of getting politically and militarily executed by the Elder Council.

"What do they know of war?" He asked, his tone twisted it into a statement. Schmacker scoffed.

"Nothing. They know nothing." Schmacker replied simply.

"They refuse to come even close to the battlefield, even in the Great War the moment they heard of Dominion troops marching on the Imperial City they fled without a flight. They left Mede behind the rotten goblin-hearted cowards!" Cursed Cario. He then cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going to have to suppress my own desire to beat them silly when they summon me. That's for sure!" He growled. Schmacker was somewhat disturbed and amused.

He shook his head.

"Let's just worry about beating these Stormcloaks for now, we'll hear what the Tribune has to say." Schmacker replied with easiness.

The pair walked upon Marcus, who was preforming maintenance on his bow.

"Marcus right?" Cario asked. Marcus looked up.

"You've seen me before." He blinked.

"Have you seen Ruigus and Alavia?" Cario then asked. Marcus nodded.

"Yeah, they're over in the hall. If they're still there anyways. You know how they are." Said Marcus. Cario chuckled.

"How are you holding up?" Asked Schmacker.

"Doing alright." He then motioned his bow.

"Just fixing this." Said Marcus. The two men acknowledged it and moved on.

The two officers came across the door into the main hall. Two guards saluted them as they passed.

Inside they immediately found Ruigus and Alavia. Conversing casually with Captain Hilvette and D'lliers. Kober was not in sight.

Cario made his presence known as he shut the doors behind he and Schmacker loudly.

"Tribune! I desire to know what our next course of action is. I am all too eager to continue on!" He declared boldly. Schmacker gave a silent gasp at the man's directness.

"That's funny. We were just talking about that same thing." Said D'lliers wistfully. The presence of Cario seemed to have brightened the mood.

"Show some patience for the moment Cario." Hilvette said to the younger breton.

Alduin then spoke up.

"If you wish to charge and die that badly I shall let you. We will advance tomorrow with the help of our allies." She stated.

"I just wanted to hear an answer." Cario replied simply. Satisfied with it.  
He received curious looks from the others in the room.

Cario was certainly a hot-headed man. He embodied the desire for victory all of them felt.

And Ruigus liked him, perhaps for that exact reason.

"I see, tell the rest." Said Alduin. With that Cario and Schmacker bowed, and walked out of the room.

"He's not the only one that's jumpy." Said D'lliers as he looked at Ruigus.  
"I want to finish this campaign as well. We need to end this war quick." Ruigus stated.

"That is the goal our Rikke and Governor General are working towards." Hilvette said.

"We must continue strive to prove our worth to them as men and women of the Legion." She added.

"That is what we will do Hilvette." Ruigus replied, smiling.

"That we will." D'lliers agreed.

"Anyways, I am going to go see that all of our winter equipment is still ready to be used. It is still next to freezing out there. I do not wish for anyone to die of the cold out there." He then sighed and saluted.

"If you have no further need of me. I will be off." Said D'lliers.

"You are indeed free to go D'lliers, be sure to stay warm." Alduin replied.  
Then after the three could see their meeting was ending.

"I shall go out and train the men, they will be more disciplined and ready to fight by the morrow." Hilvette said, saluting and proceeding outwards.

"Secantius." Alduin looked towards the quiet Colovian man writing a paper, he had been so silent as a mouse. Filling out papers and other types of documents intended for home. Ruigus's examination of him said that he had been working through all night.

"Go take a moment's rest." The man looked up at her.

"Yes..." He said drowsily as he stood up and wiped his eyes.

Then Rolf von Kober walked in.  
"I wish to speak to you." He said. The pair eyed him inquisitively.

"Speak what you desire Captain." Said Alduin. The man bowed respectfully. He stood up and placed his hand on his heart. His cold eyes stared back at the both of them.  
"When we are ordered to be refit in Cyrodil I will ultimately be punished by the Council and the Legion for abandoning my legate." He said.

"I see. Do you wish for us to put in a good word for you?" Asked Alduin.

"I wish for you both to purchase my safety so that I can serve you." Kober stated calmly.

His words were a surprise to Alduin and Ruigus.

"Why is that? I will have you know that you will be standing in unwelcome company with us." Alduin stated bluntly. Kober was unfazed by that statement.

"It does not matter so long as my value as realized." He said.

"Explain." Ruigus spoke up. Oberstein paused.

"My former commanders were not individuals who sought anything beyond what they had." He said, speaking in a riddle intended only for those two in this room with him.

"It would appear that, after having lost my last commander. Fortune has found me in the service of the dragonborn and a most curious nord." He stated.

"I would rather be here. Than to be placed in court-martial by the Elder Council." He said.  
"It is unfortunate that one who returned to the fight would still be punished by the Council." Ruigus mused.

Kober regarded him.

"It is a true crime Kober that those who have not fought even once decide the fate of those who do fight." Ruigus continued.

"You are mistaken in the fact that all they have done is not fight, they flee from it themselves and hide." Kober said.

"The Council is akin to rats." The man declared.

"They left those in the Imperial City to fend for themselves when Lord Naarifin and Eagle King Venril marched on it….I know that your father died when trying to retake it when our Emperor returned." Kober stated.

"My parents both died under the occupation of the Dominion. Since then I have used their fortune to plot vengeance." He stated.

"But ultimately, it was the Council who was responsible. You, as another Colovian know of the many acts they denied to strengthen the legion. They used their money for their own pleasure." He continued.

"Do you understand it? I hate the Dominion and I hate the Council." Said Kober, with the same eerie calmness, with exception of a shake in his voice.

"I offer to aid you both in ending them. By nature it is inevitable that you will seek to end them. I wish to end at least one of them by my own hands." He spoke again and turned to Ruigus.

"Yet on my own it is impossible. I wish, when Mede falls, to usher in you. The Empire will die with him. You are the only who can build a new one from his ashes and still fight the Dominion." He then paused. His eyes showed great emotion, a certain ferocity if not desperateness inside them.

"It is said, that it is the nature of a Colovian to undermine the Elder Council." He stated with conviction.

"How utterly bold of you Kober. Your words are that of treason." Said Alduin.

"Ruigus, as part of our duty to the Empire deliver justice to him." With that Ruigus stood out of his seat and pulled out his sword.

Kober remained in spot, unphased. He looked at Ruigus.

"You as well share what I believe." He said to the dragonborn.

"Do you wish to continue this waste of time?" He asked the pair. He spread his arms slightly, to show that he had no weapon on him.

"Champion Ruigus, are you willing to kill me? I am unarmed. Will you still do so regardless?" He asked. Ruigus took a step forward, staring down the man in front.  
"You are not the type of man that would so easily cut down his own countryman, much less as one who believes the same as you." With that said Alduin laughed, almost mockingly towards the Captain.

"And what of you captain? What place do you seek?" She questioned. The man turned slightly.

"In this company I see nothing but those of light, for Emperor Mede I there was nothing but that until he created the Oculatus. I know of them. When the sun goes down a moon appears." Said Kober.

"A riddle! Haha! Ruigus are you amused as I am?" Alduin laughed. Ruigus shared a smile. He then sheathed his weapon.

Kober bowed.  
"I thank you both." He said.

"Well then Kober, we shall purchase your safety and we shall use you to advance ourselves. Is that understood?" Alduin asked.

"It is my debt to pay to you." Kober said.

"Your loyalty shall be tested in the future, remember that." Alduin said. To which Kober nodded.

He then straightened himself and saluted.

"We shall see you tomorrow." Said Alduin, dismissing him.

He turned away and walked out. It was just the pair left.

"That was most interesting to have been involved in." Said Alduin.

"We'll be seeing more of it in the future too." Said Ruigus as he wiped his brow, he suppressed a sigh.

"A certainty my dear." Grinned the dragon.

"It's strange." Said Ruigus.

"At any rate. Alduin, it is good for us to have someone who will take our side. If anything drastic happens." Ruigus tacked on.

"You still wish to remain loyal to that ruler of yours?" She asked, indifferent but curious.

"I do. My loyalty shall remain firm." Said Ruigus.

"As though it may blunder me so. It is most admirable of you Ruigus." She complimented.

"Though, I will need to find myself a way to change that." She mused. Her counterpart's expression changed.

"Oh? Do you wish to test me on that?" She asked as she saw Ruigus's look of amusement.

"I think a romantic match will do." Ruigus said, smirking. He choose to consider this idea of Alduin's, yet he was a loyal man. He would not intend to betray the Empire.

"Speaking of that I was thinking for a while, maybe if we can go to Cyrodil pretty soon we can find an area to spar in. I know back home in Colovia and Kvatch there's many places for it. Though I doubt they are private enough for the both of us to practice Shouts and magic but...We can try!" The young dragonborn beamed. Alduin's thumb tapped at her chin.

"You make Cyrodil seem all the more appealing. I do wish to see how the land that took after my legacy has for in it's appearance." She said. Ruigus's countenance then turned sad, his home was still in ruin.

"It is in ruin, reconstruction has finished but the damages of the war are apparent wherever you go. I've said before about the physical damage we took, but not the psychological damage." Said Ruigus. He used a rather eloquent word.

"They are in a state of defeatism?" Alduin asked. Ruigus thought for a moment.

"No...Not entirely, it's more an overall sad atmosphere. Not so bleak as this place I guess. But it has been too long since I have been home. I still often wonder if has changed or not." Said Ruigus. His eyes shifted around a little. An anxiousness came over him as he kept obsessing about going home. Even a week back would satisfy him.

"I have a belief that we shall be going to your home soon. Worry not." Alduin stated. Smiling at the man with her.

"I shall take your word for it." Ruigus replied sweetly as with the atmosphere around him.

"You can be too sweet." Replied Alduin with a soft sigh of her own. A clingy desire was rising inside of her.

"Anyways." Ruigus said with intention to continue the conversation.

"I am curious about something." Slowly said Ruigus.

"With what you taught me days back, didn't you say that I am going to be learning Shouts and words suddenly?" He asked.

"That should be very spontaneous unfortunately, that is a part of my concern as a situation where one would pop up in a dangerous moment would be problematic with no doubt in my mind. Could be sleep, could even be now. And I have no control what it may be. You may even find that it is….One of my own memories." She explained.

"I can handle it!" Ruigus said with enthusiasm.

"So your own memories? Do you know what the nature or length of them will be?" He questioned, a

"I do not, they can be anything." Said Alduin, she spoke with a degree of bitterness, she did not like being unable to control such events as she was now.  
"It is a shame, I would have wanted to show you much of the things I have seen, but alas." The goddess in disguise as a woman mourned.

"It is no big issue." Ruigus dismissed.

"Tell me though, last night you told me how you cursed the Atmorans to the age of six. I've got many questions about that for you." He said, eager to change the subject. Alduin was rather eager to oblige.

"Ask away." She said as her brown eyes locked at him.

"For one, I was wondering how you were able to do such a feat. Was it through a Shout? Or did you….Use some sort of other way to do it?" He then made his pause known to her by hand gesture.

"And secondly, could you use such a power on me? I will still age." Ruigus finished, his eyes were intent on Alduin. And his form was angled to her.

"You wish to be a six year old?" Alduin asked in a smug manner.

"Oh be serious." The Colovian said.

"Too bad. It is possible but I am unable to do it. The reason that I am unable to do it Ruigus, is that…..." Alduin shifted uncomfortably. Stress showed itself.

"I am no longer a true goddess." She stated flatly, and with pain. Her view shifted away as her discomfort raised, her refusal of what she had become.  
"I…..."

"Take your time." Ruigus suggested. She looked up at him, her eyes showed vulnerability, something so sudden and unexpected of her.

"You shall be one again." He reassured, with a smile.

" _I am crazy."_ Ruigus thought to himself. He did not think of that as a negative quality in the matter of this particular case.

A drastic change happened to Alduin. In a mere moment she brightened up like the lighting of a mage's candlelight.

"I shall!" She exclaimed. She then took a moment to recollect herself.

"My apologies. When I am one, I shall make you immortal my sweet. And I promise a great many other good things." She stated. Ruigus kept his infectious smile.

"Not just for you. But for what we both want." The woman before him said with utmost conviction and confidence.

" _She is also selfish."_ The realization pleased Ruigus. She was unique in it. Ruigus wanted to make himself unique, in that regard he considered himself selfish as well.

"I will strive for the same, as a Dragonborn I am capable of much that I have realized." Ruigus replied. Alduin swelled with a sense of pride for her mate.

"You please me as usual. I shall offer you some words I have never said before: You put more effort into what it is that you do more so than many others around you. In the past I merely teased you with your old state of self. But now I see you stronger, not just body. I see true strength in your mind and heart. To keep it simple. Remain true to yourself." She said.

Spontaneous as her advice was Ruigus was moved.

"I-I shall." He momentarily stammered.

"You're kind." Continued Ruigus. Alduin shook her head.

"I am not, I insist on this with reason. In time you shall see my full self for what it is." Stated she.

"I exist Alduin. I think that perhaps my life has changed the lives of many of those here in Skyrim. You have said once that I changed you. As I do with Skyrim I shall continue with you Alduin." Declared Ruigus.

"Then may you try your hardest. As you always do." She replied. She found herself moved by her husband's stubborn will.

She saw him chuckle as though she had told an inside joke.

"What is it?" She questioned, her head cocked slightly.

"A month ago I near believed that no matter how hard I tried I had next to near no chance against you. I should have decided to face you as quickly as I could, but instead I idled about, I harbored some carelessness towards my duty as a dragonborn and turned my attention to the Imperial Legion."

"I swayed your actions away from my kin, I ordered them all to leave you be unless if they were that eager to perish." Said Alduin. Ruigus shook his head. A certain look was plastered on his face.

"No. Even then with the danger you presented I would have followed the steps of my father, and all that he had fought for. I do not fight or work hard. I do what I am supposed to, what I am meant to. What it is I do as a soldier, and that means more than being a dragonborn." Ruigus stated, his eyes seemed to appear as though he were many years older.

Alduin was bewildered by the sudden monologue. Being a soldier to the Empire meant more than being a dragonborn, a being so incredibly unique that few could compare to their connection with her people, the once mighty species beyond all compared in the Continent of Tamriel.

She realized there was something familiar about his words. It was familiar to a feeling she once had. She would listen to him further.

"Yet without having been the dragonborn I would never have fully dragged myself out of the complacent and overall despicable individual that I was in the two years before….This. Have I always tried my hardest? I do not know. Almost just from birth I was taught what was needed in order to be a man worthy of fighting the Domnion and their Thalmor. And now I have a rising desire to rule. I wish for you to know this, I am a man of my time and not by my birth as a dragonborn. Alduin I shall still live on as a dragonborn. Yet not the dragonborn anyone else ever had desired, I shall not willingly slay any of our kin and neither shall I be against what it was that great men before me have fought and died for." Ruigus's declaration of self earned a most impressed Alduin.

" _But in the end I guess I may be what Tullius and Delphine may want me to be. Their chance to preserve our Empire and finish the Dominion. I have aligned myself with those two. Though I now wonder, is what I now do with Alduin against the will of the_ _Divines and their prophecy? Or perhaps is it meaningless_ _in comparison_ _as to what we wish for."_ Ruigus thought, a multitude of thoughts were spontaneously running their ideas through his head.

"Ruigus, you are one who can be related." Alduin said suddenly.

"Oh? Tell me." Ruigus asked, intrigued.

"Throughout my life my father told me how I was the one meant to destroy the world until…...A more perfect one was created." With her words Ruigus's eyes widened.

"It may shock you but I did indeed gain the title of the World Eater through my actions. I did not once think of anything else otherwise until when my father said that a new perfect world had been created. Nirn is what it was. I had been confused despite his explanations. It was not long before I realized something, there was what I wanted to be. What I wanted to do, what I wanted to lead my kin towards." Alduin said, she stood out of her chair.

"It is no different compared to what you want to do for your Empire in the end. You seek for it to survive, I sought my people to survive." She said as she walked over to a window. She peered outside of it.

"I do fight for the Empire. But I do also fight for Colovia and…..Kvatch." Ruigus stated.

Alduin turned away from the window and looked at the earnest soldier. Her eyes were nearly made gold by the sunlight as she faced him.

"If the Empire were to fall, all that would be left is Kvatch, and I fight for the day where that shall never happen. But what would really be left if the Empire did fall?" He asked, it was a rhetorical question. One meant to be answered, but not now.

"I asked myself a similar question on the day I was sent through time. There was nothing, for my legacy I had assured it's own ruin. For myself there was nothing left as time had eroded it all away. With you Ruigus, I shall make anew." Alduin declared as she walked over to Ruigus.

She cupped his chin, she carried a sweet smile.

"You shall find what lies if it is destined to fall my love. Worlds go to waste while new ones are born." She said cryptically.

"We shall create a new empire, I promise that. And not just to you my love." Said Ruigus with some pain.

Alduin held her smile. The two may have been separated by bonds of mortals and immortals, but it was not impossible for two to have had the same call to action and change they so desperately desired in their dying worlds.

* * *

Not much had taken an event for the rest of the day, it seemed that they had still been blessed with a momentary peace.

Snowflakes fell upon those who stayed outside and took it to huddling around campfires, the if not eerie calm before tomorrow. They had to rest up while they still had the time.

A near unbearable wait was shared among the more fiery officers and soldiers. While the more exhausted and grizzled enjoyed this peace.

It was that so uneventful that only the reveal from Kober was there anything left to still ponder to the two conspirators.

It was interesting how influential the man had already proven himself.

Night fell upon Alduin and her troops. She and Ruigus decided to go to rest for the night.

"You know Ruigus, I fought a battle in this exact location once." Said Alduin as she laid in bed, staring at him as he climbed in. His light brown eyes stared back at her.

"It is such a strange coming on how there now lies a fort in this very land." Said Alduin softly.

"Why, this was where my rule over Skyrim was assured." She added quickly.

"You say that so assuredly." Ruigus teased.

"It was what set forth an irreversible course Ruigus. I shall speak no more of it. Sleep comes to us and you in particular need it most." She stated, with a warm smile on her countenance.

The two stared at the other for a few moments before they closed their own eyes.

Sleep had taken most of the weary and proud men and women of the Empire.

* * *

 _Dunstad, the far past_

A storm raged on as a cloaked man walked through a dirt road filled with puddles and mud.  
He continued through the heavy rain with purpose. There was something that he had to find, but he did not know where it was. All he could do was walk as rain fell upon his cloak and fierce winds blew his hood onto his back.

It was at that moment he heard a great number of stomps. The man lifted his head, his long blonder hair almost swaying in the wind as he tried to make out where the sounds were from.

A great flash of lightning transfixed itself with a roar belonging to only a dragon as the light revealed many horsemen moving at a fast pace on the road with dragons flying overhead them.

At the behest of them the cloaked man saw a most peculiar figure. He stood in place on the right side of it as they approached closer. The aforementioned figure was close enough for him to identify, as the woman upon the steed looked back at him and the world seemed to slow itself down for the wanderer.

She wore no helm unlike the rest of the army sized group behind her, signature black hair flew from atop her head. Gold eyes reflected the man's own dark blue. Her armor was covered by a cloak yet revealed far more of what was under it than his own.  
He saw uniquely crafted jet black armor unlike that of any other nord's own craft. He did not recognize her troops. And it would seem she had the backing of dragons.

It was then that this man felt drawn towards following her with all of these men and dragons behind her. He figured her for an important individual, and if she was he had a question that needed to be answered.

He would find what he was looking for. He readied his longsword and began to quickly follow after them. They would come to a halt soon, a chaotic and bloodied one.

Unknown to the swordsman who walked it was none other than Alduin who led this army of dragons and men with her.

She had not brought them to display her power, she had brought them to win a battle.  
This night the might of her kin and her few Dragon Priests would prove themselves against those who sought to use sheer numbers in order to defeat her.

A great smirk was written across her lips. The enemy which she sought to obliterate had no clue as to where she and her dragons were, they had been lured by a solitary sound from Wuthdeinkinbok into a trap.

An army of about 55,000 men, as it was reported by cowardly scouts had told her and the rest of her followers. It amused her on how even her most veteran dragons had flinched at such reports. The Dragon Priests and other mortal figures were terrified.

With only a fraction of what her enemy had her superiority would be proven this night. Their leaders would die and the land would be hers, only the daedra would be left oppose her. Her desire to humiliate them would be seen through. Only after this battle would she act against them.

With her eyes she spotted the Nords, clueless to her position on the slope of the mountain as their torches gave themselves away to her. To her and the rest of those up on the mountain the Nordic forces seemed like black ants among the darkness.

A mere 5,000 nords and dragons against such a pitiful foe.

Alduin readied her blade.

Skyrim and the rest of her kin would bow before her.

The swordsman found himself with the Nordic army, he deviated his way towards them. His curiosity had made him skulk around them.

" _So few against so many."_ The Swordsman thought as he stood, waiting.

" _Does she truly intend to win?"_ A great rumbling was heard from the mountains as the Nords halted and looked towards it, the rain was pouring onto their faces. The rain had been coming from the direction of the mountain! The soldiers could not determine what the source of the rumbling was as they stood, dumbfounded.

Another flash of lighting revealed the same horsemen and dragons from before. The Nords before him froze as the charging men on horses let loose their war-cries. Hastily they seemed to try and charge back against the descending horsemen when their lines erupted.

Dragons had flown themselves into their ranks and were wreaking havoc. They had been dark as the night itself and now let terrible flames erupt from their maws.

The swordsman looked on in horror and fascination.

" _No, it is they who have been led into a trap. Her trap. This...Woman will only accept total victory."_ He pondered.

Then he saw the woman from before. The first to charge out of the rest of those men into the enemy. She quickly dismounted herself and took out a sword of which likes he had never before seen.

Her fighting was akin to a bloody dance as she cut through the incapable white-grey clad nordic soldiers. Even with their spears did they fall to her superior quickness and cunning. Blood coated her and her armor. She stood tall and stoic.

" _She_ _slays_ _them in such a_ _grandiose_ _display."_ He noticed.

Her blade continued to kill spearmen and swordsmen alike. Her black clad warriors fought at her side with wondrous fervor and her dragons haunted him.

She continued like this. Then suddenly she was frozen by something.

The cloaked man began to walk towards her.

She had been halted by mages, casting all sorts of spells intended to kill her. The swordsman gasped as he saw what must have been hundreds of lightning bolts hurled towards her.

Then suddenly a bright flash blinded him and all for a second.

Where once stood a black armored woman. Now towered a terrifying black scaled dragon with eyes redder than a ruby.

The man froze, many thoughts ran through his mind as he saw what he had feared most. He recollected himself, and removed his cloak. Armor had revealed itself beneath it.

" _I see. So she intends to rule Skyrim."_ He began a sprint towards her, his blade in hand as he moved.

Her shouts echoed throughout the valley, the swordsman came close to her. Her red eyes stared at him as he stood behind a mage.

In an instant the man slayed the mage in front of him. The expression of the Dragon was emotionless. Her eyes were not.

She was intrigued.

The man continued to slay the magic wielders, their attacks had ceased on the black dragon out of their own futility and fear.  
She saw that the man was skilled with a blade, more so than even Hevnoraak. Except that this man held a sophisticated and elegant air to him, his cuts were clean, fast, and lethal.

A group of Spearmen charged him. Disadvantaged against their longer weapons Alduin then witnessed this mortal cast flames and fireballs towards the men. They were incinerated in seconds.

The man who had rushed to her aid paused as he saw the men burn before him.

" _A_ _true_ _conscience."_ Alduin noted with interest.

Alduin then pulled herself back into the fight.

"Strun Bah Qo!" Shouted Alduin. Immediately the storm raged even fiercer with it's lightning now striking everywhere around them.  
The swordsman's ears were momentarily deafened before she then began to chant a new one.

"Strun Bah Golz!" With her words the sky turned reddish, and rocks imbued with hellfire fell from the sky onto the battlefield.

Rain, lightningbolt, and rock fell upon the enemies of Alduin and her force of worshippers and kinsmen.

A pair of dragons, Odahviing and Lokyolkriian landed near Alduin.

"The battle goes splendid. The enemy overlord runs as a coward. Rahgot and his mortals on horses have him under spear-point." The stoic red dragon reported to Alduin. In another bright flash Alduin transformed back to a human.

Her gold eyes stared at Odahviing fiercely, her expression emotionless.

"End him." Alduin ordered. Odahviing and Lokyolkriian bowed their heads.  
"We shall inform them, my overlord." He dutifully said. He and Lokyolkriian smiled at each other and flapped their wings and lifted off, gliding over friend and enemy.  
The swordsman was still fighting the enemy and halting them from getting to Alduin. He had not heard the words exchanged under the yelling and many sounds of roars and blasts of lightning and other magics. Flares helped to brighten the sky temporarily as the barrages continued.

Eventually their enemy began to throw their weapons on the ground and beg for mercy.  
The wandering swordsman halted himself as they did so in front of him, three masked individuals, and the dragon's black clad soldiers in metal and leather armors.

Alduin approached them, another man with a mask followed behind her. His mask was unlike the other three. It looked as though it was inspired by a squid.

"Miraak. Do you see these men beg before us? They had come in the hope of defeating I, Alduin, and have failed spectacularly. Their poor training and effort led them to their deaths. But there is something here that I have not seen since I first defeated you." Stated Alduin, the rain seemed to begin dying in it's intensity.

The swordsman who sought Alduin stood, and sheathed his blade. Alduin's eyes considered him for a moment before going to the surrendering warriors.

"What is that?" The man known as Miraak asked. Alduin chuckled before striding towards one of the men.

Her soldiers bowed before her. Dragons flew overhead, the swordsman estimated at least fifty flying around, perhaps more.

"Do you see what happens when you defy Alduin!? Did you expect any other result!?" She yelled at them.

"You are all worthless, pathetic, and scum." Her insult was matter of fact. They cowered in fear.

"Yet I shall offer you all a chance." She announced.

"Serve and venerate me and you shall become greater than you were before. I shall bring you purpose." Stated Alduin. Awe was shared by all of the unmasked men.

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes! W-We shall serve you lady Alduin!" One of the grey clad men of the tribal kingdom of Dawnstar.

"Hail Alduin!" The man said, an they all began to chant. Thankful for her mercy.

Alduin basked in their gratefulness and worship.

She then turned to her masked and soulless appearing dragon priests.

"Arm them and…." She then looked at the swordsman from earlier.

"Nevermind, leave for now." She ordered her Dragon Priests.

Miraak, Otar, Krosis, and Morokei all glanced at the man who gazed back at all of them. The Priests all could tell that Alduin had found herself a new one.

A pang of jealousy went through the one known as Miraak. His posture changed to annoyance as a feeling of dread came over him towards this man.

Alduin approached the blonde haired warrior. Again their eyes met.

"You came to aid me." Said Alduin. She was about to speak when suddenly the man responded.

"I believe you are the one who can bring peace to Skyrim and unite it." He told flatly.

To anyone else, even an indvidual such as Wuthdeinkinbok Alduin would have been furious. But not towards this man, who was brazen and intriguing.

"Watch and you shall see it." Alduin said.  
"Whoever you were before this day does not matter. For you who has come to aid the greatest in Nirn, Alduin. You are anew and have witnessed a beginning, and you have proven to be worthy. And from now on you shall fight alongside me." She turned away and extended her arm to him, a gesture to follow.

"Come and see the world I shall create here….Vahlok." Was the phrase that Vahlok would never forget.

* * *

Ruigus awoke and shot up out of bed with his head in tremendous pain, the dream had burned itself into his own memory as it had played itself over and over again, each time from different eyes. Different people.

He clutched at his head. The pain seemed to lessen itself when he did so.

Ruigus looked at Alduin, who seemed so different now was awake as well.

"You saw it as well." Said Alduin calmly.

"How is your pain?" She asked him. Ruigus shook his head, it hurt him to do so.

"Bearable Alduin, can you tell me what I saw?" Ruigus asked. Alduin nodded, her hand gripping lightly at his arm.

"What you saw was the past." Alduin stated broadly.

"It is a coincidence, considering what I said last night." Alduin mused. Ruigus's head drooped as he stared at the floor, then he switched back to her.  
"I see." Said he, confusion and wonder wracked his head.

"I suppose I shall be seeing more things like that." He added to which Alduin nodded slowly.

"Yes, you shall see what this land used to be." Said Alduin, a wistful tone.

"You seemed so different in that dream." Ruigus stated, Alduin's lips curled upwards.

"That I was, I shall be that like that Alduin I was again when I ascend once more." Said she.

" _If she means to say that she will be cruel or evil I doubt that beyond all regards."_ __Thought Ruigus, his eyes narrowed as that ran through his head.  
He had to know more about her past. Those names, Vahlok and Miraak. Krosis and Morokei. Names of humans he had never recognized. The books the Greybeards had mentioned Dragon Priests, but never talked about the individual ones, except…...Miraak. Now that he remembered.

"Who were those men? The ones with the mask and that man….Vahlok." Asked the brunette.

"My dragon priests. The one with that unique mask as was as you heard it. Miraak, and he was quite a character." Alduin said with no lack of amusement.

"Miraak was most interesting, like Vahlok." She then said right after.

"Yet. There was none that were anything like Vahlok. Admittedly at times you remind me of him Ruigus." She continued. A silent sigh was detected by the dragonborn.

"You are better. And I shall answer no more for the moment. You shall see it all, do not take my own word for the events that happened then." A sentence most unlike her passed through.

"I want to see what led to…...well everything." Said Ruigus, he turned his head towards a window. Light came out of it's corner, morning had brought itself forth.

"I believe the next time you dream it shall be no coincidence." She assured.

"I am eager then." He replied dryly.

"A wondrous attitude Ruigus. However, you may hate what you may see. Of me." She warned. Ruigus shook his head.

"I doubt that." He replied.  
Alduin's eyes gleamed at the man in front of her.

"Heh." Chuckled Alduin.

"Let us ready ourselves. We've a war to fight." Said the brunette dragonborn as he marched on to a far more grim task that would soon rear it's ugly head.

The pair armored themselves in their issued Imperial armor and walked out of the main keep. Malborn as well as their four friends were dutifully waiting for them.

"You really should not have waited for us." Ruigus greeted them incredulously.

"We just woke up." Said Aethan. Marcus smirked.

"It's our job to wake you up." Said the man with a smug demeanor.

"Good that it is part of it then!" Ruigus agreed, suppressing a chuckle to his wily battle-brother.

"Alavia, Ruigus. The others are awaiting you by the gate." Said Hadvar, his voice lacked emotion and was stiff.  
Ruigus noticed something was off with Hadvar but decided to move on.

"We shall go see them, come with us." Said Alduin.

The group moved forward, Marcus made small talk with Aethan and Hadvar while Hans remained silent. Malborn awkwardly followed behind.

Their fellow officers spotted and saluted at them immediately. It seemed that they always detected their commanders quickly. Perhaps, it was in part to the sheer presence that radiated from the dragonborn and Alduin's commanding personality.

Of course, they like all others here in this pass save for Ruigus himself did not know who she really was beyond her alias.

"Morning ladies and gentleman." Said Alduin, saying a phrase she would not often use.

"Good morning sir! We were just waiting for you." D'lliers said, spry as ever.

"I pray in the time you have waited you have had time to ponder over our new task. What, I ask you has caused the assembly of all of you at this time?" She questioned.

"Legate Oskar von Fromm's unit has been spotted." Kober said, he seemed unchanged from the other day before. He would keep hid pledge in secret. It would have been suicidal not to.

"Perfect. Time until he arrives?"

"In an hour sir." Replied D'lliers.

"Good, let us get the men ready to move out. Hilvette!" Yelled Alduin, the blonde nordic woman stepped forward.

"Yes sir?" Asked the woman, standing straight and tall. Her face was stoic and emotionless.

"I want to have all of the men get ready. Kober, D'lliers. See to that they are accounted for and suited up." Said Alduin, her expression firm.

"Erm, Sir. What will you be doing?" D'lliers then asked, nervously.

"I will ride out with a few to meet Oskar." She said.

"Very good sir!" D'lliers acknowledged.

"Kober, in the event of an enemy attack you are also in command." She stated. And with that she took Ruigus and his friends to go with her. They would make the move to meet their ally first.

"You want me to go along?" Malborn asked Alduin as they walked towards the horse posts. She regarded him.

"Do you wish to stay?" She asked, her voice almost uncaring.

"Y-Yes, I will be able to pack up everything that was laid down." Said the middle aged bosmer.

"Go on with it. Have Secantius aid you." She dismissed. Ruigus smiled to reassure him as he left.  
"So does anyone know who this Oskar is?" Marcus asked loudly.

"Well. I have never heard of him." Alduin said first, broadly.

"His name is Colovian, but I don't think I've heard a name like his back in Kvatch or the rest of the old land." Said Ruigus, he too shared curiosity with the man they were to meet.

"What about you old man?" Marcus directed to Hans.

"Nothing." The old halberdier said.

"I think both I and Hadvar only truly know anyone from Skyrim. I thought Alavia would have known but…. I suppose not." Aethan said, he was frowning as he spoke.

"We will find it out soon Aethan." Said Ruigus.

After mounting their horses they rode past the breach in Dunstad's wall to meet with Oskar.

Oskar's Imperials had been surprised to see them come out like this, but welcomed and led them to their commander.

Oskar trotted to meet them, his entourage behind him as he met Alduin and Ruigus for the first time.

The man, Ruigus thought was a quite handsome individual. He was not one to notice beauty outwardly on his fellow man with the exception of those who were more unappealing to the eye.

Oskar's appearance brought images of heroes of the old into his mind. Young soldiers in particular. He zoned out of his thoughts as the two dark haired commanders conversed.

"Tribune Alavia. An honor to meet you in person." The man said with a reserved respect.

"It is appreciated. Are you here to take over our holding?" Alduin questioned. Oskar responded with an incredulous look.

"I am here to re-take Dawnstar, we shall be working together for this. But as for the matter of Fort Dunstad itself Tullius has given me a small group of militia to hold it." Oskar announced. Ruigus could hear Marcus whispering something to Hadvar.

"Excellent. Come with us to Dunstad. We were getting ready to head out as soon as we spotted you." Alduin spoke as she turned her horse around.  
"Of course." Said the man respectfully.

Ruigus zoned out as the images of Alduin standing in front of all of those men as she faced that Miraak and Vahlok echoed in his mind. Ruigus was taken out of that as he felt a light punch in his shoulder.

"Hey Ruigus, we're heading back." Hadvar said, noticing the day-dreaming that Ruigus must have been having.

"Oh…...Yeah." Said Ruigus slowly, he kicked his horse slightly to get to the side of Alduin.

"You were quiet." Alduin greeted Ruigus wistfully.

"I was thinking." The soft response earned the usual curiosity.

"Oh?" She asked him. They could hear the horns and music signaling Oskar von Fromm's unit to move.

"Just about the dream when I saw you talking to that man." Said Ruigus.

"It's a twisted repeat, do you not think?" Alduin mused to the brunette.

"If you mean to say that you are going down the same path as before I disbelieve in that." Said Ruigus who spoke what his mind and heart had both thought.  
"Your stubborn forwardness is adorable, but I did not mean that just for me." Alduin giggled.

Wordlessly the young dragonborn stared at her. Hadvar, Marcus, Aethan, and Hans heard the exchange from behind. They were mystified to say the least.

Soon after they re-entered Dunstad. And in that time their men had been ready.

Alduin's lips curled upwards. These mortals were quick and efficient. She had noted it before but she had realized it was a part of the ethos that all mperials operated with.

"Good as ever." She remarked as she met D'lliers and Hilvette.

"Thank you!" The pair said with a salute.

"Now tell Kober we're heading out towards Dawnstar immediately. We shall indeed be backed up by Oskar so I suggest the two of you converse with his unit when you have the opportunity." Ordered Alduin.  
"Of course Tribune." Hilvette said. Ruigus, listening could not help but get a sense of frustration with their formalities. He and many others had to as well but it was not as though they were with a strict commander who cared about such things as formalities in particular. The core of the Imperial Legion's belief was to get things done.

"Ruigus, you should meet with that Oskar. He has the air of a man who will be of value to us later." Alduin whispered to Ruigus.

The man gave a small smile.

"I was planning on talking to him myself. I'm starting to like talking to everyone again. Er, I kinda used to try and do that a lot back when I was around...10 I think." He ran his hand through his hair. He felt as though he had embarrassed himself.

"I'll get going." He then added, fixing his headband and then running to hop back on Trun.

Alduin smiled as he rode off, he was an adorable if not wonderful being that had so much potential. She remembered when she first made out to do her father's bidding all those worlds ago. Time had passed so long, yet so short. She had potential for anything back then. She still did now.

Oskar recognized Ruigus, of course he had seen him just a few minutes past when Alavia as Oskar knew had come to inspect. He was humbled by the dragonborn's arrival.

"Greetings Dragonborn." The man said.

"What brings you here? Not a change in plans I would assume." He then asked.

"I just came here to see you for myself sir Oskar." Said Ruigus.

"You humble me. Champion Kessel, see too it that we win the battle for Dawnstar." The man stated boldly.

"I shall, we shall know no defeat." With that Oskar smiled at the dragonborn.

"Good. Now, I met Tullius the other day and he had a great good amount of words to say about you." Said the Legate.

Ruigus's eyes widened. The Legate felt a smile creep over him as he studied the man's expression.

"What did he say?" Ruigus asked, riding at the side of the Legate. A group of officers and other important men and women followed behind.

"He has expectations of you Ruigus. You are his rising star. Or as I would think pessimistically, his hope. Many would envy you, even if you were not the dragonborn." The man stated, expressionless.

"I try to act beyond the trait of dragonborn Oskar. I cannot blame anyone for jealousy, as much as I hate for being the subject of such feelings. Do you feel jealousy towards me yourself Legate?" Asked Ruigus, fixing his loosening gear.

"Your suspicion is correct Ruigus. I have no doubt it will grow larger in the future, if I am to live to see you rise to a general or the like." He said, then the man smirked.

"You have my approval. When we join up with Rikke you should meet my dear friend, Pius Forianus. He is a legate as well. I have a feeling you would get along well with the man." Oskar said. Ruigus nodded.

"I shall take up the suggestion." Said the silver-red armored Ruigus.

"Smart of you. I wish to see you in action and live up to your reputation." The man paused.

"It has to be seen, if our enemies will make us bleed for every inch." He added.

"The Stormcloaks will be fighting in their homes, I expect the worst." Said Ruigus.

"Hm, I suppose they would." Oskar mused.

"Then we shall fight them with the upmost strategy we can muster in a siege." The black haired legate determined.

"Only you, or the other commanders can make such a thing a reality." Said Ruigus. Oskar's eyes locked onto the slightly younger fighter.

"I shall do my part." He replied.

"Do you wish to return to your unit?" Oskar asked after a minute of silence.

"I'll switch around." Said Ruigus, wind blew upon his face, the ends of his headband blew in the wind.

"You're a most funny man." Smiled Oskar.

With the end of that conversation began a series of events that would form an attachment.

* * *

The two armies marched over a hill that led downwards towards Dawnstar itself.

All could see both smoke and flames as they erupted from the wooden nord houses and military structures. The Stormcloak hold on Dawnstar was most definitely in peril.

Hurrying downwards, the two armies of Alduin and Oskar maneuvered to join their allies. Rikke and Pius would be to their west.

"We're going to have to charge through the enemy holdouts if we are to join them." Alduin stated, helmet-less and wind blowing her hair as she spoke.

"Their hold on the western residences shall fall with our men, there may still be citizens still inside them. I cannot help but question what shall be their fate." Oskar replied, uncomfortable.

Ruigus, with his sword ready pointed it towards the city.

"Is it not obvious?" He asked, the intention rhetorical.

"We have a duty to protect them no matter the side whether they chose it or not. They are of no harm to any of us either." Said Ruigus to the two.

Oskar smiled slightly and nodded.

"I agree with you. It would be wrong to go and barge into their homes like barbarians with no reason to." Said the tall colovian legate.

"If they do not create a reason." Said Alduin. The two men turned towards her.

"They should know to not side with their former leader once we re-assert ourselves into their lives. They would face punishment otherwise." She stated with a cold logic.

"They will know better." Said Oskar, the man's eyes scanned the city in front of them.

"For their sakes I hope they do. But…..I am not going to allow anyone to take advantage of their poor state." Said Ruigus. His expression wrought with some melancholy as he too stared at the burning buildings in Dawnstar.

"That is to be decided by Rikke, another person of sound logic such as yourself dragonborn." Said Oskar.

"In any case, let us aid her immediately. The Stormcloaks will undoubtedly send help." Said Oskar before turning around and quickly making his way back to his army.

Out of the corner of her eye Alduin watched the man leave.

"Ruigus, we shall hurry in as well. I have a grasp of a feeling that says you are going to want to be the first." She said calmly.

The man gave a slight nod. His expression was conflicted as though he were about to say something but if he was he kept it to himself.

"I shall stay and ensure all with us are in order. It pains me that I am not able to fight with you." Alduin added, a hint of anxiety.

"Take, Hadvar and the rest with you. You all fight well together." She finished.  
"I will." The young soldier replied.

"I shall come back to you soon." He then said, and turned around. A small smile on his face.

"Of course."

The attack was called soon after.

The two armies would move to aid their western allies as they attempted to gain a foothold, their flank on the rebels would ensure annihilation of at least some of the enemy forces inside the city.

Then afterwards they could eventually push to take the rest of it, whether it be a matter of days or not, but what they would do would ultimately be entrusted to Legate Rikke, the nordic woman who was in charge of this whole offense.

As Ruigus and his men rode down while the rest advanced alongside he then saw how the streets were narrow, the terrain uneven.

"Alright, dismount!" He ordered.

"This battle is not in the favor of the horse. Neither is the city itself. Be careful!" He informed his companions.

The lot of his friends and allies dismounted and quickly tied their horses to makeshift posts. Thankfully undisturbed as they did, but they hurried. If the Stormcloaks were so numerous they would be going in to kill them whilst they were busy.

The area around Ruigus and his men remained quiet. They could see villagers peering out of their windows and staring at him and his group.

Marcus froze, Hadvar and Aethan remained wary though Hans seemed to not pay any attention to them.

"They won't bother us." The old soldier said to Ruigus.

"You sure about that?" Marcus nearly yelled, scared. Hadvar quickly calmed the young Nibeneean.

"They aren't idiots Marcus." The taller nord said to the man.

They could hear sounds of fighting close, interrupting them.

"Lets get running, we're going to help our allies." Ruigus announced.

He led the way through a couple streets before coming upon a fight between Imperials and Stormcloaks. As it appeared it was two organized blobs of men fighting the other. He had come up behind the Stormcloaks.

"Wait up. Let's reform and catch our breaths real quick." Ruigus yelled, some of the Stormcloaks noticed him and his men, in a panic the back line of the rebels reformed to face them. They were surronded on both sides, yet they could escape through the spaces between the wooden houses if they so choose to.

After a minute his men let out war-cries Ruigus and his fellows charged into the rebels.  
Blood and steel stained and smashed against the armors of both of the bright red and bright blue clad forces.

The brutal fighting continued, men and woman screamed alike and died or were left bloodied and wounded.

Yet Ruigus with his sword and shield in his hands prevailed against the valiant Stormcloaks.

Just as they were about to finish off the group of rebels Hadvar brought to attention that there was more Stormcloaks coming from behind.

" _Damnit!"_ Hadvar thought, there was a great number of them angry and energized.

"Shieldwall!" Ruigus yelled. Quickly finishing off the last of the Stormcloaks that had attempted to hold out. Now it was their turn to make a stand.

As though it were a miracle sent by Julianos, Cario Idwal and a larger group of infantry charged the rebels from the side.

"Help them, quick!" He yelled.

Hans and Marcus helped pull up an injured man who had his arm almost severed from his body and placed him next to one of the houses. A civilian was standing outside and insulting them. The pair ignored it as they waited for one of the attached mages to make their way to them.

"Hey Hadvar!" Yelled Marcus as he saw the man running. The tall brown haired nord turned.

"We got a few that are really freaking messed up here, can you go fetch a mage or something?" Hadvar blinked at the hot-headed archer's question.

"I can do that!" He yelled back, and ran off to the south to where presumably friendlies were.

As he ran off Hans and Marcus, with their weapons sheathed or placed on the ground in the case of the old soldier looked at each other.

"Let's help these idiots, poor guys are dying." Said Marcus breathing heavily.

Hans nodded without saying a word.  
Marcus cursed under his breath as they lifted another man up. Not to the old man, but a different thing entirely.

Ruigus found himself fighting side to side with Aethan and Cario as they brawled with the reinforcements.

The rebels were quickly being pushed back by the combined strength of these three and their troops.

Meanwhile Hadvar ran alone through the streets to try and find a mage to help out Marcus and Hans in saving the wounded.

He grew more anxious as he could not find any allies anywhere, he grew frustrated as he found himself unable to find his way back.

It was then that he spotted a column of Stormcloaks running through a street next to him.

Pressing himself up against a door he believed that they were going to see him and kill him. He heard more loud, clanking footsteps coming even closer.

Suddenly the door behind him opened and before he could turn he was pulled in.

"A young man like you has no business dying in front of my house." Said an elderly female voice. Hadvar turned to see a forty or so year old woman standing behind him, hair blonde with white streaks.

"T-Thank you." He said quickly, his heart pounding out of his chest.

"Hmm. Come in, if you are hungry I have some food ready. If there is any left." The old woman said with a sigh and smiled, age had not stricken this woman terribly.

Hadvar said nothing as he quickly sheathed his shield and sword, his bow still remained on his back.

Following the old woman he came into what seemed to be a living a room with a small pit with firewood burning lightly as a cooking pot stood over it.

Hadvar almost gasped as he saw five children sitting around eating soup.

"Are these your kids?" He asked the woman, who turned herself around.

"All five of them." She said, a weak smile came across her face.

"Now get a bowl." She then said.  
Hadvar stood over to the big pot and saw there was still some of the soup the kids had been eating, he identified it as tomato soup. Grabbing a bowl he went back to the pot and half filled his.

The children, three girls and two boys stared at him in wonder. The man found a small table he could eat comfortably at, the woman went over to her children.

He ate the food quickly, for the sake of time and not wanting to disturb this woman or her children much longer.  
He noticed the kids staring at him. He smiled at them, causing them to look away out of a sort of embarrassment or pressure.

Finishing his food he grabbed the bowl and looked at the woman, a funny look on his face as he tried bringing the words asking what to do with it.

The old woman giggled.

"I will take care of it. You full?" She asked. Hadvar nodded and straightened himself.

"Thank you miss." He said.

"Hmmn hmmn." She responded. Hadvar stood for a second.  
"Say miss, you have a large family…..Do you take care of these children on your own?"

"My own?" She asked, her expressions turned bleak.

"My husband used to be here with me, but I did not see him that often this year, he was in the Imperial Legion." She said. She stayed silent for a couple minutes as her children listened. There was pain in her eyes.

"I….I see." He replied. Yet the woman continued.

"He died….Five months ago at that Helgen." She said, staring off into the distance.

"I cannot imagine the suffering that's been had." Said Hadvar to the woman. Memories of running with Ruigus away from that black dragon invaded his mind.

The woman smiled weakly.

"Oh, life is fine. But it's been so hard without him." She said, sighing once more.

"Have you lost a loved one young man?" She then asked.

"I haven't miss." He said.

"You're lucky, for now." She said grimly.

"Soon these kids might lose me. I don't know what fate has in mind." She said softly.

Hadvar, feeling nothing but pity reached into his pack and procured a small bag of septims he had.  
"Here." He thrusted the bag towards her.

"Young man..." She said, alarmed.

"Just take it." He said kindly.

Reluctantly she accepted the gift.

"Thank you sir." She said gratefully. A small smile on her lips.

"Just think of it as payment for the food and rest." He replied.

"I should get going." He then said, smiling at the woman her children.

"Sir, I have a question of you to ask." The old mother looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"Are the deaths of any of you soldiers like my husband worth it?" She asked, the question confounded Hadvar.

He thought about it for a good minute before coming to a conclusion.

"Yes. I used to be not too sure about how this war would end but after meeting a few people I think I know that no matter who it is that perishes in this war it brings it closer to an end. But at the same time I can't help but think they could be avoided. I may be wrong about all this but every man died for peace here, and there are people that will bring it." Said the short haired nord to the lady.

The woman smiled again.

"Thank you sir, I think I may be able to sleep in peace now." She said, sniffling.

"Just remember that your beloved will watch over you from Sovngarde. I think he would want you to raise the kids well." Said Hadvar.

"I shall leave you now, I have to rejoin my friends and help save others. Take care miss." He said, and left. Hoping that he would not be too late.

How many other men or women were like that here in Skyrim, or Cyrodil? 

* * *

The Stormcloaks made a city wide retreat, giving up the west and some of the southern sections and districts of the city to the advancing Imperials.

The attackers would be forced to head into whatever the rebels were trying to prepare for their advance.

Ruigus wiped his forehead of the cold sweat that dripped from his head, something he had thought impossible in such weather yet his body felt fatigue upon it. He knew that the day was not done yet.

"It was a blessing of you to come Cario!" He finally said to the man who smiled grimly.  
"Couldn't miss an opportunity to fight with you Ruigus." He replied cooly.

"The same for you friend." He replied before motioning back to the street where he originally fought the Stormcloaks.

"Let's collect the wounded and go find the Legates." Ruigus said.

"Erm, I may be late. I gotta look for….Oh! There's Marcus and Hans." He said noticing the pair.

"I'm here too Ruigus." Said Aethan, surprising the brunette.

"I could barely hear you. You alright? You fought well." Ruigus asked.

"I am fine, just battered." He replied. He looked over at the pair in front.

"Seems they've been doing healer duty." Cario remarked.

"Ruigus, can you do it?" Aethan asked as they walked closer.  
"I nearly forgot I could do that, can you help me Aethan? I don't know how to bandage and the rest. I don't think my magic can really do the work otherwise." He said to the nord, who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey there you are!" Called Marcus as he walked over to Ruigus, intending to see if there was anyone alive.

"We're going to help these men. Have you seen Hadvar anywhere?" Asked Ruigus.

"I sent him to get a mage but it's been a while….Damnit!" Cursed Marcus.

"What?" Asked Aethan calmly.

"I think I might have gotten him killed, he would be here by now if he wasn't." The nibeneean man panicked.

"I'll look for him." Said Aethan. A strange quiet came over the city as the Imperials seemed to begin settling in, soldiers, mages, and other Imperial corps walked or ran through the streets.

"Did you see where he ran off?" Aethan asked. Marcus stopped himself to think.

"Ah I think he went that way?" He said, pointing to a small alley to the west. Aethan then nodded slowly.

"Got it." Aethan began to run off in search of his friend.

He exercised caution as he ran. He was expecting the rebels to be hiding around any corner, perhaps even inside some of the residences.

He'd ignore it until it became life threatening.

Aethan halted to check both sides of one of the streets seemingly close to one of Dawnstar's mining quarters.

He continued through in search. He was panting and needed to pause for a moment. That was when he heard a voice.

"Aethan is that you?" The Riften man turned back to see Hadvar, eyes wide.

"The one and only." He chuckled hardly in between breaths.

"Were you being chased?" Hadvar asked quietly.

"No but I could ask you the same. I tired myself trying to find you. The others were looking for you." Aethan said dryly. Hadvar placed a hand upon the back of helmet.

"They were? Damn I got caught up, there was rebels all around and I had to hide b-"  
"It's alright, Ruigus is taking care of it." Said Aethan. Hadvar looked both disappointed and relieved.

"At least he can do it." Hadvar said so quietly it was as though it were a whisper.

"We've pushed them back, take it easy Hadvar. Now follow me, let's go find our friends." Aethan assured.

The two men started a trekk back towards their comrades in arms.

* * *

"Oskar, Alavia, Ruigus, it is a pleasure to see you again in good form." Said Legate Rikke to the three who were now sitting in chairs as the Legate stood above a table with a map of the city. There were drawings and red and blue markers on it.

Rikke had called this meeting inside one of Dawnstar's inns. The "Nightbreeze inn" in particular. The owner currently resided in the basement, for his own safety.

Another man was in the room with them one with mustache shaped blonde hair and light brown eyes.

"Tribune Alavia, Ruigus meet Legate Pius Forianus." Rikke introduced.  
"Greetings to you two, it is a pleasure to meet you in person after all you have done!" The man said with a large, friendly smile.

"Likewise." Alduin responded simply.

"Legate Oskar, you already know Pius." Said Rikke in a matter of fact tone. Oskar nodded.

"It was not a long journey now was it?" Pius asked the darker haired Colovian man.

"Not at all." Oskar agreed, sinking comfortably into his chair.

"You came from Whiterun?" Asked Ruigus, the two men looked at him.

"Yes we did, we split up from there after meeting the governor-general." Oskar explained. The man then turned to Rikke.

"Now Rikke, you are aware that I am bringing nothing but disorganized recruits and other lazed soldiers." The man reported, Rikke regarded him and waved it off.

"And I have hastily gathered volunteers and citizens. We will do fine so long as we command fine." Said Rikke.

"Don't forget that our legion has prided itself on it's superior and near peerless discipline." Pius said.

"That is true in practice, but now when they are put in a mess of a city like this." Oskar shook his head.

"I shall see how they do when we make our next push." The dark haired legate said, his hand were lightly clenched.

"What is our next order?" Alduin's question interrupted. Rikke straightened herself.

"All of you take a look at this map." The nordic woman brought to attention.

She pointed to what seemed to be a large collection of buildings that was cut off by rocks.

"If you have not noticed we are on a hill that can overlook the port, which is still under Stormcloak hands. It is important as we have the Imperial navy making their way here, we'll get their support but if they are going to dock we will have to take it today." Stated Rikke, her eyes switched from all those with her.

"What about the Stormcloak navy? Any word about them?" Asked Pius, his hand on his chin.

"No word. If they come the few ships that have been dispatched will fight them. We will continue to uphold our end." Rikke replied.

"What about the rest? Is the port our only goal?" Ruigus now asked, anxious.

"For the moment." Rikke replied.  
"I think we should commence a city wide attack, we can take all of it today Rikke." Said Ruigus.

Pius was the first to stand up.

"It can be done Rikke." The man agreed with Ruigus.

"I would like to put my men further into their test of mettle as well." Said Oskar, who too arose out of his seat.

Alduin said nothing.

"Legate Alavia, your opinion on your Champion's idea?" Rikke asked.

"He speaks for me." She stated cooly.

"Then it shall be in motion, Ruigus divulge more on your plan." Rikke demanded.

"We had the Stormcloaks on retreat, they are likely to be still regrouping even at this time. If we attack only the port they will undoubtedly send as much as they can to repel the attack. I think it will be too bloody for us that way. But, if we can attack them now all across Dawnstar we will break their morale and send them routing, they will be unable to reinforce any of their flanks they'll crumble right then and there." Ruigus said, he believed in his plan.  
Rikke's lips curled upwards

"Then I shall assign all of you." She said.

"Oskar, you shall take the port. Pius, you will aim for the city center. Alavia, take the mining section and move to aid in capturing the city hall, I will be granting you a couple of my staff." Issued Rikke.

"Is the Jarl still in the city?" Pius asked.

"We do not know, that Jarl Skald has evacuated or not. If he remains stubbornly in his hall apprehend him, if he attempts to kill anyone take no chances. It is preferred that he remains alive. Skyrim and the Empire have no need for martyrs." Stated Rikke.

"Will do Rikke, rest assured you will have him." Said Pius.

"There are also two more subjects of importance." She stated.

"We have to send some troops to protect a Brina Merilis located here at this residence." Rikke pointed to a house among others close to what they would believe to be their lines.

"She has some bodyguards with her but we do not know if the Stormcloaks will act, since we aim to re-claim it all now I would say that even sending a single soldier there will be sufficient." Said the stern nordic legate.

"What importance does she have?" Questioned Alduin casually.

"She will be replacing the jarl." Rikke replied smoothly.

"I know a few that can be trusted with that Rikke." Said Ruigus. Normally a Champion like him would be excluded out of a meeting such as this, but his standing and reputation made a man like him considered.

"Good, send them over." Said the woman.

"And what is the second?" Asked Oskar, curious.

"The second is that I have heard disturbing rumors of magic placed upon this city, it will not affect us in daytime but it would seem that sleep is prolonged here. Perhaps that was the reason we pushed in so easily. It seems to be a curse."  
"Do we know the cause?" Asked Pius, concerned.

"No." Rikke replied. Holding a soft sigh.

"Have some men stay up in rotations for the night, we will meet in the hall with the new jarl when the battle has ended."

"Any other questions?" She asked.  
None of them said anything.

"Perfect. Let's win the day and have the end in sight for this war." Rikke said with good energy.

"Dimissed, you will begin the attack in an hour. Have all troops rest and ready in the meantime. I shall hold here, by Tsun and Kyne we will bring swift victory." She declared.

A feeling of conceitedness spread throughout the four humans. Alduin as ever remained calm. Ruigus noticed that. And he had a question for her.

Pius, Oskar, Alduin, and Ruigus walked out of the inn.

"I would offer you all a drink before battle, but it would seem that there's been some stores that have been looted." Oskar said dejectedly.

"We can toast when the day is ours." Replied Pius.

"To all the men for a hard fight." Oskar added.

"Do you two care to join us?" Oskar then asked Ruigus and Alduin.

"I'll be there but….I'm no fan of parties." Said Ruigus. Pius chuckled.

"Neither am I, a military celebration is much different from the ones in Cyrodil." Said Pius.

"Thankfully." Said Oskar.

"I will come as well." Alduin then said.

"Good." Replied Oskar. The four reached a temporary post station.

"Well then, good luck to you all." Said Oskar, leaving.

"I look forward to fighting with you. Take care Tribune Alavia, and to you Champion Ruigus." Said Pius, his armor gleamed with the bright sun.

Now it was just Alduin and Ruigus, standing as legionnaires walked around.

"We'll do good." Said Ruigus.

"Of course." Alduin agreed.

"Just what Rikke said about the sleep spell confuses me, would you know what is?" Ruigus's question was met by a knowing smile.

"Vaermina." She said.

"The Daedra!?" He quietly exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Exactly who it is. The why of this spell is simple. It is her nature, though I find it odd this is happening around the time of my return and a Civil War. No matter." Said Alduin.

"We can deal with it tomorrow, if she does not cancel it herself in fear of our presence." Alduin then said, smirking.

"In any case, Aethan and the other three will be sent to protect that Brina. I shall handle the other affairs." With that she gave the dragonborn a quick kiss on the lips. She then broke it and began walking away.

Ruigus stared at her, stupefied.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Yeah."

With that he made a quick check of his sword and equipment as he walked to go find them. He felt lighter. He found a soldier passing out food to his fellows.

"Hey have you seen this one group? A Nibeneean with a bow and three nordic men. One has a halberd the other two with a mace and sword." He asked the pot carrying man.

"Yeah I did." The man then pointed to a pair of two story houses.

"Right through those on the opposite side." He pointed.

"Thanks!" Said Ruigus.

Ruigus walked on and saw many of his brothers and sisters in arms resting themselves all around the village, catching some rest before their next assignment. Some of them waved to him, he responded in kind.

He then came across his four companions.

"Hello Ruigus, you want us to do something?" Asked Aethan, noticing Ruigus.

"You know it Aethan. It's special." Said Ruigus, standing over them.

"What's the task?" Hans, the oldest of them all spoke.

"There's somebody you need to protect, you'll have to be bodyguards essentially. Come, I'll tell you more about her." He led them back to the inn, he decided he'd show them the map as it was the only way they'd know.

* * *

"Sir! Rikke's given the order!" A runner had run up to none other than Pius. The man's expression hardened.

"Alright. All units are to charge, Dawnstar shall be liberated! Be ready to assist our good men and women in this fight, our breakthrough means nothing if the others cannot do the same." Said the blonde Legate, his eyes were lit with a burning desire for victory.

Over to Pius's west another runner approached a man.

"Legate Oskar, Rikke says to start the attack." Oskar regarded the man's words.

"Good." Said Oskar.

" _Today there will be total victory or a failure upon my name."_ The man thought.

"Tell the Tribunes to exercise caution." He said calmly.

With Alduin, Ruigus had just come back.

"Alduin, they've been sent to protect that woman. And, I've been told to tell you that we are to begin the attack." Said Ruigus. Alduin nodded slowly, some snowflakes fell upon them.

"Ruigus, work the very same splendor that you have seen me once use. Pierce through their strategy and overwhelm. Take that Cario with you, I believe that man is in line with how you act in warfare." While Alduin usually seemed so otherworldly it was not that Ruigus saw her warm, if not supportive and wise even.

"You have noticed that too? I shall. Just say the word and I shall do my duty." He replied.

"Attack, Ruigus."  
The calm that had lasted for a mere two hours had ended in a massive attack, there would be victory or sovngarde.

* * *

"So Brina is going to replace that Skald man eh?" Remarked Marcus as he and his three comrades in arms moved carefully.

"Yeah, new Jarl. Born in Cyrodil, now going to rule in Skyrim." Confirmed Aethan.

"Seems kinda messed up that someone not born here is going to rule a city." Said Marcus with a frown.

"Then what about the Emperor?" Hans asked, chuckling.

"That's different!" The younger Cyrodilic man said.

"This is a provincial matter, the Emperor is….A matter to the whole world? You get the point don't you?" Marcus barked, frustrated.

"Get worked up when we fight Marcus." Said Hadvar. Marcus sighed, and muttered.

"We agree with you." Said Aethan.

"Yeah you better." Marcus replied softly.

"Now where's the residence?" He then asked. Hans stopped.

"Perhaps it may be the two story building in front of us, I even spot the last name etched on the wood." The old soldier said.

"Makes sense to me." Muttered Marcus.

Hadvar led them to the door. He knocked.

"Imperial Legion! Brina, we've been sent by Legate Rikke for your protection!" Hadvar yelled.

"Hold on." A masculine voice answered.

"Did we get the wrong person?" Marcus quietly asked.

"Bodyguard." Aethan whispered to him.

After a moment of silence the door opened. A man dressed in Imperial Legion armor stood before them, he was nearly bald, and he had green eyes.  
"Come in, thank you for coming." The man said. He held it open as they passed through, he stopped one person.

"Hans? Is that you?" The man excitedly asked.

"Horik, it's been many years." The old man said, smiling.

The two men bear-hugged. Marcus cringed

" _Godsdamnit old man."_ The man thought as he watched them.

"Battle brings you back once again eh?" Horik asked.

"That it does, that it does Horik." Hans walked on in.

"All of you feel free to take some food and drink, I am going to go get Brina." The man said with a smile. He walked down into a basement.

"Thanks old friend." Said Hans.

"It's courtesy!" Yelled Horik.

"So you know him?" Aethan asked. Hans nodded, taking a seat on a rather modest chair.

"The old war." He said.

"Such a long time ago." Aethan said wistfully.

"Yes, it has been." Sighed Hans.

"There are good and terrible memories, he's been in both." Said the old nord. They were silent until they heard footsteps from the basement.

Out emerged Horik, a woman dressed in mage's clothes and a noblewoman.

The apparent mage was an older woman, her blonde hair had seemed to be in it's beginning stage of withering.

The noblewoman seemed slightly younger, blonde hair and hard blue eyes.

"This is what the Empire sent?" The mage said warily, it was clear she did not appreciate their presence.

"Disregard her, it is a pleasure to meet you all." Said the noblewoman.

"I am Brina." The woman said in a stern manner that reminded them of Legate Rikke, the few times they saw her.

"Thank you madam. I am Hadvar." He greeted, rather uncertain how to talk to a woman like her.

"I am Aethan, thank you for taking us in." Said the long haired nord politely.

"Name's Marcus." Said Marcus. Brina turned her attention to the last.

"Hans, good to see you in top form." She said.

"I am afraid I do not remember you." He said sadly.

"That is fine, it was only once." She replied.

"You've met Horik, this here is Madena, she's the court wizard who's come to us for refuge." She explained.

"I am just here to stay out of this pointless war. Your people can kill each other as you please. I will save whoever's left." Madena spoke bitterly. She was urged by Brina to take a seat, she complied.

"I would like to tell your commander that my concern is Dawnstar, if this Rikke and Tullius intend to let this city be in peace then I will work my magic for them. Do not be mistaken, I will not use my magic for war." Added the old mage.

"Madena, let them be." Said Horik with contained anger.

"I am afraid that we cannot speak for them. But we have people fighting for the ultimate peace of this city and Skyrim." Said Hadvar with all respect.

"The usual words from you Imperials, but it is good words." The mage half-agreed.

"In any case I wish to again thank you four for coming." Brina said. Breaking the last topic.

"It is our job Brina." Said Hans. Horik nodded in agreement.

"Regardless, thank you." Said the woman.

"Now, how goes the battle?" She asked warily.

"We're commencing an all out attack." Hadvar reported. Brina seemed bewildered.

"It seems that the Empire has become that much bolder. If I am being honest I almost thought all the spirit in it had died, it is good to be wrong but now it seems an old commander like me has no grasp on the new ways of war anymore." Brina sighed.

"We have new and young commanders, they're really smart." Hadvar praised.

"It would seem so, I just hope they can win." The Jarl to be replied.

"Brina, we'll win. You'll see." Said Horik, a small smile on his face. The woman smiled back.

"You make it easy to believe anything Horik." She said sadly.

"As a legate in the great war myself I won many battles, it's just that now…...We fight a different enemy." She then stated.

"We can only adjust." Said Hans.

"Heh, Horik I can finally see where you got your behavior from." Said Brina smiling.

"Legate, I am afraid I have no clue what you are talking about." Horik's words made Brina giggle.

"There are always new ways to fight and conduct battle. It's soon that my time to do the same will come." Said Brina.

"All this talk of war." Growled Madena.

"Sorry Madena, it's just that I worry." Brina mused.

"That is what a man like me and our good friends here for we will handle it." Said Horik.

"Of course, Horik." Brina smiled once again.

"Erm, miss Madena. What made you hate war so much?" Marcus asked the mage. She looked downwards.

"Fighting in it. With my magic I made Altmer that were all so young perish in the most terrible ways. Have you seen someone burn alive soldier?" She then asked. The man nodded slowly.  
"What did you think of it?" She asked again. Her eyes laid on him.

"I did not think about it, I thought that something similar could have happened to me, how the men died they died. I cannot feel bad about it because I cannot afford to." Marcus said, uncomfortable.

"I….Hate it but, at the same time what can I do. War is war." He said.  
There was a silence.

" _Good words from you Marcus."_ Thought Hans, pleased with him.

"Madena. Do you remember the battle of the Gold Road?" Hans asked. Madena seized up, she eyed the old soldier.

"Hans I know what you are going to say." She said.

"I will never forget the men who died to their magic. They will not stop in using their magic for the next war. If anything they will use even more. My old mind can tell you that." He said.

"Hans, shut up. Just shut it." Said Madena quietly. Brina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry." Said Hans.

Brina and Horik's eyes said what needed to be said.

Hans would not openly say it, but he envied the woman's ideals. They were wonderful, pure and simple. Yet they desired a pure world.  
Tamriel, and the sub-world that was the Empire of Tamriel itself were on their last breaths. 

* * *

"Ruigus! You are still alive eh!?" Yelled the voice of Cario, bloodied and exhausted.

Ruigus who was panting, gave him a thumbs up. They had pushed back a company of Stormcloaks with the blood of their own soldiers. One final push would kick them out of the mining quarter.

"Let's continue in a bit." Said Ruigus, Cario nodded with enthusiasm.

"Of course my friend." The man said.

Then they heard a strange sound out in the distance, a whistling noise.

"The hell is that!?" They heard a man yell.

A black ball crashed ahead of them. Cario was alarmed.

"That can't be…." The man said. He then reached into his belt and pulled out a spyglass. He took a look towards the ocean.

"By Akatosh and holy Stendarr take a look at this Ruigus!" He handed it to the dragonborn.

Ruigus spotted a ship, single decked and with a mast of the black Imperial dragon.  
A lone ship of the Imperial navy had come to support them.  
He saw a puff of smoke from what must have been one of the ship's cannons as another black object was ejected from it.

"This is what we live for!" Yelled Cario excitedly. The men's morale had skyrocketed, all because of a single ship.

They cheered it's arrival.

With Alduin however, grew a great curiosity. One that would soon be shared by Ruigus.

She had witnessed a cannonball smash into a Stormcloak formation, killing a couple. It wasn't the effect that interested her but it was the device itself. She thought back to the cannon they had brought with them but had not used.

" _Yet another invention of the new Tamriel."_ She thought with interest.

Suddenly she had a new topic to talk to Ruigus when the battle ended.

Meanwhile with Oskar von Fromm he had encountered great success with the new arrival. It's cannons had mostly focused on the Stormcloaks on the port, being the closest and immediate target to it.

His push was continuing steadily but he still had much to take.

Legate Pius Forianus's attack was renewed and nearly leading from the front he led his men, quickly breaking through the hastily constructed defenses of turned tables and stick palisades set-up by the rebels who had created such things with help from some of the citizens.

Nevertheless the man seemed be making quick progress, with only near equal losses.

Rikke who held the Imperial quarter was worried.

The IMS 'Wings of Solitude' had crushed the spirits of the Stormcloaks in the meantime. How long that would last was unknown as she still feared their response to it.

There was also the fact the boat had been firing deadly close to civilian targets. If these houses were to be hit they would create obstacles from their ruins, and these ruins would block and halt advances.  
Additionally by Imperial Law they had to compensate those who had their houses damaged by the cannons with double the money for the repair fee.

The law was in thanks to the followers of Stendarr and their Primate, a man with very radical ideas.

"Send a messenger pigeon to them. Tell them to halt fire on the city, concentrate on military targets in the port, but do not damage it." She told her orderly.

She, like Tullius believed in the value of the lives of all those who served. Yet there was also the damages of war to be considered too.

* * *

"Well. That's a sight I thought I would never see!" Exclaimed Ruigus.

"It's a wild war Ruigus. Come, let's not be the types of men that pay attention only to the beauty of the world. We've a city to win and some reputation to go for it." Said Cario enthusiastically.

"Yeah. If the men are ready let's finish up here." Said Ruigus.

"We have momentum, but I think there's only a small window for it to be used." Stated Ruigus once more. Ruigus then saw a sergeant go to his side.

"Sergeant, are your men ready?" Ruigus quickly asked him. The man saluted.

"Yes Champion, we're ready to go into the thick of it!" He said. A valiant man.

"Finishing off the last pocket in this district is good enough sir. Advance, with me!" He said.

"Ruigus, I'll begin the rendezvous with Pius. Don't get yourself killed." The man warned, smiling as he did.

"Likewise Cario." Replied Ruigus. He then turned away to go charge the Stormcloak positions.

In a rush with a large squad of legionnairies Ruigus ran towards the blue clad foes.

They backed and trembled in fear as the blood covered Imperial soldiers charged madly towards them.

An especially strong feeling of pity arose through Ruigus as they clashed, sword and axe swung amongst their wielders.

Ruigus found himself in increasingly precarious fights as he continued through, his awareness dying down in the chaos.

A small respite came as he slayed what must have been the last one.

He next to the entrance of a mine with a few of his soldiers loyally around him. All with their swords drawn and listening for the sounds of footsteps, if there was any more left.

"We're clear sir!" Reported one of them, a sentinel in particular.

"Good. Sergeant, collect the wounded and hold. You've all done good. I will go and join Cario and the Tribune." Ruigus quickly saluted them and ran off.

"He's a fast man ain't he?" One of the men remarked, a remark that Ruigus heard.

Alone, he made his way to the new front.

Ruigus was going to, until he saw a peculiar individual walk into an alley alone.

" _An assassin!? Or….."_ His thoughts were interrupted as he made out the face or rather the eye slit of the individual's cowl.

It was the eccentric Blade's woman he saw a week ago.

"Agent?" He asked.

"The one and only." She replied, blue eyes bursting with splendor.

"Erm, did you need to talk to me about something?" Ruigus asked awkwardly, not knowing how to approach a sudden meet-up like this.

"I was wondering if you had something to say to me rather." The woman said.

"I've been keeping a close eye on you since you entered, safety reasons. Don't want the one person we've been waiting for all this time to die now." She said, expression changing under her cowl.

"That is….Good to know, are you going to be doing this from now on?" Ruigus asked quickly.

"Yes. I will let you be aware of when I am doing it, but it will not just be me." She stated.

"With this war and all. Delphine's mentioned having some of us follow you." She then said.

"I need to talk to her soon." Said Ruigus, missing the Blades Commander.

"I hope you can, anyways do you need me for anything?" She repeated her original question.

"Continue as normal…...Can you tell me your name?" Ruigus asked. The woman giggled.

"Nope." Ruigus pouted with that word.

"Why is that?" He asked. She leaned herself forwards, amused.

"I pride myself on my secrecy." She said with a giggle.

"Well, bye!" She then said, walking away. Ruigus shook his head.

" _I wonder why the Blades recruit such a woman, but she_ _must be_ _a good guardian regardless._ _I think I will see how good she will do soon._ _"_ The man smiled as he turned himself back into making his way to the fight.

He entertained the idea of having the woman aid him in this battle. But what could she do?

He stopped himself and took a chance to look.

There was a watchtower off in the distance next to a church that stood defiant with Stormcloaks, shooting down at what must have been Imperials. With that he made a decision.  
"Agent!" Ruigus yelled

It was her turn to run back.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"You see that tower full of Stormcloaks?" He asked.

Her eyes searched upwards. "I see them."  
"Can you stop them?" Ruigus asked. An expectant but sweet look in his eyes.

"Likely." She revealed a Blade's sword in her right hand and a blue colored spell in her left.

Ruigus stared at her, his eyes softened.

"I'll see you around, good luck." Gratefully he spoke, and then continued to go.

The blade's woman checked her pouch, a jar of oil perfect for lighting all sorts of floors on fire hanged carefully. It would be the time to use it.

She just had to get ready her two remaining invisibility potions and find a disguise.

Fortunately, the battle seemed to be coming to a closing in Dawnstar. All that remained of resistance was the Stormcloak lines between the City Hall and a few pockets of the port. However they were now holding off the Imperial attack even under bombardment.

Cario Idwal and Ruigus Kessel found themselves joined once again. Cario and a few men pressed themselves next to a large two story house next to a main street, there was a church opposite of them, a modest structure.

"What's the matter?" Ruigus asked quietly.

"Waiting for you, I've been told this is to be our final attack. It's just the City Hall now Ruigus. We've a Jarl to capture." He grinned.

"I pray you were not all waiting for me." Said Ruigus frowning.

"Alavia insisted that you be the first and Pius agreed on it I heard." He said.

"You're lucky you are the dragonborn, someday they'll be singing about how you led us to aetherium and so forth." The man sighed softly.

"Anyways, the go is on you." He said. Ruigus nodded.

"Let's go, if there are to be tales they better add all of you in there." He replied. A couple of the soldiers laughed.

"Right behind you." Repeated Cario. Who then sounded a horn.

With that a cheer came from their left. With Cario's men behind him, Ruigus made the turn right and saw many Stormcloaks in front of him all ready with their assortments of melee and ranged weapons.

For all he knew every single one of them could have aimed their weapons at him, yet there was no fear that grasped at him. Instead there was a wild desire for victory, to make those who would expect him to die surprised when he refused it.  
Already the rebels were beginning to find cover when Ruigus came close enough for a shout.

"Yol Toor Shul!" Flames erupted from his mouth as the rebels hid, the flames washed over their heads. Some of it arced below to their doom.

Ruigus nearly pounced at one and engaged him in combat as the arrows that pelted his now damaged shield flew themselves at his rapidly approaching allies.

All of those that aimed for the City Hall clashed and fought for every inch of the way there and back.

Ruigus, with Imperial troops by his side continued. Then a horn sounded.

The Stormcloaks began disengaging and retreating as what must have been their commander sounded a warhorn. They all either retreated to the west of the city hall which led to it's port, or the north, a direction leading out of the city.

The watchtower from where this order had come from was burning, it seemed that the Blade's agent did her work.

The Imperials, with Pius and Alavia right behind, them were ordered to halt.

Something seemed so abrupt and odd about the retreat. Why would they leave the City Hall so quickly.

"Ruigus!" Yelled a voice belonging to Pius.  
"Come with me, if the Jarl still resides within he will be arrested. Let us hurry!" He said quickly to the man.

Alduin, Cario, and a few other important looking men and women followed.

Among them was Rikke herself.

"Where's Oskar?" Pius asked as they moved as a group towards the Jarl's residence.

"They're still holding out fiercely out there, Oskar's been delayed because of it and the ship has left, for the reason we were not able to communicate." Rikke said.

"Not good." Whispered Ruigus. Looking around he saw his four friends coming towards them with two peculiarly dressed individuals and what he assumed to be another Imperial soldier.

"Is that the new Jarl behind us?" Ruigus asked.

"Correct Champion." Rikke confirmed.

"Open the door. Weapons at the ready." Ordered Rikke as she pulled her sword and shield out.

Ruigus stepped up to the large set of double doors and began to open the one on the right, Cario opened the one on the left. Alduin stood in front of the doors.

"Jarl Skald!" Yelled Rikke. Alduin walked in first, Pius and Rikke followed behind her with Ruigus and Cario at their sides.

"Come out! It is over for you, your men retreat and have abandoned you." She yelled once more.

Nothing stirred as the hall became clear, the rooms that were to their sides were wide open and visibly empty.

There was further silence, a woman burst herself from out of the group of soldiers and stood in front of the throne of Dawnstar.

"Skald, I know you are here." The blonde haired woman said.

"Brina, you ignorant rat." Said an elderly voice.

Out of the furthest room away from the Imperials and Brina out came Jarl Skald, an elderly, near boney looking man.

"Skald. Please stop this, there are hundreds dead out in the streets of our city! Do you not know what will happen if this war continues?" Brina questioned.

Skald said nothing.

"The people have suffered because of you! They are scared in their homes, their stores have been looted! Their livelihoods ruined, their peace is gone now!" She said to him in such a great pain.

"I should have had you executed when I had the chance, you coward." The old man finally said. He pulled out a war-axe. Ruigus and Horik rushed in front of Brina.

Skald looked at Horik.

"You too." He growled.

"Mark my words, The Divines stand side by side with the Stormcloaks. You Imperial backbiters will lose. There will be no more false kings brought up by you mongrels any longer. Ulfric is a true king and he is invincible. With my sacrifice the blood that will shed the Divine's tears will bring retribution upon you! By nightfall, the dragons shall feast on you!" With that a terrifying war cry was heard as he rushed towards Brina.  
Ruigus was about to yell when suddenly Hadvar crashed into the old man sending him falling down.

"Help him!" Someone yelled.

Quickly Ruigus jumped onto the Jarl and tried to restrain him.

Ruigus heard a scream to his right.

Hadvar fell onto his back. He had been stabbed repeatedly in the chest. He could not tell how bad it was. The mage-woman and a few others ran to them both.

A murderous desire came over Ruigus as the old Jarl tried to do the same to him.  
He beat the dagger out of his hands, sending it flying towards the man's axe.

Not thinking, Ruigus began to choke the man to death. He felt a hand on his back, he could not check for who it was.

"J—Jar—ll Sk—ald I—di-e fff—o-r you!" He choked. Then the man stopped squirming..

He had actually done it. Ruigus jumped off. Terrified of what he had done.

A sudden pain was felt in his right side as well. Had he been stabbed too?  
He could not check on it as Alduin swiftly placed her hand on him, concerned and inspecting him.

"He's been stabbed too!" She yelled, immediately summoning a healing spell.  
"He. He was a fake." Said Ruigus calmly to Alduin.

"A double?" She asked. Ruigus nodded.

"I am fine, help me stand up. I think he's made a run to the port." Said Ruigus.

Cario ran up to them.

"I've got bandages, should cover it up." He said.

"Can you put it on? Quick." Said Ruigus, growling a bit. He looked towards Hadvar, he seemed alive.

"H-Hadvar!" Ruigus called out as Cario put the bandages on. Alduin quickly made her way to Rikke. Brina sat herself next to Hadvar along with Madena.

"You alright?" Hadvar responded weakly to him.

"Yeah. I'm going to get up." Said Ruigus as Cario finished his work. It had been quick.

"Finish patching them up. All officers with me, we're going to chase the Jarl!" Rikke stated.

"I don't think I can join you." Said Hadvar as Ruigus and Cario walked over.

"That's fine." Ruigus then looked at Hans, Aethan and Marcus.

"I need two of you to come with me. The other stays, let's hurry!" Said Ruigus, who then began to run out of the hall with Cario after him.

"You still okay Hadvar?" Asked Marcus.

"Yeah." Hadvar said softly.

"Marcus." The voice of Hans said standing up with Aethan.

"We're going, stay here and guard Hadvar and Brina." He said.

"Why can't I come instead?" He asked angrily.

"With what happened to Hadvar I can't risk that happening to you. You remind me of my youngest." The old soldier said.

"Oh yeah? How old?" The young man asked.

"Seven." With that Hans and Aethan walked out of their.

"Assh-" Marcus was interrupted by the sound of the closing doors.

He didn't finish his word and instead sighed.

"He seems to get along with you." Said Horik.

"Tch, yeah." The young man replied noncommittally.  
"I am sorry Hadvar, I just stood when he went for you and that other man." Said Horik, wiping his brow.

"Don't worry, just a little pain in the side." Said Hadvar, chuckling lightly.

The mage, Madena stood silent as she stared at the body of Skald's double being taken away by a few Imperial soldiers.

"This damn war." She said.

"I will still refuse to use my magic on another person. No matter what." Madena said to Brina.

"I know Madena. Just stay with me and save as many that can be saved." Said Brina. She now stood in the middle of the hall.

Madena said nothing in response.  
Brina had now finally become the Jarl.  
But the chase for the old Jarl was reaching a turn.

* * *

"Stormcloak ships!" Announced Pius in all astonishment.

They seemed to have had landed themselves perfectly next to the frozen ice that covered most of Dawnstar's sea route.

Jarl Skald had been spotted along with his retinue running for one of the ships, all were firing upon the Imperials and shattering their morale.

At the same time the rebels unloaded a few troops from the ships for the sole protection of the Jarl.

Ruigus and his two friends peered over a small brick fence as they watched this event unfold.

"I am going to do another charge." Announced Ruigus.

"You're really going to charge through the sheets of ice?" Aethan asked incredulously.

"If they break you can drag me out." Ruigus said gently.

"I'll try it if my hands do not freeze." The long haired nord replied.

"They won't." Replied Ruigus, grinning.  
Standing up, sword and shield in hand, Ruigus chased after the retreating Jarl.

The hole that had been created through the broken blue clad Stormcloaks had given him a small window.

Pain reared itself in all of Ruigus's body as he ran, the Jarl was so far but could be reached.

He dropped his shield, it weighed him down as reached the ice. He now had to watch himself. If he did not he would break ice and fall into the sea.

"This is crazy." He muttered to himself. Thankfully the retinue could only go at the pace the Jarl could.

Here Ruigus, nearly alone was chasing after the retreating Stormcloak army.

He continued his chase he smelled something peculiar, the smoke of the ceaselessly firing cannons had made it a bit harder for him to breathe.

He was unused to such a stench that he thought he was being choked by it.

Then, the cause of the smoke reared their ugly heads at him.

That strange sound blared into his ears as cannonballs flew into the ice around him.

The ice broke due to the force and weight of it all.

Ruigus looked on helplessly as the Jarl he was so close to just continue on unhindered.

He had to run back, he had failed in his task to capture the Jarl.

Not even his shouts would be enough to hold back these cannonballs coming from multiple directions and heights.

Defeated, he made his way back towards the city. The end of the day was at a close as the sky darkened.

* * *

In Dawnstar's city hall Brina Merilis was crowned as the city's new Jarl. Her faithful bodyguard Horik stood by her side.

The Imperials who had fought for this city bowed before her in the ceremony. There were some exceptions to this act of respect and homage, Alduin was one of them.

It was a quick event, but it brought about a celebration posthumously.

Spirits were still high, why would they not be? The Imperials had taken an important territory perhaps more valuable than any loss they could have received.  
The city that had earned an infamy of defeating empires had found it's reputation in tatters as legionaries patrolled the streets.

They were triumphant, but retained discipline as they enacted their role as peacekeepers.

"Ruigus, I toast this drink to you!" Said Pius as he raised himself a wine glass and drank it.  
The aforementioned man was blushing in embarrassment.

"Thank you legate." He said.

"No thank you. By sheer existence you are winning us a war." Said Pius, a warm smile graced onto his lips.

"We would still be winning this conflict regardless. There are men like you and Oskar that can do good against odds like these. I am starting to think it's silly to just pray yourselves to a single man." Said Ruigus.

"Those men include you as well. However I do wish to become a better commander. I say that today was terrible. I am inexperienced with sieges and city battles and I am far more capable in a field battle, I need more practice to be good Ruigus. Though we all do rely on you for both of these crises." Pius said to Ruigus, the two men stood in proximity to Oskar. Alduin was nowhere to be seen for the moment.

Ruigus threw his arms up.

"I wish to see you in such a scenario then. I haven't seen any dragons that have actively attacked anyone, sure there was what happened at Dunstad but other than that…...They're hiding." Ruigus explained.

"They fear your might." Said Oskar, the man was smirking.

"Well…I imagine it is a bit more complicated than that." Said Ruigus.

"How so?" Oskar asked innocently.

"I just think that there is an alternative to fighting. Oskar do you think me a madman for thinking that there can be a sort of agreement or use for them?" Ruigus asked.

The question unphased the two men.

"Why, there are already dragons in the Empire Ruigus." Said Oskar. Ruigus's eyebrows raised.

"What?" He asked.

"We've had some ever since Tiber Septim. They're greedy and are rarely ever deployed but we have them. I do not see why we cannot convince any other dragons to serve us in that regard. The only issue is of course, money. Or some other objects of value." Said Oskar.

"Or so I would assume." The darker haired colovian man said to his countryman.

"I see…I am surprised this is not public knowledge." Said Ruigus.

"It sort of is." Said Pius awkwardly.

"Just that…..Some people are not as well informed as others." The man said politely.

"I understand." Ruigus caught onto his meaning. People who lived in smaller towns and the like were not exactly that knowledgeable.

"That is something for me to think about tonight, thank you both for telling me about that." Said Ruigus, running his hand through his hair.

"A pleasure to Ruigus. Do you wish for a drink with us?" Pius asked.  
"I would but, I don't think I have been having a good time all round when it comes to drink." He said nervously.

Thankfully to his rescue came Alduin. She lightly grabbed him by the arm.

"You are still wounded, come with me." She said simply.

"L-Later, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. I hope." Said Ruigus as he followed Alduin out of the hall. The two officers waved goodbye.

"What an interesting man." Said Oskar.

"Same goes for that Alavia, closed in as she is she is very talented." Pius agreed.

"Still, what a dynamic." Pius added.

"Oh?" Oskar asked.

"I just miss my wife." Said Pius, who took a sip of his drink.

"You'll see her soon. Don't worry Pius. As for me? I'll do what I please." Said Oskar.

Pius made an audible "Pfft" at his words. A man like Oskar would marry and settle down someday.

* * *

In the Church which had opened itself to injured and tired Imperials housed Hadvar and his three battle brothers.

He had walked his way there for the night and seemed content to rest by one of Arkay's shrines. A sort of coincidence considering how he may have had died so many times in the day.

There were many taking shifts of watch. The effects of the curse were repeatedly told to everyone and in the case of counterattack there had to be strong vigilance.

The bell-tower would be a signal to wake the whole town up in such an event.

He kept thinking about that one woman he had met way earlier. It lingered on his mind with sadness on the topic.  
It would be smart to marry after the war was over, but what about the next one? Would there be another war? He pondered these questions until he abruptly fell asleep.

Marcus was the one who stayed awake, he stared at the moon as it hung over the night sky.

Alduin who smiled to herself had Ruigus with her, resting in bed soundly. Any nightmares he may have been received were carefully warded.  
However, there was something that disturbed her rest.

As she stared outside a window her eyes caught something unique, something she had never seen before.

The Black Moon. The curse of one Altmeri man against the world of those who lived in all of his hatred for it. The very same celestial body that shaded Arkay's protection over the deceased.

While his physical presence from Nirn had been erased forever, it was his curse on the living that still plagued the planet.

This night the mad spells of necromancers all across Skyrim would come to great and unexpected success far beyond what half of them could have controlled.

The scheming of undead whose ambitions was to make the world of living suffer for the sake of their own dark desires would no longer be contained inside dark halls or tombs.

The thirst of Vampires would be unquenchable. The desire for blood grew stronger and more primal each passing second. The wish to dominate mortal-kind was all too enticing. The timing, too right.

Mannimarco, from the bleak hell he had doomed his soul into laughed in great pleasure.

Death and undeath would make it's great challenge through the blood of mortals.  
Skyrim would find itself in a new and much more terrifying war, a fight to the bitter end.

* * *

 **I shall never forgive myself for being unable to complete this by the end of October.**

 **Now, about the flashback with Vahlok. I may or may not make separate chapters for each of the sort of memories of the events that took place in his time. I wish to make separate chapters for the sake of having less confusion but they will be very much important to the story.**

 **Though you won't have to worry about the next chapter being one of Vahlok's memories. I will be soon introducing something similar which I will give the same separation as Vahlok's tale.**

 **Aside from that. It's a pleasure to keep on doing this once again.**

 **I think you will like what I will be doing over the next few chapters.**

 **Take care, I shall work hard for the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmare

_Chapter 15: Nightmare_

* * *

Marcus Hirrus felt a terrible feeling in his gut as he stared at the black moon. Subconsciously he felt a desire to walk up to the bell tower, the reason why he felt like doing it he did not know. But he had to see that moon from a better view.

The wild desire made him walk the stairs to the top. Strange howling and abnormal noises seemed to be coming out of the walls as he went up step by step.

Soon he reached the top of the tower, the men that were supposed to have been up there were gone.

Marcus stood, the hairs on his skin raising as cold air blew to him. With it brought another strange noise.

Marcus stepped over to the edge where the noise seemed to be coming from. He could see little in the dark, but he saw a red ball out in the far distance all of a sudden. He peeled his eyes towards the source.

He saw a large figure leap from out of the ground, larger than a man it stood with wings beating behind it.  
Marcus, realizing that this was no ordinary man or animal dashed back to the bell.

He began to ring it madly. Any consequence he may have faced from this act was washed away by his own fear.

The noise from the bell deafened him as he continued. He prayed that the curse was not enough for this to work.

* * *

"Ruigus?" Alduin's voice awoke the resting dragonborn.

"Alduin?" He brought himself upwards. He had not fallen asleep just yet.

"There are a very strange creatures and other presences here in this city, it is unlike what I have seen before. Here, have a look at the moon." Alduin ushered him up.

Ruigus, his eyes heavy looked at the black moon that hung itself over Tamriel out of the sheer spite of it all. Ruigus despite being a boy from Kvatch knew what it was.

"The Necromancer's moon!?" He exclaimed, his eyes widened in horror.

"The one that was made due to the magics of that Mannimarco is it not? Ruigus, get your weapon ready. This city will not survive by sunrise if we do not heed that call." Said Alduin, the ringing of the church bell echoed in the distance.

Ruigus quickly got up and went for his armor and weapons, Alduin who was already armed and armored waited and checked around.

"There is undead coming for us?" Ruigus asked, incredulously.

"Yes, there is no coincidence. Vaermina's magic may warp what I can sense but there are other lesser powers at play." Said Alduin, checking their window once more in their inn.

"We need to wake everyone!" Said Ruigus, urgency grasped him.

"Yes we shall. We can have the troops do it, we are much more useful in the fight than the majority." Said Alduin calmly.

Ruigus finished strapping on his armor.

"We'll have everyone rally to the church and city hall, we can hold and push back from there!" He said. Alduin nodded.

"We shall see how severe the situation is." She stated, and opened the door for Ruigus who stepped on out.  
In the hall were other soldiers and travelers all walking down the steps into the main hall of the inn.

There was a commotion among them, many of them were curious about what had caused such a disturbance.

"Everyone to the church!" Announced Ruigus, his voice overpowering all the others.

"What? Why!?" A man angrily asked.

"Have you not seen the moon? The necromancer's moon has set upon us! Undead are rising up from the graves!" Said Ruigus. The man in response scoffed.

"Ridiculous." He said.

"Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?" A soldier asked.

"For Akatosh's sake just go outside and look at the moon!" The soldier added.

The man, who wore upon himself mage's clothing opened the door and went outside. All those in the inn filed out.

Ruigus saw that there were several crowds gathered out as well, transfixed by the rare moon.

If Alduin was right and there were truly undead, these people were easy pickings.

"Trooper, get going to as many houses as you can and warn the residents to come to the church. Aid them if you must but spread the word." Ruigus ordered.

"Yes sir!" A dutiful and trusting response echoed in the woman he ordered. Ruigus repeated this action with several more.

Before they could start a Dunmer man with the beau-tied robes of a priest of Mara ran up, there was blood all over his clothes.

"Undead! Undead!" The man cried out in such bloodcurdling loud yell the still ringing bell was quiet in comparison. The dunmer fell onto his knees, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Asked Ruigus, checking on the priest. The priest shook himself violently but remained stable.

"I am fine, sir you need to get these people to the church! There's too many of them and they're coming!" The man uttered in pain.  
" _Damn! I have no idea what exactly is coming, is it Draugr or Zombies or something else, and I have no clue whether or not they are coming from all directions except that from the west!"_ He despaired. Ruigus knew he had to act.

"Alright! Everyone get moving to the church! We are being attacked by undead! Stay calm and orderly but get there!" He yelled to the crowds.

They all had a look of fear on their eyes.

Turning back to where the dunmer priest had come from he saw four pairs of glowing eyes.

With barks very strange dogs ran towards them.

A bright flare shot up into the sky from the dunmer mage's hand. The beasts were revealed.

What Ruigus, Alduin and all others saw were crude and freakish caricatures of a hound. The glowing blood red eyes were abnormal, the teeth were sharp as knives, the face of it could only be described as crushed and twisted from that of a hound, it featured no nose.

Ruigus quickly stroke one down as it leaped at him. His sword pierced through it's jaw upwards. A chill came over Ruigus as he had done so. He felt weaker just by attempting to fight it off.  
The other three attempted to pounce on a civilian and two of his fellow soldiers, the hounds were killed quickly as the few troops quickly braced and maneuvered.

Seeing that there was no more Ruigus turned to make an announcement.

"Do you see now? To the church all of you!" Alduin ordered, beating Ruigus to the order.

Thankfully for them the crowd began to move.

"Some stay with them and inform the Legate. The rest go and wake as many as you can. Act fast." Said Alduin to the troops that had gathered in the front.

They scrambled about their tasks in frantic order.

"What should we do?" Ruigus's question was heard by Alduin as he spoke to himself.

Alduin stayed silent, she would let him decide for himself.

"Hmm, there's a barracks up ahead. I think there was a lot of us in there. I hope they have awoken, if not…." Ruigus's face paled under the pitch blackness of the world around them.

"We will see." Said Alduin. With weapon drawn she began to walk her way, Ruigus joined at her side.

Howling was heard in the far distance, among other alien sounds that carried with the wind.

"Those dogs must have been here to probe. Or, to drag away the defenseless." Alduin assumed.

"Both are likely I think, necromancers can make undead out of almost all creatures unblessed or protected by Arkay or Kyne." Said Ruigus, his eyes searching for any glowing eyes.

"The latter's protection is far more sparing than Arkay's own. Still, I doubt those hounds belonged to any atypical necromancer." Said Alduin.

"Although, I have next to near experience with such individuals." She said, calmly walking at a fast pace.

"You've seen your old warriors who turned into what they are now as Draugr, they're similar aren't they?" Ruigus asked.

"Somewhat, I believe some of my dragon priests live on in some way. Of which I have little idea other than their life extension rituals." She said. Ruigus would have asked to elaborate on that but then came screams.

The pair, with the shuffling boots and banging armor of a few soldiers far behind them rushed towards the screaming.

Skeletal creatures emerged in the sight of the two. There were civilians being chased and a group of unfortunate souls were surrounded by a large number of them.

Like automatons they turned themselves immediately to those who were armed with weapons.

Ruigus and Alduin had a horde of these creatures attempting to swarm them.

"Ruigus, shout now!" Commanded Alduin.

"Fus Ro Dah!" From out of Ruigus's mouth emerged wind that imbued itself with the might of a hammer that crushed through the ranks of skeletons. What remained were unfazed as they continued to throw themselves against the two's blades.

While these withered bodies had been resurrected with the purpose of killing defenseless yet more valuable targets they could stand next to no chance against the dragonborn and a goddess in disguise.

The skeletons were smashed into pieces by the sheer force of the two's blows, breaking their frail forms into pieces. Skulls, weapons, and all sorts of skeletal body parts scattered among the ground.

The peculiar fight ended with the final one skeleton's body being shattered. Citizens were halted and consoled by the reinforcing imperial soldiers, twenty in their number.

"Area secured, sir?" Asked one of them. The soldier's face was hidden by the helmet's sallet.

"For the moment, check around the area and secure it." Alduin ordered.

The men spread out, Ruigus included.

Ruigus followed the direction from where the skeletons must have come from. A road leading towards many more houses and the like, it struck him as strange as this block in particular must have been a specific target.  
He then spotted a trail of blood leading to an alley. Alduin and a couple legionaries were behind him.

Five nordic men and women laid against a wall and so did a single legionary. They were dead, their killers likely from the skeletons they had just destroyed. The scene was horrific, they had been set up as though they were trophies or perhaps, a warning.

"Gods…." Said a soldier to Ruigus's right.

Speechlessly Ruigus stood.

The face of total failure became ingrained into Ruigus's mind. The nature of these undead sought nothing else but to kill, and to kill they would if there would be none that would challenge them.

"We will avenge them." Said Ruigus. Alduin, who in turn had been prepared to bring Ruigus out of his despair was surprised.

"We shall split up. People cannot be saved from this if we do not spread ourselves rightly. I will not put faith on anyone else to do this." Stated Ruigus.

Alduin's face held a neutral expression.

"Of course, Ruigus." Said Alduin.

"We shall continue to warn and save more, you will go for the barracks. You know what to do no matter the situation Ruigus." Said Alduin, her voice comforting and reassuring, she knew these words would boost his ability to do more, and more he could do.

"They shall regret emerging out of their cesspools." Said Ruigus, his words venomous with hints of rage.

"That they will once we face their ugly visages." Alduin agreed. Seemingly aloof.

"I shall be seeing you soon Ruigus." Said Alduin once more, turning as the soldiers quickly ran off to their new duty.

He watched Alduin and the others quickly leave.

Fists clenched tightly around his sword and shield Ruigus began to sprint.

The pale, lifeless faces of defeat had stared at him. He refused such a destiny to befall the city.

Whatever it was that had this twisted, calculated desire for…..It's unknown and dark gain.

Moving from door to door he yelled at the residents to hurry onwards to the town center, their belongings would stay but he saw a few take some weapons with them. Wary of the Imperials and whatever was coming.

Ruigus soon came upon the main barracks. Out of breath he cursed it's distance from all the streets before it.

There were a few lit torches outside, the windows revealed lighting on the inside. Not a single man stood outside or rested, warily Ruigus moved in. His expression and stance alert as he walked.

Inside there were Imperial soldiers all hunched over tables, a quick checkup on one revealed that he was alive.

Quickly Ruigus tried to find a way to wake them all up at once. His Shouts would do the job but in a closed space like this it would end in disaster due to the sheer power of even the 'harmless' Shouts.

Ruigus swatted a line of tankards off their shelf and the sound echoed throughout the building.

Slowly, the men stirred.

"What the hell- What the hell is making that sound?" A man said groggily, stretching himself out with a couple others around joining him.  
"S-Sir!" One of them stammered, jumping up and giving a sloppy salute towards Ruigus.

"What's going on?" Ruigus heard one of the men ask in the back.

He had to explain the situation quickly.

"Men!" Ruigus announced, drawing the attention of all the sleepless and exhausted soldiers. His and Alduin's two servants Secantius and Malborn were among these men, that he indeed realize as he looked over the lot of them.

"We are under attack by the undead! There are people dead and fleeing in the streets while you all have been under that Daedra's spell!" Ruigus yelled, his expression fierce.

"Ready yourselves, we've a new enemy to face and if you disbelieve me, take a look at the moon and piece the puzzles together! We will hold and cover the retreat of all those running to the safety of the city center and the church." The young dragonborn commanded.

"Men, form up outside. If these undead haven't already surrounded us." Said a helpful Sergeant.  
The Sergeant approached Ruigus.  
"Sir, I will have a couple men wake up everyone else. Do you know how bad the situation is?" The man questioned.

"I've indeed just seen dead civilians, skeletons armed with all sorts of weapons killed them and they were around twenty in their number." Ruigus explained to the man. The Sergeant's expression turned grim.

"Better be as few as the rest that are coming." He said.

"I would only hope so." Ruigus replied. Secantius and Malborn approached him.

"I shall head out with you momentarily Sergeant." Said Ruigus, saluting the man as the sergeant quickly made his way out with multiple men walking out.

Ruigus faced the two servant men. Their colovian and bosmeri faces stained with worry and fear. Ruigus smiled lightly.

"It's good to see you two." Ruigus quickly greeted.

"Run to the town center with some of the soldiers." Said Ruigus dismissing the two. As he turned Ruigus felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Secantius.

"Be careful Ruigus." Secantius warned. Ruigus shifted uncomfortably. And his expression changed to that of a sad and contained rage.

"I shall Secantius." Said Ruigus, he then noticed Malborn looking at him so worriedly.

"Ensure that Secantius does not follow me Malborn. He has some soldier in him as it would appear." Said Ruigus, he gently patted Secantius's hand off of him and walked towards the door.

Ruigus exited the building and joined the men who gathered outside. He made it his intent to reach the western city edge and hold it out as long as he could.

"Malborn, his out of the blue suspicion is correct." Sighed Secantius, who motioned the elf to follow him.

"Can't say I envy either of your desires." Said Malborn warily.

"I just hope we can make it through the night." The elf then added. As he keeped pace with the colovian man.

"Hmph, you were telling me about that story at that embassy last night." Said Secantius, the yellings of Ruigus himself could be heard as he spoke to the troops.  
"Er yes. Yes I was talking to you about that." Malborn clarified.

"Tell me elf, I am much curious to hear about something different than…..This. You've many tales to tell anyways." Said Secantius as the pair continued.

"Well, I'll tell you how I got out..."

* * *

Legate Rikke towered over a table in Dawnstar's war-room. There sat in nearly all of the important persons that resided in the city. Yet, by the few empty seats that all could see it was apparent that there were some who would not make it.

"Is this all?" Said one of the Captains seated, the man held back his own inner shakiness.

"It is Captain." Rikke confirmed.

Legates Pius and Oskar were present and at the sides of Rikke. Pius looked the more nervous out of the three but the man was not in any way fearful.

Alduin herself was present, some other of those Tribunes sat next to her. Just a seat over was the new Jarl Brina Merrilis and her two bodyguards, the reluctant Madena and her faithful man Horik.

An air of uneasiness graced them all.

"Listen up all of you. There are those not here who shall not be joining us, it matters not if they are unable to or are already engaged."

"As reported by multiple military and civilian sources we are under attack by undead armies. Their number is large and the bulk of it has yet to arrive so I'll make this quick."  
"We will hold the city center and push them out the more they exhaust themselves, already we have units saving as many civilians and soldiers as they can but there's little time. My orders are to prepare defenses and get ready. Hold the center until morning." Said Rikke.

"And if the sun does not magically kill them all?" Said none other than Captain Cario. A disfavorable expression he wore upon himself.

"Regardless we will take back this city by tomorrow." Said Rikke, eyes closed.

"Anymore questions?" She asked.

"What of the dragonborn?" Came a voice. Tribune Alavia, as Rikke knew her.

"As you have said he is intent on holding a portion of the west, we will believe in him and his ability, that is all." Said Rikke.

No other voice spoke, and all eyes were on Rikke.

"You are all dismissed. Gods be with us all." She said. Those seated quickly left their seats and made their way out.

Soon all that was left in the room was the three Legates and the Dawnstar officials.

"Legate Rikke?" Asked Brina. The Legate looked at the new Jarl.  
"Yes my Jarl?" Replied Rikke respectfully.

"Do you believe that we will survive?" She asked, life seemed gone from the Jarl's face. Rikke retained herself.

"Yes. Yes I do. We have survived through worse. Even then we fought against our fellow Nords but what we fight now is…..alien. In comparison Jarl. We will live if we fight hard enough, and we have the dragonborn with us." Rikke reassured.

"I see. That is assuring, it's just that I..I..I'm scared." Stuttered Brina.

"There are few that are not." Said Horik, who now spoke up.

Then Pius and Oskar stood up.

"Rikke, we will be heading out to the front. It's up to you in case we get ourselves killed by a mere skeleton." Said Oskar grimly. He wore upon himself a smirk. Pius additionally shared a grin.

"Fortune favor the both of you." Said Rikke as the two men made their way out.  
Madena, the Court Wizard opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself.

"What is it Madena?" Said Brina, noticing her sudden conflict.

"I promised not to harm a living soul. But if undead are here to kill us all…Then." She trailed off. Her hand moved.

"Brina, I think I will fight." Said Madena. Brina was visibly surprised.

"They will not get through the both of us." Said Horik, placing a fist on his chest.

Brina's eyes changed between the both of them.

"I…..Thank you both." Said the Jarl, utterly grateful.

"It is my duty." Said Horik, Brina's heart raced momentarily as the man's tone was unlike anything, the words of devotion were unique.

Legate Rikke stood up. She had listened to this long enough to make an ultimate judgment.

"If I fall or am busy command shall fall on you Lady Brina." Said Rikke, stoic and stern. The legate began to walk out.

"We can count on you." Said Rikke as she stepped out.

"We've good men defending us. The old heart of the Empire we fought for had not stopped beating." Said Brina.

"Horik, Madena. We will join them. The people of Dawnstar must know that there are those who will stand by with them in their time of need." The new Jarl said, emboldened.  
"At your side." Said Horik, Madena stood up, determination in their eyes.

As they stepped outside the howling of beasts and monsters blew through the very harsh and cold winds.

"Men of the Empire! Prepare for battle!" Yelled Rikke.

Determined to live, Dawnstar would hold until the bitter end in defiance of the first lich's spite.

* * *

For Ruigus the bell that had been so zealously used had ceased it's hopeful ringing. He could only assume that many, if not everyone was safe.

The men that stuck with them had agreed with his plan of laying down traps in this district and potentially holding it until their brothers and sisters in the center could make a breakthrough, if it came to that.

A soldier ran up to him.

"Sir, Captain Kober has arrived!" Ruigus turned, surprised.  
" _Why is that man here?_ " He thought passingly.

"Thank you for the report." He replied kindly.

Kober came into view with a few men wearing both priest and mages robes.

"Kober, I did not expect to see you! What brings you to me?" Ruigus questioned the man.

The Captain's face was that same unchanging expression as he looked at Ruigus from atop his horse.

"I have come to ensure you do not die." He said, the man slowly got off of his horse.

"I see." Replied Ruigus, somewhat embarrassed.

"We are not fighting some amateur necromancers." Said Kober.

"Huh?"  
"What is coming belongs to Vampires." Stated Kober, tying his horse up to a post.  
"Are you sure about this!?" Ruigus exclaimed, surprise and fear etched into his heart.

"I would not have spoke if I was not." Kober replied neutrally.

Ruigus dipped his head slightly, and he shook his head.

"It makes no difference then. All the same they shall be slain." He stated. Kober silently agreed.

"These men with me found me while I was scouting. They are Imperial sanctioned and will be joining us." Stated Kober. One of the Priests stepped forward.

"An honor Dragonborn. I wish I could have met you on a day without the despair of Shor and the curse of well…..That abomination." Said the Priest as he pointed at the black moon.

"Likewise….." Ruigus trailed off.

"Ah, a mere priest of Shor himself." The man said simply.

"I see then good father. What have you that needs saying?" Asked Ruigus.

"We and the mage…...gentleman noticed something peculiar about the vampire army. To get to the point out of their defiled bodies and crude constructs we noticed one unique among the rest. It had the twisted face of a man, ears with the points of an elf but fell in it's shape as the rest of it. Wings sprouted from it's back and it's magic was unlike any present of our group had seen before." Said the Priest. Ruigus could piece together what the man was saying.

"You believe this creature to be their commander?" He asked. The Priest of Shor nodded vigorously.

"Yes yes! We do, as the Captain saw it seemed to command the fallen man and mer, the vampires." The Priest said.

"How many of these Vampires?" Asked Ruigus.

"About a ninety, they moved about the groupings of undead. I saw a good number of them split off." The Priest confirmed.

"Where did that other group go?" Ruigus asked.

"I believe it was in the direction of the Vigilants of Stendarr." The man quickly did a prayer.

"I pray they stand through this." He added.

"No! They can't mean to attack them!" Said Ruigus.

"They will wipe out all the living, dragonborn." Said the priest.

"I see, I see what we must do then. We must be quick. Kober." Said Ruigus. Kober's eyes switched back to Ruigus.

"As they move forwards into the city these vampires, skeletons and...creatures will separate and become more disorganized and disjointed."

"We will hold whatever comes at us and kill them. Then we will aim for their commander's head." Said Ruigus.

Ruigus's mind seemed to have achieved a sort of peace when he finished his sentence. He pondered over it. He was intent.

"And what if the east side has a similar character?" Questioned a mage, stepping up to the three.

Ruigus studied the woman's face, she was young, and her eyes betrayed a hint of arrogance.

"Then we will believe that they are capable of similar feats." Said Ruigus. Before the female mage could speak Ruigus had one topic to add.

"When we kill the commander I will hurry to the Hall of Vigilants." Stated Ruigus.

"By yourself?" The mage questioned, incredulous. The Dragonborn would not have it.

"Does that surprise you mage? This lot of men will stay and finish off the rest of the undead, I will do what I can on my own or with some help." Stated Ruigus.

Ruigus thought to his four loyal friends. He would give anything to charge with them towards that thing and kill it with them.

"That is satisfactory, you are a madman as much as I suspected." She said. Ruigus noticed Kober's eyes stare at the mage as though she were vermin. He cared as to not to the reason as now the Priest shuffled.

"Excuse us Ruigus, these mages were originally intending to join the Stormcloaks." The man explained.  
"I see then. I will not question as to how you made it made past any of our troops up until now but that can be dealt with later. Are you going to help save this city?" Ruigus asked. The woman's expression changed to a frown.

"You speak as though it was our intention to abandon everyone to those Arkay-Orkey cursed beings." The woman spoke.

Ruigus had not heard Arkay and Orkey's names mentioned in the same sentence for a while, the gods of two different pantheons but ultimately the guardians of the same land for those who would be deceased, it was funny he would hear the mention of Orkey days after Alduin had mentioned the old god to him.

But now was no time to compare the Imperial and Nordic pantheons.

"My apologies then. Yet I shall thank you for standing with us this night." Said Ruigus. The response seemed to please the woman.

"We will help you here, we found your defenses and found them….faulty. We will reinforce them." She said.

"Excellent, I look forward to fighting with you." Said Ruigus. In kind she smiled.

"Likewise." She saluted and walked away.

"I and the rest of the priests shall fight as well." Said the Priest, pulling out a mace.

"Good father surely you do not mean to?" Ruigus asked the man.

"In a time of danger to all life a priest must fight." Said the Priest, the man reminded the dragonborn so much of a certain man back at home, in Cyrodil.

"Ha! Then I say let you all survive with us." Smiled Ruigus. The Priest smiled and walked off to the front.

"Kober. How much time do we have left?"

"Five minutes." The stomping and howls were getting closer indeed.

"Well then, I shall lead from the front. Address the flanks as necessary Kober." Said Ruigus.

"When the time is right I shall return here and get my horse, I know not where it is but I know it will come." Added the Dragonborn, sword and shield at his sides.

Kober did not reply as he saw the man move towards the enemy, their shamblings could alert anyone. The man blinked.

Ruigus had no clue if what he had planned by resisting here would work, but it was a gamble.

" _Will I die here?"_ The thought passed him.  
Just ahead of him and a wall of his fellow soldiers there came the enemies they had been waiting for. The lamposts were lighted with flames, their foes revealed themselves.  
Shambling skeletons and rotten festering corpses advanced forward in such a horrid caricature of any mortal army.

"Oh by the gods look at 'em!" One exclaimed.

"By Arkay they've taken our dead friends from yesterday!" Noticed a man.

Some of the zombies wore Imperial armor, some others wore Stormcloak armor.

" _Were the_ _ir bodies_ _not blessed by a priest_!?" Thought Ruigus.

The mage woman from earlier brushed past Ruigus and stood in front of the Imperials.

"Archers, prepare to fire at these abominations!" Yelled Ruigus.

The woman turned to Ruigus.

"No need, with a simple flame spell the street shall be aflame and they will be burned through their own bones." She said.

"Hold fire!" Ruigus canceled the order.

"Very well then, do your work when the timing is right." Said Ruigus.

"I will need your help, aren't you a mage yourself?" The mage asked.

"Not entirely but I know of a Shout that can bring forth flames." He replied. The woman grinned.

"That will do."

The horrors crawled closer and closer.

The mage woman, with her staff casted a spell of similar potency to Alduin's. Great and giant flames erupted from her hands and her staff as it set the ground alight, Ruigus realized the reason as to the spell was that there was oils on the ground in front of them.

He stood in front of his men as he Shouted.

"Yol Toor Shul!" He aimed it for the ground and where the legs of these undead would be.

Looking up it was as though he was staring into the sun itself as the sheer brightness of the pure fires nearly blinded him. The man cringed and felt desired to look away.

And then the screams began. They were as terrible as any mans.  
Ruigus's eyes were in pain and his ears were being put to the test as these inhuman terrors burned.

"They're coming! They're coming out of the flames!" A man yelled. Ruigus forced himself to look.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" He screamed.

A second later the arrows whizzed past and flew into the creatures that emerged through. They fell down, finally deceased.

"There's still more." Said the woman.

"Yes, yes there is. Gods already this is too much." Said Ruigus.

"If you are to break that easily Imperial then we Stormcloaks shall roll over you as though you were but mere bugs." She said.  
"Oh I am not gonna let that happen so easily." He said.

"More come, and the flames will die soon." The mage changed the subject. Ruigus wiped his forehead, the only mercy here was that the flames provided some warmth.

"Fire once more!" Ruigus ordered.

The men with bows run to the front and fired, they ran back behind the safety of the men with swords in the front.

As another rank of these archers moved up and fired again.  
This time there was a loud roar. Ruigus readied himself.

A large quadruped creature emerged, it had a dog's head, gigantic human shaped fingers that were somehow clawish in nature, it's two legs were a parody of that of a dog's and they were large in their size. While it could be the height of a normal Imperial's torso it could be taller if it so decided to stand upwards.

The men quickly aimed their weapons at the creature and fired. All bolts and arrows dug into it's flesh but the beast seemed to suffer no pain or serious injury from the volley.

Ruigus rushed forward to kill it. It uttered a loud and horrible roar, no doubt expecting to terrify and scare him away as he would take it on by his own self.

The beast brought it's claws upwards in a lunge to squish the dragonborn.

"Fus Ro Dah!" The Shout sent the beast flying onto it's back.

Ruigus jumped on top of it, and quickly pierced his sword through it's chest. He twisted the blade through flesh and bone.

Pulling his sword out of the abomination Ruigus jumped off.

Then heard yelling as the beast got back up. Skeletal warriors were rushing to him as well.

"Push! Aid the Champion!" Ordered a Sergeant, yelling over the cacophony of noises.

Focusing on the monster, his allies would return the undead to the earth.

The mage woman joined him.  
"It has two hearts." She quickly said as Ruigus dodged another strike that nicked his chest armor, he slashed back and hit one of the large claws.  
"Here, allow me." Said the woman. She procured an Ice shard in her hand and quickly fired it, another flew right after it and scored into the left side of the beasts chest.  
It shuddered and stared intently at the both of them.

"Does it have a brain?" She asked.

"I can test that." Said Ruigus.

"Wuld Nah!" He then Shouted two words, in a split second he was right beside the beast.

The beast tried to turn and claw at him. With his shield Ruigus kept it's claw back as it tried to kill him. He quickly thrusted his sword into it's screeching head right where it's brain would be.

Immediately the beast sputtered, and fell limp.

"That will do it!" The mage woman declared, her red robes were stained with it's blood.

"That thing is a horror I never thought I'd see." Said Ruigus quickly, he recovered and looked at all the men fighting around him.

"Our work is nowhere near complete." Said the woman, she handed out a green bottle.

"Need a potion?" She asked, Ruigus's hand took it.

"I'll use it later." He replied.

"No need for repayment." She said simply.

"If I survive the night mage, if I don't then I doubt I'd be as willing." Ruigus straightened himself out, and joined his brothers and sisters in combat.

The woman smirked.

" _It seems that old, Imperial heart still beats inside of you Colovian."_ Thought the mage woman.

From afar, she and her colleagues would assist the Imperials until they perished, or won.

Yet, there was something endearing and inspiring about the unique warrior of a dragonborn. While others may have been less confident she was quite sure in seeing this man succeed in his task.

Using her magic, she attempted to locate a fellow mage on the other side of the city. She had to inform the Imperial commander what was happening over here, she figured they'd need to know.

* * *

"The North! They're breaking through the North!" Screamed a runner as he passed through the commander's circle.

Rikke and the lot of them stared at that man run past.

"Oskar, Pius, take some of your men and stop them." Said Rikke. The two men saluted her and then ran off.

"Surely sending the other two legates is a bit overdoing it." Said a Tribune.

"No such thing, the both of them are reputably good fighters. But we have more capable warriors and commanders here that will make the undead crumble here." Rikke stated.

Alduin, who had been silently listening all the whilst staring at the rather horrific fighting these mortals had been engaged versus these undead.  
Then in a split second Alduin felt a familiar magic flow through the air much unlike the combat spells employed by the few battlemages and untrained spellcasters they currently fought with or even the strange magical powers of these attackers.

"Legate Rikke!" Exclaimed a Mage.

"What is the matter mage?" She asked.

"We're receiving a uh…..message!" The mage reported.

Rikke's eyes narrowed and the Imperial officers held suspicion.

"Go ahead." She ordered.  
The mage casted magic from his hands and staff as a red projection emitted itself, the projection was a person in robes, tall as a breton and noticeably a woman.

"Who are you?" Asked Rikke, imposed over the magical projection of this woman.

"A momentary ally. I have something to report." Said the mage, the directness pleased Rikke.

"To the report then." Demanded the Legate.

"The dragonborn is intending to aim for the undead master. At this moment we are-" She cut off as there was a loud yell in the back. She then looked back towards group of officers as seen from her side.

"We are killing them. Stand your ground but remember there is also a potential enemy commander in the east you must kill, that is all." The projection faded.

"Never seen that happen before." Muttered one of the officers.

"Ruigus plans to do some ridiculous charge again?" Said another Tribune.

"He's damn right on doing it!" Said none other than Cario.

"Silence." Said Rikke.

"May the gods bless him and grant victory. We will believe in him, once their commander is dead the western foes shall weaken or die, I know nothing of necromancy but either way this will be a big blow. Don't give an inch, we will attack and give them the peace of Orkey and Arkay." Declared the Nordic Legate.

"We await for your orders." Said one of her companions.  
Legate Rikke then looked at Alduin.

"Tribune Alavia, defend and prepare yourself in the east." She issued.

"Of course." Said the stoic, taller nord woman.

As she began to leave a peculiar sound was heard.

"What's that? It's coming from atop of us." Said Cario, he took his spear out. As well as some of the others with their respective weapons.

Then a large creature dropped from the rooftops and onto the ground. It sported a dog's face and indescribable parts to it's body.

"The hell is that thing!?"  
"Kill it!" Yelled Rikke.

* * *

Pius and Oskar had already found themselves in a losing battle by the time they arrived. The mighty discipline that the Imperial military treasured broke once they made it through the first line.

There were many deceased Imperial and Undead alike.

"This is a terrible sight." Said Pius as he stood back to back with his friend, Oskar. Their greatswords and armor stained with the blood of zombies and other fleshy creatures as they were some of the last alive in this singular street.

"We're still alive." Replied Oskar cooly.

"Hey, what's your kill count?" Oskar then asked. Pius, through his visor turned his head to him.

"I couldn't keep count after the first twinty, you?" Pius responded with a question.

"Fourty or more, somehow I've scored that much." Replied Oskar. His eyes were peeled for any of these horrors to emerge out of anything.

"Those bigger ones are quite nasty, nearly died to one." Said Pius, the cold wind blew through the buildings. Oskar made an agreeing grunt.

"It would be a curse if it started to snow now, look at that moon." Replied Oskar.

"Damn Necromancers." The dark haired Colovian added.

"Hey, we're fighting Vampires." Said Pius.

"Are we? Well, I suppose I'll pay my respects after they're dead." Said Oskar.

"Heh, yeah…Do you hear that thumping too?" Said Pius.

"I think so, another big one? I don't think we can take it on with just the two of us." Said Oskar.

"What should we do then? Run back?" Asked Pius, his voice strained as the thumping came closer.

"No retreat, that is what I would usually say but...We've no choice either way." His battle brother replied.

"Alright, let's do this." Pius agreed.

Emerging from a corner there was a large winged creature with piercing red eyes. Giant claws for hands, horned head, and it was as tall as that Alavia woman they met, if not more.

"Well aren't you ugly." Said Oskar as he saw it.

"Looks like one of those statues you'll see at a castle." Remarked Pius.

"I think it is one. Careful, it's going to grace us with it's presence." Oskar laughed.

" _Maria_ _, I hope you can forgive me."_ Thought Pius.

"See if you can't scare it a little, I'll take off it's giant arms." Said Pius. Oskar smirked under his visor.

"Yeah, let's kill this damn thing." He agreed.

The gargoyle as the two Imperials recognized, ran at them.

Oskar stood where he was as Pius veered off to his right.  
The Colovian man feinted an attack with his sword to earn the Gargoyle's fury.

It swiped at him to no avail, yet it had nearly caught the still freshened Oskar with it's swipe.

Growling Oskar thrusted at it's chest, the beast accpeted the blow as it summoned a magic.

Quickly Oskar began to feel as though blood was leaving through his body, he could not see how or why but he became wheezy.  
"Pppiiiuss." He growled weakly.

Pius swung his greatsword downwards onto the Gargoyle's right hand, the blow was so mighty that the strike was a clean sever.

Oskar jumped back as whatever the Gargoyle used on him ended. Blood poured on the pair from the bloody stump of the Gargoyle's hand.

Pius backed up to his friend. He kept a battle ready stance as he stared into the snarling gargoyle.  
"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just when I got close I felt as though it was sucking the life out of me." Said Oskar.

"Guess it can use magic." He added.

"That's no good, wait, look at it!" Pius exclamed, alarmed.

The severed hand of the Gargoyle melted into the ground and the stump from where it's hand once was sprouted out a new, tinier hand.

"Well, the ugly can get it's limbs back." Said Oskar, the man sighed.

"We'll just have to finish it off this time." Said Pius.

"Do what I did, but quicker." The Nibeneean man said.

"Sure." His friend replied.

The two split the same as before.

" _Let's pray it's dumb."_ Thought Oskar.

Pius and Oskar charged the gargoyle, this time it tried to swipe at Pius with it's mature left arm, but was promptly cut off by Oskar. The gargoyle fell to it's knees.

Pius, with his Greatsword in his left hand, punched the Gargoyle in the face with his right hand.  
It hurt his hand as much as it hurt it. He quickly brought both hands onto the grip of his sword and thrusted into it's snivelling, ghastly face.

Pius quickly pulled his blade out and stabbed into it again.

The thing fell limp.

"Nicely done Pius. Though, I'd be wary in case one or ten more of them pop up." Said Oskar.

Multiple footsteps approached.

Men in red and silver armor ran up to them.  
"Did you two fight them off all by yourselves?" Asked a Sergeant.

Oskar pushed up his visor to reveal his face, Pius followed in suit.

"No, just this one." Oskar pointed the dead gargoyle with his greatsword.

"All the others died fighting." Said Pius.  
The sergeant frowned.

"Well shit. What's this thing?" The man remarked, looking at the dead gargoyle.

"I think it's a Gargoyle." Said Pius.

"Sure looks like one." The sergeant agreed.

"Well then sirs, what have you of us?" He then asked.

"Just hold out until the end of our lives." Said Oskar.

"Alright then. I doubt we'll die. Have you heard that they say the citizens and priests alike pray for us?" The man asked.

"Have they? Hey Pius, you're lucky they have. Otherwise there'd be a widow back in Cyrodil!" Said Oskar, unable to hold back his chuckling. Pius merely shook his head and sighed silently, he was smiling.

"A drink to that." He replied.

So far, the two heroic commanders still lived.

* * *

"Kober! The time is now!"

Ruigus, who had called his horse with him joined only about eight men on their horses. With them they would push through and kill the strange creature that commanded Vampire and beasts.

Ruigus and the horsemen charged through the dwindling masses of skeletons. The riders slashed and stabbed into the forms of these fallen.

Ruigus set his eyes on a Vampire. His first and brief sighting as it tried to run away but a good slash from Ruigus seemingly ended it.

" _That was no different from a man."_ He thought as he witnessed the Vampire fall dead onto the ground.

Leading the horsemen behind him Ruigus moved forwards beyond the city.

It was outside of Dawnstar there waited the one behind this incursion.

Ruigus could see it clearly now.

Pale skinned, and alike the descriptions given by Kober and the Priest. But all the more horrendous now that he saw it up close.  
In some form it reminded him of a Dragur, and a parody of a winged Alduin in the sense of what he believed was her true form.  
Whether this thing had a form or not he did not know.  
He dismounted and with blood-stained sword and shield in his hands he advanced on it. He could hear the hooves of horses behind him.

Ruigus further sized it up, it was actually levitating! It's eyes were a purple unlike any other, it's ears reminded him of those mutated dogs from the beginning of this…survival. It looked strangely human as well considering it's chest and legs. He noticed the only clothing it sported was a loincloth.

It hissed at him. One of his fellows on a horse rode straight towards the thing, with his spear he intended to kill it here and now.

A red flash from the Vampiric creature's hands instantly slayed both the man and his horse as the both immediately fell down.

The other men behind Ruigus came to a sudden halt.

Ruigus looked at his enemy with nothing but disgust.

"Go! I will take him on myself!"  
"G-Good luck sir! Akatosh shield you!" Said the lead rider, who quickly fled with his fellows.

The creature, had been smirking at Ruigus the entire time. The green eyes shone in such a terrible manner.

"The dragonborn finally prostrates himself before the future." It said, grinning to reveal it's razor sharp teeth. It moved forward slightly to Ruigus.

"What manner of sin are you?" Ruigus asked.  
It laughed mockingly at the young soldier.

"Why, I am a Vampire. In the purest of all bloods in existence." The vampiric 'man' said.

"I am a Vampire Lord. The greatest of all, and know that when I am done with you, you shall kneel as a slave before our lord." It said, not once had Ruigus met anything so twisted in heart or so terribly smug.

The only resemblance Ruigus could think of was none other than Madanach. The terrible memory replayed itself as the two stared intently at the other, desiring nothing but the other's own ultimate demise.

"What is your purpose?" Ruigus questioned, his expression full of hate. The Vampire Lord noticeably appeared amused.

"The enslavement and punishment of all mortal kind. Vampiric rule and revenge over those who dare cower under the sun. To see your weak, pitiful false gods face their suffering and death." It cackled.

"Shut up." Barked Ruigus.

"Oh?" It asked, nearly laughing.  
"I shall put an end to your dark desires Vampire. In the name of the Aedra I shall purge this blight from Skyrim!" Yelled Ruigus. Intending to now finally fight the Vampire lord.

"Do your worst you laughable insect." It bemused.

With a roar Ruigus cut and slashed at the vampire, It dodged each strike.

"Terrible, you wish to kill my kin with a mere blade? Even if enchanted with that weak magic?" It asked.

"I've already killed one of you!" Ruigus declared as continued this fight.

"Ah yes, one of the inbred." It laughed. Dodging once more.

"You've not even landed a hit and yet you are nearly exhausted, have the arisen winded you that much?" It asked once more. Ruigus backed up.

" _There's something so strange about this one, it uses it's magic to dodge and move, but not once I have seen it try to use anything against me."_ Ruigus then suspected it was merely playing with him.

"Swine, you will be no different from them when you are dead." Ruigus insulted.

"I've earned my spot by Molag Bal's side." It laughed.

"You two are alike then, failures." Said Ruigus. Nearly laughing his own.  
The expression of the Vampire changed.  
"You….Cur." It spat.  
Instantly it charged at Ruigus.  
Ruigus stabbed it in the chest, it screamed but in it's rage quickly shredded at him and then grabbed his sword from his hand and hoisted the dragonborn up and threw him to the ground.  
"My body is meant for no taint by metal." It spat. It slowly approached Ruigus, the man's blade was thrown away. His shield too far for the warrior to pick up.

"You shall suffer a most unfortunate fate now." Said the Vampire.

Ruigus tried to get up quickly but was kicked over onto his side by it's feet, sharp as daggers as Ruigus screamed in pain.  
"I have not yet begun and already you scream." It said.

The Vampire picked up Ruigus, it's hands with from his body to his throat as it lifted him up like that.

"Haha!"  
"I shall make a most fine trophy out of your head!" It declared proudly.

"I will rip out your heart here on a land away from your home. Such a death befitting a worm."  
" _Home?"  
"In home, there was a saying among our people when it came to an enemy."  
"Spit at the foe."  
"_Speak worm!" It demanded.

Ruigus, with his expression unshaken with it's hatred and disgust, spit at the Vampire Lord. The piece of bile hit it right below it's left eye.  
It loosened it's grip and immediately brought it's hands to it's face.

An immaculate scream of rage erupted from it.

"I've not yet done my worst vampire! You declare victory before the sun rises!" Yelled Ruigus.

"Yol Toor Shul!" In an instant the Vampire was coated in flames.

Ruigus ran up to the fallen horsemen and picked up his spear. He needed a bigger weapon to kill this him, but he still needed his sword.  
"Wuld Nah Kest!" The Shout sent him inches away from the blade, which he then promptly picked up.

He was ready to fight to his best in his wounded, weakened state.

The vampire lord came upon him again.

"Su Grah Dun!" Ruigus Shouted once more, feeling one with the wind himself he used his new spear to thrust into the Vampire in an unparalleled manner.

The Vampire lord was bleeding but closed the distance on him, Ruigus's new spear was already reduced to ineffectiveness. He dropped it and pulled out his sword.

Digging his sword into it's chest while in a split second slashing at the hands of the Vampire lord as it retaliated with it's claws.

He realized how quick the Vampire's reactions truly were as he matched Ruigus blow for blow, all the meanwhile starting to gain the upper hand.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Ruigus ended the stalemate by causing his foe to stumble.  
Ruigus was beginning to feel very strange from the continued use of Shouts.

"Liz Slen Nus!" The Shout was intended to freeze the Vampire, but it caused little effect.

Ruigus, growing increasingly desperate, aimed for a decisive singular blow to end the duel.  
Ruigus closed distance and stabbed into the Vampire, when he tried to pull it out from where it's heart should have been, only the hilt came out. Panic was in Ruigus's eyes as replied with a mad grin.

Then at the very last second he heard an arrow whiz past his head. Freezing in place he saw the vampire's hand reach for an arrow in it's head.  
Then, a spike of ice shot into the vampires head.

It stood, and stared at Ruigus with those purple eyes that carried a twisted, bygone soul.

It became lifeless.

The Vampire lord shifted, turned into a man, blood poured from the man's head.  
It was dead.  
Ruigus turned around.

Hadvar, Marcus, Aethan, Hans, and the Mage-woman stood before him.

"We came to help you, I think it was needed." Said Hadvar, humbly as he could. Hopping off his horse he walked over to the dead vampire as Ruigus stood speechless.

"Where'd all of you come from?" Ruigus asked, his eyes wide.

"I found these men trying to reach you. I pointed them in your direction and believed that you may have taken more into your plate than you could finish." Said the mage, amused.

"Did kinda look like it was about to kick you over the rocks." Marcus remarked.

"I would have still killed him!" Chocked Ruigus as his still good right hand felt at his injured throat. That things grip nearly choked the life out of him.

He brought out a healing spell, and applied it to his own self, thankfully it eased the pain.

"Do you have open wounds Ruigus?" Asked Aethan, bending downwards to Ruigus as he sat next to the dead vampire.

"Not yet, I'd ask you to bandage it if I was." Said Ruigus, smiling at the man. Aethan responded with a smile.

"Alright, that's good." He said, before moving to check the vampire.

"Ew! Your sword still in this guy's chest!" Said Marcus as he held out the part of Ruigus's blade that was broken off.

Ruigus, paid no attention to the comment as the mage approached him. The two shared glances. She had purple eyes much like the vampire, but they were without that terrible glow.

"Well, you didn't use that stamina potion I gave you." She mused.

"Would it have made a difference?" He asked.

"It may now."

The woman pointed to her left.

Ruigus followed her hand and saw smoke in the distance.

"The Vigilants! Oh no!" Ruigus exclaimed.  
Arising to his feet he sprinted back to his horse.  
"With no weapon?" She asked, her incredulousness was plastered onto her expression.

"I'll fight without one, Hadvar! Take my shield, it's yours now!" Said Ruigus.

"What are you waiting for? Follow him!" Hans ordered the bumbling group.

Quickly remounting their horses, the ragtags followed behind the dragonborn. Whilst outpaced they knew where he was headed too, it was obvious where he would go.

"Does that brat usually do this?" Cursed the Mage as she rode with the four soldiers.

"I thought it was just a one trick experience the first time, but this man's a lot more bullheaded than that." Replied Hans.

"I see, I take it you four are here to stop him from doing stuff like this?" She yelled over the thundering of their horses hooves.

"Yeah! Something like that!" Yelled Marcus. The mage turned to look at the young hotheaded archer.

"Such a poor response." She whispered all the while grinning.

"Get ready! Who knows what we'll see now." Said Hadvar, worried as they came closer.

They saw Ruigus's horse walking towards them, it neighed.

"Strange but adorable fellow." Aethan remarked as he noticed it trotting to them, they stopped and dismounted.

Ruigus waded through the corpses of the Vigilants of Stendarr as the efforts of their stand showed their results.  
There were dead civilians, no doubt refugees from the countryside and the city. And there were undead creatures strewn about everywhere.

It was such a surreal scene, the altruistic sons of Stendarr and those that both Imperials and Stormcloaks swore to protect were dead, coated in their own blood and the bodies of their enemies.

Makeshift palisades stood where three dead gargoyles laid. There was a small campfire to the right, Ruigus heard voices.

Approaching it, Ruigus saw around six leather and clothed men stained in blood. They reached for weapons and stood to look at Ruigus. A terrified and animalistic look came from them.

"Easy easy! I am an Imperial soldier! I am here to help!" Yelled Ruigus.

One of them sheathed his weapons.  
"You may be too late soldier. We're what's left outside the main hall. Everyone else is dead, save for those behind us." The man pointed backwards.

Ruigus thought he had heard a strange noise from before which he now recognized as crying. There was a large group of civilians.  
It was not just the wind that was weeping.

"My name is Tolan." The man pulled his hood down to reveal a bald and bearded face, death and misery clouded his expression.

"I see you are no worse for wear." He added, his voice unintentionally cold, if not soulless.

"They tried to take Dawnstar, I came here after killing their commander." Ruigus informed, the man nodded.

"They're still here, I thought it wouldn't be as bad over in the city and you would be able to help but..." The man stopped.

"That damn moon illuminates the Divines." He added.

"Is there anybody left alive in the halls?" Ruigus asked. Tolan shook his head.

"I do not know, Keeper Carcette may be dead for all I know. I wish I could have fought with her but I couldn't just..." The man sighed. "I am sorry soldier, I am not healthy in the mind at the moment." Said Tolan.

"Brothers, stay here. I will finish off these undead murderers." Said Ruigus.

"Some are gone, they took prisoners." Said Tolan. Ruigus paled a little, but turned and walked on.

Ruigus with determination in his heart moved through the fallen brothers and sisters of Stendarr.

He then found a feasting zombie on the body of a dead woman. It noticed the approaching Colovian and stood up.  
Ruigus reached for his sword, and then noticed he had indeed lost it in the fight earlier.

An insane, wild idea popped into his head.

Ruigus popped his stamina potion, he'd need it for this.

Ruigus felt refreshed, whole again as the terrible taste washed through his tastes.

Ruigus charged at the Zombie with his hands, knocking it over with his own sheer force.

He quickly kicked and stomped on it.

Deciding it was too slow Ruigus thought he'd do another insane action.

Placing his hands around the head of the Zombie, he'd rip it's head right off.

A Shout would have been out of the question for him, but this maneuver made sense only to him.  
Ruigus grunted with effort as the mindless creature hissed as he felt his work coming to fruition.

Ruigus could not see what was happening but all he saw was the weak body of this zombie crumbling before his savage attack.

Then he heard a pop, and the Zombie's head was right in the both of his hands, his bloody, dirtied and sticky hands.

Ruigus let loose a warcry as he raised the Zombies head up into the air, and threw it back to it's body.

He felt like throwing up all of a sudden.

Shaking his head he continued. Resisting the desire to fall onto his knees and mourn.

His whole body was in pain.

"Agh, damnit…" He grunted.

He reached the door and opened it, ready to use a Shout to annihilate anything close.

Muttering voices spoke in the main room, a dead vampire was on the ground to greet Ruigus.

Ruigus stepped forward, stealth mattered little.

"Come out!" He yelled. There was a collection of footsteps as he moved closer.

A variety of faces with glowing eyes appeared before Ruigus.

"A survivor? You will suffer the same fate as the rest!" One of them spat.

Ruigus stared it down as it proved unable to back it's words.

"Fo Krah Diin!" Ice flew into the group of five vampires.

They survived the first attack, Ruigus stepped back.

"Dragonborn!" One of them screamed.

"Krii Lun Aus!" The peculiar Shout Alduin gave to him that caused nothing but pain on it's target hit the five.

Ruigus's throat felt a weird sensation unlike any before. Subconsciously he reached to feel it again.

He saw no movement from the vampires, they were all frozen and more lifeless than before.  
"Ruigus!" Yelled a voice that belonged to Ruigus.

"Marcus?" Ruigus tried to say. But he didn't hear the words come out.

He heard slow footsteps come out of a corner. Marcus with a bow drawn emerged, the man's eyes widened as he aimed away and moved the arrow out of the way.

"I almost shot you." Marcus whispered.

"Er yeah before I say anything using a bow like this is stupid but I don't care." He added.

"That's alright." Ruigus tried to say, he heard no audible feedback from himself. Marcus saw him mouth some words.

"You okay?" The nibeneean asked.

Again Ruigus's mouth moved but no words came out.

"Uh everyone!?" Yelled an uncertain Marcus.

The woman in the red mage's clothes emerged.

"What's the matter?" She asked, her eyes saw Ruigus.

"He's either messing with me, or he really can't talk." The shorter man said.

Ruigus frowned and mouthed some words.

"He's gone mute." The woman surmised.

Ruigus's eyes widened.

"Relax, you still have your tongue with you. And you still can hear. I think you may have Shouted too much, do not take my word on it for I am no expert but that appears to be the likely cause." She said.

"Well crap." Said Marcus.

Ruigus, looked beaten. He then stepped over to the five dead vampires and saw that there was a path to a lower floor.

Ruigus knocked on some wood to get their attention.  
The two walked over.  
"Think there's some down there?" Marcus asked.

Ruigus nodded vigorously.

"Alright." Said the mage.

It was irritating for Ruigus that he did not bother to ask her for her name while he could have still communicate with words earlier.

"Ruigus, can you open it? I'll be bait." Said Marcus.

Opening the door Marcus stepped through. Immediately there was a vast amount of yelling.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Men in red are here, Imperials don't shoot your weapons!" Yelled Marcus.

Ruigus saw a whole team of Vigilants.  
One of them, a breton woman with a large warhammer was in the forefront of them, the leader as shown by her more pious clothing.

"You're not vampires!" She beamed.

"No no, Imperials, vampire killers and all." Said Marcus.

"We came here to aid you." Said the red robed mage. Her voice was diplomatic and more calm.

The breton vigilant eyed the mage. But took no offense.

"I see, is there anyone else still alive?" She asked.

"We came across your Tolan and about five other Vigilants, had a whole group of civs with them." Said Marcus.  
The Vigilants became crestfallen.

"Tolan is alive and with some of us and civilians, I knew he would come through in the end." Said Carcette. Her expression heavy.

"Those who died fought the best they could. There are bodies of the undead everywhere." The mage said.

"That is…..too kind of you to say. We barely survived, we would have blown up the entire hall had you not come down." She revealed.

"Apologies, I am Keeper Carcette, the leader of what is now left of our good order." She said, her eyes wet.

"Name's Marcus, first name basis only." Said the archer.

"Joan, Joan Amevenne. Trained in the Imperial City." Said the mage woman, who now told her own name as well.

"Ruigus Kessel. The Dragonborn." Joan introduced.  
The Keeper was surprised.

"Well that explains those strange sounds. Well met all of you." The Keeper said, bowing.

"Solaris told me about you Ruigus." Ruigus's belief was tested once more at the mention of that name by the Keeper.

"He'd talk, but I believe he Shouted himself to a temporary muteness." Said Joan.

"Ah I see. Stendarr sent a great gift with your arrival, thanks to you we all still live." Said Carcette.

"Thank you Keeper. I am afraid we must be brief. Dawnstar itself was attacked by the vampires. We slayed one of their leaders but they may still be attacking." Said Joan respectfully. The Keeper smiled.

"I understand. Know that there will be a great smiting upon the betrayers of Arkay after this night. They may crawl out of their gutters and holes now, but they'll be burned out. Stendarr bless you and bring you to safety and victory!" The Keeper said, the vigilants, emboldened began to walk up to the group of Imperial soldiers to see the tragedies outside.

"We all thank you and wish you luck." Said Joan.

"All the more to the three of you." Replied the Keeper.

* * *

The Vampire attack ended in a near Pyrrhic victory for the Empire.

The Vampire army was largely destroyed, one of their Vampire lords was killed, many of those unblessed by the one true lord of the vampires were killed.

Yet the other Vampire lord survived, and there were those who escaped or went into hiding in the mountains and caves. Whilst the bodies of all those fallen would be unable for them to defile once more with the blessings of the mortal Divines they'd get more to throw at the exhausted Imperials.

The Vampires may have simply just received an awakening in the form of their defeats.

Regardless the Imperials still stood alive, thousands dead and injured. Battered, bloodied, tired but alive.

In the streets of Dawnstar as the sun finally rose back up there was cheering and mourning as the night had been survived. The will of the Empire and Dawnstar had proven to be mighty.

The Jarl of Dawnstar kissed her loyal bodyguard on the lips, the man recoiled out of shock. But ultimately reciprocated the feelings brought on by the new dawn and the returning powers of the Divines both old and new.

Legate Rikke enjoyed the relative peace of the victory, but was swamped with many reports and papers.

Legate Oskar patrolled the streets of Dawnstar as he led a personal check of the city.

Legate Pius wrote a letter to his wife back home in Cyrodil as he sat outside a church, still covered in blood.

Tribune Alavia, or as what she truly was as Alduin watched the sun go away and rejoined Ruigus.

Captain Cario took up the task of scouting for the day.  
Captain Kober spoke with a hooded individual in an inn, the man aside from him wore an insignia with the eye of the Emperor.

A masked woman of the blades gave a sigh of relief, the only people she had to save were those not the dragonborn.

Keeper Carcette and the remaining vigilants buried those who did make it.

Hans, Marcus, Hadvar, and Aethan took a well deserved rest, much more pleasant dreams came to them despite the magic that still cursed the city.

And Joan Amevenne with a small group of mages, were thanked but ignored as they traveled to Stormcloak lands. One day she'd might search up the dragonborn to either kill him or fight with him. She'd see soon enough.

Ruigus Kessel enjoyed what small moments of comfort he could with Alduin's arms around him as he received a new, special order meant for him from Rikke.

"Ruigus. You are to head to Whiterun and find General Tullius. Magic has proven unable to contact him. If he is in distress there is nobody else more qualified to find him but you."  
Ruigus, with so little sleep, rode on his valiant horse named Trun. Alone he'd have to see if Whiterun had held back the tides, and to see if the General had survived.

 **And that is the end of Chapter 15!**

 **Merry Christmas to all of you, I hope you've had a good month so far. Things have been okay on my side surprisingly but I am happy to be in the mood for writing again. Winter will do that to you, I think.**

 **Now it's time to ramble.**

 **Been playing some obscure games lately, Crusader Kings 2 (Personally think it's okay) has had a really amazing Elder Scrolls mod made for it, I've actually been using the locations from the very accurate map. It's amazing how big the world of ES is with all of the unique locations and factions. I do hope to represent that soon enough, at least what exists in the 4th Era as the game only goes to the later part of the 2nd Era which is really interesting.**

 **Aside from that I've been working and playing Mount and Blade Warband, old but still gold. And it strangely gives me sparks of inspiration much like the mod up above,**

 **Also, Secret Laboratory has been taking up some of my time. I like being a hapless NTF that gets chased by all types of horrors and other guys with guns.**

 **Anyways, about the story I will say that there will be a few developments happening in it soon, with a trademark.**

 **Take care, and happy holidays. Though with luck I'll be able to say it again.**


End file.
